Decode
by VelvetSoulPanda
Summary: It’s been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. “How did we get here? I used to know you so well…” Yaoi Complete!
1. Decode Call Me When You're Sober

TalaTati19- Welcome, everyone! A new story here, aren't you excited?! I must say that I am, because this is my first yaoi ever. Everything that I plan to do here is completely -and I mean COMPLETELY- different from my other story, which is the category of writing that's easier for me. I'm planning to keep it more down to earth here.

So please be patient with me, leave positive/negative comments on things I may want to improve/avoid, and enjoy reading!

Summary:.. [Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

Note:.. The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle.

Genres:.. This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

Disclaimer:.. TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story.

Scene Break:.. x-x-x-x

Decode

How much longer am I going to keep lying to myself like this?

"_I love you, Rei." _Mariah had said, madly in love with me and caught up in her wild teenage emotions.

"_I love you too, Mao."_ I'd replied, more forcefully than I ever thought I'd have to. I wish I wasn't so much of a pushover, or at least one that doesn't drag his loved ones down to the abyss with him.

Years later, there I was, married. I never wanted to get married to Mariah; I loved her like a sister, I still _do_, but I knew we'd never work out together. She's an amazing person, yet not for me. More precisely put, not _with_ me. Our personalities do not mix.

I wish I hadn't lied about wanting to marry her.

"_Get out of my house, Rei, you selfish cunt!"_ She'd screamed, knocking over the stained glass décor and ornaments we'd so carefully shopped for together when piecing together our humble apartment: our future home…my old home. _"How could you do this to me?!"_

"_Do what, stand up for myself? Pursue my dreams?! Excuse me for trying to be happy!"_ I'd yelled back, storming into the small kitchen with a glass of water.

"_I thought you said you were happy! You're president of cargo management at Lee's company, a job that others would kill to have. We have our own and we always see each other because you're-."_ She'd followed me, dressed in a small white silk nightgown and pink slippers with pompoms on them. She sat up on the high stool of the island and crossed her legs and arms, glaring at me.

"_Because I'm best friends with the guy who owns the company? And you think that's fair that I can just waltz around doing whatever the hell I want? What about what others think?"_ I snarled through my teeth, attempting to contain my anger and mulling of a different way to settle this argument at that moment in time.

"_I don't care what the others think, they don't have to think anything!"_ She slams her palm on the table, sending an echo of a slap to bounce off the kitchen walls.

"_See, that's your fucking problem, Mariah!"_ I'd spun on my feet from the sink and thrown the glass across the room, hitting the wall shattering into glittering razor-sharp pieces to the wooden floor. _"You accuse me of being a selfish bastard but you're just the same. In that little fried pink head of yours you think the world revolves solely around you. Better yet, you think the __**universe**__ does! With you it's all about your wants and your needs. Before anyone else can do anything for themselves, they have to satisfy what you want to be done first."_

She and I stood glaring at each other for a long moment, the former Chinese beyblader left speechless. _"Do me the favor of interrupting if I get anything wrong, but it's the goddamn truth! Ever since we were little, you had to get everything you wanted first. Before The White Tigers got their respective Bitbeasts, you had to get yours. Before everyone else had to sign their name to the pro-beyblading contract with BBA, you had to sign yours first. Before Lee got his driver's license, you had to get a dumb cell phone. Before I get to decide what's best for the two of us, you're already resolving it on your own."_

"_Oh, so are you trying to say that I don't let you decide anything around here? If so, then you're a hypocrite for saying that! I let you decide on plenty of things!"_ She rebutted.

"_Really, like what?!"_

"_Like having kids!"_ She yowled, jumping down from the stool and walked over to me. _"What happened to our family plan, huh?"_ If there was one thing I never brought myself to give to Mariah, it's kids. And I know that it tore her apart, because her entire life fantasy was having a large happy family with me. _"You want to live your dream but you're not giving mine a chance!"_

"_I already told you I'm not ready for kids."_ I had replied remarkably calmly in comparison to my mood. _"And I'm not happy with my job, either. I want to chase after acting- you know that I'm a promising star, I've already acted in six different productions in the past four and a half years!"_

"_I don't know what to do then; how the hell am I suppose to make you happy, Rei?!"_ She argued with me, the corners of her sun shining golden orbs sparkling with tears.

"_You don't!"_ I'd cracked- the cat was out of the bag (no pun intended). _"You don't make me happy, Mariah, you never have! You only see your end of the line, but you fail to see my own. While you're living up your little fantasy I'm withering away in what's been dwindling into a living hell!" _She stood still as a statue, her eyes wide and her mouth frozen in a small 'o', her breath hitched in her throat.

She'd finally made a move, balling her hands into fists and pounding on my chest like bongos, screaming 'asshole' at the top of her lungs. I'd shoved her back and silenced her; the slap to her cheek echoed throughout the entire silent apartment.

"_You're the most selfish twit I've ever known and I still have no idea why I agreed to marrying a whore like you! You're a stuck up, conceited, and heartless little bitch that doesn't deserve to have kids- otherwise we would've had one by now after all this time!"_ I'd barked down at her mercilessly, hissing through my teeth with slit golden eyes.

Tears spilt down her harasses bright red cheek and traced down her quivering jaw. Her eyes were fogged and her hot pink bangs clung to her temples and cheekbones where it was wet with the warm salty water. Her lips were curled over her canines, downcast at the corners, and her teeth were clenched.

"_Get. Out."_ She ordered. I remember that I'd suddenly felt horrible and out of place. The situation was oddly awkward and I was glad to comply to her orders.

I went to our bedroom and pulled out my old suitcases from the depths of my side of the closet, throwing in all my clothes and belonging. I fished through the desks and bureau and collected what was mine in both my office and the bathroom as well. When I was finally finished I took my trustworthy phone and precious small treasure box containing my beloved Driger, slipped on my shoes and a jacket, and took my things out to the front door.

Mariah sat on the couch hugging her legs. She refused to look at me even after I'd kissed her atop the head and wiped away a few of her tears. _"Sorry, Mao."_ I profusely apologized, making my way out the door and leaving my copy of the house keys by the door.

"_Someone will call you to go sign the divorce papers."_ She informs me, coincidentally enough, as I was removing the golden band from my left ring finger that symbolized nothing but a tragedy now. I leave the ring beside the keys and catch a final glimpse of Sakura, our Persian cat. I had nothing more to say to her -I actually couldn't think of _what_ to say to her after our final spat- and left it on that note.

I closed the door behind me and left, racking my mind in search of any cheap and decent hotels I could check into for the night. As I waited for the elevator just a few steps down the hall, I heard the agonizing sobs of my once best friend. Now, who knows what we are…

x-x-x-x

"Rei! Rei, helloo! Come back from lala-land for a moment, please!" The voice through my phone wails. I shake my head, ridding the images of last night that were flashing back, and turn away from the television set that was also distracting me.

"Sorry, Tanya. What were you saying?" I respond. My 'manager', as she likes to call herself, sighs on the other ends of the line and I can imagine her shaking her head at me.

"So you and Mariah really are over?" She asks, pitiful of me. "The divorce is happening for sure this time?"

I nod, even though I'm perfectly aware she can't see. "Last night was it. The perfect couple of Rei Kon and Mariah Kon exists no longer." I assure her, walking off the stress I'm in ever since this morning when I awoke.

"Do you think that Lee knows?" The bronze girl on the other end of the line says again, a certain fear in her voice. I shuddered the instant I pictured my brother-in-law in mind. Rather, my ex-brother-in-law.

"I imagine he does. I haven't even checked all the missed calls I have yet." Lee, I can guarantee, is furious with me for hurting his precious little sister. I swallow thickly as I involuntarily picture him giving me the beating of a lifetime. "He's going to hunt me down and kill me." I tell her in a small voice.

Tanya gasps and tried to reassure me. "No way, you guys are childhood friends, he wouldn't do that. He doesn't even have a clue as to where you are right now…please don't tell me you're planning to go to work." Her voice fluxes into a deadpan and a part of my wants to laugh at it, yet I'm too caught up in my emotions that I fail to notice that humorous bit until mid-sentence of my response.

"God no, are you insane? I'm perfectly comfortable with hiding here for the time being."

"Why only for the time being?" She inquires.

I sigh as I give her the sad facts. "I'm currently paying my stay with my credit card, because when I arrived here last night I found out that I'm cash broke, unfortunately enough."

She somewhat hisses in displeasure, filling in the rest of the blanks on her own. "Since your name is in their computer system it's only a matter of time that he tracks you down…if he wanted to, that is."

I'm positive that he'll want to, that's what scares me the most. I'm a pacifist kind of guy to begin with, and if I were to be pinned against any friend of mine to a fight then I'd surely lose. I can't bring myself to fight a friend as old and dear to me as Lee, so I'll most likely die without putting up a fight. Why are all the odds stacked against me?

"Alright, alright, I've got an idea. I'll book a flight for New York right now and you'll be out of China by noon the latest. Then we'll meet up here and we can discuss and go over some cinematic project opportunities I have for you here. How does that sound?" She offers, finding the light at the end of this seemingly endless tunnel. I grin from ear to ear at the idea, but then a different thought occurs to me.

"Actually, Tanya…" The insane tapping of keys to a keyboard ceases on the other end of the line and she speaks up again.

"Alright, I have two and three stop connections that go through India and Africa, one that goes through southern Russian, Italy, then Britain, and one that goes through Hungary, Spain, then Washington DC. Half of those leave at one, the India one leaves at noon, and Hungary one leaves at three. Take your pick." She presents me with her options.

"Tanya, I have a different idea." I tell her.

"Oh?"

"I want to go to Japan." I say, turning my back to the window and lovely view of the city of Hong Kong and glancing from my Beyblade to the last group picture the Bladebreakers ever took.

"Why?" She asks point blank. "What the hell are you going to do there?"

"Just trust me for once." I assure her, silently walking over and twirling the light gray tiger Beyblade around my fingers, picking up the picture next.

"You're the boss…" She mumbles under her breath, and I hear the crazy keys commencing again as she hums to herself in her melodic voice.

I'm extremely curious to see exactly what's happened to the main BBA headquarters back in Tokyo. I haven't heard from Mr. Dickenson since the holidays -the generous old man never forgets to call all the retired beybladers in the original league that began a new sport craze- and I haven't seen him ever since I retired. I think it'd do his old heart some good to see that at least one of his old students does care enough to go pay him a visit, and I think that I might actually need a good dosage of nostalgia as well.

Not to mention that I'd like to find out what exactly my old teammates have been up to. Peppy old Max, Kenny the genius, Tyson the world's most beloved pig (the beloved has limits), even Hilary. And of course, I can never forget Kai…

"Alright, I've got a list of flights right in front of me, hot stuff. Any particular time in mind?"

"Today." I say, and she laughs sarcastically: obviously she knows that its for today. "Uh, if the latest could be five tonight I'm good with that."

"There's two flights only today, one that leaves in the next hour and one that leaves at quarter to five." She tells me.

"I'll take the runner-up." I confirm for her. As she books my flight I saunter into the kitchen by the phone the hotel provides, searching in the yellow pages of the phone book for a good restaurant that's nearby. A nice one would be one that delivers here, so I don't have to risk my ass and walk out of here. For the time being, at least in here I'm safe. Sushi doesn't sound so bad.

"Rei, I have a question."

"Shooooot." I say out of reflex.

"What exactly do you plan to do in Japan? Is this about the Bladebreakers?"

"Mmm, perhaps…" I shrug, picking up the crappy phone with a coil cord and dialing the number to the sushi shop.

"Is this about Kai?" I fail to answer her question, a little shocked that she'd suddenly jump to such a topic. "You still like him, don't you?"

"…I have to go, I have a call on the other line." I stutter out.

"What other line? Rei!" I hear her ask again as I hung up on her, focusing on ordering my takeout to a certain extent.

I wonder what's happened to everyone…

x-x-x-x

Read, review, and happy holidays to everyone!


	2. Decode Photograph

TalaTati19- Well, what can I say? Holy crap, man! I open up my email and there's a dozen messages just for chapter one, including favs, alerts, and reviews. Thanks for the love, everyone! It's greatly appreciated; I won't let you down!

Summary:.. [Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

Note:.. The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle.

Genres:.. This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

Disclaimer:.. TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

Scene Break:.. x-x-x-x

Decode our Photograph

I can't believe that out of every city in the world, I'm lost in Tokyo. A city that was my home from my pre-teen days through my eighteenth birthday. What shocks me even more is that I need to use a map to de-confuse myself every ten minutes. This is so embarrassing that it's shameful.

"Now where the hell is that hotel…?" I mutter under my breath, standing just inside the spinning doors of the airport exit. I'm not so pathetic that I actually got lost without even starting to get around- I _did_ try to get around town on my own, but after becoming helplessly lost I pitied my poor feet and came back here. I haven't been to a bank yet to trade in my current money for yen, and I'm avoiding my plastic for valid reasons, so I wasn't able to pay for a cab.

"Fuckdamnit, I hate myself." I groan silently while staring outside, my shoulders slumping as my attempts at reading a map became futile. I never was good with maps, so I guess that I fit that 'men don't read maps' quote well.

Outside it's pouring bleak murky rain from the dark overcast skies. Aside from the vibrant neon city lights that's a trademark image for the Japanese capital, the city seems somewhat lifeless. Cars drive down the street splashing the black asphalt and sidewalks, barely missing the pedestrians that drone back and forth hidden under a variety of different colored umbrellas. Where is the excitement and life in Japan that I was expecting? It was one of the memories I was looking foreword to the most; I miss feeling free and young again.

I heave a sigh and glance back at the chrome clock hanging from the high ceiling of the arrival hall: 8:17 pm. I might as well find some way to get to my hotel.

Hesitating at first, I walk over to a woman waiting by the luggage pick-up belts and ask for instructions to reach my destination, appearing much like a first time fool of a tourist. I honestly don't care about her stereotypical opinion, because I'd rather be sleeping under a roof than here on uncomfortable seats tonight.

x-x-x-x

"_And here they are, lets give them a big hand for the Bladebreakers!" The crowd roared with excitement as we walked out on stage. It was minimal compared to the arena, but the magnitude of the volume was still impressive._

_We walked out in a somewhat single file in the same order as we always did: Max and Tyson ran ahead and were drenched in the first wave of public adoration, followed by Kenny and Hilary together, myself, and finally Kai. After about a minute of the continuous applause we all sat together in the long couch and awaited our television interview to begin._

"_What a pleasure it is to have you guys on our show tonight, I must say." The host tells us with a smile so wide I believed it to be fake. We all thanked him quickly in sync, minus, of course, Kai. He just nodded and let the voice of the Bladebreakers speak for him. "So tell me, how you guys came to be? Two hour detention after school?" He chuckles at his witty little joke._

"_If it was than I wouldn't complain about detentions so much. You never see any cool people there!" Tyson comments, stating the fact that may be true._

"_We met each other through Mr. Dickenson at the Japanese singles tournament." Kenny takes over. "Tyson came to me asking for help with his Beyblade, and Max, Rei, and Kai are the enemies turned allies. Hilary's our classmate."_

"_Exhibit A of the kind of people you see in detention." The comment slips Tyson's tongue, and Hilary immediately makes him regret it by delivering a harsh smack to his shoulder._

"_Don't be cocky, Tyson!"_

"_I'm being honest!"_

_The audience and the host alike laugh in a hush at the start of a potential argument, but the host presses on. "Yes, we do understand that you were all rivals at one point in time. What changed your mind, though? After Dickenson introduced the four of you to each other, what made the independent stars stick and become the Bladebreakers?"_

"_I think that we each have a sort of chemistry that match. We're all such great friends, I sometimes forget that we're not blood-related family. It's like I grew up with them." Max explains with real smile, one that shined brighter than any star in the sky._

"_I was paid." Kai throws in, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes while simultaneously crossing his arms and legs. Tyson rolls his eyes and snort at Kai's dry humor._

"_Well, aren't you special?" The pig of the team makes a face at our team captain._

"_He asked." The dual-blue haired Russian shrugs._

"_Max does have a point, though." I quickly pick up where Max left off before worse things could happen. "We all have a sort of chemistry in the group." As I organize my thoughts, I try to pick out the right words and examples to elaborate on Max's theory. "We're like an intricate formula- we each have different qualities and traits to put foreword and we balance each other out with what the next may lack. It's a little hard to believe that we actually get along so well, but-."_

"_But the proof is defiantly with all those trophies you've earned, am I right?" The host cuts me off. "I mean, just look at the collection you guys have under your belt; you've won tournaments worldwide and then some!"_

"_Because we're such an awesome team!" Tyson interrupts him this time with an explosion of pride. "A team that'll never fall apart!"_

"_Damn straight we won't! From the moment we agreed on it, the Bladebreakers as friends are never going to see an end, no matter where we go!" Max also inputs, both his fists rocketing up over his head happily and then proudly holding up the medals we wore to the show (we planned on showing them off). Following his lead, the rest of the team hold up their respective medals and shows it for the entire audience and all the cameras to see, even Kai. Once the interview was over and we were off the air, we were each shown a picture that they snapped of that exact moment. One that we each received as a gift from the morning show to us._

x-x-x-x

In all the years that I lived here in Tokyo, this has to be one of the shittiest spring days I have ever witnessed. It must be raining for days straight here by now, judging the conditions the environment's in. The masks the crowd I walked past early this morning were gloomy- not the typical 'why do I have to be awake at six in the morning?' chagrin, but the type where the rainy climate has lingered over the city for so long that it's brought down the people's moral.

I decided I'd go on a jog this morning to clear my head and get positive energy flowing in me. I wanted to get the repulsive mindset of a terrible end-of-marriage away and give myself a break: a new slate to start fresh on. I'm single (as soon as I sign the papers), I'm a rising star, and I'm pretty dashing (if I do say so myself). I figured that I needed to awaken the bachelor within me.

Yet the park was is not-so-hot conditions. The leaves on the trees wilt to the ground while trying to carry the heavy rainwater that's been falling upon it without end and the gracious soft colored petals of the cherry blossom trees have been unjustly ripped from their branches and trampled by the pedestrians that bustle back and forth in a hurry to reach their jobs and begin another day. The sweet scent the spectacular trees usually provide have been washed away by the downpour and replaced with the scent of rain that's more that a few days old, smog, and dank street filth.

I planned to come here and head straight for the BBA enterprise. To barge in there and run straight up to Mr. Dickenson's office and give him a bear hug that he always deserves. But now, being completely honest with myself, I'm scared to go. I don't know what to say, really. 'Hey, Mr. D! Remember me? Boy, I missed it here! You mind if I crash here for a few days since I'm homeless at the moment, no charges?' That would go well…

I hunch over the table in my seat and read the flyer I snatched at the coffee shop enterance for the trillionth time, taking another deep sip of my coffee. It's from BBA and it's calling all kids that want to Beyblade to come in and sign up under their name for free, including first timer access to all the facilities. I'm extremely tempted to go, but at the same time I'm not. For reasons I've just explained.

"Excuse me, Mr." I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to find a nine year old boy standing in front of me, a small size hot beverage steaming in one of his hands and a donut clutched in the other. The boy with chocolate brown hair beamed, his wide blue eyes widening. "Woooow."

I fail to see what's so amazing. "Can I help you?"

"You're Rei Kon." He tells me, a big smile putting dimples in his cheeks. "From the Bladebreakers. Your Bitbeast is Driger!" Thanks for the reminder, kid. I'm surprised that anyone would recognize me at all; it's been nearly five years since I called it quits. Well, the Bladebreakers called it quits.

I give him a half grin, sitting up. "Yeah. You've been keeping note of that all these years?"

The little brunette's smile is full and open now and he nods fervently. "Oh my gosh, you're the coolest ever! I love it when you call Driger out, he's so huge and awesome! I want to be just like you!"

Oh, trust me kid, you're better off trying to be like anyone else _but_ me. I'm not a good role model.

"Well," I chuckle, a little shy now with all the complements he's shooting at me.

"Will you come with me to help me train today?" He pleas, his big blue eyes wide. For a split second I see the face of a different person. _"Please let me have a chocolate bar, Rei, pleeeeease?"_ It's scary how much his eyes are like Max's.

"Uhm, well, listen kid, I don't-."

"Yay!" Before I could gently put him down, he took a vice grip of my wrist and yanked me out the door behind him. Time to face the past.

x-x-x-x

"Oh, oh, sign mine next!" An older boy of about eleven or twelve asks, all but shoving a notebook and pen in my face.

"No, me first, me first!" Another boy argues, and as soon as I'm finished with one signature for another child he places the marker and notepad in my hands, grinning excitedly.

"Rei, will you take a picture with me, please? Please?!" A little girl with curly blue hair jumps up and down on my left, yanking on the sleeve of my white jacket.

I forgot what it felt like to be so adored and respected. I haven't even realized how much I've missed it. It makes me wish I was still living my old sporting life here in BBA.

Almost the exact instant I entered the all access training gym the kids abandoned their battles and flocked around me, throwing themselves in my arms for hugs and shoving papers and pens in my hands for autographs. A few of the older kids have their cell phones out and are snapping pictures and taking videos of me. I wish I knew this was coming, I would've dressed for the occasion. I just threw on the first thing I saw in my suitcase: dark denim jeans, baby yellow turtleneck, my white jacket, and a scarlet scarf. I barely ran a brush through my hair.

"Rei, I want you to watch me and my friend beybattle!" The demands began again.

"Yeah, do you think you can help us train here?" A girl with pink hair wearing a trucker hat asks me.

"Are you going to start beyblading again?" Another boy asks, his eyes full of hope. "Will you beybattle with me?!"

There's so many yelling kids with so many questions that it's starting to drive me a little crazy. Did that one just ask me that question or was it this one? Wait, didn't I _just_ sign an autograph for this girl? Hey, where'd my coffee go?

"Rei?" This voice stands out- one that was much deeper and certainly older than the little munchkin crowd I'm drowning in. "My goodness, boy, how you've grown!"

I turn around and remain crouched on the ground, unable to stand and keep my balance around the kids at the same time. Standing there exactly the way I remember him, minus the undeniable aging, is Mr. Dickenson. He's smiling that chubby cheeked happy smile he always did when he saw me back in the old days. At least _that_ hasn't changed.

"Mr. Dickenson!" I sound so much like a child given access to an entire candy store but I don't care. I return his smile with my own, overjoyed to see him. I look at the person who's standing beside him and after a few moments I finally recognize those one-of-a-kind ocean blue eyes. "Max?!"

"Hey Rei, long time no see!" The blonde beams. He's so different from the last time I saw him. His heavily freckled nose and cheeks were cleared to a distinct extent and his features were more chiseled. His cheeks still appear to be the adorable 'cheeky' they have always been. His hair is shorter than from what it used to be as well. In fact, it looks like it's growing back out to the old hairstyle he had as a beyblader (and almost there again). He's definably gotten taller as well, but he's still a little scrawny as he used to be.

"Shouldn't you children be training for an upcoming city tournament?" Mr. Dickenson asks them, implying that they all get back to their business and let me breathe. Once I finish signing the last autograph and take the picture with the little girl as I promised, they all go back and I stand to greet the two. "You always were a sucker with the fans, Rei."

I laugh and tackle him in a hug which he returns and let it linger for a while. "It's been too long, Rei." He chuckles in my ears.

I then move on to give Max a hug, and the lovable blonde jumps into my arms and nearly squeezes the life out me. I may have underestimated him when I mentioned he's scrawny. "I missed you, Rei." He says to my ear, sincerity flooding his voice.

"I missed you too, Maxie." I tell him with the same sincerity he told me. Gods, I've missed this kid more than I realized. He pats my back once, twice, then gasps as we break the hug, turning me around.

"You're hair!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "It's gone!"

"Yeah, I cut it." I state the obvious. I turn back around to see a very humored Mr. Dickenson and Max left aghast.

"Why?!" He demands, jaw hanging open. "Now I can't tug on your ponytail when I give you hugs, whip it like reigns when you give me piggyback rides, or play with it and braid it!"

I laugh harder, my fingers reaching up to the nape of my neck and twirling around where my ponytail once was. "I'll be honest with you Max, I don't think I'll miss some of the things you listed there."

"I must say, Rei, I'm surprised to see you. What's brought you here to Japan all of a sudden?" Mr. Dickenson asks as we follow him out of the gym, most likely up to his office. I notice that Max lags behind for a short second and drags his own suitcases along behind him, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Nostalgia." I answer, feeling silly that I can't shake this smile off my face.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise! So where's Mariah, I assume you both took a small vacation to fly over?" Well, if that wasn't the best way to lose my smile fast than I don't know what is. I avert my eyes to the floor, playing with the end of my scarf.

"Eh, not exactly…" I say, trying not to let out too much with those words that he could figure it out. I suddenly see that He has perfect view of my left hand and I stuff it in my pocket. "Just me, a short job break."

"Oh. Either way it's great to have you here along with Max. Two unexpected and unplanned visits, what are the chances of that happening?" The portly man beams at us. I look back up and force a fraud of a smile. Max also provides a cheeky grin, and I see that his eyes aren't as bright as when he first saw me.

"Extremely slim." I dryly chuckle, now back into my crappy divorce state of mind.

"One in a million." Max's perky voice chimes as he shakes his head with just as much pep as I would right about now. Something's up and I know Mr. Dickenson won't tell if he's in on it.

"You know boys, it's funny. Just last week in my office while I was shooting the breeze I looked at that picture from the morning show interview the Bladebreakers did and I was wondering to myself what each and every one of you were up to." Not that I'd be glad to share this, but if you must know I was having an argument wit my ex. "And now here you both are. Fate writes through crooked lines, I guess."

Both Max and I remained silent, nodding and keeping grins on our faces as we agreed to what Mr. D had to say. Max's cheery attitude plummeted fairly quickly and I'm dying of curiosity to know what's wrong with my old teammate.

"Rei my boy, you should stay here in the BBA with Max. I'm sure we can make accommodations. What hotel are you staying at while you're here?" He asks.

"A small hotel downtown." I lie through my teeth. I'm not exactly sure why, though; I have nothing to hide from them.

"Then you should stay with Max and catch up on the past few years, what do you boys think?" I glance from him to the blonde wonder beside him, gauging his reaction. He smiles and nods, affirming the idea, and I also nod in confirmation.

"Sounds like a good plan." I grin.

"Excellent then! I would love to escort you boys there but I'm pressed for time. You see, I'm actually late for a meeting as we speak. Max has the directions to the hotel and everything else you boys may need; I'll call my secretary and tell her to switch for a twin suit for the two of you while you stop by to gather your things." I've always been amazed with how quickly Mr. Dickenson can resolve a problem, even if it's one that he imposed.

"So I'll see you two later; take care, Rei." He waves off. "Max, I'll try to make time so we can talk tomorrow." The old man promises and Max nods.

Adjusting the way the backpack sat on his shoulder, the American nods towards the exit. "Let's get going, then. I'm tired of carrying all my stuff around all day." He chuckles. I take the backpack from him despite his protests and carry it for him until we got a cab, throwing all the luggage in the trunk.

The ride to my hotel was strangely quite: I stared out one window to a boring day and Max stared out the other to the same scene of a boring day. Something is the matter with him, and I want to find out what.

x-x-x-x

A two-day consecutive post; a record for me!

So there you have it, Max is finally in the picture. And what is wrong with our beloved Max?

You've read, now please review. It is greatly appreciated and keeps me motivated to write :]


	3. Decode Out from Under

**TalaTati19- **Cool, chapter three! I'm working pretty fast with this story. Then again that's probably the hype of it being a new story. In this chapter some of the plot finally starts coming alive and you'll get an idea of what exactly is going on with these guys. I mean ,come on, how _does_ a team like the Bladebreakers fall apart so badly?

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. If you can tell me the artist name of the song along with Paramore's 'Decode' then I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter!

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

**Decode (Out from under)**

Our new hotel room is a lavish one and extremely over the top if you ask me. Yet, according to Max, he couldn't convince Mr. Dickenson otherwise and thus he booked one of the largest suites in the Mitsui Garden Ginza hotel for him (originally). Now that I've been included in the picture, the room must've double in grandeur. So it seems, anyway.

With such a large suite, complete with separate bedrooms, an accommodation of a living room, and a useless kitchenette, you'd think that the genius who designed the floor plans would remember to include a second bathroom. I've been sadly mistaken- the idiot forgot to give me my own bathroom.

"La la la, lala la la la…" I sing along to the little tune of a song in my mind, sitting against the wall beside the bathroom door while swaying and hugging my legs. I have to whiz and Max has locked himself in there for almost two hours now!

"Rei, did you call me just to sing to me? I have Kris to do that for me." Tanya says and I hear her friend scream a 'What's that suppose to mean?' and something crash. "It's a complement; Jesus!" My manager tries to recover and the girl in the background growls and mutters a few other things I can't catch. "Rei, just go next door and ask the neighbor to use their bathroom."

"And look like a complete idiot?" I stage whisper, otherwise she can't hear me. "Pass. I'll wait."

"Don't cry to me when you pee yourself, I'll laugh." The girl warns me and I whine and frown, rocking back and forth and humming again. "Rei, have to put you on hold for a minute."

"No, wait!" I hear her put the phone down and I mewl in my throat, making a face. Originally, I called the Latina to resolve and go over some new job opportunities that I have a high percentage of getting a part. That was about an hour or so ago. Then the topic moved on to me needing to use the bathroom and Max hogging it, also talking on the phone in there. From there I somewhat gossiped with her about my concern for Max. I can't label it as gossiping because it's not information that's concrete, it's just my guesses. And ever since then I've been trying to keep up some sort of conversation with her to keep my mind off the toilet. I _really_ have to pee!

I hear the phone being picked up again and a grin a ghost of a grin in relief, searching my mind for any topic that'll last us a ten minute conversation. But the person that picks up has a lighter and softer voice, one that holds a humorous cruelty to what she's doing…

"Shhhhhhh….drip drop drip drop…" …Making water sounds.

"Kris, you bitch, stop it!"

"Whoooosh, _crash!_ Whoosh, _crasshhhhh!_ Blub blubblub blub-blub!" The girl that has brilliant sunset hair of a dozen fiery shades cackles to herself. "Splash!"

I whine again and drag it out, hugging my legs tighter. "Stop, I have to _pee_."

"That's the _point_." She chirps. "I'm helping you."

"Not really, you're helping me pee myself." I tell her, shaking my head even though she can't see.

"That's my goal."She corrects me, then her words are re-directed to another person there with her. "He peed himself, 'bee tee dubs'." I hear Tanya laugh in the background hard.

"I hate you two." I mutter and hang up on her, leaping up to my feet and running out the door. I can't believe I'm going to knock next door to use their bathroom.

**x-x-x-x**

I return to find the bathroom vacant and Max changing into his pajamas. Awesome. The minute I decide to knock next door he's finally finished. I've pointlessly just made a fool of myself again. What else is new?

"Hey, Rei, where'd you go?" The blonde asks from the other room as the sound of a zipping suitcase follows.

"Ask the neighbor if I could use their bathroom." I reply, not bothering to think up of an excuse. I can't even think of a white lie to cover that one up. I go to the kitchenette and take two mugs from the cabinets and a box of hot cocoa mix, removing two of the small pouches and dumping one in each mug. I take the screaming kettle off the stove and pour the steaming water in each mug to the rim, stirring the contents and letting the smell of chocolate waft through the rooms.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Rei, I completely forgot that you might've needed the bathroom. The lock on my door doesn't work and…" He let his sentence trail as he explained himself, coming back into the TV room and sitting on the couch. I took both hot chocolates over and gave him his while I cautiously sipped from my own, sitting down beside him and disregarding the program that he was trying to distract us both with.

"What's up, Maxie?" I don't want to keep dodging a topic that obviously hurting him any longer. And know Max as well as I do -as well as I still _hope_ I do- he needs to vent out to someone. The freckled young adult looks helpless and broken in his navy blue plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to concentrate on the news. "Tch, and have you carry the burden of my own problems as well? You don't want to know, Rei." He says affirmatively, but zoning.

Suppressing my scowl I take the remote from between us I mute the television and set down my hot cocoa. "Actually, Max, I do. And you can't talk me out of this with the clichéd 'it's not your burden to bear' excuse either."

He blinks, deep blue eyes staring at me intently, and then rolls his head back and exhales deeply, letting out a dry and short laugh. "No one ever fooled you, Rei. I don't know why I still try."

"I'll give you points for effort." I promise him wholeheartedly, making sure that my expression remains serious. "Now start, I'm ready for story time."

He hesitates another moment, but complies to my request. "Well, after we all retired, we all went our separate ways to pursue our future, something stable that would last a lifetime. Kai went to college and became a promising businessman under his father's company, you went back to China and married Mariah and work with Lee, Tyson and Hilary are married by now, no doubt, Kenny's working with my mom and Emily back in New York, and I went to Cali for college."

Already I'm bombarded with news that's fresh and new to me. As far as I knew Max went back to the big apple, not California. And I was sure that Kai went to college to become a lawyer. Where the hell was I when this was going around?

"Well, I was lost. _Extremely_ lost. I had no clue what I wanted to do with my future; I hadn't exactly thought about the tomorrow after beyblading, so I hadn't planned ahead for it. I was all over the place- I took courses in everything that caught my interest but didn't exactly fit together for a job that exists. I was living off my parent's money for almost a two years and sharing a dorm with the guys I had to really sucked." At this point the laughs, hitting his head on the cushion of the back of the couch. "Wow, that was horrible now that I think about it."

"Nobody ever guaranteed that sharing a dorm is one of the best parts of college." I comment and he nods, shaking his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah, _now_ I know that." Calming his chuckles, he continues. "So that was my life for about two years, and by that second year I decided that Marine Biology was the job for me. By then you and Mariah were officially husband and wife and six month later we were all at Hilary's birthday bash." I grimaced at the memory of my oriental fairy tale marriage with Mariah. Having everyone stare at you at the alter for almost an hour and a half straight is not cool at all, no matter who you are. I doubt even Tyson could stand it.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that. You were re-enacting college stories at the after party." I say, referring to the better part of that day- the one where we all got shit-faced. We both laughed. "That was funny as hell."

The blonde ex-beyblader nods while smiling, pretending to chug a bottle of alcohol as he did that day. "We should do that again tonight, except this time you share work stories." I roll my eyes still laughing, and we both eventually cease and I allow him to continue.

"But yeah, Hilary's birthday. That was…hard for me. I've always been jealous of her…" By then I caught on to what he was saying. Ever since the second tournament, I'd noticed that Max's attitude towards both Tyson and Hilary was the same as it was towards the rest of us, but at the same time it something more. Whenever he looked at the Japanese brunette, there was a monster of sorts lurking behind those blue iris of his- a monster that wanted to attack her and rip her apart. When ever he looked at Tyson, those same blue iris sparkled brighter than any diamond and more beautifully than any lost riches.

"You liked Tyson, didn't you?" I finished for him, because judging by the look on his face he was afraid to admit it himself. He nods, affirming my conclusion.

"I still _do_. I know that you may wonder why, because you only see him as a pig that eats more food than a bulldozer does dirt, or a conceited talented beyblader that can't see past his ego, or a plain old jerk sometimes, but you guys didn't get to know Tyson like I did. All that stuff is just the image the media posts, something that a person just sees by being around Tyson. The _real _Tyson is nothing like that. He's an awesome guy…Hilary's so lucky to have him." You can see that every word he's saying is pure and sincere- words of a person that's still madly in love.

"When he pulled out that ring and proposed to her; you could've shot me through the heart with a poisoned bullet and it wouldn't have hurt as much. I wanted to _be_ Hilary. I wanted to run up on that stage and steal that ring and put in on my own hand and hope it would lodge there for eternity. I wanted to steal it and throw it in the ocean and be rid of it. I wanted…I wanted to _kill_ Hilary with my own two hands." With each thought and idea Max spat out his voice became more scorned and hating.

"So I left the party before I did something stupid. I ran aimlessly and ended up at the port, crying over that putrid saltwater like the idiot and loser I was. I didn't plan to leave that place anytime soon, and I certainly didn't expect for anybody to come looking for me.

"I was shocked when Brooklyn showed up, looking like the flawless angel he always has been. He let me spill my heart out to him, cry on his shoulder and ruin his tux, and let go of everything that had been hurting me. When I admitted to him that I was gay…I still can't believe how beautifully that worked out. He comforted me and told me there was nothing to worry about, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me with their words or disgust for homosexuals. He told me that he was gay too, and that he liked me. He drove me back to my hotel that night and we swapped phones- his way to secure that I'd see him again before I embarked on my flight back home. From that point on it just sort of happened. Everything worked out better than I could've ever asked for."

I'm shocked. I feel like such an asshole. I hadn't even taken notice that Max, one of my closest friends, had gone missing that night. I didn't even realize until now that I never said goodbye to him since. If I recall correctly, the last time we _were_ reunited, it was at Hilary's birthday party. More so, I'm shocked to hear that Max and Brooklyn are in a relationship.

Max continues without pause. "I met up with him at the airport the next morning and we switched back cell phones. We made small talk, and from that small talk I discovered that he was also flying out to California, that he had a degree in Marine biology, and that he'd be more than glad to work with me as an 'instructor to student' type of thing. I took him up on his offer and by the time we landed in the US we were dating. My mom wasn't glad to hear about my sexuality but she didn't take sides either, which I have to say I'm kind of glad about. My dad…well, we haven't been speaking since I told him. He told me that the next time I contact him he wants to hear that I'm married to a Texan cheerleader and that I have three kids." I had to bite the inside of my cheek to not laugh at the face he made when he mentioned the cheerleader.

"So he stopped paying for my dorm everything else minus college. He thought that if I'm going to be a freak that I should be a freak with an education. So I moved in with Brooklyn and transferred colleges so I'd be closer to my new home. We were living a fantasy- everything was perfect. I was getting extra college credits for doing extra field work with the professional I dated and we were together almost always." He tells me, a grin that appears that won't last long on his face.

I feel like I'm the crypt keeper for asking this question, because this story doesn't sound like it's ended. "So why are you here?"

Max bit his lip and I saw the corner of his eyes begin to glitter with tears. "I graduated and work for the same company he did, sometimes we had the same job and sometimes our jobs were split. It was more painful when we didn't have the same projects, because that meant that the time span we didn't see each other could've lasted two days or it could've lasted two weeks." He stops a minute, his eyes down cast and his bangs concealing his face. "Last month I got a three week vacation while he got a one week project. I wanted to go despite my break but there wasn't enough room for a tag-along, so I had to stay. On their way back they were sucked into a hurricane… and his body was the one out of the seven that were located out of the entire crew." There was no way I could've suppressed the gasp that escaped my lips.

"I barely made it through the funeral, but I stood my ground. I couldn't stay in our apartment after that. There was no way I was going to be able to live with the memory of him surrounding me to that extent. His parents came by and collected at the belonging they wanted to keep that were his after I took my share and I sold all of our furniture, leaving the apartment for last. My mom couldn't take me in and my dad can't stand the sound of my name, so I called Mr. Dickenson for help. He was the only other person I knew I could count on." His voice starts cracking as he tries not to sob, large silvery tears rolling down his cheeks and off on his pants. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly, bringing him into my lap. He let go and cried into my shirt.

The problem is more grave than I could've imagined. Here I am running away from a poorly ended relationship and housing myself with Mr. D while Max has no place to go and no one to stay with. I feel like such a cunt for cowering over my own problem that's so minimal compared to the millions of others in the world; compared to Max's.

I massaged circles in his back as he calmed down, easing up and wiping away his tears. "Sorry, Rei. I didn't mean to-." He tries apologizing.

"Forget about it, Max. You haven't done anything wrong." I cut him off. We remain in silence for another few minutes before he speaks up again. His tears all dried up and voice small, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Why are you here?" He asks me. "You look like you're running away too."

"My problem is nothing, really. I'm just being coward." I tell him, but he half frowns at me and urges that I tell him. "Mariah and I broke up last night. We just don't get along."

"I'm sorry, Rei." I hate that he's feeling sorry for me, because my story is nothing to feel sorry for. "Was it bad?"

I chuckle once and nod, running my fingers through his hair and letting my head fall back on the headrest of the couch. "If it was for a soap opera we would've won an award for how terrible it was." I give him the example. "I left the selfish princess with a broken-heart and now her big brother the knight is hunting down the disappointment of a fairy-tale prince to do Buddha knows what."

Max laughs at my analogy and I feel his head shake against my chest. "You're not a disappointing prince."

"To Mariah I am." And by now the rest of her family as well. I'm positive that the word got around to all of them in the last 24 hours.

"Well, if you don't mind my opinion, you Mariah never were a winning match in my eyes." The blonde in my arms tells me. "Your personalities don't match, and it's obvious that you don't like her. Well, at least it looked like you didn't like her. Do you?"

"Not really. I never thought of Mariah as my wife. I always see her as a sister figure." He nods, comprehending my logic.

"Of course; that's how I always saw it too. You look much better with- never mind." He stops.

"With who?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Why _did_ you marry Mariah then, if you never liked her?" He inquires, ignoring my question.

I mull over it for a minute. How do I really put it? It's hard to explain. "…The only words I can find for it at the moment would be guilt. She was madly in love with me, everyone supported a relationship that I was unaware we shared, and I didn't want to hurt her and take stabs for being a dick to her. Kind of. There more to that, but I don't know how to word it."

"That's got to be a pain." I nod, now returning to his previous comment.

"Who did I look better with as a couple?" I prod. The blue eyed teen shakes his head, smirking deviously, and I shake his arm pleading. "Tell me!"

"I always thought that you and Kai looked adorable together. Actually no, 'hot' would be the better term." I feel my cheeks flush a warm pink and he grins. "You did like him, I knew it!"

"Was is that obvious?" I ask him, embarrassed.

"Yes! When we got together you went through the phase where you hated him and thought he was a jerk. Then you eased up by the end of the first world tournament where you landed in the hospital and he handled all your problems with the nurses for you. Then you guys were so close I want to call it a friendship but I'm not sure it was. Then you lost Driger and he was your knight in shining armor. He left the team in the third tournament and you followed his lead, and then you were broken hearted he didn't come back to us right away. Those big sunny eyes of yours always shined brighter at him, you adorable little kitty cat!" He explains, pinching my cheeks.

I feel my face heat up to a flaming red. "Oh, damn." I deadpan, hiding behind my hands. "I really did look like a loser."

"No! No, you didn't look like a loser!" He reassures me. And from that point on the topic drown into past crushes and our sexuality. I discovered -well, assumed is the proper word for it- that I'm bi-sexual.

**x-x-x-x**

"…Rei?" A half asleep Max asks me at two in the morning, curled up under a blanket and sitting beside me, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Hm?" I'm surprised that we're both still conscious. I pry open my eyes just a crack and the light from the television immediately assaults my golden orbs. I squint and then look down at the American, who appears to be fast asleep.

"You think that we can share rent?" He mumbles, barely moving beside me as my head rest on his. "Since you have no place to go and neither do I…"

"That sounds like a good idea." I grin a small grin, shutting off the TV and pulling some of his blanket over myself. "Night, Max."

"Night, Rei." My redeemed old friend and new closest friend replies, also grinning a ghost of a grin.

**x-x-x-x**

A three day consecutive post; I can't believe how much people love this story already! It's making me so excited, thanks so much for all the support and reviews everyone! Next chapter Tyson and Kai finally make their grand entrance, let's see how our two protagonists with deal with their past heartbreaks!

You've read, now please review. It's keeps me motivated and the updates coming faster. =D


	4. Decode This Afternoon

**TalaTati19- **Chapter four! Huzzah! Yippee! Hurray! Glee! Any other exclamation of joy inserted here!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. If you can tell me the artist name of the song along with Paramore's 'Decode' then I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter!

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

**Decode (This Afternoon)**

_**One month later…**_

I found a friend in Max that I've never had before. A friend that I'm not afraid to tell things to and one that I can't possibly imagine lying to. I can be myself with him and trust him because I know he's doing the same towards me. My hypothesis? The only reason we aren't siblings is because our parents wouldn't be able to handle us if we were.

Living with Max has been like making up for a college experience I dumbly passed up on. We get along more swimmingly than we imagined at first. We've moved into a small two bedroom and two bathroom home on the outskirts of Tokyo in the quiet part of town. Ever since Max and I decided we'd live together I haven't heard from Mariah, Lee, the police, or a lawyer with my divorce. Yet I'm so content with my life the way it is now that this barely bothers me anymore. The only dim reminder of my still existent troubles is the mail every morning, with no divorce letter from the Chinese courts.

For the time being I've acquired a part time job as a martial arts instructor until I hear from my manager (hopefully with good news about any of my seven role tryouts). Max finally bounced back on his game and is healing remarkably well, which I'm very glad to see. He's picked up on his work here, where he's been given a job at the Shinagawa Aquarium. The beauty of Max's profession is that no matter where he goes there's always a job space waiting to be taken. If he felt like moving to Antarctica he'd start getting paid as a fishing inspector.

The blonde is extremely supportive of my promising acting career and he leaped with joy when I told him of all the roles I've played, demanding that I teach him a few acting tips that can be useful in everyday life and asking that I act out a scene from a play I was in. He's already promised me that no matter where my acting career takes me he'll follow me wherever I need to go. There's nothing that can tear our brotherhood apart.

Currently on this lovely Saturday morning we're practicing what's become a habitual ritual: eating out favorite cold cereal, drinking a glass of cold chocolate milk, and watching anime. The Japanese cartoons are addicting.

"I want a Squirtle." Max complains, drinking the remainder of his chocolate milk as the end credits of Pokemon started playing. "I'd treat my Squirtle so much better than Ash does."

I laugh and eat the last two spoonfuls of my cereal and collect the used dishes, taking them to the kitchen with me. "I don't doubt that, Blondie."

"I would!" He affirms, meeting me in the kitchen and taking the dishes from me. "Today's my day for dishes, Kitty-cat. You have skits to memorize." He tells me in a mothering manner and I roll my eyes and take my leave upstairs. "I want to hear you gorgeous voice in the en-ti-re house!"

"As long as you don't mess me up!" I yell back. He laughs and I hear the faucet turn on.

"It's comic relief, Rei; I'm not making any promises!" I can tell from that laugh of his that he's definably going to make another attempt to mess me up today.

I reach my room upstairs and frown at the things that are out of order. Scripts and sheet music are scattered all over my desk and the floor space around it, there's a pile of clean clothes laying on the ground beside my unmade bed, and my karate material is carelessly thrown in my closet. My neat-freak nature kicks in and I immediately go to work: this catastrophe won't last another minute.

I fix my bed first, putting away the comforter that I used and neatly arranging my collection of pillows. I then switched on the stereo that resides beside my bed. I throw in the Dark Horse album by Nickelback and start playing the last song, activating the shuffle feature after.

"Lookin' like another Bob Marley day. Hittin' from the bong like a diesel train and I'm down with hanging out this afternoon…" The song starts and I start bobbing my head to the beat, proceeding to fold all my clothes next.

"We got weeds in the backyard four feet tall! Cheech and Chong prob'ly woulda' smoked 'em all so I'm out on the couch this afternoon!" Max hollers from downstairs and I laugh.

"You came in too early, Max, I haven't started yet!"

"Goddamnit!" He curses, laughing even harder.

I sway my hips and tap my foot to the rhythm as I start singing taking my clothes in small quantities and putting them away in their respective places in my closet. "…You'd better hang on if you're taggin' along 'cause we'll be doin' this 'till six in the morning'. Nothin' wrong with going all night long- tough to put the breaks on, doesn't matter when you'd rather get up! And go out. Me and all my friends. We drink up! We fall down! And then we do it all again. Just sittin' around, hanging out this afternoon…"

Once I finish putting away all my clothes I proceed to all the martial arts supplies. I store them properly in their boxes if they belonged there or stacked them neatly in a pyramid I can carry. Thanks to my flawless hearing I was barely able to hear the doorbell chime over my blasting stereo. "Hey Maxie, can you get the door?!"

"I got it!" He shouts back up almost simultaneously.

"Landlord says I should buy a tent but he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent. So I doubt he'll kick me out this afternoon…" I continue along with Chad's vocals, looking up at the high shelf of the closet -the very last one that I can't reach- where the next items to be stored belong and I childishly stick out my tongue at it.

I set the stack down and fetch the chair to my desk, pulling a daredevil stunt and cautiously standing on it while it balances on only one leg. Carefully bending over I pick up a third of the stack and start putting away in the finally accessible shelf.

" …Don't wanna wrist watch or an alarm clock to see what time it is. From the moment I wake up I just love being with my friends. We barely get by, but have the best times, and hope it never ends. We drink all day 'till we fall down so we can do it all again- shit." I growl when a box from the top of the pyramid of things in my arms falls to the floors.

"I got it." A baritone voice as smooth and velvety as the most irresistible of chocolates says from behind me. My breath catches in my throat and I look over my shoulder to meet the rich scarlet eyes of a Russian angel I haven't seen in half a decade.

"Kai!" I manage to stutter out. I fail to focus on my balance and in result of my carelessness the chair beneath me gives out and everything in my arms becomes airborne as I plummet to the floor.

"Rei!" I hear Max gasp. Before I can hit the floor Kai wraps his arms around my torso and pulls me into his embrace and out from under my raining belongings. We both duck away as we let the near-disaster finish.

"Geez, are you crazy? That could've been you if Kai wasn't right there to save your ass." Tyson's matured voice nearly shouts, still shocked with my close-call accident. I glance at the spot I once was and see what he means: if I didn't hit my head on the chair or on the floor , then a pair of nun-chucks or boxing mitts would've done the job, and either way I would've been knocked out cold.

I look up to the Japanese native, surprised when I didn't find a hat on his head and even more so at his attire. He's dressed…semi-formal. A look that I don't think I ever thought Tyson could pull off. "Tyson?" I stutter out. My mind finally catches up with my eyes and I immediately turn to see Max next, who's standing next to the former world champ beyblader (aka the man he still loves).

The fair-skinned marine biologist is carrying a giant stuffed dog that I recognized: 'Edward', the toy he won at the carnival years ago. Tyson must've just returned it to him. He looks about as shocked as I am. His face is serious, ocean blue eyes staring back at me. Suddenly a wicked grin appears on his lips and his eyes become amused to an extent, concealing his taunting expression by hugging Edward at the same time he did so.

I'm confused by what he's implying and he aids me, his lips forming a single name: Kai. Kai is still hugging me- we're both still ducked away from the disaster sight of my mad-man stunt. I feel my cheeks heat up when the reality check hits me along with the warmth of his body against mine. I hope to God that nobody notices my faint blush.

"Old habits die hard; will you ever see the harm in these ideas of yours?" Forgive me for sounding like a love struck fool, but damn, his voice is sexier than I last remember it. Then again it may be just an illusion: he's practically speaking to my ear at the moment…nah.

"He's a ninja Kai, he knows what he's doing." My blonde roommate grins a cheeky grin as I recover and stand on my own two feet, wishing that I didn't have to. Being the 'damsel in distress' in Kai's arms is quite charming.

"With supervision he may be." The Russian blunette replies. Only now do I get the opportunity to get a good look at both of our visitors.

"Can either of you explain to me how you're both rooming together for a month and you're less than an hour away from my house? Why didn't you call?!" Tyson demands -a joking tone weaved in his voice- as he eyes Max and I disappointedly.

Tyson has changed the most out of the four of us. For starters, he's not the plump teen he once was anymore. His figure is athletic, and a surprisingly good looking athletic at that. His facial features are sharper as well, such as well defined cheeks that tidily smooth out into his jaw line. He's kept his ponytail, which isn't much of a shock (he was always stubborn about maintaining his hair, even if he didn't treat it with regular maintenance), but it's plainly obvious that he previously trimmed a good amount of it. Altogether, he's turned out to resemble Hiro a lot. It's clear that the model of his physical appearance is the older brother he adores so much.

"Obviously." Kai murmurs, rolling his crimson iris'. "I wouldn't want a visit from _you_."

Kai…wow, I thought Kai was a priceless living work of art before. How is it that a flawless sculpture such as him can be perfected any further? His figure is one that any athlete would envy if he laid eyes upon it, and his diamond immaculate face is one that your eyes can't easily stray away from. If I wasn't completely in head over heels for him all these years then I certainly am now.

"Put a sock in it Kai, you're not funny." The once cocky ex-beyblader snaps back at him.

"It's Mr. Hiwatari to you, Granger." Our former team captain responds to the navy-haired blunette's bravery.

"Whatever." Is Tyson's rather bratty remark. "You're lucky I'm off duty and don't have my gun with me." He quickly recovers before he moves on. "I've missed you guys so much! I was ecstatic when Mr. Dickenson mention that you guys are in town!"

"You guys want to sit down?" I offer, since it's obvious that now neither of them are going to leave anytime soon. "Let's go downstairs." I add, ushering them out the door mainly because I wanted to speak to Max in private. I hope he catches the hint.

Tyson continues rambling as he and Kai head back downstairs. I pick up my chair and shut off my stereo, buying a little time. Max waits for me by my bedroom door, his face free of any expressions as he patiently stands there.

"How do you think they weaseled this out of Mr. Dickenson?" I ask him. The boy shrugs, loosely carrying Edward.

"He probably let it slip, you know how old people are." He reasons, following up with a bigger question. "But that's exactly what's puzzling me: how are they **both** here?" Max has a point: Tyson, it's granted, that sooner or later he would've heard that we're around. Or we would've bumped into each other while going to work one day. But Kai? I attempt mulling over a reason that he'd be back in Tokyo as we make our way back downstairs, but I come up blank.

Max then stops halfway down the stairs and turns back to look at me with a sadistic grin. I'm pulled away from my thoughts and look back after I nearly fall over him. "What?" I inquire, keeping my voice low.

The adorable sun-kissed American gladly re-enacts my clumsy fall. "Kai!" He dramatically pretends to fall, bowing his head back and touching the back of his hand to his forehead. "My hero!"

"Zip it!" I hiss, fighting back another blush and playfully shoving past him. He bolts down the rest of the steps after me and ruffles up my hair, an action he's well aware is aggravating to me.

"Kai!" He wails in a whisper again before running off into the living room., chuckling insanely.

"Max, you jerk, quit it!" I fuss over my raven bangs as I follow him in, an exasperated growl plastered on my face. "I hate it when you do that!" Back in the living room, our two unexpected guests accommodated themselves around our mess of scattered entertainment devices. Friday nights became our 'video nights', as Max and I like to call it, when we're home with no plans, and we play with our video games or watch our DVDs until midnight. We still haven't put them away as they can clearly tell.

"Clue?" The pale Russian sitting on the two seater 'love couch' questions us, looking at the board game on the coffee table and picking up Cornel Mustard's figure that sat beside him.

"We should play right now!" Tyson says. "And then catch up while we're playing!" He elaborates on his idea. "I'm off duty today and Kai has all the time in the world!" The mentioned European adult scoffs and rolls his eyes, sitting himself on the carpet like Tyson and starting to set up the parts of the game that was out of order.

Max comes back from the kitchen with a jug of juice and four cups and we both share a brief worried glance. This can go two ways, both which are 'extreme' paths. This can go _extremely_ well, or this can go _extremely_ horribly.

"That sounds like fun." I lie, since I can't come up with any excuses at all. Max turns his gaze out the window and takes a deep breath and then confidently moves to sit down as well. I internally fret, afraid that now he'll hate me for my decision. But as I took my seat between the American and Japanese teens, I see that he comprehends my choice. There's no way we can run away from such a confrontation any longer.

As we each take a figurine of the classic board game -Kai stuck with Cornel Mustard, Tyson has Mr. Plum, Max has the Priest, and I have Scarlet- I cross my fingers beneath the table, willing that this visit will run smoothly.

**x-x-x-x**

I feel that Clue is an appropriate game they're going to play, because they're going to- well, you can see for yourself next chapter. The final two revelations and drama of the remaining Bladebreakers! I was going to include it in this chapter, but they each have a good amount to say, so I postponed it to the next chapter.

You've read, and if you've stuck with it so far you obviously like it, so please review. It makes this author very happy!


	5. Decode What Hurts the Most

**TalaTati19- **This story is exciting me so much- and I'm the writer! I have you, the readers, to thank. I'm getting almost immediate gratification responses and I'm so glad to see how satisfied my audience is. So of course I couldn't contain myself- I've whipped up the next chapter for you all!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. If you can tell me the artist name of the song along with Paramore's 'Decode' then I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter!

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

**Decode (What Hurts the Most)**

The diced rolled on the wooden table before me, the pitter patter of the cube of plastic the only sound between us four besides a nearly muted television. A four. Mr. Plum takes four steps foreword on the game board. The game Clue has always made me apprehensive and jittery even though I'm perfectly aware that no one's been murdered. I guess it's because I don't like being kept in the dark- clueless to what's going on. Which I realize is the point of this game: you're clueless, you search for clues, and you find the assassin. Why I play such a game I'm not entirely sure, much like I'm not sure why I bought it in the first place.

"So…I finished school, thank God." Tyson chuckles dryly to himself. "And I'm a police officer. I work a majority of my time with the detectives and forensics department with the special victims unit. The rest of my time I'm off behind some pretty big criminals as well, like bad-ass drug dealers and black marketers. Those kind of people."

The way this game is working is as so: during each of our turns we say something to inform the rest. To get them caught up on our personal lives. I have a pretty good idea as to why Max chose to go last. He must be thinking up some bullshit story to tell them. I would if I were in his shoes, at least until I felt that it would be safe to tell them. Much like my blonde companion, I don't intend on sharing my break-up as well.

"Sounds like a dangerous job." The teen with ocean blue eyes comments, gazing across the table at Tyson. "How'd you wind up as a cop?"

The navy-haired blunette shrugs, passing me the dice. "I've always been one to rule out justice. Make the wrongs right and stop others when they're headed down a road that'll end badly or leads to crap. Your go, Rei."

I roll next, moving Scarlet two steps. "I got a haircut." It's best to start with the most obvious: what both Tyson and Kai have been staring at since they arrived (I'm pretty positive).

"Yeah, why'd you do that? You had the coolest hair ever- it was like a tail!" Tyson complains with both wondering and outraged brown eyes, sad with my choice.

"I'll tell you on my next turn." I promise him. Max is making 'I told you so' faces while both blunettes were looking at me in question to my missing ponytail and I return them. He then flips me off and I kick him under the table with some difficulty. "Ha!"

"PHHT!" He childishly raspberries at me, pouting and pushing the dice over to Kai. What a jerk! He knew I was looking foreword to personally handing that little piece of plastic to him. That was below the belt.

Kai rolls next, acquiring a perfect six. I'm not surprised, Kai has always been full of luck. He moves Cornel Mustard into the lounge and then takes a moment before making his statement. "…Where'd you guys get this version of clue?" Or question.

"Neat, isn't it? I won a certificate to the toy store at the movies a few weeks ago and we each picked a game. Rei wanted to get clue, so I got scrabble." Max explains, quite proud of our one-of-a-kind possession. See, there's a new model of the Clue board game, one where it isn't exactly a board. It's a fourteen by fourteen inch wooden box with a glass top to protect the three-dimensional rooms. The character pieces are painted gold and distinguished by a ring of color at the base of the little toy.

"Interesting." He mumbles, passing the dice over to Max. What, that's it? That wasn't even a valid statement, cheater!

"You're in the lounge, now you have to make a deduction." Max rejects the little white cube and Kai scowls.

"Fuck…" He mutters. Glancing down at his paper and gnawing ever so slightly on his lip -a pensive habit I see he hasn't lost and I'm very content to see so- he takes Mrs. White and the rope and place the two playing pieces in the lounge. "That's how it went down."

'That's how it went down?' Did _the_ Kai really just say that? I nearly bite off the tip of my tongue not to laugh out loud.

Tyson, however, doesn't give a damn and mocks him for it anyway. The Japanese man never was one to respect others all that well, and, as just demonstrated, he uses every opportunity he finds to pick on Kai. "What happened to all your formality, Mr. CMO?" Max buries his face to the back of Edward's head giggling while I let out a few chuckles to be able to calm myself.

"What happened to you lessons on shutting up?" He retorts, repeating himself again and pointing to the game board. "_That's_ how it went down, _officer_. It was Mrs. White with the rope in the lounge, thus ending my turn."

Tyson shakes his head, 'tsking' as he does so. "I'm afraid your wrong. I have the lounge card."

I look down at my list and hand of cards, also speaking up. "I have Mrs. White's card."

"Awesome, your turn Max." He gladly passes the dice to Max, whom quickly rolls it and also scores a lucky six steps.

"I'm a Marine Biologist; I have one of the best college degrees for that around." He boasts, grinning from ear to ear. In that false grin of his only I can see the pain he still masks.

"That's cool, you work with the animals then, right?" Tyson asks as Max moves Mr. Green (also referred to as the Priest) six steps foreword. The freckled blonde nods.

"As of right now, yeah. I'm working at the Aquarium in the tropical fish exhibit and the shark tank, but I generally help out everywhere." I'm not one to tell Max what to do with his life, but I still don't like the idea of him working in that shark tank. He's taken me to work with him on one of my free days for a behind the scenes tour, and I felt an ominous stabbing in me while my new little brother was scuba diving in that tank, _feeding_ them. _I_ didn't feel at ease _standing_ beside the tank. Watching him float around in that tank nearly gave me a heart attack.

"I wish I had a laidback job like that." The Japanese officer comments, rolling next and moving on the board. "In fact, I wish my life was like living by the ocean all the time."

He peaks our interest and I'm the first to ask; damn my curiosity. "Why so? A civil service profession such as a policeman is stable and rewarding. I can't imagine it being that terrible."

"Hah," He sarcastically laughs, passing me the dice. I roll as he continues. "Well, it's not like I just sit around an office all day eating donuts and waiting for the phone to ring." Kai stifles a snicker as I move my figurine and Tyson glares at him. "What's your comment this time, smart ass?"

Kai tries hiding his smirk, shaking his head and taking the dice from the palm of my hand. Prepare yourself, Rei- haha, hand contact! Definably a landmark moment I'll relish for the next three days. "Nothing, just keep going."

Tyson quirks his head to the side a little, squinting his eyes in a sneer gaze and forcing a grin. "No, Kai, I insist. I'll wait until my next turn."

The dual-blue haired angel seemed like he wouldn't say anything until he set his piece down on the final square he could move to. "I'm chief marketing officer in my father's business. I help out with finances and informational areas as well. It's not the most thrilling job out there, but I can't complain about payment and I get to travel more than a fair amount, so I'm satisfied with where I stand."

That's a pretty colossal title: chief marketing officer and then some. If I remember correctly, the Hiwatari family has a big business in tourism; all areas of it including various forms of hotels, travel packages, and more. That's why the Russian has never worried about traveling in the past. For him, whenever he traveled with us he already had a near 50% discount on his air-fare. Now, since he's finally taken his place in the family business, it must be nearly 85% off. That…that…lucky hunk. Damnit, I can't bring myself to say anything mean about him either.

"So if I asked you for a little friendly help, you'd, say, give me a travel discount if I flew under Feniks Sneg Travel Corporation?" Tyson asks, eyes showing some hope. "I have a vacation break coming up in a week."

"Sure," Kai says, passing the dice along. "As long as you pay full price, then I'll give you a fifty discount and the rest of that fifty percent I can take as a tip." The businessman negotiates with a wry grin. This entire time I've come to observe that this is the most I've seen the Russian talk and openly show his emotions (well, more openly) ever since I met him. I like this change.

Tyson rolls his chocolate brown eyes, passing me the dice. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd still be paying full price." What, it's my turn again already? I need to keep up with the game a bit more attentively.

"You may have grown in every other way exponentially, Tyson, but you're still an idiot when it comes to brains." One blunette tells the other. "You'd actually be keeping half of your money with that offer if I really considered it for you."

"Oh really? You just said you'd keep the remaining money as a tip." Tyson argues back.

"I know what I said. And as I said, if I actually considered the offer I proposed to you, you'd still come out a winner. I typically get more money in tips than what'd I'd win from you."

"Well, thanks for the heads up, because now I'll make a note of _never_ traveling under the name Feniks Sneg ever!" Tyson shrugs as I move Scarlet into the library.

"I wouldn't want a customer like you anyway!" Kai retorts in a 'matter-of-fact' tone of voice.

"Guys, is this really necessary?" Max says, his voice small amidst the beginning of an argument.

They suddenly halt, the conversation taking an unexpected turn. "Hey Rei, I think you're missing something." I follow Kai's gaze, temporarily lost with what he was saying, and trace it down to my left hand. To be more accurate, my ring finger.

The Japanese teen on my left wiggles the fingers on his own left hand and pick up my hand, inspecting it. "Where's that fancy gold ring of yours?" The topic has begun to cross the 'extremely horrible' side of the scale.

"It's…uhm…" I dumbly blurt out, drawing up at a blank.

"It's at a jeweler's!" Max covers for me, saving me. "I invited him to come work out with me and it dented horribly while I was teaching him a few boxing techniques." I officially owe my gracious roommate a free breakfast at the coffee shop.

I profusely nod, perhaps a wrong decision to do so, in agreement. "I'm not all that talented with boxing, hehe." I sheepishly chuckle, drawing my hand back, and repeating the instructions 'use my right hand' in my mind.

"You almost surprised me for a minute there. I thought you and Mariah might've broken up." Tyson emotions, the Russian cutting him off.

"Why are you here then? Living with Max, that is, and no wife?"

"Job proposal; I have better chances in Tokyo than I do in Hong Kong." I have to make these lies come more quickly if I want this entire façade to fool them both. "I'm an actor, and the brawl for the spotlight back home is becoming too crowded."

"I'm just glad to hear you're together and nothing happened." Tyson says, casting his eyes down as Max plays, his voice bluntly dwindling. I let my head fall to the side a little and I feel an inspecting look fall over my face as I analyzed him, my eyes finally trailing down to _his_ left hand: ringless.

"Thank you…for worrying." I feel a smirk itching at the corners of my lips but I suppress it. "And…how are you and Hilary? Happy marriage?" Almost the exact same instant I pop the question I sense Max's uncontainable hatred and jealousy escape him and he slams down the paces his character takes.

"Marriage. Pft, I wish." The piece that was once smacking atop the glass of the game board eased up to a halt.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't-." I start apologizing, leading him right into my trap.

"No, no, it's not like that!" The navy-haired blunette recovers. "Well, at least not precisely like that. Heh, you see, we haven't even gotten married yet." Perfect. I've got him exactly where I want him. There is a silent, almost awkward pause.

"I think it was Mrs. Peacock in the billiard room with the knife." Max states his accusation, breaking the short silence and finally tearing his eyes away from the board. "Contradictions?"

Kai flashes us all with a card. "Yes, I have the knife."

"Why not?" I continue prodding at Tyson.

As he rolls he continues his story. "I'm not exactly sure. We had it planned but we had an argument and it never happened. So we broke up and eventually got back together. And for the past three or so years it's been like that. We break up, we make up, I don't even know what's happening half the time." He laughs at himself, shaking his own head. Again, I feel that hatred Max hones of Hilary spill out a little more, and I use every muscle in my face not to break out in a huge grin at his silent rage. It'll be quite the show once our guests take leave. "How're you two doing? Date wise, that is?"

"Single." Both men chorus, one with rue and the other seemingly careless about it. I'm somewhat glad I don't have to respond to that question, that I was able to dodge it. Yet I feel guilty that Max had to.

Tyson steals my character -I didn't even do anything but wander around the board like the lost man I am- and sticks Scarlet and the revolver in the ballroom. "Scarlet in the ballroom with the revolver." He says casually, already taking the envelope.

"Hey hey!" I say, trying to snatch it back from him. He raises an eyebrow at me, looking around the table.

"Anybody have anything against it?" Max shrugs, shaking his head no. Kai simply shakes his head, nodding for him to proceed.

"No, wait, wait, wait!" I attempt to stop him, but he simply grins at me with that boastful attitude of his I think I've missed.

"I've got you cornered, murderer." He says, pulling out the three cards and laughing out triumphantly as he shows them. "Scarlet! In the ballroom, with a revolver! I should be promoted to detective!"

I slump back down, crossing my arms and pouting, glaring at the cards that rule me out as the murderer. "I didn't even get to make an assumption." I mutter in annoyance.

"Don't be so full of yourself." The Russian before me sighs, rolling his eyes and then staring straight at me, expressing the urge he still has to strangle Tyson. I half grin, unable to look away from those stunning scarlet eyes.

"I'm allowed to be, because I work with this type of thing on a daily basis." Tyson beams brightly, now up and dancing about his victory dance. An FYI to you all, from the time he first won a Beyblade match, the dance still hasn't changed one bit.

"Then that's considered cheating, so you lose." Kai forces a smile back, and even forced the smile was amazing. Standing, the blunette pick up his jacket and puts it on.

"You're leaving?" Max whines, bouncing up to his feet. "You should stay for lunch, Rei and I can whip up something fast." He politely offers. Yes, please stay! I haven't had enough catch-up time to stare at you.

He shakes his head. "I'd like to Max, but not today. I have a lunch meeting to go to and if I don't leave now I'll be late." He looks at the still dancing cop, raising both his eyes brows in exasperation. "And I have a cab to catch, thanks to this genius. He didn't let me drive over myself."

"I had my doubts that you wouldn't come." Tyson defends, also picking up his jacket and keys. "Stop whining, I'll take you back so you can get your stupid car." He pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket and jots down his phone number, passing it to Max next. Max writes our house number down twice as well. Lastly, Kai does likewise, and the three of them exchange phone numbers.

"How long are you sticking around again, Kai?" Max asks as we both escort the two to the door.

"About another week and a half or so." The Russian's heart-melting baritone voice replies. "There's no scheduled day."

"We should schedule another get together, then. A guys night out, what do you think?" Tyson suggests.

"We'll call you up on it." Max nods in agreement, smiling. "We'll talk to you guys later then."

I didn't want them to leave yet, to be completely honest with myself. I want them to stay- I have countless questions to ask them. I don't want to be left in the dark anymore, I want to know on what I've missed out in their lives. This entire ordeal is one large and living game of Clue: I'm left with the playing cards of Max's past, Tyson's relationship problems, and Kai's…well, Kai's dream job, as it seems. I need more details, more answers from the two of them.

"Bye, guys, I'll call you later!" Tyson waves off, a big smile on his face. Kai simply nods his goodbye and heads out towards a pine green Toyota sports car; I'm assuming Tyson's car. Typical Kai to not give a verbal goodbye- he never does, not even at our last meet did he.

Both Max and I wave from the door, exhaling an enormous stressed breath of relief that this was finally over. When both men were off our lawn and in the car I went back inside, collecting the mess of games in the living room that's been bugging me to no end. I hear the door shut briefly after and look up at the ocean-eyed American. We both shared a short, almost awkward laugh.

"Well, then…" He starts, biting his lip.

"Well…" I also chuckle out, much like him, not knowing where to begin. I think that both he and I can deduce, however, that this topic will last us for the rest of the day.

"We can talk over takeout?" He suggests, picking up the phone book as well as the phone. "Cali rolls on me." I roll my eyes and laugh again, nodding in agreement.

**x-x-x-x**

The name of Kai's Travel agency says Phoenix Snow (obviously in Russian). It's pretty original and it's an oxymoron! Yay! :D

Well, if that wasn't an awkward conversation then what is?! I'll tell you what: clubbing with _Kenny, Emily, Hilary, and Tala_. Keep your eyes peeled for the next update!

I know I failed on my five-day-in-a-row-update streak, but I only missed it by one day. That's forgivable, right? Right?!

Please review! It's greatly appreciated!


	6. Decode Pressure

**TalaTati19- **I saw excitement in those reviews you guys! Is it because Tala's being introduced into this story?! Of course it is, duh.

Also, I forgot to mention. What did you think of the professions I gave our characters? I tried being extremely creative with each of them, mainly because the jobs we usually picture them in are always used, so I wanted to try something different from the norm- which, trust me, was quite a challenge. I'm not even sure where these ideas of mine came from, but they've saved me (once again, hahaha). So, we have Max as a marine biologist; Tyson as a police officer; Kai as a CMO (chief marketing officer); Rei as an actor; opinions/thoughts/comments?

Shout out to _**xBlackxButterflyx**_ and her _**anonymous friend**_: kudos for picking up on the hints that Tyson's a cop so quickly! Perhaps I should make him use a Beyblade instead…the thought of Tyson using a gun seems a little _too_ dangerous, doesn't it? Hahahahhahahaaha…

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

**Decode (Pressure)**

Today has turned out to be a pretty typical Monday for us. Things have settled down (as far as the term 'settle' can now go), and our surprise visit was no longer the constant topic on our tongues as it was for almost the entire weekend. As usual, on a Monday, Max was off work (most public entertainment businesses, such as museums and aquariums, are closed on Mondays) meaning I had the car to myself today. And after work, as always, I meet up with him here, at the gym, so we can drive home together.

If you like heads up on little tidbits that are to your benefit, then please take note of this: when his anger rises, stay a safe five foot radius away from Max and the boxing bag. Also, this is only applied when you're in the gym with him. Max in a set of boxing mitts is a lethal weapon.

"Tell me Max, how is it that you took up boxing in the first place?" I inquire as he pummels the cylindrical black bag hanging from a chain, standing the safe five feet away from him. Well, not exactly. If you honestly need to be technical about it, I'm standing off to the side of the punching back. I know it's not my most brilliant of ideas, but just bear with me.

"Well, for one, it's a way to maintain in good shape." He says, pausing for breaths and to lunge out at the hoisted heavy bag that's taking a beating. "It's exercise, which is also good." He proceeds.

"That's it? Really?" I reply in surprised. I thought there was a bigger reason behind it all.

"No, that's not it!" He answers, the same way a father would say 'Oh don't you start with me, Mr.!' "As I child, I was too energetic, so I always reeked havoc when I didn't mean it 80% of the time."

I laugh out. "Only 80%?"

"Nobody's perfect." He covers up, not bothering to preserve his innocent 'façade'. "But yes, so with all that wasted energy my parents signed me up for different types of sports and boxing is what turned out to be the best." He explains further, letting out a growl and attacking the punching bag more viciously.

"…And clearly, now it's become your anger outlet." I raise my eyebrows and smirk a little, shaking my head.

"Stupid Hilary with the stupid ring taking advantage of that stupid gorgeous amazing Tyson inviting us all to go clubbing at that stupid karaoke club Tuesday night with a stupid-." He seethed while delivering continuous blows. My eyes widened when I processed his words twice, double-checking with my ears.

"Say what?!"

**x-x-x-x**

I ran my hands through my hair over and over again, displeased with it's inappropriate behavior. The behavior being that it's not behaving: of all days to not cooperate with me it had to be tonight?!

I fisted tufts of my raven locks and growled through my teeth in fury. "Stupid hair being all…stupid!" Max's inane rants are contagious. I sprint to my closet, although the sprint isn't all that necessary, and search the shelves for my straightener. Finding the small black and gold contraption I plug it into the nearest outlet to heat up and go back to my bureau, deciding amongst a rich jasmine-leaf green and a deep mahogany, almost vivid brown, button ups, the latter's color resembling dried blood (it sounds nasty, but the color is actually amazing).

I frown a pensive frown at the two of them and gaze at myself in my self-standing mirror. I'm toned, tanned, in perfect shape if you ask any doctor, but still somewhat small for a guy. I do a 360 as I analyze myself and stop while standing backwards, envisioning the once luscious and silky black hair that I had -my Rapunzel braid.

"Hey Max, what colors are you wearing?" I shout loudly enough so that he can hear me down the hall and in his room. He doesn't answer so I shout again. "Max?!"

"We're not color-coordinating with each other, are we? Guys only do that at weddings, when they're something special. And I don't want to look like _you!_" He says jokingly and I groan a stressful breath, walking to the door and sticking my head out in the hall.

"For real, Maxie, we're late!" I say in an outdoor voice. He sticks his head out of the bathroom almost directly in front of my bedroom door, grinning.

"I know. I'm wearing blue-green mix shirt. Hot, isn't it?" He boats, stepping out the door and striking a pose. The shirt is actually a deep blue but the material gives off a green glow.

"Awesome; for a second there we were about to match." I thank him and run back inside my room, slipping the red shirt on, buttoning it up, and sliding on a belt.

"Eww, that would've been disastrous." He agrees with me, now standing in my doorway and watching me straighten my hair in a rush. "Is that honestly necessary, Mr. Punctual? 'We're gonna be late'!"

I stick my tongue out at his and profusely slide the hot iron down my bangs, making them slick, and grin with satisfaction at the result. "It is. Alright, let's go. I'm driving." I say, unplugging the iron and nearly tripping over it in my rush to get down the stairs before my competition did.

Max follows me with no haste, sliding his black jacket on while I put on my white one. "Cool. Do you know where the club is?"

I smile sweetly at him, reaching to grab the keys. We can only afford one car, at the moment, so we're always competitive over who drives. "Not really?"

The blonde grins victoriously, claiming the keys. "Guess who's riding shotgun tonight, bud?"

I glare at him, locking the door on our way out. "You could always tell me where to go…"

**x-x-x-x**

The club's design is 21st century to the latest. Most of the floor is carpeted in midnight blue and at extreme center of the enormous hall is a silver tile linoleum floor. There are more dance floors, smaller ones that are a step or two elevated from the floor, and that look like set up stages for professional striper/pole dancing performances. Three of these seven platforms have stairs that loosely coil around them leading up to the 'second floor' of the building. That second floor consists of a better view of the ground floor, a few more VIP lounge tables, a little entertainment area (if my eyes are not mistaking me), and bedrooms. You can assume as well as I can what the utility of those may be.

"Where did they say they'd be?" I nearly shout over the music that's shaking the entire building and echoing in loud booms in my ears. "Max, where are they sitting?"

"_Fuck_, I'm leaving!" He yelps, eyes very wide, and hastily turning around. I catch him by the shirt collar and make him give me an explanation.

"What, why?!"

His blue eyes, more deep and magnificent than all seven seas, were transfixed with an unparalleled fear I've never seen before. "_Kenny_ and _Emily_ are _here_." He tells me through clenched teeth, attempting to squirm away and bolt back outside the door.

Now I understand what's frightened him so much and I can sympathize. You see, much like I've been keeping my break-up a secret, Max has been keeping his sexuality a secret. For what reasons I'm still not entirely aware, but I can't say I blame him. Max is an extremely lovable guy, there is no possible way that you can't be fond of him. But a lot of people in the world have a hidden cruelty in their heart that when unleashed can tear a soul to shreds, and being prejudice against homosexuals is one of them. Max has to be extremely careful with who he reveals this secret to if he doesn't want to lose that person as a close friend, and I've vowed that no one will ever hurt him again as long as I live. And if I can do something about it, beyond the grave as well.

The problem we find here is this: Kenny and Emily know everything that Max has been through, because they work with his mother. His life is no secret to them, and they don't know that it's suppose to be one. Meaning that they may likely let it slip. Sorrow for the loss of his lover would be the first hit, and then everything else would go downhill from that.

"Listen Max, everything will be fine." I assure him. "We'll just tell the ol' Chief that he can't spill the beans inconspicuously."

His shoulders slumps beneath my hands and the blonde groans a whine. "Didn't I tell you before that the only 'Chief' in Kenneth's life is Emily?" For a second I had to remind myself that by Kenneth he meant Kenny -a habit he got into because nobody back at the lab was allowed to be called by pen names- and scowled. Kenny has always been spineless, and nothing has changed in marriage. Emily may as well be the groom and he the bride.

"Let me talk to her, I'll figure out a way." I promise him, pushing him forth down the steps and into the array of dancing young adults. "Everything will be fine. Lead the way."

Shortly enough, we were at the large table in the depths of the large dance hall, nearly concealed in darkness were it not for the sconces on the walls- one of the larger of three (a pattern of small, small, big) sitting on the right of the table. There we were greeted with another shock. At least I was anyway.

The way the seats work are like a box: there is the table in the center, and slide-in seats on the three laterals including the wall. The practical, easy entrance/exit access they've designed for it is that there are spaces at the corners of where the seat would connect, which empty out to the all around it. In order from left to right, we have Kenny and Emily, husband and wife, huddled close together but not making contact. Strange. In the back seat on the wall are Tyson and still-fiancée Hilary. His arm is wrapped affectionately around her shoulders but she's too busy talking away on her cell phone. How I can't possibly imagine. Taking up 2/3 of the space in the final seat as well are Kai…and Tala.

_Tala?_ What is _he_ doing here?

"Max, Rei, you made it!" Tyson cheers, a huge smile glowing in the dark special lights of the club. "What'cha think? Hot club, huh?"

"A little wild, if you ask me." Kai rolls his eyes, his gaze following Tyson's much like everyone else's. Smiles mirroring Tyson's, for the most part, cast upon all their faces, including _both_ Russians. Odd.

"Oh my God, Rei and Max!" Hilary jumps out of her seat, running around the outside of the table and tackle-hugging Max first in a hug, since he was the closest to her. I think she caught him off guard with that. "I've missed you guys so much, how've you been?! Geez, you're both hot!" After Max catches her, firmly hugging her back, of course, he sets her down and she takes a profile look at him, eyes widening when radiant ruby met shimmering sapphire. "Really hot."

"Uhm…uh, thanks?" As I predicted, Max is a little speechless.

"Hey, Hilary! Hello? Remember who you're here with? Me for instance?!" Tyson clears his throat, a little jealous but still horsing around. I'm suddenly attacked with one of Hilary's bear hugs and I return the hug, picking her up momentarily, and setting her back down. She's grown into a woman with the figure of a model- except now she's finally put some healthy meat on her bones and isn't the skimpy little girl that appeared anorexic as she once was.

"Oh, get over yourself Tyson, they're our best friends." She scoffs back at him, looking me in the eyes now and gaping a little. "Now I know why Mariah is so hung over you." I blush madly, half of my blush humble with the complement and the other half guilty with the sentiment.

"Uh, heh, thanks, Hil." I grin, sitting in the closest available seat there is while the brunette dragged my roommate over to sit next to her. If it wasn't so grave I'd laugh at the irony. The love triangle only I can see of Max, Hilary, and Tyson all seated in that exact order together; the unknown rivals huddled more closely together with each other than with the man they both love.

I however, failed to observe that I sat down next to one of the men that holds the Nobel prize for scariest person on the planet: Tala Ivanov.

"Looks like the kitten finally grew up; what terrible accident chopped your tail off?" He inquires rather pleasantly, glancing down at me from the corner of his eye. Those artic water blue iris sent a shiver down my spine.

The Russians be damned. All of them. To hell. Why are they all so goddamn attractive, honestly?! Although his look is a surefire sniper kill, Tala is still one gorgeous man. His hairstyle hasn't evolved from when I last saw it, but the deep phoenix locks have grown out a little more. Like Kai, his facial features are also chiseled to the peak of perfection, and every single inch of him is just more candy for the eye. I'm so mesmerized by his obvious beauty that I fail to make the connections that he looked a bit like the Christmas spirit: eucalyptus green button up top and red hair.

In fact, I'm mesmerized with all the drastic changes. Sitting all together, it's a little tough to absorb it all. Kenny, for one, has drastically changed from spineless geeky nerd to spineless intelligent semi-attractive scientist. If you're into scientists, that is. He's finally trimmed his bangs out of his eyes and his hair is shorter than what it used to be in his teen years. His eyes, a envious shade of green I never knew he possessed, are finally showcased solo; he surely replaced those thick owl-eyed glassed with contact lens.

Emily is also another that changed. And, again, if you're into scientist/secretary kind of look, than she would surely appeal to you. Her hair is groomed in a fashion that isn't dorky anymore, she's smartly parted it off to the side of her head and displays the brilliant shade of orange much more appropriately now. She's also replaced her huge glasses, thank Buddha, for small, thin frame black glasses.

Hilary, well, as I said before, is a full-fledged model. It's the career she took up, at least I wasn't misinformed on that tidbit of information. As far as I know she's frequently traveling to and from Italy and Japan.

"Rei, haven't seen you in ages." I jump a little at Kenny's voice- was that really _him?!_ I never _ever_ thought that Kenny would experience puberty! What the hell happened to his skimpy little voice. He laughs in his new, grown man voice. "Come on, I haven't changed that much, have I?"

It takes a moment before I find my own voice, still extremely shocked. "Yes you have." I nod in confirmation "How've you been Kenny, Emily?" I say, focusing my eyes on Emily whom already seems to have a rather sharp and touchy comment prepared for Max on the tip of her tongue.

"Pretty good, I'm loving the family life." Kenny comments proudly.

At this time I would like to take a moment of silence for our shame. Out of all the Bladebreakers, Kenny is the first one to 'man it up' and produce offspring. I can sense Buddha's dissapointment with us all.

"Well, Rei, thanks for asking." The red-head smiles back, a bit dryly (then again Emily has never been much of a kind woman), but still sweet. "Seems like everyone here has been through their drastic changes, huh? I can't wrap my head around it."

I nod in agreement. Hilary is exploding with questions for everyone, so caught up in all her excitement that she's barely paying steady attention to any one of us. Conversation lasted for quite a while, and I was glad that I was a part of all of it. It helped me take my mind off the worrisome man I sat next to. Worrisome to me, that is. Tala still hasn't said much of anything. Up until right now.

"You're an actor?" The icy eyed pale man beside me asks, tilting his head inquisitively and blinking those wondrous eyes. The profession topic came up yet again -I feel like it's been repetitive ever since I arrived in Tokyo, but I have to remind myself that everyone I speak to is out of the loop- and I was just about to tell them a story of one of my roles.

"Yes I am." I beam, quite proud to finally be able to say it without the restrictions of a pink estrogen-crazed monster. I also see that Kai is gazing at me with the same level of curiosity as Tala and a warmth fills my chest that he's interested in what I have to say.

"So is that why you trimmed your lovely locks?" Tala asks with a smirk, twirling his fingers at the nape of my neck. I didn't even realize that his hand was there until now. Rather, I didn't even realize that his arm was resting on the headrest behind me, allowing him to fiddle with my hair.

I shake my head and flinch away, for his fingers tickled my neck, and my hand flies to the back of my head to smooth down the area he so generously messed up. "Precisely."

"Hm…Did you play a Rapunzel at least? 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, for I wish to speak to one so fair'." He quotes humorously at his own little joke. A few chuckles erupt around the table in the jokester's favor.

"Your highness, your highness, this feat isn't far too easy. And I won't respond to that line, it's far too cheesy." I roll my eyes, looking back at him with my wide victorious smirk. Much to my surprise Tala laughs out , elbowing the stunning sight for blessed eyes that is Kai in the side.

"You see this guy? Rhymes off the tip of his tongue!" He says with some amazement. "Touché; Not bad, Kon." Kon. I don't think I've ever had a name with Tala before. Kon is much better than nothing in my books, so I won't complain.

Max has thoroughly engaged himself in conversation with Kenny, on a topic that can keep the brainiac going for hours: Beyblade science. I have to hand to it Max that he can keep up with Kenny and make arguments and all that nonsense with intelligence- I'm sometimes even jealous that he's so smart and I look like an idiot. Max was extremely well informed throughout his entire beyblading career on what he was doing and about the sport; I was just the little country boy from China that knew only how to prepare and launch a Beyblade, scream to the sacred Bitbeast, and win the match. It's my turn now to keep up with my end of the promise and have a one on one chat with Emily.

I stand from my seat and walk around the table, extending my hand out to Emily. "Do you really plan to sit around in a dance club all night long?" She blinks up at me with those aquamarine eyes a bit dazed.

"Are you really asking _me_ to dance?" Is it so complex that I have to break it down? Yes, woman!

"Party animal!" Hilary laughs at me, pulling Max to his feet and dragging him off. "Come on, Maxie, let's dance too! I can't just sit around all night and Tyson has two left feet!" I've started a movement, as it seems, because now Tala also leaves the table to submerge himself into the dancing crowd.

"You don't mind, do you Kenny?" I give him a questioning glance that's laced with a little of my kitty-plea eyes. He shakes his head and I give him a wide smile, sweeping Emily off her feet and almost running with her to the dance floor. I get to accomplish a mission while doing one of my favorite pastimes: dancing like there's no tomorrow!

"This is a little spontaneous, coming from you." She laughs to herself dancing closely to me and avoiding the other people in the crowd. The tempo of the song is perfect: it's not too fast that it looks like you're raping your dance partner, but it's not slow enough that it gives people the excuse to start 'macking' at each other and sloppily making out either. Perfect for a friend on friend dance.

"Why? I don't appear to be that innocent, do I?" I wryly ask her, grinning, and following her distant gaze. It was on a different familiar pair that is dancing on one of the 'platforms' I spoke of. More specifically, the blonde and blue-eyed adult.

"Max seems to have recovered since his loss." She mentions in a manner that seems like she wants to gossip. I won't have any of it.

"Since you've mentioned it," I say, making it perfectly clear to her that I'm not clueless. "That's exactly what I want to talk to you about."

"Are you his new boyfriend?" She cuts me off with the sudden question, her eyes locked with mine. If there's one habit of Emily's that I've always hated, it's her eye contact that never breaks. It's unnerving. That's how she gets the upper hand with almost everyone.

"No." I state, getting the point across. "But I don't want you talking about his past relationship with anyone here. He's still hurting with Brooklyn's loss, and it's a very tender subject."

She smirks and chortles a chuckle. "He can't possibly be ashamed of his sexuality now after everything that's happened. Just tell the world and get it-."

"Listen, Emily, I'm serious." I narrow my eyes and I can feel my pupils slit, making my eyes mirror a cat's precisely. "I f you mention a word of this to anyone here I swear I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life. Face the facts, computer for brains, we don't know anyone at that table anymore. As you said so yourself, they're not the same people we encountered five years ago, and we don't know how they'll take such a serious matter. So keep that mouth of yours shut, understood?"

She also narrows her eyes in the challenge but comprehends my logic. "Excellent argument, Rei. You won't have to worry about me, I'll keep quite. But keep this in mind: all these secrets you hide, yours and your friends alike- you can't hide them forever. Sooner or later the dam is going to burst and the flood will drown all those dearest and closest to your heart." She warns me, leaving me to return to the table.

I'm not left dancing by myself for long, because Tala bumps into my back with a wide smile on his face and a glass of alcohol in his right hand. "Hey, I know you!"

I laugh, dancing with him and the three women that were following him at his heels. "I know, fancy finding you here!"

"Riiiight?!" He says, his moves somewhat vulgar for a few seconds before he stands back up dancing loosely beside me again. "You're a good dancer too? Is there anything that you're not talented in?"

I grin a little at the comment the tipsy redhead gives me. "Thanks? I've played a role in a musical before."

"Of _course_, should've remember that!" He hits his own head with the palm of his hand, the large smile never leaving his features. Although a drugged smile, it's a really gorgeous one. He hands me the drink, obviously offering me some, and I take it. He then whips out his cell phone next. "I don't think I have your number, can I have it now?"

I nod. "Sure, wait here and I'll go grab my phone." I left it at the table so I wouldn't lose it on the dance floor. Weaving through the crowd of people I make my way back to the table, finding only Kenny and Emily there, snogging each other. Nasty. Searching in the dark my hands finally stumble upon a small device that feels like a phone. I open it up and see that it's not.

It's Hilary's phone, and I pick it up just in time to see a brand new text message. The recipient's name isn't given, but the message certainly leaves me surprised.

'Hey babe, what're you doing tonight?'

**x-x-x-x**

This chapter is a little longer than the rest and I apologize. This is what happens when you introduce four characters at the same time. I promise to try to not let it happen again.

Because I don't want to get yelled at by the authorities here on , I am writing up the songs used for the chapter titles at the end of each chapter (in case you didn't get the memo up top). So beginning from chapter one…

Chapter one: Decode by Paramore

Chapter two: Photograph by Nickelback

Chapter three: Out from Under by Britney Spears*

Chapter four: This Afternoon by Nickelback*

Chapter five: What Hurts the Most by Cascada

Chapter six: Pressure by Paramore (you are here! lol)

*So shoot me for the Britney song, but its true. I'm fully aware that millions of people out there hate her, but this song caught me by surprise and I actually like it (a sin ;-;). Read the words, at least, and see what I mean: they fit Max's sentiments like a glove. And if the Nickelback song wasn't obvious enough already (it was used in the chapter), then I don't know what to say…_listen to it! It's the SHIT!_

There are two 'R's in the world. The read 'R' and the review 'R'. You've successfully accomplished the first, now please follow through and conquer the second!

P.S. a review may earn you a shout out, such as the one above to **xBlackxButterflyx**.

Happy New Year everyone!!!


	7. Decode Aquarium Show

**TalaTati19- **I guess everyone's finding it hilarious that Tyson's a cop. To be honest, I didn't know what kind of job to give him; I still don't know if I did the right thing! Everyone duck, Tyson's allowed to have a gun!

**Important Notice:.. **So for this chapter, I did a little research for the setting and I am editing only a small piece of information. Because of what I have in mind (mainly for this chapter), I have changed the aquarium Max works at to the Tokyo Sea Life Park. The Shinagawa Aquarium is still an impressive site, and I was amazed by it when I did the research, but further investigation led me to the massive and impressive Tokyo Sea Life Park. That's the only little change I have :]

-When feeding the sharks, be sure to submerge yourself entirely with the chum you are to feed them. Don't be afraid, they're _extremely_ docile…except around food. Happy feeding!

Shout out to _**Brooklyn Peayl**_: thanks to all the 'educational' talks on your passion for sharks, I was able to embellish a little more on this chapter. Thank you!!!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Aquarium Show)**

_--June 16__th _

_Tonight I've discovered a few things. For one, Kenny and Emily are very much in love and their relationship is very…active. They got married only six months after I did and they already have three kids. __**Three kids!**__ That's crazy! I've also discovered, well, been more clearly informed of via Kenny, of Tyson's immense hatred for homosexuals. He's such an idiot._

_And speaking of Tyson and his idiot relationship issues (that he's still not aware of), I caught Hilary's cell phone with a very suspicious text. I handed it to her and pretended not to notice and I haven't told anyone yet, not even Max. Buddha knows what he'll do if I told him. I'm keeping this to myself for now._

_Kai didn't seem like he was very into our party streak tonight. Then again he's never been one to party all that much. Tala, however, was crazy. I can see myself being best friends with a guy like him._

_-Rei_

**x-x-x-x**

"Alright, kids, class is over. Until next week be sure to practice!" I call out to them as the group of 8-12 year olds rush out of the martial arts gym, the next class already sitting on the sidelines waiting for their instructor. I pick up the few things that were left behind on the ground carelessly and put them away, heading out back to hit the showers when the back of my shirt was lightly tugged on. I turn around and one of my students is standing there with a small shy smile on her face, hiding an item behind her back.

"Hey Kimiko, what's up?" I ask sweetly and she reveals her pen and notebook, giving them to me. I let out a short laugh. "_Again?_ I've already signed more than a dozen papers for you."

"I _knoooooow_." She bashfully replies, rocking a little from side to side. "But now that my friends actually believe that you're my martial arts instructor they want autographs too, Rei-san. Please, just a few more, Rei-san, pretty please?" She pleas, and I'm a sucker for little kids and their charm, so I take the notebook and sign my name a few more times.

"Tell your friends that I'm going to start charging for future signatures from now on." I joke, chuckling, and giving her back both notebook and pen. She bows respectfully, thanking me once again, and dashes off.

I make my shower a quick one, for I have to drive up to the Tokyo Sea Life Park to pick him up after work. He was generous enough to let me hang onto the car today, so I'll return the kind favor and drive him back home. As I washed down and lathered, my mind kept wandering back to the new secret I now hide.

Last night, on Hilary's cell phone, I had the misfortune of reading a text message that was not meant for me. And that's also raised a suspicion in my mind:

'_Hey babe, what're you doing tonight?'_

Granted, there was no name with it, so the gender of the person who sent it I don't know, but I'm almost positive it's a guy. And if so…would that mean that Hilary's cheating on Tyson? I wouldn't put it past her; Hilary isn't an innocent person, as everyone's well informed of, but would she really go so low?

Despite this terrible setback -to me, anyway-, yesterday night did have its positive points. An alcohol-induced happy Tala is a sight worth seeing.

Tala has loosened up an incredible (and when I say incredible, I _mean_ incredible) amount from his beyblading days and is now a fun-loving, joking, great guy to hang around with. At least when he's under the influence that's how he is. After we exchanged cell phone numbers last night he texts me numerous times even though we were practically stuck with each other then entire time. It was certainly a fun and easy-going night.

I silently leave the gym so I don't disturb other lessons and walk down the nearly-silent halls of the BBA building. Which, by the way, is where I work. Mr. Dickenson was more than glad to give me a job here, and who was I to decline? As I'm checking out at the front doors the former world champion himself strolls in. Dressed in a full-fledged police-officer's attire and slowly being flocked by fans, the navy-blue haired man casually walks up to me as the kids are being held back. Typical Tyson to not even realize what's going on around him.

"So this is where the tiger works? I drop by here at least twice a week, how come I've never seen you?" He asks/greets me. I shrug.

"Maybe because I'm either teaching or not here?"

"And I still manage to miss you for a month? I must be more of a dunderhead that I realize." He laughs at himself and I stifle an even louder and meaner laugh. He elbows me hard as we both start walking out. "Hey, don't be a jerk. Is Max around?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm just on my way to go pick him up at work. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him, is all. I've missed having Max around." I feel a grin beginning to tug at my lips but I suppress it, listening further to what he has to say. "Don't take this personally Rei, because I don't mean any of it, but I'm actually jealous that you and Max are bunking together."

I pretend to be offended and he continues. "No, see, because I've seen the bond you and Max have developed and back in the day I used to be you. Max is an awesome best friend, one that I've missed having around, I'll be honest. So when I see that you guys have little inside jokes and secrets and all that cool stuff…well, I just wish I were you again."

Aww, if only Max could hear him now.

"Max is awesome, anyone that should date him is really lucky." I complement the blonde and Tyson nods in agreement.

"The girl he date's will have to share him with me, otherwise I'll be one jealous friend." _Friend._ This is what irritates me about Tyson, and Max had warned me. The reason Max has been keeping his sexuality a secret, especially around Tyson, is because Tyson _hates_ homosexuals. Fate's irony is a cruel one.

I chuckle a little and nod, starting to get into the car and ready to wave my goodbye to him for now. "Hey, Rei, you think I can ride up to the Aquarium with you? I want to say hi to Max and he might give me a VIP behind the scenes tour. I haven't been there in ages." He grins hopefully. I can't turn down his request, especially when I know that Max will like to see him without a modeling brunette hanging off his arm (one that may possibly be cheating on him behind his back.).

I unlock the car doors, starting the engine. "Hop in, Ty."

**x-x-x-x**

I've been in this aquarium maybe five times before in the past month, and still every time I enter I'm awe-struck by the underwater majesty of it all. Of the five times I've visited, I've only been on a personal Max tour once, so the magic is still fresh and new to me.

As we walked through the exhibits Tyson and I caught up with more progress than the last two meetings we've had, which consisted of playing a game and partying. I have to admit, however, that I was a little glad I was able to avoid conversation. Now, here in the aquarium, we've been able to talk without interruptions.

I see now what Max told me about a different, better Tyson beneath the first image everyone gets of him. Under the cocky, oblivious, and headstrong obvious Tyson is a Tyson you can discuss conversation with, even hold a mature debate, and perhaps even share secrets with.

"…I haven't been here since I was ten." Tyson says, still somewhat awestruck as we both take a gander at the Indian Ocean tank. The exhibit is filled with bright and colorful tropical fish of different shapes and sizes. "This place is incredible."

Near the glass of the tank that separates the land from the sea I foolishly try to touch an incredible and endangered species of sea horse, know as the Leafy Sea Dragon. "Yeah it is. I could spend the rest of my life staring at these tanks."

"Max is so lucky, he has the coolest job ever…" He complements with some envy. "Say, what exhibit does Max work here? Show me!" He whines much like the old Tyson I'm much more familiar with and I nod in the direction I start heading towards.

"He says he's such a vital aid here that he's always helping out in all areas, but he's assigned to feeding the tropical exhibits, the sharks, and frequent assistance with the penguins. That why I came here first. He's usually swimming around in there." I point into the Caribbean sea tank with filled with another array of colorful fish. The cop's jaw drops and he gazes back at me, dumbfounded.

"For real?!" I nod. He looks back, double checking that the current diver in there isn't Max, and is amazed with what I just told him. "I _really_ wish I had Max's job."

I scoff and chuckle a little. "Come on, champ. You want to see Max, don't you?" As soon as I mention Max again he's hooked on (no pun intended). How can Tyson be so blind that he can't even see how much he _really_ adores everyone's favorite American ex-beyblader?

We walk around to near entrance again and see the artic pool, or rather, the penguin pool. The visitors were all crowded around the railing flashing cameras and shouting in excitement. My guess? It's feeding time.

"Rei, Rei, come on, I want to see what's happening!" Tyson jumps up and down like a child, snatching my wrist and dragging me along to a small open spot on the railing.

Down in the enclosure the multitude of penguins are all swimming and socializing about, most catching sight of the two adults in blue and deep gray diving suits and waddling cutely towards them. The woman with warm red-rose hair took the tackled the baby penguins while the taller man with blonde hair and brimming blue eyes took care of the rest. He hooked the four hefty buckets of fish a safe height up off the ground and took the fifth with him. Tossing them out to the penguins.

"Rei, it's Max!" Tyson smiles one of the brightest smiles in his arsenal. He waves his arms like a madman and I cover my face in embarrassment. "Hey Maxie!"

"Tyson…" I groan, feeling the eyes of the public on us. "You are so embarrassing."

The American looks up at the crowd of people around the railings and sees us, smiling and waving back shortly. He continues his task with a smile on his face, occasionally making a few of the trained penguins to tricks to earn their fish and making a few lots at a time dive for their meal. In no time he was already through 3/5 of the fish buckets.

"Come on, I want to go see some other exhibits before we have to go." I drag the Japanese man away from the railing and down another hall. "We'll meet up with Max later. Now he already knows we're here."

"You think he can pull a few strings and let us feed the animals? I'd be totally stoked if he could do that!" He raves, his attention easily caught like a person with ADD by the dark rooms where cotton balls appearing to be floating in the tank. "Jellyfish!" I'm finally starting to remember how it was like to visit museums and other public attractions with Tyson back in the day: it's like walking into an amusement park with an eight year old.

"Wait up, Tyson!" I call after him, jogging to keep up with his pace. Now I understand why all the lights are out in this room. It's the only way you can see the variety of jellyfish they have on display. The room is nearly empty, with only a group of four teens near the exit, so it's a perfect hiding place for anyone that's hiding. I bet Mariah would never come looking for me here.

"Does it sound insensitive when I say that I feel like eating sushi once we're out of here?" My old-time pal asks out of the blue. I snort a quick chuckle.

"Coming from you Tyson, not that much." We're quite for another minute or so, staring at the tiny red jellyfish that are no bigger than my fingernail. "It must be terrible having to life your life confined to such a small living space with so many others." I comment, to get conversation running.

"Hey Rei?"

"Yeah Tyson?" I look at him, finding an odd mask on his face that I've never seen before. One that's dead serious.

"How is life after the 'I do'?" He inquires, causing me to nearly choke on my breath. How to answer such a question, I wonder…?

I bite the inside of my cheek, focusing my eyes on the mini red marshmallows floating in the dark water. "Well, it's been…normal. There's nothing special about it; that so-called magic is like the 15 minutes of fame. It disappears in a heartbeat."

The policeman nods, also very interested in the jellyfish as he paces over to the next tank, where the stingers are the size of your hand and have an old yellow hue. "Hm…I guess I'm just somewhat curious. You and Mariah have always seemed happy with each other, and after last night's display it's obvious that Kenny and Emily are happy. I just want to be happy with Hilary."

I raise an eyebrow as I gaze at him from the corner of my eye, making sure he doesn't see this. I skip past him to the next tank, where there are only three jellyfish and they're baby blue. "Are you telling me that you're _not_ happy with her?"

"No, that's not it! What I mean to say is…well, I suppose that your relationship with Mariah has always been my 'role model'."

Now I _really _feel like shit. All these years I've been living a lie and thinking that it's only hurting me. Now Tyson's telling me that he's modeling his own relationship after my fraud, which has been hurting Max. _Why me?_

"The two of you work out so well, and you were the only ones out of the team that really aided me when I ran out of thoughts. Kenny was never really concerned with love while we were still beyblading, Max's relationship with Mariam was long distance, so that didn't help, and nobody ever knew what the hell was going on in _Kai's_ life, so I resorted to you two." As far as Kai's concern, nobody still has a clue what's up with his love life, which has been my biggest life problem. "But we've broken up and gotten back together so many times…and it hasn't really lived up to what I had hoped for. There's no…no…" He searches for a word to portray his emotions.

"Spark?" I offer and he nods. "Have you ever though, then, that maybe you and Hilary aren't meant to be?"

"But I love her." He says so softly that I never imagined he could get so sensitive.

"You said so yourself that your relationship is modeled after my own. Maybe that's the problem. Have you ever dated anyone other than Hilary?" I ask him, and he shakes his head in response as we both start to leave the jellyfish exhibit onto something different. "Then you probably still haven't found the one you're meant to be with; the special someone that lets you live that spark. That girl still may be out there…or guy."

His head immediately jerks up, a questioning frown set on his features, and I shrug defensively, raising both my hands in surrender. "Just throwing it out there. For all you know, you don't know." Remarkably, Tyson loosens up, and I'm glad that I've gotten through to him (I hope I have, at least I'll be fixing one mistake I never knew I committed).

Just before we step out into the light again, Tyson stops inside, laughing. "You know what's embarrassing?" I shake my head, a grin starting to break on my lips: I know something stupid's coming. "That Kenny and Emily…" He checks to make sure no one's around and air humps once, both his hands performing a downward gesture from his stomach (including hushed sound effects). "Three times!" He nearly exclaims.

I cover my mouth not to burst out laughing and shove him deeper into the dark, my torso quivering with stifled laughter. "Tyson, you idiot, don't do that here!" I laugh harder when he disobeys my request, air humping and 'dropping the baby' faster while making dorky sounds he imagines both the science geeks would make. I walk away quickly, trying to ditch the navy-blue haired man and the vulgar things he shouldn't be doing while in uniform, still laughing.

"You know it's the truth!"

"Shut up, Tyson!" I look up to the ceiling, controlling myself, and then gazing at the cop beside me disbelievingly. "You're unbelievable."

"You haven't seen anything yet; sometimes I use my gun and launch Dragoon from it. Now _that's_ unbelievable…and completely awesome to boot." He smiles, proudly boasting the skills he shouldn't have.

I attempt reaching for the revolver on his utility belt. "Maybe I should hold onto that instead." I grin, a bit maliciously, my finger's grazing the leather strap that's safely holding it in place. We get into a small, playful tug-of-war fight in the middle of the hall on our way up to the second level of the aquarium, pushing and shoving around the people. The only reason (that I can think of) that we haven't gotten yelled at is because I'm with an officer. The passersby probably think I'm some sort of souvenir thief.

We both end up on the ground , arms locked, in a tie of a wrestling match. A tour guide with a class of elementary school kids strolls by, all in haste, exclaiming in excitement of the sharks being fed by the divers. Tyson perks up when he hears this, giving me a friendly smile. "Call it even?"

I laugh again and nod, already ahead of him. "Sure; let's go see the sharks." The Japanese man is immediately up on his feet and helps me up as well, yanking me along with him by my arm (which he fails to realize is attached to me) to the enormous shark tanks. "Slow down, will you?!"

Surely enough, there were three divers in one of the tanks, armed with electric tasers, long iron rods, and the chum-bathed meal attached to the end of that rod. Of the two men that was in there Max was one of them. The woman was cautiously dumping out the feed a safe distance away from them from sealed buckets, attaching a few pieces to the slingshot mechanism of the rod that brought it back down to the very end. The second man had what appears to be the more lethal taser of the three, keeping close to the other two divers. Lastly, Max was the crazy adventure guy and was feeding these ocean beasts.

"That looks so cool but I'd honestly be scared if I were in there." That makes two of us, Tyson. I hate the fact that Max is pretty much defenseless around all these predators, on a playing field that is to their advantage. The agony and building tension of every passing second makes me nervous to no end; my heart is clenched so tight it's physically hurting.

After an eternity (it feels) of watching this torturous feat something goes awry with one of the sharks. From the informative plates on the ledge beneath my sweaty palms and from what Max taught me on my last visit, it's a Bull Shark. It's one of three sharks that scientists classify as most likely to attack humans because of it's aggressive and unpredictable behavior. The large stalky monster has been circling the divers (mainly Max, who's feeding them) ever since they started delivering the food in a manner that's been leaving me more uneasy than usual.

The animal chose the perfect instant to strike. The woman dropped one of the open buckets of chum by accident, and the man escorted her nearly halfway down the tank to retrieve it. The Bull Shark then took advantage of the American, an open target, and rammed into him. Thinking fast, Max took the steel rod and stuffed it in his mouth, flipping over the large predatory fish in the nick of time. My best friend, however, can only move so fast underwater whereas the shark is at a clear advantage.

The Bull Shark chews up the rod as he spits it out, whipping back and swimming at full speed towards Max. The blue-eyed diver only had enough time to pull back a few feet and pull out the taser; the shark rammed into him yet again and slammed him up against the faux rock wall. The taser quickly plummeted to the bottom of the tank along with something else I didn't want to see: his oxygen mask.

Bubbles rose from the spot the shark is blinding us to see, the spot where Max is, and soon those bubbles were tinted with a deep maroon liquid. Blood…

"Max!" I didn't even realize I was visibly panicking until I screamed, catching myself by surprise.

"Someone get him out of there, that's our friend!" Tyson also shouts, frantically searching around for a staff worker. I couldn't look away from the scene: the other two divers came back up and were shocking the Bull Shark continuously, other divers jumping in to help Max and keep the other sharks away from the scent of fresh blood.

"Come on, Rei!" Tyson, pulls me back from my shoulders along with another set of hands I'm not familiar with. "We have to get back there!"

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Song: Aquarium Show from the Catwoman Score

I've included a journal entry of Rei's, which I'll be doing more often from now on. Rei's journal is extremely important…for reasons you'll see later on.

The entire layout of the aquarium is (obviously) not accurate, because I've never been there. Research can only get you so far, the rest is up for the author's creative mind to work it out.

Max was bit by a shark! First I kill his boyfriend, now I physically hurt him! I'm such a bitch ;-;

Reviews, anyone?


	8. Decode Away from Me

**TalaTati19- **In my defense, people, I'm not mean! ;-; I know I'm _evil_, but not _mean_.

Shout out to _**loner7803**_: Hahahhahaa, I promise that I'll try not to make _everybody_ land in the hospital…(crosses fingers behind back).

Second shout out to _**FlamingIce94**_: That was the most emotional and in-depth review I have ever read xDDDD you had me 'lol'ing for five minutes straight.

But on a better note, mondo new news everyone! I've found another song that's a theme to this story! Everyone here like Evanescence (who _doesn't love_ Evanescence)? Well, I've bee 'learning to love them' again in the past few days and I found a few songs of theirs that I'm in love with. Not to mention that one fits this story as well as (if not better than) Decode. It's called 'Away from Me', and I highly recommend listening to it if you're not familiar with it already. The name of the chapter is dedicated to the song; keep rocking, Evanescence.

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Away from Me)**

_Tyson and I were quickly whisked behind the scene to the surface of the shark tank where the divers enter and exit and where a majority of the exhibit's maintenance occurs. There were staff workers running around like they were all lost, when in fact they were all taking emergency procedures. A group of ten went back outside to direct the terrified crowd away from the viewing of the tank, others fetching first aid supplies, and the rest finding some way to call a hospital._

"_Who are these two, there's no visitors allowed back here; can't you see we're in the middle of a crisis here?!" A man with short and spiked indigo hair yells. The guy who brought up here, younger with orange eyes and golden-bronze hair, stated his reasons._

"_These guys know the diver that was injured!" That was all he needed to say- Tyson and I were immediately taken to the specific tank, a slip-proof white viewing platform leading us there. The only thing keeping the workers and ourselves safe from falling in the different underwater worlds is a steel fence railing system that reaches our elbows and, along the entrance of the pools, a four-post steel railing. I kept my eyes away from the water surfaces, feeling woozy and uneasy around them._

_There, huddled on the ground and standing in a small circle with different people leaving and joining them, is Max. He sat hunched over, leaning more to the left, and coughing up saltwater. I immediately raced over to him and knelt down beside him, letting him lean on me as he finally caught his breath again. On the right side of his stomach his skin is ripped open beneath the sturdy and durable divers suit, already fabricated to protect the user to a large extent, but obviously not enough to prevent such a vicious attack._

_The blonde hissed in pain with the salt water that dripped off his suit on the injury, still gushing blood that's still slowly streaming into the pool of the kings of ocean predators. The female diver that was with him returned with a white thick towel and handed it so that either Tyson or I could take it. The Dragon-wielder swiftly took the fabric and pressed it against the wound, which Max wasn't really pleased with._

"_OOWWW!" He screams, his voice a little hoarse from the saltwater he drank._

"_Clear the area people, make way for the paramedics!" The department head says, moving people out of the way. Tyson has to yank me back so the gurney can be set down and the paramedics can take care of Max._

"_Rei, give me the car keys; you stay with Max and I'll be right behind the ambulance, got it?" He says, giving me a bottle of water that he bought when we entered the aquarium._

**x-x-x-x**

I'm sitting just outside the room Max is being treated in, shaking so badly that I can see it in the water bottle I'm clutching. It's been almost two hours that we're here and still no word from any doctor. We know Max is conscious; hell, I was there, I saw it with my own two eyes, but I want to know more! Professionals in the medical field are so incompetent when it comes to informing friends and family of the patient.

Tyson's been pacing back and forth before me, also too unnerved to sit still and pissed that even his police officer status hasn't given him any information on our so-loved blonde friend. Mr. Dickenson's here (Tyson couldn't restrain himself hand had to call everyone) and Kenny as well. Emily stay back at his folks' home with the kids. Hilary is a no show (which doesn't surprise me, raising my suspicions about her) and Kai and Tala arrived with Mr. Dickenson, all three in a business meeting together.

"…But why was Max the one feeding them?" Kai questions, Kenny being the official spokesperson of the incident since he was second to arrive, and Tyson explained everything to him. He and Mr.D are sitting together across from me and Kai and Tala are sitting right beside me. I'm so paranoid that I can't even relish the moment: Kai is sitting only a hand away from me.

"It's one of the areas he was hired for; he has field experience. According to what Tyson was informed of, the people that were finishing up in the shark tanks forgot to feed them, so it was only natural for them to behave that way." Attacking Max isn't fucking natural. If those monsters want natural I'll jump in that tank and whoop their ass…then again, suffocating them sounds more likely of me. And then I'll beat up the idiots that didn't feed them. Oh, idea! I'll beat up the idiots and feed them to the sharks. Problem solved.

"Shouldn't they go down there with more protection with just tasers? I think the safety status at the Sea Park is faulty if something like this was able to happen." The angel continues with a strong argument. Mr. Dickenson nods in agreement.

"I believe Kai's right, they should do something more about this."

"After the damage has been done, what's the point?!" Tyson growls, now stomping back and forth.

"That way it won't happen again next time." Kenny tells him, remaining calm.

"_Next time? _There won't be a next time, Kenny; no way am I going to let Max dive in that tank again!" Tyson shouts, setting his foot on the ground and making it crystal clear. "If he thinks he's jumping back in there he's got a whole other opinion coming from me!"

This entire time, all Tala has done is nod here and there to show he's till paying some attention. "So Max really does swim with sharks…wicked." A small smirk pulls at his lips. I feel my eyes slit and narrow and a growl itching to rip free from the depths of my throat. Did he honestly say that?!

"This isn't funny, Tala!" Tyson barks at him, and I finally snap.

"Tyson, just calm the fuck down and sit down! You're giving me a migraine, all of you!" I hiss so venomously that I catch a glimpse of even Kai shuddering. The door to the room Max is in flies open and a petite nurse zooms out with a tray of soiled towels and used instruments without informing us of anything. My muscles tense up and I all but crush the water bottle in my hand, discarding it on the ground with rage. I don't even bother exchanging second glances with anyone as I storm down the hall: I need some fresh air.

I decide to take the stairs down, since less people are more likely to take them. Dumb decision. I'm not sure how I ended up in the wing where major surgeries take place, but I do know that I didn't need to see all that blood everywhere. There were surgeons scuffling past one another with red-copper stained gloves -still fresh and dripping-, blood supplies pouches that are either half empty or completely used dangling from the little posts they're secured on (the term it's called I'm not familiar with), and in general…just blood.

My mind immediately flashed back to the image of a lifeless Max being pulled up to the surface through dark maroon water. I feel nausea wash over me.

Shuddering and hugging myself I continue down the stairs and finally out through the emergency exit. Thankfully it's not in some trashy alley, but rather by the alternate main entrance to the hospital, facing another main street. I take a seat on the damp cobblestone steps that lead up to the hospital doors, drenched in the shadows of the trees the moon is casting and hidden behind the cold stone wall that outline the steps. I pressed the side of my head hard against the cool wall, alleviating my headache and helping the heat that came with the nausea subside. I don't know how long I sat out here, but it was enough time for a trooper to come and search for me.

"Rei?" My heart skips a beat when I recognize Kai's voice and I look up and nearly jump back in surprise. The pale blunette is closer to me than I thought, and with the faint glow the moon light is giving him, a perfect aura of his being, he looks like a blessing sent from the heavens. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok." I somewhat lie through my teeth, since I do feel much better than before.

Apparently my semi-lie isn't all that convincing and Kai lifts my head by my chin with two fingers, brushing my bangs out of my face with another and tucking them behind my ears. "Maybe you should plan a better fib when you're almost as pale as snow." I meekly scowl at him, my quick reaction to mask my blushing, and he chuckles a little with a small understanding grin. "You're hemophobic, aren't you?"

Still scowling I look away and nod, feeling ashamed. My best friend is being stitched up by a fucking shark attack and I'm hiding outside because I'm scared of blood. Aren't I awesome? "You don't have to rub it in."

Crimson eyes roll to the sky, letting out an exasperated sigh and falling back upon me. "I'm not mocking you, you idiot. Why didn't you tell us back inside? I'm concerned."

Kai's concerned…about me? Am I dreaming?

I hug myself tighter, bowing my head and hiding my bright red face with my bangs and the shadow they produced. I have to hide my small smile; I don't want to look like an idiot in front him.

The dual-blue haired businessman takes a seat behind my back, slightly leaning on me. "If you're going to blow chunks then you should at least turn away from yourself as well."

I chuckle a little. "I'm not going to blow chunks. I already told you I'm fine."

"Right, and I've also told you that you're not a convincing liar, correct?" Is his awesome comeback, leaving me speechless (not because I love him and whatnot, but because I really have no comeback prepared for that). After a few minutes of comfortable silence Kai gets up, hopping to a sit up on the wall and turning to fall on the steps. "Wait here." He instructs. Does it look like I'm moving anytime soon?

As soon as the coast is clear I release the barriers I set on myself and broke out into a full giddy smile, Kai's words echoing in my head. He's concerned about me: _me_. I think it's the first time I've ever heard him express such an emotion openly and in those terms, not to mention directly to me. I feel the butterflies bloom and flutter in my chest and embrace them.

"When was the last time you ate?" Is his first question when he returns, a large and steaming cup of espresso in one hand and a take-up bag in another.

"My lunch break." I confess. Now that I think about it, I really am starving. It's nearly eleven at night and I've been so caught up with this ordeal (as well as everyone else) that I haven't eaten. I haven't even drank water, mainly because every time I looked at the water bottle the liquid turned red. Yeah, not to appetizing, if you catch my drift.

Kai scowls at me disapprovingly for only a minute. "You really are an idiot. Eating something should make you feel better." He informs me, the voice of reason on his side- when is it not, really? He gives me the espresso and I sit up properly, resting my back on the wall and shaking my bangs out of my face. Taking a cautious sip of the steaming beverage, my lips curl into a grin. A thick, rich, and creamy raspberry-chocolate swirl latte. Delicious.

The phoenix sits back down beside me and pulls out an enormous sticky bun from the printed paper bag. I never even knew those things are made that big.* Failing at keeping his fingertips from touching the glossy and sweet syrup that the pastry's drenched in, he gives me a guilty, almost pleading look.

"You wouldn't mind sharing, would you? I spent the spare change I had on this for you." Liar! Wait, you're being honest, aren't you? Don't blush, Kon, don't blush!

I bite my lip, grinning. "Go right ahead Kai, I don't mind." He thanks me with a small grin and bites the sweet treat, licking his lips free of the messy syrup. I bite my lip harder and resort to another lasting sip of the espresso before I chomped right through it. Buddha, he looks _so_ tempting when he's eating that.

We trade off, he takes the latte and I take the sticky bun, and I gratefully take a piggish bite out of it. I only feel embarrassed right after and chew slowly, avoiding eye contact and gazing around at the buildings and trees. "You know that you're allowed to eat all of it; I got it for _you_." He tells me, both eyebrows raised and his cherry pink lips set straight with a little mischievous curl at one end.

"Well, I've decided I'm sharing and not pigging out like a…like a Tyson." I reply, switching off with him again after a second (and more controlled) bite. Just as I'm about to take a sip from the delicious caffeine a shadow crosses over me and I peer up at Kai, who's pinning me back against the wall, our noses almost touching. My cheeks heat up again and I have no control over it, lost in those crimson iris'. "K-Kai?"

"Listen, Rei, I know what's up." He tells me, the former warmth and 'love' (if it can be defined with that word) of his concern vanishing and the usual cold mask taking it's place back on the clean face of Kai Hiwatari (one that no longer displays the blue triangles he use to ritually paint on his cheeks).

"Y-you do?" I ask rather stupidly, my mind only catching up with my tongue a second later. "Wait, what's up about what?"

His eyes narrow rather seductively and he smirks. "You know exactly what's up. Starting with you." Me? "I know you're hiding something big and I want to know what, because it's obviously bothering you. Or perhaps, not bothering you." Well, now you're just not making any sense, Kai. Could you please clarify? You're speaking to a guy that nearly passed out after a trip through blood corridor and that's also staring into the eyes of his biggest crush ever: thinking straight is _extremely_ difficult.

"I'm not following." I stutter, leaning back on the wall with no other exit: both his arms are confining me to this one spot.

"Where's the ring? Shouldn't it be back from the jeweler's by now?" He asks simply. I'm still lost and he doesn't give me enough time to think. "You looked pretty guilt-free with Tala at the club last night, dancing with all those entrancing ladies. I'd imagine that a goodie-two-shoes such as yourself would feel horrible about doing that with the weight of marriage on his back." OH, that ring.

I stutter stupidly, trying to piece together a sentence. His smirk widens and eyebrows furrow deeper over that know-it-all gaze. "Be honest with me, Rei. What exactly is going on with your love life? Are you still with Mariah or have you and Max hitched up?"

Me and Max? Where the hell would he get an idea like that? Sure, we live together, but he's been around my house. We have separate rooms, separate bathrooms. I think it's pretty obvious that's not the case.

"Max and I aren't dating!" I say defiantly, a little outraged at his wild assumption. He leans in closer, his slate bangs brushing my forehead.

"What of Mariah?" I know I'll kick myself in the ass later for this, but damn it: cat's got my tongue. I search for an answer -any answer- that'll support the little white lie I've already started.

"Kai, Rei, there you are!" My salvation exclaims, jumping over the stone wall to land without a stumble beside us. Kai pulls back swiftly and reveals to me my hero. The irony: it's Tala. "I see you've found the little kitty-cat. We should get a homing chip implanted in your derriere." He chuckles jokingly, a cross between a smirk and a grin gracing his lips. "You don't look so hot; what's got you down?"

"He was worse when I got out here." Kai tells him 'matter-of-factly', biting out of the sticky bun again, the honey drooling down the corner of his lip a little. I wish I could lick it off instead of making him do it himself! "Hemophobic." He juts out his thumb pointing at me, crimson flitting over me to see my scowl as he revealed my terrible fear.

Tala's mouth forms a small 'o', frost blue eyes widening a little. "Seriously? But aren't you the one that used to patch up any injuries the Bladebreakers had back in the day?"

I stop making angry faces at Kai and turn back to Tala, nodding. "Holding my breath and thinking happy thoughts." I reply, since that mean and gorgeous person decided for himself that it's ok to tell the redhead.

Tala looks puzzled, and I don't really blame him -getting to know how my mind works is difficult, I guess- as he looks back to Kai. "You knew this?" Kai slowly shakes his head, crimson eyes intrigued with the moonlight dripping through the gaps in the tree leaves and branches.

Tala continues the conversation in Russian, which, I'll be honest, is really pissing me off. If you really find it necessary to speak of something to someone that others can't hear, then just pick another time and place for it. Like one where the subject of the conversation isn't sitting right in front of you guys hopelessly trying to make sense of a foreign language.

Whatever the wolf says makes Kai snap back with his answer, eyes narrowing and flitting upon me for only a second before turning away from the two of us. He continues saying something and Tala cuts him off, a chuckle laced in his words. Kai growls aloud and scowls at Tala, turning to me and helping me to my feet.

"Max is restriction-free for visitors; you think you're ready to head back inside?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." I nod in assurance, standing up firmly on my two feet to prove my point. Kai ushers me foreword, his hand on the small of my back as he quickens both his pace and my own, but Tala still (obviously) catches up with us. He slings his arm around my shoulders and brings me into his warm embrace, which is quite awkward.

"Nonsense, kitty-cat, after seeing that entire blood fiasco and being in a building where blood is the number one import-."

"Tala…" Kai says in warning, catching sight of my grimace. I look up through my bangs and meet Tala's blue eyes.

"Haha, right, sorry. Listen, then, you should probably tell them, because Max is on some blood supply as we speak, and we don't want another accident on our hands…" I slurp from the espresso, my eyes bouncing back and forth like a tennis ball as the conversation reverted back to Russian between both Europeans.

"…Just, shut up, alright?" Kai sneers, turning away again and storming a few steps ahead of us. Well, that ended well.

Tala chuckles, squeezing me tighter in the semi-hug he's bound me in. "He's so irascible it's funny." I keep quite, luckily still having enough espresso to do so. "Alright, Kon, we need to figure out a way to help you conquer your fear. How does dinner sound?"

How does dinner help with- wait. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Are you…asking me out to dinner?" I say, shock spilling out in my voice. Kai holds the elevator for us and we both race inside, the blunette punching in the number for the third floor as soon as the metal door slid shut.

"Yeah. It's much easier to talk about fears when you not standing right in front of them, unless you feel that you can toughen up and face it head on anyway…" He shrugs casually, leaning on the wall of the metal box by my side. Kai, who's standing in front of me, growls through clenched teeth at his best friend, sneering something in Russian again. Tala grins a giddy grin. "You up for it?"

I slowly bring myself to nod- it's just dinner, that won't hurt. And Tala's being generous for once. I feel safe taking this opportunity and getting on his good side before the sudden mood swing vanishes for another 1000 years. "Sure, sounds good to me."

We exit the elevator and the walk to Max's room is short, since it's one of the closest to the elevator. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at your place Friday night at eight. Kai can give me the directions, won't you Kisa?" He grins again, and Kai rolls his eyes.

"As long as you stop calling me that." He says coldly. What is Kisa?* We enter the room to find that everyone's accommodated themselves in the chairs supplied- Tyson went straight to the bed and sat at the foot of it with Max. The blonde is sitting up seemingly without a problem, the large smile on his face growing when he saw us come in.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up!" He jokes. "You'll let me dive again after the six-week healing quota is up, right Rei?" He asks. Kenny shakes his head with a laugh and so does Mr. Dickenson. Tyson turns around fervently shakes his head at me.

"Max wants to jump back in that tank and swim with those beasts again! After 22 stitches and some staples!" He elaborates.

"He said they're harmless unless provoked, so I say go for it." Tala shrugs again, letting go of me and searching for an empty seat for himself, most likely. Max laughs triumphantly.

"See, Tala's approved! Please say yes, Rei, pretty please!" Max jumps a little in his spot. It really does look like he never was bitten. That insane American.

"Ohhhh, no, no, no. Rei, look at this: two blood pouch-thingies- two!" He hops up from his place and picks up the frost-clear plastic bag with blood, running over with it and all but shoving it in my face while pointing to the other Max is IVed to. I swallow thickly at the close proximity of the 'liquid of life'.

"Tyson-." Kai tenses up, already making a move to get the blood away from me. The cop shook the pouch as he explained in feign rage (mostly feign) how Max's idea of going back in the tank was dumb, but my eyes were glued to the stuff that was making me feel sick again and light headed. Before I realized it I blacked out.

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Song: Away from Me- Evanescence. It fit's the chapter (and the story) because all the problems that Rei (and everyone else) finds themselves in (if you still haven't caught on) is because of all the lies and secrets they've kept from each other.

*That's what she said. LOL

*Kisa is a penname that means Kitten in Russian, and nowadays it's been commonly seen as a unisex name for children (although it's more seen for girls than boys).

See, I _didn't_ kill Max! I'm not _that_ cruel, y'know…Poor Rei, he's hemophobic.

The suspense! Is Tyson finally beginning to see something?! Has Kai really pieced the puzzle- does he know of Max and Rei's past? And why would Tala ask Rei out to dinner…? And finally, for the next chapter, some more long awaited (and overdue) KaixRei interaction. Won't that be worth a wait?!

Thanks for reading, now let's review!!


	9. Decode Angel

**TalaTati19- **Alrighty, so, here's the deelio! School has finally started again: YAY -crickets chirp-! I know, not so awesome. So, with it being January and all, and midterms coming up, I may not be able to update every other day as I have been. But I do guarantee a weekly update if that be the case, so fear not! But enough of my blabbering, I know you're all excited to start reading so who's stopping you?!

This chapter is also somewhat longer, but with good reason. It's ALL KaixRei everyone! Hip hip hooray!

Shout out to _**Suicidal-Shinigami**_: LMFAO, I loooove your icon! I cried laughing for at least five minutes non-stop.

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Angel)**

_June 18__th_

_Yesterday…Buddha, yesterday was unbelievably eventful. For starters, the students in class were high on crack, I'll bet my life on it. Then I met up with Tyson and we both go pick up Max at work and we end up having the deepest and most close-to-personal-life conversation that I've had with __**anyone in**__ ages (not including Max, of course). Adding onto this, Max gets attacked by a shark, we have to rush him to the hospital, I nearly pass out thanks to my hemophobia, and of all people to come out to see if I'm ok, it was Kai! __**KAI!**__ I'm still not sure if that part was conjured by the figment of my imagination or not, but fuck, it was worth living! To end the day Tala asks me out on a date -which I'm still massively confused about- and Tyson causes me to pass out in front of __**everybody after**__ showing me some blood supply. Max told me that Kai kicked him in the nuts for it. That made me happy._

_Tyson also took the opportunity that everyone was present at the hospital last night and announced that he's going to hold a birthday party for himself this coming up Sunday. A very late one: Tyson's birthday is the 28__th__ of May, and we're well into the second week of June. He explained to us that seeing his old team reunited again made him want to have a birthday party. So we all agreed and guaranteed our appearance there on Sunday night. Who doesn't love to party, really?_

_So, my beloved journal, I need answers. And you're usually good at giving them. Why the __**hell**__ did Tala ask __**me**__ out to dinner?_

_-Rei_

**x-x-x-x**

As awful as this sounds, especially coming from me, I wish that today were Friday and yesterday Thursday. Or that Max was injured tonight, on Thursday, that way we'd have tomorrow, Friday, off.

Ugh, that sounds extremely shallow. Where's a hammer so I can give myself a concussion?

"Rei, will you stop that? Of all people I'd think that you'd be the one avoiding injuries to go back to the hospital." Max comments while watching Psych from the couch in the living room, having a clear view of me in the kitchen smacking myself in the head with a wooden spoon. "You better not use that to cook anything today." He adds.

I ignore him, mad at myself. "Stupid, Rei! Stupid, stupid, shallow Rei!" I mutter in a growl, watching the spoon as it zeroed in on my forehead and hit me. After a dozen bull's eyes this starts to hurt.

"Rei, stop that! Your forehead is red!" I continued anyway, making Max get up out of his comfortable pillow and blanket haven that I created for him and coming in to take the cooking utensil away from me. "What the hell are you doing?!" I can tell he's trying not to laugh at my insanity.

"Punishing myself for a terrible thought. Now I need to make you lunch." Max groans loudly, displeased as I brushed past him to pull out the pots and pans for the delectable creation I have in mind: an orange chicken stir-fry.

"NO, Rei, for the millionth time, stop doting on me like a child! I was bitten by a shark, not caught in a car accident! I'm completely fine, you don't need to act like a maid." To keep you up to date, Max didn't have to stay at the hospital overnight, which I'm glad about. Even if he did have to stay, there would've been no way that I would've allowed myself to leave him all alone there. So at one in the morning last night Kai drove us home.

Kai because, well, Tyson was acting as Max's human walker (it was adorable, you should've seen it) and since I faded twice from blood (the first time was Tyson's fault, the second was a nurse's) Kai was the only eligible person to safely drive the car here. Tala drove behind us and then, after they were secure that everything was fine, both Russians left, followed by Tyson. The cop left his cruiser here and turned on the alarm lights to get home faster, since he was exhausted. That's Tyson for you.

And so ever since last night I haven't rested in treating Max, acting as his home-nurse. And it's pissing him off. I can't help it! And quite honestly, Max is too humble for his own good: he knows he needs this special treatment as well as I do.

"You've created bed heaven for me on the couch, you've helped me put on and take off my clothes when I showered, you cooked the biggest breakfast I've ever seen for me, you paid for more than six On-Demand movies for my entertainment, and you only got five hours of sleep thanks to it. I can cook lunch, honest!" The blonde insists, trying to take the frying pan away from me. I hold it over our heads, having a slight height advantage over him (only by two inches).

"No, no, Maxie. You just sit down and rest up and I'll take care of everything. That's why I got the day off today."

"You already _have_ taken care of everything!" He tells me, annoyed.

I pause for only a second. "There's more things to do, the day isn't over yet." I grin my Cheshire cat grin and he throws his hands up in the air, all hope lost for convincing my stubborn-ness otherwise.

"You're impossible!" He yells at the top of his lungs, stomping in the living room. I giggle, satisfied with my win, and pull the ingredients for my stir-fry out of the refrigerator. I hear activity upstairs and I figure that's where Max went. Pretty soon his footsteps come descending just out in the hall and I hear them stop in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, dearest?" I grin while shaking my head, not looking back as I'm chopping up the legumes that I'm about to throw into the lit pan. I slide them off the cutting board and they hit the center with a sizzling hiss.

"Final warning, _lover_, if you don't stop what you're doing right now I'll be forced to take drastic actions." I love Max's threats. They're never serious and they're always funny.

"Too late for that, Blondie. Look, I've got the rice cooking and I've already started on the Chinese orange chicken. I figure you deserve some _real _stir-fry today." I inform him, moving out of the way so he can see my cooking on the stove. "Besides, it's my turn today, anyway, so just chi- Max, where are you going with those?!" I turn back to catch a glimpse of him waving toodles to me, in his arms folders and binders and a few other materials of mine.

"Getting rid of your scripts since you never practice anymore." He says casually. I put down everything I'm working on and turn the lit flames on the stove to their lowest, chasing after him.

"Max, those are the scripts Tanya sent me; those are jobs!" I try to reason with him, attempting to steal back my things. He played below the belt and turned his injured side to me, so I can't take them by force without hurting him. "Give them back!"

"And what a shame it'll be to tell Tanya that you've thrown your career out the door just like this." He tells me with a smile on his face. Skillfully, he opens the door with a flick of his wrist, his burdened hands just barely able to twist the knob, and kicking the rest of the door open with his foot. Stepping out on the front steps he drops everything on the ground. The damp, freshly rained upon (last night), harmful ground.

"Max!" I exclaim, a little shocked, a little angry. He turns around quickly, his boxing reflexes kicking in, and took me by the arm, yanking me outside and pushing me down the steps. He's laughing madly as I fall into someone else -most likely the mailman, judging by his laughter- and he throws my white jacket after me.

"Keep him busy, will ya?!" He cackles, slamming the door shut. Oi vey. Yeah, Max, like the mailman will give a rat's ass about keeping me entertained.

"…I never thought that _the_ Rei Kon could be kicked out of a residence. Ever." _Shit,_ I know that voice. I sit up, shaking my bangs out of my face and swiftly picking up my clean white jacket from the ground and look up to see the unexpected visitor.

"He _did_ kick me out, didn't he?" I ask. Kai nods his head, chuckling, and I frown, jumping up to my feet and running up the steps to pound on the door. "MAX! LET ME IN!" I shriek at the top of my lungs, a part of me wanting to make a scene while my other half is extremely embarrassed of having to do this.

The blue eyed turtle lover appears in the window, beaming a smile at me and waving hello to Kai, who's finally gotten around to getting up from the ground. Then he waves goodbye to me.

"Is this how it ends, Max? After all the care and attention I've given you, treated to your wounds, put up with my fucking fear, this is how you repay me?! Why do you shun me after I've given you all I have?!" I purposely dramatize, my fists coming down on the door slower every time. I fall to my knees, wailing. "What did I ever do to you?! You're my BEST. FRIEND!"

"Get a job!" Is his muffled response from inside. "Otherwise I'll really kick you out! I pay half the bills, I have the right to do so!" His light-hearted giggling voice disappears inside, drown out by whatever action movie he's resumed watching.

"Bitch." I cuss loudly, pouting and tightly crossing my arms, turning my back to the door.

Kai is highly entertained with all this and laughs, my papers, phone, and ipod (with speakers) in his hands. "You were overdoing the whole mother hen, weren't you?"

I raise an eyebrow, fighting a grin and keeping my face straight. "Mother hen?" I quote. "What's that suppose to mean?" He laughs again, shaking his head as he lets it fall back, gazing up at the puffy white clouds in the clear blue sky.

"Well, you always were the mother hen." He informs me. I maintain my mask of a straight face and his grin widens. "Never mind."

I finally let up on my little act and take most of my things from him, cradling them in the bend of my elbow. "So what brings you here; don't you have work?" It's only then that I observe that he's dressed more casually. There's no button-up cotton shirt, no business blazer and pencil-straight black pants. There's no suitcase on him, no PDA or pager hooked to his belt, and no cell phone ear device on his right ear. Instead, he's wearing a dark heather gray logo tee under a vintage wash burgundy hooded sweater and a dark 'destroyed' pair of jeans: the fabric is inconsistently scarred with abrasions, has over worn fading, and is also vintage washed. Fuck, the man can pull off _any _look and still look smoking hot.

"Originally, yes, but Mr. Dickenson cancelled the meeting to go the Tokyo Sea Life Park and speak to the manager and others that are in charge of the company and all its security. He's not letting Max's case rest easy." He shrugs. "Don't you teach karate?" He rebuts.

"_Martial arts_," I correct him. "And yes, as a part time job. But Mr. D gave me an excused absence today to take care of Max. And now it's all gone down the drain." I look back at my house to stick out my tongue at it.

I feel silly, because he looks so stunning and I look so…not stunning at all. Why is he able to pull off a laidback appearance so amazingly when I'm not? I can swear that our pants are the same pair, except mine are noticeably lighter than his and the abrasions are more subtle, I'm wearing a light grey, almost silver, logo tee shirt as well, and my white jacket. It's just not fair.

"Not necessarily." He says, nodding toward my papers. "You look like you've got quite a lot of work to get done." I show him my dislike of all the work I have to get done by sticking my tongue out in disgust. "I can help if you'd like."

My ears must be playing tricks on me. "You want to go over dance steps and monologues, interpret and memorize lines from Shakespeare, and _act out_?" I chuckle, doubting he's actually agreeing to something like this. What are the odds of _Kai acting_?

He nods, almost excitedly. "Yes. I have nothing else to do and Tala's ditched me again, which is no surprise. He's always disappearing." He begins to ramble, but catches himself. "So, yes, I'd love to join you; if you don't mind, that is."

He'd **love **to join me. Then, yes, gods, yes! Of course I don't mind!

"Sure. Just hold on a sec, I need to go yell at my front door for the car keys. MA-!" His hand lands on my shoulder and twirls me back around, flashing his own keys before my eyes.

"I'll drive. You tell me who Tanya is." Sir, yes sir!

**x-x-x-x**

After a car ride where the topic revolved around my beloved manager Tanya and along with her, (my 'second manager', her best friend in the rich and famous business) Kris -remember her? The one that almost made me pee myself over the phone? Yes, that's the one. If you ever meet her don't bother getting mad, she knows sambo. She'll _kick your __**ass**_. I would know because I've already tried…and I know how that ends-, we ended up in the park. Kai parked his sleek and shiny silver Hyundai Coupe by the river near a very familiar bridge. One that was a frequent setting in our beyblading turmoil's back in the good old days.

"He's a place chock-full of memories." I say mostly to myself as we crossed over the bridge headed for the sweet smelling blossoms down by the more quiet part of the river. One with less families and children playing around. A silent place perfect for a practicing actor.

Kai scoffs. "Like the day I met Tyson…why the hell did I come here that day?" He also says mostly to himself but I snicker anyway. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes and I turn away, shrugging an unspoken 'I don't know'.

We chose a sun-bathed spot at the edge of the river, perfect because it still has the shade of the cherry trees and so it balances out the ambient. And, in my prospective, the ambience is the sweetest and most desirable I can ever crave and imagine, for it's just me and Kai and an entire afternoon ahead of us. Setting down all the folder and binders we both immediately got to work skimming through the titles and 10% summaries they came with.

"This is a lot of material…" The blunette comments as his eyes wander from paper to paper. "It touches almost every area and genre I can think of, and then some." He suddenly stops, covering his mouth as he snorts a laugh and falls back, slamming the folder shut. My mouth gapes a little at what I'm witnessing: Kai dying of stifled laughter.

"I missed the joke." I tell him and he hands me the violet folder. I open it up and see that the first thing on there is a monologue.

"The joke is that that monologue is suppose to be interpreted as a crude, mean person. The punch line is that the person acting it out is _you_!" He howls, amusement in those bright scarlet eyes of his. I love his laugh.

I narrow my eyes. "And you're saying that I can't be mean?"

The Russian nods. "I _know _you can't be mean."

A menacing grin creeps upon my lips as I gaze down at a different monologue on my lap and I Frisbee the folder at him. "I doubt you can do that." I challenge.

He reads through it and tilts his head up to the side, a gambler's smirk gracing his lips, fitting his features well. "Are you saying I can't crack a joke? Excuse me if I'm mistaken but wasn't that a joke right there?"

"Lucky break." I stand, taking only the paper the one-minute piece was on and backing up for space. I imagine myself on a stage, the spotlight on me, and I fall into character.

"You look ridiculous in that makeup. Like a caricature of a whore. A little touch of mommy in the night. Fake Ophelia drowned in the bathtub. I wish you could see yourself. You'd really laugh. You're your mother's masterpiece. There's too many fucking flowers in this place. I can't breathe. You know, in the top of the closet, cardboard box, I found all your-- I found all your little goodies. Pens, key chains, foreign money, French ticklers, the whole shot. Even a clergymen's collar. I didn't know you collected all those little knick-knacks left behind.

"Even if a husband lives...200 fucking years, he's never gonna be able to discover his wife's true nature. I mean, I-- I might be able to comprehend the universe...but I'll never discover the truth about you. Never. I mean, who the hell were you?

"Remember that day, the first day I was there? I knew I couldn't get into your pants unless I said, uh... What did I say? Oh, yes. Uh, May I have my bill, please? I have to leave. Remember? Last night, I ripped off the lights on your mother and the whole joint went bananas. All your guests, as you used to call them. Well, I guess that includes me, doesn't it? Huh? It does include me, doesn't it? For five years I was more a guest in this fucking flophouse than a husband. With privileges, of course. Then, to help me understand, you let me inherit Marcel, the husband's double whose room was the double of ours. And you know what? I didn't even have the guts to ask him, didn't even have the guts to ask him if the same numbers you and I did were the same numbers you did with him. Our marriage was nothing more than a...a foxhole for you and all it took for you to get out was a 35-cent razor and a tub full of water. You cheap, goddamn fucking, godforsaken whore, I hope you rot in hell. You're worse than the dirtiest street pig that anyone could find anywhere, and you know why? You know why? Because you lied. You lied to me and I trusted you. You lied, you knew you were lying. C'mon, tell me you didn't lie. Haven't you got anything to say about that? You can think up something, can't you? Huh? Go on, tell me something. Go on, smile, you cunt. Go on. Tell me something sweet. Smile at me and say that I just misunderstood. Go on, tell me... you pig fucker. You goddamn fucking, pig-fucking liar!"**

I release all my pent up anger -anger I didn't even realize I had- in the three minute monologue, imagining that Mariah was the person standing in front of me and not Kai. The blunette sat there in silence, his vivid scarlet eyes as wide as they can go, and his breath caught. I shook out of the feeling, shuddering out of the mean aura I dressed myself in and offering him a small shy grin. "…So?"

"That was the most frightening thing I've ever witnessed in all my years with the Bladebreaker members." He admits, a shudder in his voice. I awkwardly stroll back to my spot, sitting back down silently and putting the paper back in its violet folder. I feel terrible, because now he's not talking. Did I hit a nerve? How do I manage to upset a person when I don't even know how I did it?

"I didn't believe you when you said you were an actor, and to be honest I still didn't take it seriously up until now. But that was a stellar performance." He compliments and I can't resist but breaking out into a full smile, relieved and beaming that he said so.

"Thanks, Kai. It means a lot." More than you imagine. He picks up the folder I tossed to him and slowly rises to his feet, moving to stand where I was. The sun hits his porcelain skin and he glows more beautifully than any treasure out there. I wonder how I still hang out with him and am not ridiculed for it; there's no way that anyone can reach his feet in perfection, and I'm certainly not in the top 100 that slightly stand a change. I'm just lucky, I believe.

"Uhm…heh, promise you won't make fun of me?" Now why the hell would anyone even think of making fun of you, gorgeous?

I blink, grinning. "Why would I do that?"

He snorts a quick laugh, his eyes straying away from mine. "Because I suck…" He mutters under his breath.

I let out a breath chuckle, waving for him to proceed. "Just go."

After pacing a few circles and inhaling and exhaling deeply, he begins, his hands gripping the folder so tightly his knuckles are a little blanched. "Janice, I apologize to you if I don't seem real eager to jump into a forced awkward intimate situation that people like to call dating. I don't like the feeling. You're sitting there, you're wondering do I have food on my face, am I eating, am I talking too much, are they talking enough, am I interested but I'm not really interested, or should I play like I'm interested, but I'm not that interested, but I think she might be interested but-- wait, _what_?" He squints, re-reading the lines again, and then blinks fiercely and turns away. "I give up, that's so confusing."

I hop up to my feet and skip over to the tongue-tied Russian, peering over his shoulder to aid him. I grin. "Perhaps you should start with a more familiar monologue, like this one after it." I flip the page. "Hopefully, you've seen Pirates, correct?"

"Who hasn't?" He answers in a question. My grin widens and I read over his shoulder.

"You should try to envision a scenario whenever you're interpreting a monologue. Familiarity with where it's from or the origin and idea behind it helps a lot, but if you can bullshit it correctly then you can also kickass on it. Like, this one, for example. If you add a little sarcastic, drunken edge to your voice you'll sound better than Johnny Depp himself." He raises an eyebrow at me, smirking in doubt, and I scoff and role my eyes, taking the monologue. "Just watch."

I clear my throat; this piece of text is a breeze. "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept the fact that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

"Only if the pirate is talented in pilfering and plundering…and if that pirate's good looking. Not all…disgusting and dying of scurvy." He chuckles, rolling his shoulders. "Here, listen to this one."

You should all be very jealous right about now: I get to see Kai act and you don't. You snooze, you lose.

"You'll dress only in attire specially sanctioned by MiB special services. You'll conform to the identity we give you, eat where we tell you, live where we tell you. From now on you'll have no identifying marks of any kind. You'll not stand out in any way. Your entire image is crafted to leave no lasting memory with anyone you encounter. You're a rumor, recognizable only as dejá vu and dismissed just as quickly. You don't exist; you were never even born. Anonymity is your name. Silence your native tongue. You're no longer part of the System. You're above the System. Over it" He gives me the sexiest expression I've ever seen him wear and smirks a dastardly smirk, scarlet eyes mischievous. "You know what the difference between you and me is? I make this suit look good."

Holy shit, just fuck me over now man.

"You would make an excellent MiB agent." I applaud, breath-taken. His smirk turns into a grin.

"I think I could replace Will Smith in that movie." You think? Because I know! "I wish I were like you, Rei."

I'm taken aback, intrigued by his sudden revelation. "Wha- huh?"

"You followed your dream. You've always had the willpower to manipulate your future, mold it into what _you want_ it to be like." We both sit back down, putting the monologue away and restoring order to the papers Max had the courtesy of messing up.

"Heh, well, not exactly. I had a role model of sorts." I shrug, admitting as I glance up at him. Our eyes meet again.

"Hopefully it's not me."

I bite my lip. "Well…"

His eyes fall back to the binders on the spitefully chuckles. "Incredible…" He shakes his head. I try to come up with a way of salvaging my obvious fall fast.

"You've always been the strong and independent captain, always making the best decisions for the team."

"Answer me this first, Rei. You and Mariah broke up, didn't you?" I blush a little in embarrassment of the sudden question. "You talk in your sleep."

"When did you catch me sleeping?"

"Last night in the hospital, after the second time you passed out."

"Oh, well that's…awesome…" I manage to spit out about myself. That's probably how Mariah always knew what were my plans too. And the little bitch never told me. "Yes, we did end the relationship. I'm waiting for divorce papers. That's why I came here."

He nods, and I think I just saw a ghost of a grin on his lips, but his head's bowed so I can't really tell. "Alright. I interrupted you, what were you saying?"

"You're my role model for good decisions?" His annoyed vibe from just moments ago returns and he faces me with a serious look, one I'm very familiar with.

"Why is it always me? It's always the same from the three of you, I'm Mr. always right and never wrong. I may be one of the worst role models out there."

I shake my head vociferously in contradiction. "No, what about when we were kidnapped to the island? Remember that along with getting lost in London and leading us out of major problems? Remember in Russia-?"

"What about Russia, Rei, the Abbey?" He says, both his busy hands twitching just by mentioning the origin of his nightmares, the paper trembling with them. "When did I make a right decision there? I ditched you guys there as well as China, I was a bratty captain when we were lost in London and most of all the other tournaments, now that I think about it, and I was never the one that helped us escape that island. That was all you, Tyson, and Max. I just protected the geek and the whore-model." He roles his eyes like what he did was of no importance. I giggle a little at the nickname he's given Hilary.

"She is best friends with the whore pop star…" I mention. Ironically enough, yes, Hilary and MingMing are currently best friends. I saw it coming the day they said they hated each other.

His shoulders quiver with a silent chuckle at my child-like reaction to his statement, but his expression remains straight. "Hell, I don't even have enough common sense to tell the person I love my feelings."

My heart sinks because of how heartbroken he sounds, but also because he's in love with someone. I look away, training my eyes on the papers, one with happens to be a Shakespearean binder. Old English is such a pain. "Oh. That's…"

"Surprising?" He coldly cuts me off, the frost from his tone stinging me. "Kai actually has a heart and someone broke it." He mocks.

"No." I cut him off this time. "It's hard to believe that you wouldn't come out to her." I correct him, pressing on. "What happened?"

"She found another guy during the time that I was procrastinating to tell her that I like her." He explains rather simply. Today my shallow mood must be kicked up to high gear because I'm actually happy that this woman broke his heart: it gives me a chance to console him (and possibly discover if he's bisexual like myself). I should've brought that wooden spoon with me. "And she seems to be happy with him, which only tears me apart even more…Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Can I trust you?" I'm caught in the trap of agonized crimson eyes and I can't escape.

"Always."

"I've tried committing suicide…three times already." I stopped breathing. "And it was because of this person."

Let me straighten stories out now: In the past…five years, I've managed to fall into the worst marriage a person can fall into, Max was married and 'widowed' of his homosexual husband, ex Beyblader and foe turned friend Brooklyn, Tyson's never gotten into marriage and is a crime fighting unhappy soul, and Kai is an unhappy businessman who's attempted suicide for the same person multiple times. How did we get here?

"And how did you…stop?" I fretted the question.

"The last two times Tala and the others came to my rescue, but it was mainly Tala and Bryan; they were always the first to arrive on the scene. The first time was thanks to you."

"_Me_?" I gasp in shock. Kai attempted suicide while we were the Bladebreakers and we never took _notice_? I was at a loss for words and he realizes this, answering the millions of questions I'm incapable of wording.

"The justice five. Remember the day you personally came out after me to save me from the dark side?"

To clarify, during the justice five tournament, I was extremely outraged and downright pissed that Kai chose to return under Boris' wing than fight against him with us (I was mad at Hiro as well, but that was minor compared to Kai's issue). And so, being the insane and paranoid and love-driven man that I am, I went after him before we set off for the woods for our full month training, to see if I could talk some sense into him. Up until this moment I thought that entire encounter was as good as futile, for it obviously didn't bring him back. Now…now I'm beginning to see that I actually _saved_ the love of my life without even realizing it.

"It helped, to make a long story short." He smiles at me- a genuine and thankful smile. "Thanks, Rei."

"Th-than- I mean, you're welcome." I fumble over my words, still reading the torment in his eyes. I feel a prickle behind my eyes and I think I might cry. Crap, no, look away! "I'm glad you trust me so much."

He nods and takes the binder from my hands, now avoiding eye contact and being somewhat bashful. "Listen, Kai, I want you to know that no matter what the case I want to help. I hate to see any of my friends suffer and in harms way and I always try to put a stop to it, even if it's a struggle of a reach. I don't want to standby while this woman breaks your heart." I can taste my lie on my tongue, a disgusting taste -I don't want to help him get together with this woman, but I can't stand to see him so miserable-, but the sentiment is true.

"Would you help me steal her heart back?" I add another white lie to my endless list and nod positively; I earn another gorgeous smile that I return with my own.

"That means a lot, Rei." The blunette brushes slate bangs behind his ears and shakes the ones in his eyes away, looking up at the orange and peach sherbet sunset sky. "I should drive you back, I have to get back to the hotel and see if Tala's back. I still want to drop by at BBA and talk to Mr. Dickenson before he calls it a day." Resentfully I nod, and we both start collecting my things. This afternoon has been one of the best in my life, for I've taken an enormous step closer to Kai and I believe that we're actually starting to get somewhere are friends.

I can call him a friend now, too.

**x-x-x-x**

The car slows to a stop at the front of my house and the doors unclick. "Are you sure you don't want to come in for dinner? I feel like I owe you for the ride."

The Russian shakes his head. "I'm fine Rei, thanks for the offer. Maybe some other time, when I'm not still busy. Thanks for this afternoon, though. I enjoyed spending the day with you." Well, I simply _adored spending_ the day with you too, you breathtaking angel. "You don't want help carrying all that inside?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you at Tyson's party on Sunday then." I bid my farewell.

"Yup, Sunday." His hand falls on my shoulder as I'm stepping out and I glance back. A small smile on his face. "Thanks." Bubbles burst and butterflies soar inside my chest and I feel my cheeks begin to heat up again. I nod, smiling back, and exit the car, shutting the door behind me. I race up the front steps and, hiding myself behind one of the pillars that decorate the porch and support the roof, I watch him car drive away.

I hear joyful commotion the moment I enter the house- Max must've left the house for he forgot the front door open. Walking past the doorways to the kitchen and living room, I see that both rooms are a mess. Upstairs music is playing, and I follow it up to Max's room.

" Hahahaha, go, go, go!" The blonde laughs lightheartedly over the dance music. "Dude, Tys, you FAIL!"

"I hate this game!" Tyson seethes loudly. I dump my belongings on my bed and shrug out of my white jacket, wandering into the next room to find both American and Japanese playing DDR, the latter failing miserably at a game that he should be good at. DDR _is _a Japanese game, after all, correct? "Rei! I drop by for a visit and find out that you ditched poor Maxie for the day?! With Kai? You're a terrible roommate!"

I tilt my head to the side as I lean on the doorway, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. "You've been terribly misinformed. You see, Max kicked me out today."

"Hiya, Rei!" The ocean-eyed man waves obnoxiously, bobbing up and down in his seat, obviously content that he's winning. "Tyson made dinner today, we left you some in the microwave."

I scoff in disbelief, my eyes widening and a sinister and mean smirk crawling on my lips. "Tyson _cooks_?"

"Fuck yeah, man! Grandpa G is getting super senile; you wouldn't _believe_ the shit you find on the stove when he tries cooking nowadays! I had to learn to cook to save my own ass from the risk of some sort of incurable food poisoning." Well, I'll be. Tyson cooks. Things have definably changed over the years.

"At least he doesn't fail at it." Max supports, the double meaning also picking on the navy-blue haired cop that just lost the round. "Best seven out of twelve?" He offers. Tyson fervently agrees but his cell phone rings. He picks up with annoyance, speaks with annoyance, and hangs up with annoyance.

"Damnit, I gotta run. Hilary's parents are inviting me over for dinner…again." Is it just me or does he seem displeased leaving here? More importantly, leaving Max? I wonder…did I really get through to him? "I'll drop by again tomorrow after my shift to check up on ya, alright?"

Max pouts, but gives in and nods. He receives a careful but loving bear hug from his old time pal and all I get is a quick pat on the back as he zooms out the room and down the stairs. "Take care, guys! And don't kick Rei out again!"

"I won't!" The biologist promises his crush.

"Thanks for caring!" I roll my eyes with a loud laugh. As soon as the door slams shut downstairs my sinister grin returns, my eyes narrowed on my roommate.

"What?" He innocently asks. I furrow my eyebrows, looking even more evil. "What?! We didn't do anything!!"

"Riiight. How long was he here for?" I question doubtfully. He hesitates to answer, his innocent smile giddily widening and a blush kissing his cheeks.

"Five hours almost?"

"Can you feel the looove tonight?" I walk away, singing with full projection of my voice.

"Noo, there was no looove tonight!" He corrects, also in song. "At least not for me, there wasn't! What about you, Mr. I want Kai's ass?"

I shrug, my attitude one that can still bring up questions. "There might've been something…"

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Song: Angel- Natasha Bedingfield.

**The monologues used in this chapter (in order of appearance) are the following: Last Tango in Paris, Wedding Crashers, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, and Men in Black.

This song is extremely (I'll emphasize _EXTREMELY_) ironic after the events that occurred in this chapter. Obviously, all these songs come from Rei's POV, and this one is definably no exception. But since he's saying this to his dearest friends from the Bladebreakers, including Kai…well, take a glimpse:

"_If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel), protect you from the pain…I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)…You'll never hurt again. I'll be your (A.N.G.E.L.) I'm gonna be your (A.N.G.E.L.) I'll be your angel."_

Look DEEP, you guys! What was Kai just grieving about to Rei? Hm? HMMMMM?! (Hint: It's as _obvious as_ the **nose on my face!**) It's so ironic and sad I just want to shoot myself for thinking of this incredibly genius thought! Not really, I'm actually quite proud that my mind conjured this up.

Other than that, Tyson's having a birthday party in…three days (going by this story's calendar). And since today is Thursday, you know what tomorrow is…Friday! And what day is Friday?

Rei's. Date. With. Tala. =D

Reviews keep the author happy and the updates coming at their regular pace!!!


	10. Decode SEX

**TalaTati19- **Now, then…let's start screwing some shit up around here.

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (S.E.X.)**

_June 19__th_

_There's so much on my mind right now, I really don't know how to put it all into one word! Oh wait, yes I do: Kai._

_Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai!_

_Today was like we were thrown into a fantasy realm, for both Max and I. We both hung out for the day with our crushes: Max and Tyson recuperated lost ground and I finally made it to said ground with Kai. In both our cases, we wished that it would never come to an end. But, as the world has come to know, they always do come to an end, so we lived up every moment to the fullest. But for me, it's still not enough. I'm a greedy man and I'm thirsty for more. I want today to happen all over again tomorrow and the day after that and for the rest of eternity. I want to be able to spend every afternoon -no, every full day- with Kai. I want to spill out my soul to him and have him do the same with me. _

_If I die in my sleep tonight, I'll die the happiest neko on the face of this earth._

_-Rei_

**x-x-x-x**

Nightfall blankets the island/country of Japan and I sit by the window in a heap of jitters. Will he come? Am I prepared? How do I look? How will he look? Does he remember? Should I be armed?

I watch the nightlife outside with glazed eyes, my thoughts nowhere nearby. A gleaming black car, a Toyota Camry, pulls up in the empty driveway and a tall man with fiery hair emerges from the sophisticated-looking vehicle. I watch as he makes his way up our walkways, jumps two steps up the front stairs and disappears from my sight. The doorbell rings and I'm finally pulled out of my daydreaming.

Shit! Tala's here!

Scrambling up to my feet, I trip over my own feet dozens of times as I stumble to the front door, fixing my appearance one final time as I make my way there. Why am I being so paranoid about how I look? It's not like this is a legitimate date or anything- just a friendly dinner between two friends. Friends maybe? _Just _dinner?

I hastily open the door and gape in awe at Tala. Goddamn, the man cleans up to a crisp- sleek red devil hair combed perfectly, his peachy-orange sherbet dress shirt appearing from beneath his black leather jacket, and dark jeans tying in the look all together. Most importantly, his icy blue eyes remarkably shine against the calming color pallet he's wearing.

He look delectably teasing and that's definably not a good thing in my case.

No, Rei, no! What about all that progress with Kai yesterday? I won't put that to waste; there's no way in hell I'm going to lose a mile of ground that I couldn't gain in ten years. I just have to keep myself under control. I have to continuously remind myself that this is friends and nothing more.

"Well, aren't you a sexy tiger? Damn, are you trying to make me look bad? I'm tempted to ravage you right here." Shit, this is going to be so much harder than anticipated. What have I gotten myself into?

**x-x-x-x**

Tala must think he's a very funny man with all his little cat jokes. When he's not referring to me in a sexual/intimate manner, calling me 'tiger', he insists on calling me 'kitty-cat' instead. When he's not making a dumb cat joke he's referring to one, such as taking me to dinner here at this sushi house. Isn't he funny? That's a knee slapper!

"…Y'know, I'll admit that I'm not a huge fan of Japan." He mentions as our conversation transitions into a different topic, the two of us sitting beside a bright and colorful tank off to the more secluded side of the restaurant.

Intrigued, I chuckle in confusion. "Then why are you here?" Thankfully, after being in the car with him and sitting here waiting for our meal for more than 20 minutes now (adding the time altogether), I've gotten over the worse part of my fidgeting, controlling it so that all my spazzing urges channel to my left hand. A habit that, after years of intense practice, now comes in handy more often than I realize.

He leans back in his seat, shrugging under his jacket that sat hanging on the back of the cushioned bench seat. "Eh, I guess I learned to tolerate it. Kai likes coming down here -God knows why- and kissing up to the boss' son has got to earn you something eventually right?"

I blink in surprise, outrage spilling out a little with my words more towards the end, surprised that the red head would do such a thing with his best friend. "You and Kai both work together? And you _use_ him like that?"

"Haha, simmer down, will you? You're misunderstanding things- I don't take advantage of Kai at all, I take advantage of the perks he gets. That's the positive of a family business, such as his case. You always get paid a dollar or two more than the crowd, you're always the first notified with any changes, for better or for worse, you know what I mean? He's on top of the list there." I nod, relaxing again. Relaxing as much as I can, that is. "I'm here because I'm the traveling CFO* there- I have to haggle prices with Stanley because the old man doesn't want to pay full fare to the kids he provided scholarships to. Completely dumb, really. Personal relations should never interfere with business…" He goes off on his rant. I just nod and pretend to tag along with what he's saying, since I somewhat understand it all. It sounds relative to Lee's business back in Hong Kong.

"Besides, why were you so grouchy about it?" He asks off hand, smiling at the waitress that returned with our drinks: straight up sake. The hardcore stuff.

Stuttering, a little flustered while trying to come up with a reply, I answer before he can even notice my internal turmoil. "I didn't mean to be grouchy about it. It's because of the way you worded it- nobody should ever take advantage of anybody."

The pale Russian makes a face that can be described as 'oh please, give me a break'. "Rei, wake up, would you? This is reality; if people didn't take advantage of one another the human race wouldn't be where it is. It's just how life works."

I narrow my eyes, begging to differ. "Yeah, which also explains all the shit we're in."

"Ah, touché." He laughs, shaking his head. "Well, I apologize nonetheless. I didn't mean to make fun of your boy-toy." I blush a deep red, I just know it, and I ready myself to contradict his statement yet again but he beats me to the punch, changing the subject.

"_This_ is what keeps me coming back to Japan." He says in complete honesty, lifting the small glass of sake and shaking it before us before throwing it down the hatch. "You can only get the best by following it to its homeland. Is Chinese sake any good?"

I roll my eyes playfully, chuckling lightly as well. "I would know."

"You _would_, hence my asking." He nods knowingly, a smirk gracing his pale pink lips. "Cough it up, kitty-cat, you can't hide your golden stash of alcohol forever. Ask that bleached-pink wife a' yours to send some over."

I turn away and ignore his jokes respectfully (if such a feat is even possible), and drink from my own glass. "I doubt it'd get by security."

"You bluff; I got into the country with vodka multiple times back in the day, when I was still considered to be underage. You just don't want to call her. Can't say I don't blame you- I hate that woman…pink cow." I stifle a snort at the name he gives her, hiding my knavish laugh behind the tinted blue glass. I meet his frosty eyes that are brimming with what I can only describe as a nefarious content. The magnitude of the emotion contained behind those eyes make me shudder, a chilling sensation creeping down my spine.

"W-what?" I manage to spit out, flexing my left hand beneath the table repeatedly as it trembled with no control.

"You think you fool everyone kitty-cat, but I can read you like a good novel. You must be slacking off on your rehearsals, if that's the case, or I'm just that talented." The red head comments offhand, breaking eye contact with me.

I sheepishly chuckle, wandering to gaze at the fish in the tank. The colorful little critters swim around without a care in the world- I wish I could be them. The saltwater animals do remind me of one thing, however. Wasn't the point of this entire dinner to discuss my wretched hemophobia? "Well, that's _kind of it._"

"Yeah, Kai told me about yesterday. How very adorable." I almost growl in my throat when I feel the blood trying to rush to my cheeks again, irritating and embarrassing. I also hate how he's putting me on the spot- he obviously knows I like Kai and now he's trying to get somewhere with this information- blackmail me perhaps.

I turn now, a glare prepared for him, but I immediately lose it when I meet his expression: pure evil and delight. "At least one of us won't be going home feeling guilty tonight, isn't that right, Rei?" I find myself short of breath, unable to find my voice, and with a blank mind. I want to be anywhere but here now. I want to be back home on the couch watching some cruddy Japanese game show rerun.

The waitress finally returns, saving me from having to find a response to his question. Our orders are set on the table before us and she more than gladly refills our glasses. Tala asks the woman to leave the bottle here, slipping her a lovely tip of fifty U.S. dollars, and she smiles sweetly at him and takes the money, leaving. He picks up his chopsticks and fights with them for a little to get a firm grip of them. I take my own and begin eating without a problem, still silent and not knowing what to say.

"Well, then, now that we've cleared up _that_ issue, I'll tell you that I think everyone has ended up terribly in terms of relationship. At least up until now." His scoffs distastefully, now using the chopsticks quite skillfully. "You and Tyson, for instance. I knew Tyson was an idiot, but I didn't think you were too."

"Excuse me?" I sneer unwillingly, easing up on my glare afterward.

"Relax, will you, tiger, I'm tying to get you to wake up." He rolls his eyes, talking with both the chopsticks and his hands. "Take example B, for instance."

"Tyson? What about it- he likes Hilary." I shrug, inwardly knowing the real turmoil of the love triangle.

"Well, yeah, and he's really retarded for loving her. As much of a nuisance as he's always been, nobody deserves to be cheated on by a modeling whore." Shock washes over me as my eyes slowly widen in disbelief, my mouth small in a small gape. I already predicted such a thing, but hearing it from someone else is a different experience entirely.

"Hilary's…cheating on Tyson?" I slowly repeat and he raises his thick red eyebrows, nodding.

"Mmmhm, with that Italian rich-kid man-whore. Owns a model agency under his name now, dad's a vintage wine guy…Enrique what's-his-face?"

"_Enrique?_" I gasp. "As in the Enrique from the Majestics team?" He nods to confirm this, making his chopsticks walk on the table.

"Yyyup. Saw it myself before the holidays. I was sent down there on business and there they were, strolling the streets of Rome like a couple of lovebirds." Before the _holidays_? That bitch has been cheating on Tyson for more than _six months_? Was it even the past holidays that he saw them? Tala pulls out his phone and I feel my own phone vibrate in my pocket moments after with a text message. "Right there."

Pulling out my phone, I open the text and stare at the picture, finding it hard to get it through my head. I know that Hilary has never been a trustworthy woman- hell, everyone knows that- but I never imagined that she'd stoop so low. "…How could she do that to him?"

"Do you really want to hear what I have to say about that?" The Russian asks and I shake my head, a ghost of a smirk appearing and disappearing from my features. "The only PG thing I can say is that Tyson needs to wake up and dump the skank. The number one rule of identifying a whore is that their French fingertips and plump red lips always scream loyalty. You can keep that photo, I don't want sick shit like that on my phone anymore. I'm surprised I held onto it for so long."

I put away my phone, not bearing to stare at the picture of clear fiery romance between Enrique and Hilary any longer. Poor Tyson, he's being stabbed at from behind and yet he still strives so hard to please her. I'm gonna have a serious talk with Hilary if it's the last thing I ever do. "I guess we have been stupid romantics."

"You said it, kitty-cat. You, Me, Kai, Tyson. We're all hopeless fucks." He obnoxiously, and also adorably, sticks his tongue out in annoyance at himself, licking a piece of fish. "Does this stuff taste funny to you?"

Making the comment while I had my mouth full, I immediately put my chopsticks down, letting my taste buds tell me if the fish was, by any chance, bad. I feel a little sick when I see that I've already eaten ½ of my meal- what if this stuff is tainted? Tala chomps down on another piece and shakes his head. "No, it's nothing. Guess I just haven't eaten this stuff in a while." Ugh, did you really just scare me for nothing? Way to make me lose most of my appetite.

"Hey, Tala." I dare asking after a comfortable eating silence that allowed the two of us to practically finish our entire meal…and the entire bottle of sake. The red head's already order a second and is working away at that one as we speak. "What exactly did you mean by _you_ being a hopeless love cause?"

His expression is partially serious, partially humored. "I meant those words exactly, kitty-cat." He laughs.

"No, I mean like," I explain myself further. "I never thought of that happening to you…or Kai, for that matter."

He snorts. "Kai's a wuss."

I glare at him, my defensiveness immediately reacting to his harsh words. "Kai is not a wuss."

"Kai is most definably a wuss. Both he and the love of his life are complete idiots. They love each other yet they're so scared of one another at the same time that they never open up to each other. Complete wusses. The two of them." He begs to differ.

"Have you even heard what he's had to say about that?" I argue.

"Heard? I _lived_ through the entire thing; I know of aaaall the highs and lows of his 'I think I'm getting through!' and 'I'll never be looked at the way I wish to be's'. He's such a drama queen, honestly." He informs me, rocking from side to side to a inaudible beat with a grin set on his face. "They're both drama queens!"

My anger vanishes and I begin to wonder if Tala is 100% sane at the moment, for I believe the liquor's finally starting to get to him. "…Right."

"What're you lookin' at, kitty-cat?" He tilts his head at a 45 degree angle, the grin widening. "You bored already?"

"Well, yes- I mean no. Well, I have finished eating." Gah, crap, why must I always be so incompetent with words?

His icy blue eyes are bright and he nods in agreement, also having finished his meal as well. He runs his hand through scarlet locks, pulling his thin bangs back only to have them fall back over his face handsomely, and signals for our waitress to come over. After asking for the bill and waiting for the woman to disappear yet again, he fills his empty glass of sake all the way up to the rim and nearly overflows it. The red head dips his head over the glass and slurps from the surface to prevent spillage, hiding the bottle behind his back.

"Very inconspicuous." I sarcastically complement. He sticks his tongue out at me and cautiously picks up his beverage, drinking it all in one sitting. "You're insane."

"I bet you can't do that." He boasts, shaking his once again empty glass at me.

"I choose not to."

"Chicken! Bwa-bwa-bwa-ba-caw!" He taunts me, flapping his arms like wings and mimicking a chicken rather loudly, attracting attention to our table.

"Tala, quit it! People are starting to stare!"

"Bwa-bwa-BA-CAW! Bwa-bwa-bwa-bwa-bwa-BACAW!" I glare at his, leaning over the table to reach out and take the bottle from him.

"Give me that!"

I roll my eyes, filling more than half my glass with Japanese sake- I can't believe I'm doing this. Making sure he's paying attention, I smirk and drink the entire thing in one sitting, the bottom of my throat burning when I finished and my head spinning once. I felt a little out-of-whack for a few seconds but then came back to. "See? I'm not a chicken."

"Pfft, WEAK." He nearly shouts, waving off-hand at me. "You only did that _once_, I've already done so at least a dozen times. If you really want to prove that you're up to my level, you'll do that another 11 times." My heart clenches in fret: 11 more times?

"In your dreams; if we both get drunk who'll drive?"

"That's out of the question- we're both already under the influence and you're driving even if you were in my condition because I have a terrible DUI record. With that being said…chug, chug, chug, chug!" He lightly pounds pale fists on the table in excitement.

I shake my head. "Nuh-uh, not tonight, Tala."

"Come oooon, you're such a goody two shoes!" He complains. "Two more times!"

"No."

"Two more times!" He insists and I decline.

"No."

"Just once more!" He pleas, batting his thick eyelashes at me and even putting on a pouty lip. Has anyone ever told him how arousing he looks like that? How dangerous that look can potentially be? Fuck, I hate being so weak.

Resigning, I pull the cork off the bottle again. "_One_ more time only."

He happily smiles. "_One_. And then I'll take you out for dessert and vodka."

I was in the middle of downing my second full glass and I nearly choke, sending a spray of alcohol into my esophagus and into my lungs, my entire chest searing with a burn now. "What?!"

**x-x-x-x**

I should've made him bring me back home after sushi. Hell, I was the one driving, I should've driven myself home after sushi. But my number one defect always get in the way: my politeness. He insisted on treating me out today, and he was being such a gentleman about it…and I am very easily manipulated, unfortunately. Why won't somebody call me to pull me out of this? I don't care who- Tanya, Max, Tyson, Kai, Hilary even! If anybody can hear me, call me!

"Chocolate or strawberry, kitty?" Tala asks me from the kitchenette of the apartment he and Kai are staying at, the latter and gorgeous blunette nowhere to be found, oddly enough. Even if it is 9:30 in the evening. I can't say I'm not surprised: Kai always has been one to disappear with something more important to do. Busy, busy, Kai. Busy, busy, unhelpful, Kai. Please come home in the next two minutes!

"Strawberry." I sat on the white couch of the living room with the television on, the volume low, and a glass of proof vodka in my hand, the bottle sitting on the coffee table before me. Let me tell you, proof, straight-from-Russia vodka is _really strong shit_ and it's nothing to play around with. The stuff's like…absinthe. Ever tried it? No? Well, unless you're a very smart, very accustomed, maybe even alcoholic drinker, than don't try it. Just don't. End of story. Don't ask about mine.

I've had more servings of vodka than I can remember already, to 'catch up with Tala', as the Russian himself put it, and after the first glass I felt the effect of both sake and vodka together begin to stir. I'm not a terrible drinker, but I'm also not the best either. Reason being is because I don't drink that often to begin with, and when I do I'm controlled about it so I last long before finally succumbing to the title 'drunk'.

Tala returns skipping with a tray and both our ice creams on it, handing me my little silver bowl with the cold pink goodness inside it. His spoon was in his mouth, traces of whipped cream around his lips and on his nose, and a smile on his face. "One strawberry ice cream for my date."

_Date?_ Have I really let this go out of hand?

"Thanks." I half grin, standing to receive it. "You got a little…" Out of subconscious impulse I wipe the whipped cream dot from his nose, sucking it off my finger and blushing as soon as I realize what I did. Terrible, Rei, you idiot!

"Thanks." He mimics me with the same response and half grin, catching me by the elbow. I was swaying and didn't even know it. "I take it you don't drink that much vodka?"

"How'd you guess?" I grumble a little playfully and sit, sourly spooning my first helping of ice cream into my mouth. Tala sinks to a sit beside me and eats his own chocolate ice cream, a smirk on his devilish face.

"Just guessing." He shrugs, and I also note that, even while sitting, he's rocking ever so slightly from side to side. I maliciously grin: revenge.

"I take it you don't drink that much sake either?" I narrow my eyes, leaning back triumphantly and spinning the spoon in my fingers, the silver eating utensil distracting me more so than the sweet dairy dessert. I hear him set down his bowl of ice cream on the glass table before us and he takes mine away. "Hey!"

He sits on top of me faster than I can react and this takes me by surprise. I gasp and giggle, not really knowing why. I'm starting to lose control over myself. "And what exactly do you mean by that, tiger?" He rests both his hands on either side of my torso, making it impossible for me to escape. Yet I don't care. What's wrong with me?

"I mean exactly what I said." I feel my canines slip over my lower lip in my smirk.

Tala's eyes narrow and he also smirks maniacally- a very seductive look for him. "You a very brave tiger, you know that?" He dips down, his bangs dancing over my cheeks and lightly tickling the skin. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Tell me?" I ask as lowly as he spoke, his cool breath a refreshing feeling against my hot face.

His lips find mine, a tingling and electrifying sensation. I feel my hair raise at the back of my neck, my skin prickle with the gesture, and I return it at the same tempo he gave it to me. I'm hit with a sudden wave of passion and I feel the same intensity on his part- I felt hot and cold, alive and dying, excited and paralyzed.

His hand traces my arm from behind, coming up my back and finally tickling my neck with frosty fingers. I gasp and he licks my lower lip, stating his entrance. He tasted sweet yet powerful, a combination I never knew vodka and chocolate could perform so spectacularly; his tongue danced a salsa with mine.

We finally broke away, gasping for air, and he rested his forehead on mine, eyes shut. I felt pained when my mind finally registered that the affection disappeared suddenly. I needed the high, I loved being a druggie, and I needed more of the drug that's sitting on top of me. I wanted Tala to kiss me again a hundred times over.

"…I'm thinking…that I want to see if you can stand up to your challenge." He answers the question I long forgot I asked.

"What challenge?" I ask, my voice breathy.

He comes back with butterfly kisses, beginning from my lips and trailing down my jaw to my neck, speaking every few kisses. "The one…where you doubted…my resistance to sake…"

Using the opportunity that he was on his hands and knees on top of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and let my fingers find their way to his shirt, unbuttoning it. "Did I say that?" I ask, not even fully aware of what I'm asking. He hits my weak spot, the area just beneath my jawbone that's particularly sensitive to me, and I purr out a moan.

He digs his arms beneath me, a task which I helped a little by arching my back, and he lifts me, up, steadily standing before proceeding down the hall. He turns his back to the bedroom door and walks into it to open it. Setting me down on the ground again, the sexy Russian goes straight for my pants, removing the belt and unbuttoning them. It ended up in a race of sorts- we both tore off each others clothes with unneeded haste.

When we reached our pants, both at our ankles, we tripped over them and fell onto the bed, Tala on top, myself no the bottom. I skillfully slip my feet away from my jeans, letting them slide off the end of the messy, unmade bed to the floor. I notice that the alarm clock radio is on, very low, but it catches my attention. Between messy kisses and tangling my fingers in Tala's silky scarlet hair, I manage to mumble out "Music…"

The man above me chuckles, his chest rumbling above mine. "Higher or lower?"

"Doesn't matter." He surprises me by actually turning up the song a little for a reason I immediately see why. Ever heard the song 'Buttons'?

"Loosen up your buttons, pussycat doll." He smiles at me, aquamarine eyes sparkling in the dimmed light. I laugh out once.

"That's a terrible joke." He silences me with yet another fiery kiss and I fall victim to it, enjoying every moment of the night. In the back of my head I still felt a buzz- a scream, if you will. It was me. I don't know why, but I was screaming at myself.

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Song: S.E.X.- Nickelback. If that title wasn't a given than I don't know what is.

*CFO- Chief Financial/Finances Officer (Tala's job).

So, peepers, I apologize for the week delay on this update. You see, mid terms are just around the corner and I've been going crazy looking for papers that I need to turn in and what not. Not to mention that I have been, so to quote a good friend, "studying like a fuck". Hahahaha, I know, that doesn't really make much sense (the quote), but just go with it.

What have I done?! I'll tell you what I've done, I've finally gotten the plot running on the treadmill again! Muahaha! As lovely as everything was working out before, it was sickening me a little. Let the shit begin…

There's been a small decline in reviews ;-; I'm not complaining, but I'm just pointing out a fact. Wanna make the author happy? Review even if you hate me for what just happened!


	11. Decode Shattered Glass

**TalaTati19- **Oh my god, no I didn't just cross the line! Wait…yeah I did.

I noticed in most of the reviews something that I can honestly say I wasn't expecting: that you loved the Tala/Rei action! It was sexy, wasn't it?

You know what makes that chapter even sexier? Listening to the song S.E.X. while reading it. Oooooh, yes. Just to give you an idea of how much better it is, let's just say that I listened to _only_ that song while writing the chapter and came up with _that goodness_.

Oh, and by the way, I again apologize for the two week wait, but that was because of midterm exams. But now that that's over…only one week waits! W00t W00T!

One last thing: I apologize that this chapter is super short but, well, this is really all that had to be said. So voila!

**Shout out to **_**Roz-chan**_: You remembered the wooden spoon- that so made my day! Hahahah, let's all get together with wooden spoons and smack Hilary upside the head with it!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Shattered Glass)**

I woke up earlier than I normally do on Saturdays with more than a headache. It took a while for my vision to settle and even longer for me to figure out where I am. A light snore to my side helped me snap out of my daze. I look back before me at the pale and athletic figure lying beside me, following the naked profile beneath the covers up to the flawless face that's soundly asleep: Tala. Shit, what have I done?!

I instantly squirm out from beneath the covers and swing my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. I wince, groaning a little in pain aloud from more places than one, the two obvious ones being my head and my ass. I was seeing double of almost everything I looked at, causing my stomach to churn in undesirable ways, and making me doubt that I can find my clothes, get dressed, and break out of here before one of Russia's prince charming's notices.

Slowly dropping myself to the ground, I get on my hands and knees and crawl over to the most essential article of clothing of mine, luckily the first one I find: my boxers. I slip them on and feel a little better, but nothing that tips the scale in my chest from extremely bad to almost better.

And that's when I saw him. Standing by the open doorway leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, the vibe off his body on the negative temperature scale, with the most astringent glare I've ever seen him use. And those eyes, those marvelous, red wine eyes, were shrieking and torn in pain.

"How was dinner last night, Rei?" Kai asks me, although it felt like he froze me instead. His voice was heartless, emotionless, void.

"K-Kai." I found myself stuttering out, which was quite the surprise to me.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asks me again, and I, the illiterate idiot that I am, find my speech impediment a bigger burden now than ever before. "Was it one of the best nights out that you've ever had? Tala has that effect on people- that _charm_. Those devilish red locks of his and dashing bad boy looks. Isn't it fun to be single, Rei?"

I feel sick to my stomach. My head began spinning again and I locked my joints, thankful that I'm already down on my hands and knees. "K-Kai, it's-!"

"Do you enjoy doing this, Rei?!" He finally snaps, his harsh tone and poison bathed words lashing out at me, burning and agonizing me in every possible way. "Do you enjoy breaking people's hearts?! Do you honestly think that we're all just lifeless rag dolls you can use when you please because you're hurting and once you're done with us you can throw us to the bottom of the toy chest and call it a day?!" Tala stirred under the covers, starting to awaken. I prayed to any existent god that he wouldn't. I have a nagging feeling in my gut that if he does this'll make things worse.

I remain silent, unable to face my former team captain. "We're not made of line and linen cloth, Rei, we're made of porcelain! Do you fucking understand that?!" For whatever reason that I certainly don't understand, my mind begins to pick up on the personal pronouns he's using. Gradually they've gone from vague to a more personal level. "There's a reason that we look so lifelike and human, Rei, because we are! My only fucking problem is that I'm mute- dolls don't speak, you have to read the signs! You're just so…so…how can you be so blind and unobservant?! How did I fall so fucking hard?!" Kai was shaking with the mix of emotions. I can't breathe. I finally heard all the things I wanted to hear from Kai, hovering nearly above the point, and yet it all has turned out to be so horrible.

Hot silent tears roll down my flushed cheeks as I watch him slowly dying of love and hate of me. He _loves_ me. How was I so dumb to not catch onto that Thursday? There was never a girl back in Moscow. There was never any secret girl after all these years. There was only me. I was so caught up in my little fantasies of him that I failed to catch on to all the hints he dropped. How he hated Mariah's clinginess with a passion, how he was always a little more lenient and patient with me during our training sessions than the rest of the team, and that I saved him from suicide.

I _saved_ him? I was the _cause_ of it. Kai was going to attempt suicide because of…

Everything from my dates with Kai and Tala suddenly flashed through my mind like something straight out of a movie.

"_Answer me this first, Rei. You and Mariah broke up, didn't you? You talk in your sleep." "When did you catch me sleeping?" "Last night in the hospital, after the second time you passed out." _He watched me in my sleep and took care of me the night Max was in the hospital.

"_I'll tell you that I think everyone has ended up terribly in terms of relationship. At least up until now. You and Tyson, for instance. I knew Tyson was an idiot, but I didn't think you were too." _Tala was talking about terrible couples and clearly pointed me out as one of them.

"_Hell, I don't even have enough common sense to tell the person I love my feelings." "Oh. That's…" "Surprising? Kai actually has a heart and someone broke it." _I broke his heart. I broke my lifelong and only crush's heart.

"_I guess we have been stupid romantics." "You said it, kitty-cat. You, Me, Kai, Tyson. We're all hopeless fucks."_

I think I'm going to be sick.

I hear a responsive yell from out in the hall approaching that's incomprehensible to my ears- he's speaking in Russian. Then, at the door, all my hopes of leaving this apartment alive bury themselves twelve feet deep.

Bryan. The tall and brooding Russian menace stands angry and confused at the bedroom door. Bryan has to be the person that's changed the most, appearance-wise. For starters, he has a buzz-cut that's grown out a little and he doesn't dress like a dangerous criminal escapee. His gaze first concentrate on Kai, whose crumbling apart right before our eyes, to Tala, whose's finally up and sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and oblivious to the problem so far. Bryan's eyes immediately harden in a deathly manner that the red-headed double-timing angel is in his birthday suit and they finally land on me. I go numb from the glare those sepulchral lavender eyes shoot directly at me.

The icy wolf mutters something in Russian then switches languages mid-sentence. "-the fuck are you yelling?"

"Kon?!" The menace spits out with surprise and disgust. My instinctive fight or flight senses finally kick in and I take the latter option, slowly recoiling back to nothing but the wall. Bryan storms over to me faster than I take notice of it and kicks me in the stomach, not really helping the queasy factor. I double over hugging my abdomen and land with a thud on the carpeted floor, hitting my head in the process. With a throbbing cranium and senses failing I stay put, not knowing which pain to cringe and cry about: the one in my stomach, my head, or my heart.

Bryan's dry and mammoth-sized hands lock around my throat, literally lifting my only by my neck, and slams me back on the wall. I muster all my will power to pry my eyes open if only a little, clawing desperately at his hands to release me. "What the fuck did you do, neko trash?! Is this what you do for fun?! You whore around fuck with people?! I should've killed you back in the tournament, you little shit!" He put more pressure on my neck; I couldn't breathe.

"Do you realize how much of a problem you are? All I hear is that crybaby whine about you and the other one suck up to him and it fucking pisses me off! You're nothing but a mangy street cat that deserves to wind up in the allies of Hong Kong where you started off! You cursed everyone the day you picked up a beyblade, cat shit!" My eyes were so clouded with tears that the vision of Bryan became a watery one, but slowly he was fading. Darkness was starting to overcome me from the corners of my eyes- I had no energy to pull at his brawny hands nor attempt to kick him away. My dry coughs became inaudible by the second from lack of oxygen. I deserve to die this way.

**x-x-x-x**

As if this entire ordeal couldn't become worse, somehow fate always finds a way to prove a man wrong.

First off, I didn't die. I wish I had, but I didn't. Why? Because, after everything that I did- after my picture perfect screw up- Kai still finds something in his heart to save my ass. He saves my pathetic little ass and fights off Bryan, ordering him to take care of Tala, whom had to ditch us to empty his stomach via vomiting in the bathroom, after giving the lavender-eyed man a shiner and earning a fist sized bruise on his upper jaw line. Topping everything off, Tala was in no condition to drive me back home, and Bryan certainly wasn't one that was going to do me such a favor, so Kai again found it in his heart to bring me home when he could've just called a taxi. I fucking hate my life.

I want to disappear. The atmosphere between the two of us is unbearable- I'm only a seat away from him but it feels like an ocean's distance. He hasn't looked at me nor spoken ever since the apartment and I haven't found the courage to search for my voice and think of something to say to him. What _can_ I say to him? How can I honestly tell him what happened last night? I was drunk and incoherent? Although that's exactly the case, it's the most overused and clichéd thing to say. He won't believe me for an instant.

I suppress a sob, swallowing hard, and my throat sears with pain from the muscle contraction. I can already feel the circumference of my neck bruising. I reach up to gingerly massage it and find that even the most sensitive touch still makes me want to scream out in pain. I feel like an idiot, sitting up in the passenger seat hugging my stomach with one arm and almost completely curled into myself. I want to just disappear from existence without a trace. I want to turn back time far enough that I wasn't even born. And even if I can't go so far, I at least wish I stayed a filthy poor street cat like Bryan said, or at least end up that way.

"Put an ice pack on that when you get home." The pain shifted from my neck to my chest as my heart still beat uncontrollably at the sound of his voice, now for two reasons. His crimson eyes watched the dark road of the early and sunless morning intently, not even flickering away from it. I shamefully look away from him, nodding even if it didn't matter to him. I watch the nightlife race past us with a sinking feeling in my heart. As bad as this is, I don't want to reach the house. After my fumble, this may be the last time I ever see Kai. He may not even show tomorrow at Tyson's birthday party. I don't want it to end this way.

This can't be the final goodbye.

"Kai?" I find myself asking. He doesn't answer nor show sign of acknowledging and I continue. "Are you…going to Tyson's party tomorrow?" Still no answers from him, and I can feel the remnants of all wee had slip through my clumsy fingers. "Please do."

"Why?" He asks, monotone and morose.

"I don't want you to completely break away from everyone else because of my mistake." There wasn't a stutter or slur in my voice. It was just quiet and an annoying delicate. "They're much better people than I was or ever will be."

Silence took control again and we sat in it for a moment that seemed to linger, the music from the radio the only thing making the car ride a little bearable. "I saw everything." Kai pelts another stone at the glass, cracking and streaking it with more and more pressure from the issue. I bit the inside of my lip hard and tasted my coppery blood slowly seep from the new wound.

"How much…Is everything?" I hate being the grim reaper of questions, focusing my ears on the music but keeping alert for what he had to say if he wanted to say anything.

"I arrived last night with just enough time to hear your first climax out of the three times you two hooked up last night." He tells me; I was so out of it last night that I only remember everything happening all at once and then passing out. "I sat in my room the entire night and heard everything, hoping to God that it still wasn't who I thought it was. Heh, but curiosity really does kill, doesn't it? I just had to go see for myself. I just had to…" He didn't even bother finishing. His knuckled blanched around the steering wheel, jaw locking with a slight quiver. It was only then that I saw that his eyes were redder in all the wrong ways. His scarlet iris seared like fading embers of a charcoal fire and the corners of his eyes were bee-stung red like…

Like he was crying.

Kai didn't have to finish, I could feel everything he's feeling at this exact moment. I never thought my former captain had such a strong emotional spirit that could impact those around him. I cried for him, because I know he wasn't going to allow himself to shed tears before me and because of me. He was trying his best to get over me. As of last night he's been trying to get over me.

"_If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel), protect you from the pain…I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)…You'll never hurt again. I'll be your (A.N.G.E.L.) I'm gonna be your (A.N.G.E.L.) I'll be your angel."_ Natasha sang over the radio, her voice suddenly as loud as if I were live at her concert. This was the promise I made to Kai just two days ago. The only angel I've been to him is the angel from hell.

I couldn't take it anymore. As we slowed down for the next traffic light I unfastened my seatbelt and unlocked the door of the still moving vehicle. "Rei, what're you doing?" The dual blue haired Russian beside me asks in shock. I bolted out the door, nearly tripping and falling in the middle of the street, and ran off. "Rei, Come back! Rei!"

**x-x-x-x**

Dawn rose above the horizon by the time I reached my house and right off the bat I noticed that something was off. In addition to our car there was also a red Toyota Prius in our driveway. I'm not familiar with anyone that drives a Prius so the guest has to be related to Max in some form.

Walking up the front steps I already hear shouting, which I've already had enough of today, and I realize that one of the voices is feminine. Digging in my pockets for the house keys I remember I don't have them so I have to enter through the back door that's usually never locked. I pay no attention to the third car that pulls up and parks in front of the house.

Stepping into the kitchen I'm astonished at what I see. There, nearly lying on the kitchen table, is Hilary and Max in the most fervent lip smacking session I've ever witnessed from either of the two. I froze in place, having no idea what to make of this. I observed the little details: Hilary was beneath Max and pulling him forth on his collar, Max still managed to avoid body to body contact by standing on the balls of his feet and locking his arms on the table. This is a staged kiss. But why-?

"Rei, man, what the hell happened to-?" Everything falls into place: Tyson was the one that parked the car outside just seconds ago and Hilary and Max are in a staged kiss that the Japanese idiot is too stupid to see. Hilary knows about Max's past. How the hell did she figure it out?

Tyson went from complete worry of my current appearance to staring with rage at his double-timing girlfriend and best friend, fisting his hands at his sides and running at the two, tackling Max off of Hilary and swinging the girl behind him defensively. I suddenly see myself where Max is standing and run between the two, taking the punch to my cheek.

Time seemed to crawl to a stop to let us catch up with ourselves.

"Rei!" Max gasps from behind me. I slowly open my other eye, wincing at my now throbbing cheek, and turn to face Tyson and Hilary again, standing tall. I see that the brunette behind the cop is also shocked with my heroic act and gasps aloud as well, ruby eyes wide. Tyson, although taken off guard, remains just as aggressive as moments ago.

"Get out of my way, Rei, Max has some things he needs to tell me." The cordial and righteous former world champ asks me with the remaining control he has. Tyson never was one to involve others in problems that aren't theirs. I shake my head no and refuse to move.

"Don't run into a problem that you're unfamiliar with, officer." I reply just as firmly, narrowing my eyes at Hilary. My life may be fucked by my own account, but I won't let that little modeling whore do the same with Tyson and Max.

Tyson begins to lose his patience with me. "I think it's pretty fucking clear what's going on here, Rei: Hilary came over ahead of me to check on Max and he tries to steal my girlfriend from me! What the hell's it to you, Max?!" He now tries to rough his way past me but I stand my ground and push him away from Max, who hasn't spoken a word yet.

"Me? Why don't you ask Hilary why she molested me on the table?!" Ah, there he goes.

"I never molested you, I came here to make sure you're okay!" She retorts, glaring at Max.

"Why the hell would I want to go at it with you, Hilary, I don't even like you!"

"Maybe because, oh, I don't know, you want to get in my boyfriend's pants?!" She snaps.

"Shut up!" Max snarls and I restrain him now, Tyson also restraining his girlfriend.

"Max, don't!"

"What?!" The nay blue haired man asks, silencing everyone. I look from Max to Hilary, the blonde with a pleading glare in his eyes and the brunette with a bitchy smirk curling her lips.

"You heard me- Max has had the biggest crush on you ever since the Bladebreakers, isn't that right, Max?" She asks, masking her cocky guaranteed victory with shock, disappointment, and disgust. "So he took advantage of me while I was alone with him to make me look bad in front of you! He's trying to break us up so that he'll have a chance with you! How could you, Maxie?!"

My nails dug into the palms of my hands as I fought the urge to give her a good shiner- it seems like everyone's up with the will to punch this morning. But I didn't have to stop myself when I caught sight of Max and Tyson in a deadlock. Chocolate brown gazed into ocean blue- the Japanese man reflected in the American's eyes but there was no self-reflection for the blonde to stare at. For the first time in my entire life while knowing Tyson, he was…heartless towards a friend.

Wordlessly, Tyson harshly took Hilary by the arm and started escorting her out. While closing the door behind him, he gave me the same revolting and repugnant look he after gave Max, with the parting words "People like you disgust me." and the door slammed shut.

I think it's safe to say that we both finally felt the ground disappear beneath us.

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Shattered Glass- Britney Spears. Remember the only other song I was going to use of hers? This is it. Because everything really did shatter like glass in this chapter.

Other song (that played in the car): Angel- Natasha Bedingfield. But you should already know that because I already used it.

WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!

…don't hate me?

E .· \ ' ' ·. F  
Fueled by Reviews


	12. Decode Never Too Late

**TalaTati19-**I blame Fanfiction for having technical glitches, making you guys wait another FIVE FRICKIN DAYS for an update. Nuff said.

Well, I don't think I have enough fingers to count how many people HATE ME. ;-;

Guys, you know me, in real life I can't harm a fly! (But I can harm spiders. Horribly arachnophobic here.) I MEAN…nothing :]

Oh, and just cause I feel like telling you all, I pulled a Sakura (Naruto*)…I cut off _ALL_ my hair the same way she did. The funniest part is that my hair length was the same as hers and now that it's short it's still the same. I find that pretty amusing and cool at the same time, but that's just me. (FYI, I like Sakura :] )

Oh, and by the way, I apologize that the next two chapters (including this one, so that means the one following this) are a tad on the angst side. But this is a troubled time. Do you see my reasoning? Yes/No? Oh well, too bad.

Now enough blabbering on my part, I'll let you guys read!

**Shout out to **_**black ines**_: You bring up a good question that I think others have also realized, so I'll restate it for the reading public: "Why did Tala have sex with Rei? He doesn't have a crush on him, right? Then was it just because Rei's sexy or did he wanted to piss off Kai?"

This question will be answered…next chapter! But, because I love you all, I'll give you a hint: during the date, Tala and Rei have a "spat" over this little topic and Tala tells Rei the harsh truth. _This_ is what he's doing at the moment. Kudos to you if you find it; tell me and I'll reward you with a sneak peek on the upcoming chapter before it's updated!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

**Decode (Never Too Late)**

The stranger before me shook to the bone, apprehension jolting through each and every nerve of his body. Leaning on the kitchen counter for support, the foreign figure paled to the point where his freckled skin rivaled snow in clarity and his usual blue eyes deepened to a violet in the drastic contrast, blonde messy hair also way too bright.

This can't be Max. I don't know this person.

I was frightened to move foreword, for I didn't know what to do. I actually feel rather useless, and that this is also my fault. I knew what Hilary did, so why the fuck didn't I speak up? Why the fuck am I so incompetent?

How did I make _everyone's_ lives around me shatter in a matter of hours?

I challenged a step forth, readying myself to say anything to him. But the American beat me to the punch quite painfully. "Why did you just stand there, Rei?" I'm taken aback by his voice- although level it was still cracking. I'm scared to see what'll happen to the last porcelain doll.

Hesitating to answer, I finally speak. "I…I didn't-." My voice is yet again too soft and too quite, as if I'm the victim.

"Why did you just stand there and let that- that bitch do that?! Why didn't you break us off?!" He screams, kicking the cabinets beneath the kitchen counters with such force that the dent is clearly visible from where I stand across the room.

"I just walked in on you guys!" I dumbly attempt to defend my case. "You stunned me!"

"You had a while before Tyson walked in because you didn't walk in _together_! Why the hell did you have to just stand there uselessly?!" His shoulders shake, a sure sign that he's crying now. His words stung deep in me, particularly the use of 'useless'.

"Max, what the hell did you want me to do, huh? Even if I had run over to break you up he would've still caught me mid-run; it would've still looked suspicious." I feel like I'm being treating a bit unjustly (haha, as if I'm actually able to say something like that about myself at the moment) because of all the blame he's putting on me. I _did only_ catch a deadly climax, after all.

"Well, at least the playing field would've been evened out because then he would've heard us both out!" He continues to yell. "Now look! Now…now he's…he's…" His breathing sharply increases to the start of hyperventilation. Max grips the kitchen counter so tightly his knuckles turn white and his blue eyes gaze into the stainless steel sink. He can't bring himself to say it. He can't wrap his head around the fact that he just might have potentially lost a lifelong best friend permanently.

I feel salty tears well up, stinging the corners of my eyes. "This isn't the end, Max, we can still turn this around." I slowly walk toward him, each of my steps fighting against the weight of my guilt and fault. None of my words seem to make it to Max, who doesn't even seem like he's mentally here at the moment. I momentarily give in to the weights, shocked by the void and broken expression on the American's face.

His smile was broken, the shattered pieces now a frown that can cut any person that gazes upon it deeply. His freckled face is streaked with the gleam of fallen tears, fresh streams still cascading from his eyes. And those eyes. Those gorgeous ocean-blue eyes that are best displayed with life, hope, and happiness…they aren't the same. They aren't the same pair of eyes that reflect the brightest of stars in the night or the wonders of the deep sea. These eyes are polluted: murky and clouded, void of everything. They're the eyes of someone who's given up, all reasons to keep fighting lost. They're the eyes that reflect a torn heart.

"Max-." I try again but immediately silence myself when I see he's about to speak.

"He's gone." He whispers lowly, those hurting eyes falling half shut. They water up with more tears. "He can't be gone. He can't! I won't make it alone anymore!" He starts crying loudly, falling to a sitting slouch on the white tile floor. "I can't do this anymore! I want him to come back! I want Brooklyn back!" He bawls. My eyes widen as I suddenly realize the gravity of his breakdown.

Max told me of this dark time of his life- the time period following the month he lost his beloved before our lives crossed once again. It was a touchy subject and we only wound up on this particular point once because it was so terrible for him. The most of this I'd seen before was a nightmare he had right after we moved in together. It scared the hell out of me: the pain he was in that night made it seem like he was having a heart attack. And I guess that, in a twisted way, that's exactly what it was. Still in a sleeping state, I'd somehow managed to calm him, and he softly cried in his sleep the rest of that night.

Now I don't know what to do. Do I hug him? Pet his soft blonde hair and talk him out of this living nightmare? Will he accept any form of condolence I'll offer of will he push me away?

The blonde hugged his legs as he sobbed, his pain resonating through the entire house. "Why'd you have to go, Brook? Why'd you have to go on that stupid field job?! I want you to come back! I want you to come home…!"

My heart sinks at this sight and I lean on the kitchen sink beside him, resting my pounding head on the overhead cabinets and wearily looking at my window reflection. Window, window on the wall, why oh why did it all fall?

I have no idea how to console Max, and I feel like a useless asshole because of this. After what seems like forever of standing around while my best friend cries, the sink faucet finally clues me in on a thought and I take a clean glass from the cabinet and take water from the refrigerator, handing it to him. Much to my surprise Max takes the cold glass and drinks nearly all the liquid in one sitting, calming his nerves greatly. After another eternity of irritating silence (to me) Max quietly stands, wiping his tears, and takes his copy of the house keys and a jacket with him, heading out the door without a look or a second glance at me.

With a defeated sigh I take the glass from the floor and place it in the sink, grabbing my own jacket and locking the house doors. I head upstairs for a cold shower, unable to wash away all my troubles but at least the physical residue of my night out- the slimy and gruesome errors I made by spending the night with Tala and all things that ensued.

After stepping out of the shower I, for the first time since last night, finally see what I look like. And let me tell you, it's not pretty. My torso, mainly abdomen, is a pallet of dark blue, purple, and black bruises, courtesy of Bryan. Also a gift from said Russian menace, the contour of my neck is a tangled mess of finger and palm marks of where he tried to suffocate me multiple times. Disregarding the other small injuries on my arms and legs, the most noticeable (and newest) of the collection is the nice plum-shaped and colored bruise from Tyson's heavy punch. All in all, I look like a victim of rape. How peachy. Horrified with myself, I slip on jeans, a long sleeve forest green logo shirt, and a non-zip root-beer colored hoodie.

I head back downstairs per orders of my rumbling stomach, dying of starvation. From the clock in the living room I see that it's nearly noon so I decide to go right ahead and fix something that falls under the category of lunch. I resolve on a simple cold sandwich, not really in the mood to break out the pots and pans for a more complex meal. Sadly enough, not even my chicken pesto sandwich seems to lighten my mood.

I go into the living room and splay across the couch lazily, turning the TV on low and rummaging through the mail on the coffee table. As I do so I sort the letters into two separate piles, my own and Max's, and I come to a stop once I observe where I was dropping Max's pile. Or, let me rephrase that, on _what_ I was dropping Max's mail pile.

I curiously take the forms that are clearly not mine and read through them. What grabbed my attention to them is that, firstly, they're printed in English and not Japanese. Secondly, they're a job opening at Sea World park in San Diego, _California_. Everything's been filled out and, by the looks of it, are intended to be sent out today. They consist of various tings, most of which I have no clue what is for. But three papers I am very certain of: one is a transfer application, one is a information application, and one is feedback for the apartment they're offering him. The apartment, according to the papers, is a single-living only: one small bedroom and bathroom, studio-style.

Is Max planning to leave…without me?

I find myself crying again as I put the papers back where I found them, growling in pure annoyance of my emotions. Why the hell am I crying about this? Max and I have separate lives, and he's finally finding his way out of the dark he was unjustly thrown into. I should be happy for him and let him go. I've caused him enough trouble as is; if it's possible I should throw him on the next plane out of here.

The problem is…I can't. I've grown so attached to Max that now the idea of living without him isn't even imaginable. Fucking…I need to get back on track again. This is just embarrassing. My weakness is no excuse to drag the rest of the world down with me as I have.

I abandon my lunch, fearing that my sudden emotion flux may have negative side effects that I might later experience with the toilet, and I pick up the phone. I want to fix this mess. And I want to do it right now.

Visibly shaking, I bring the phone to my ear as it rings, and a voice I was wishing I wouldn't have to hear is the one that picks up.

"_Privyet, Hiwatari residence, this is Bryan." _Fate is such a bitch.

"I-is Tala there?" I mentally scold myself for sounding so meek and stuttering. That'll quickly give me away if I keep it up.

"_Who is this?"_ The creeper's voice asks.

"Is he there or not?"

"_Kon."_ His hiss reminds me of that of a rattlesnake's and I shudder by how menacing it sounds. _"You've got quite the nerve to call back after your fiasco. So have you found the weapon of your suicide yet? Or are you going to take my suggestion and throw your life away to return to the alleyways where you belong, street filth?"_ I swallow thickly, feeling unsafe even when I'm so far away from him.

"Shut up, Bryan, I just want to talk to Tala." I nearly plead, not willing to have this discussion with him. But he seems to be enjoying scaring the daylights out of me and continues anyway.

"_Why? Did you enjoy you little one night stand? Do you want it to go somewhere? I didn't think you were this heartless and inconsiderate, mangy cat. Do you want to know what my two roommates are doing right now? The one you don't care about is locked up in his room and intends to cry the rest of his life away. The other that you apparently do care about is dangerously intoxicated by alcohol and is experiencing the worst hangover one can ever imagine, also locked up in his room for at least the next 48 hours. What does that leave for me to do? I get to sit around the house with nothing to do but watch bad Japanese soap operas. Ironically enough, they're about love troubles among friends as well. You should come join me."_ More tears spill down my face and I clear my throat to keep my voice from shaking.

"Bryan, I need to talk to Tala, so just tell me if he can or can't talk right now." I say again, just about ready to hang up the phone in his face. The lavender-haired man chuckles a deep chuckle on the other end of the line, the previous humor in his voice gone.

"_I wouldn't give him the phone even if either of your lives depended on it. Because right now the number one priority on my to-do list is finally getting rid of you."_ He snarls- I swear I also heard something break in the background as well.

"_You'd better watch your back, Kon, because your days are numbered. You'll be dead by the end of this week, guaranteed. I won't be able to live with myself If I get back on that plane to Moscow knowing that you're still breathing. Hurting Kai and using Tala,"_ I hug myself as I shudder with how venomously he spoke their names, especially the latter. _"You're gone way past the boundary lines. But I'll let you go now so you can prioritize your final days and fuck around with everyone else you always wanted to. I'll drop by on Wednesday. Do svi danye, black cat."_

The lines drops dead and a sob I was holding back finally breaks free. My life is fucking awesome. Now I have two people hunting me down to kill: Bryan, Lee, and Mariah. Goddamnit, that's three, isn't it? Maybe I really should commit suicide as Bryan suggested and die knowing that I wasn't dying of the two other painful options I've been presented with. I've reached my dead end and I don't know what to do about it.

Glancing at the clock on the wall I calculate the time differences from here to America, realizing that I still have to wait an hour or two before I desperately call the only person I can think of turning to. As the minutes drag by I continue watching TV, letting all my angst out and grimacing at the irony I'm presented with: I'm watching a crappy Japanese soap opera. The one where best friends are having love troubles, exact same show Bryan is watching.

**x-x-x-x**

Never Too Late- Three Days Grace

The greatest inspiration for this chapter; I think this song really brings out the angel in Rei's heart, because no matter how hard the falls, he still has the courage (or stubborn persistence) to get back up on his feet and face the problem.

People really liked my little 'Review-o-meter' version of a car fuel meter. I've seen it in a few other authors stories as their final note and I decided to adopt it as well. So credit for the genius that created it does not go to me. For now, it goes to anonymous.

Don't you guys just love Bryan?

E .· ' ' / . F  
Fueled by Reviews


	13. Decode

**TalaTati19- **HEYA, PEOPLES! Aren't you all surprised?! Another update in less than a week's time!

Why is this so? Simple really: I'm on vacation! For readers who have been with me since day one, you'll notice that I also started this story on a vacation period (Christmas vacation) and that updates were coming every other day. Well…that's pretty much what's happening right now! I plan to update every other day this week, and f it doesn't follow through At least you got two chapters in a week, neh?

**Shout out to **_**loner7803**_**:** Congratulations on solving the challenge set in the last chapter!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode **

_Dear journal,_

_Life sucks. I wish it had a list of program viewings of the future like digital cable does, that way I could at least know what to do to lessen or, better yet, fix the problem that's about to come. Sadly enough, this is reality. And nobody has had the stroke of genius to invent a working time machine in order for me to do so. Henceforth, I am stuck in this mess._

_You've also been a real bitch, not providing me with answers or ideas. What happened to all the loyalty you had? I could actually count on you to help me make the right decisions. Instead, you remain silent and never answer my questions anymore. You never told me whether or not I should've gone on the date with Tala or cancel, make more plans with Kai, somehow hook up Max and Tyson, kick Hilary to the depths of hell, wish Bryan was never alive, and you never gave me feedback on your opinion of my marriage with Mariah. _

_Now look at me: I look like I've been raped, my best friend plans to move without me knowing, I just lost the love of my life, and there are three people out to murder me. Are you happy now? If anything happens to either myself or Max, you will be considered an aiding tool of murder. Worthless bound pieces of tree._

_And so, since you've been so utterly useless, I'm going ahead and writing the play-by-play of everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours, followed by my will. I won't bothering giving the new location of where I plan to live as a street rat, because I'm such a selfish asshole that I still want to live._

_Haha, watch that the next time I leave the house I get hit by a bus and die. That'll be a nice finale._

………

_-The worthless street cat that should've never picked up a Beyblade_

I read through my last journal entry again and again with disgust of myself. Ugh, just look at this. I sound so insane. If anyone were to ever get their hands on this journal I'd be thrown into an asylum in a heartbeat. Perhaps I should burn this book before I run away.

**x-x-x-x**

"_Mmfh, frickin zhopa…what?"_ The voice on the other end of the line, groggy, perplexed, and irritated, answers after an eternity of rings.

"Tala?" Officially call me insane if you desire, but I had a thought: I have Tala's cell phone number and I was quite the idiot to not call directly to him earlier.

"_Who is this?"_

"It's Rei. Tala, we need to talk."

"_Rei…?"_ Is he actually trying to remember who I am? From the sound of his voice it seems like that's exactly what he's doing. _"Why the hell are you calling?"_

"I want to know why you wanted to go on that date with me last night and if you even considered it a date, because I certainly didn't." I make it clear and go straight to the point with him, finding courage despite of my slightly frightened voice.

The red head groans loudly on the other end of the line, speaking a jumble of Russian and English that's too confusing to attempt to decipher. _"Will you stop shouting? Jesus fuck, my dead grandmother in Siberia can hear you._" I bite my tongue to refrain my snappy comment, reminding myself that he was experiencing one of the worst hangovers in the history of hangovers. I am only fortunate to not be under the same fate because I worry too much about all my other problems, which has somehow miraculously canceled out the effects of all the alcohol I had last night.

"Tala," My voice wavers slightly, but much to my delight my determination is still flawlessly voiced. "What were your _true_ intentions with me last night? Was it all alcohol high or planned from the beginning?"

The Russian continues mumbling on the other end of the line, a hushed rustling playing behind him. _"What are you going on about?" _He asks again, still out of it, with a soft voice.

"Why did you fuck me?" Nothing like slamming the point of conversation in someone's face to get things going.

"_Ugh, is that honestly the only reason why you decided to call me? Do you even __**know**__ what a hangover feels like?"_ His voice clearly shows irritation.

"Probably not the degree of what you're experiencing, but I am familiar with one." Is my smarmy reply. "And this is important, so I need answers right now."

"_You're an annoying little cat, you know that? If I could stand right now I would drive over and strangle you."_ Heat blooms from around my neck, a vivid reminder of what his larger and more aggressive friend attempted to do to me. _"You wanna know why I fucked you last night, Rei? Because if you're blatantly risking your well being than you actually do deem this important._

"_To confirm one of your theories, yes, I did plan this out from the Kai knew you were here and I got word of it."_ That would mean that he's had this entire ordeal thought out since last Saturday. _"And I did it for personal goals. Thanks to this little ordeal, I've gotten cogs to turn again and I'm very satisfied with it."_

He used me? Tala _used _me?!

For the first time in days -weeks even- anger swells up in my chest. _"Has anyone ever told you how gullible you are, Kon? I can't really say it's a bad thing now that I've taken advantage of it, can I?"_

"You're fucking sick, Tala." I growl through gritted teeth, glaring off into space.

"_I warned you, didn't I?"_ The red head continues. _"This is reality."_ My mind suddenly flashes back to the sushi restaurant, the Russian sitting before me glowing beautifully in the light of the fish tank beside us with a glass of sake swishing in his hand. _"If people didn't take advantage of one another the human race wouldn't be where it is."_

"It's just how life works." I spit out angrily, remembering how his little lecture ended. Tala has the audacity to chuckle on the other end of the line and I imagine one of his deadly smirks creeping to his lips.

"_Looks like you did learn something from me last night, after all. Humor me for a minute, but did you learn anything else?"_ That conniving…fucking…heartless bastard!

"You used me to hurt your best friend?! You knew he liked me and that I liked him and that's the best you make out of the information you had?! How the hell can you live with yourself knowing that you did that?! Now not only is our case hopeless for good but I have Bryan threatening me with murder as well, and it's all your fault!" I yell, an urge to break something making my hands itch.

"_Exactly. Everything is working out as planned."_ He mentions, muttering for me to quiet down again before his migraine returns. I can't stand listening to his voice anymore. He was too confident and too cocky. He seemed careless to the problem and is actually getting a kick out of hearing me fret over this. _"And this isn't all __**my**__ fault either. You're the one that agreed to our date. Remember that when I come over with Bryan to say hi."_ Before I could reply he hung up.

I threw the phone across the room and it broke into more pieces than just the battery compartment, screaming. I'm pissed, furious, angrier than hell…and more scared than one can even begin to imagine.

Tally the count of bounty hunters up to four. I hate being the bounty.

**x-x-x-x**

Silence. Wherever you walked in the house, silence was sitting there, watching the day roll by before a blank television or out the window. Throughout the house you could hear the birds twittering outside, the Akita two houses down the street barking, and even water running through the pipes in the walls. There is no sign of activity of life from the blonde American resident, who has been missing since early this morning, nor myself for the most part. I remain in my bedroom, set with a high definition voice recorder before me, and the sheet of song lyrics before me, even though I don't need it.

I press play on my boom box and the introduction melody slowly begins to play. My foot subconsciously follows the tempo, tapping to the beat. **One**, two, three, four. **One**, two, three, four…

Before me is all the work I've been procrastinating to do all laid out on the bed and floors. All afternoon I've read through every skit, every monologue, every song piece, and every job description. They came, for the most part, from the US, with runner up countries including China, great Britain, and other European countries. I was even surprised to find one or two from Australia and India, though I doubt I'll follow through on them.

I start singing in my own comfortable octave, loudly and clearly into the microphone. If I'm submitting this to be hired I need to make it my best work.

"How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time."

Always, for as far back as I can remember, everyone's opinion I have credited. They've always given me a hard time, for everyone always seems to have a different opinion on things. I guess that's why it's called an 'opinion', I suppose, but they've still always left me so lost. Maybe that's the reason I've been such an idiot for my entire life- I've never made my own decisions. It's certainly one way to sum up how I lost this fight. Mariah and Lee, most importantly, followed up by Tyson and Max, Hilary and Kenny, Kai…

Kai. I guess not only have you clouded my mind for so long, but so have I to you. Not only did you cloud my mind, but you clouded my vision. You clouded my ability to think properly and because of this I've lost you. It's amazing how someone so dear can lead you to do something so wrong and eternally hurt them in the process.

"Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time."

I've taken all the wrong sides; haven't we all? Tyson has sided with false beliefs and Hilary. Max…poor Max. After my screw-up, he'll cling onto the next stabilizing thing he comes across, and I fear of what that may be. Kai…I don't even know who he's siding with, but certainly not me.

Who have I sided with? The truth is, I never really took a side, I was dragged to one. I was dragged into honor and loyalty and pride. I was dragged up to a podium where everyone could gaze up to me and wish to be what I was: someone to be proud of. Someone who always thinks things through and knows when to take the right actions, make the right decisions.

Everyone, however, failed to see that it was merely a man behind a mask. A man who's lost all his pride and honor. And man who's willing to go to any distance to regain that and the lost trust of all his dearest friends.

"How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know."

I remember back when we used to go to those talk show interviews and they'd pull a fast one on us: a game of 20 questions to see if you truly knew your friends that well.

_What are their full names? Tyson Kinomiya, Max Tate, and Kai Hiwatari._

I could answer anything any given question.

_What's Tyson's favorite food? He has no favorite food, he loves all foods. He will shy away from something if it's too spicy, but that doesn't mean he'll devour a few morsels of it first._

The question could've been fairly simple or fairly difficult and it wouldn't matter.

_If Max were to play any other sport professionally, do you know what it'd be? That's hard to answer because Max loves anything that's a sport. His top three favorites aside from beyblading are Soccer, Basketball, and American football. Knowing Max as well as I do, I think he'd pick soccer, mainly because he has a mean roundhouse kick._

It would never matter because I knew them…

_Now Kai is a quiet person that we don't know much about. Does he actually have relatives aside from his Grandfather? Thankfully yes, he has a Grandmother and his mother in St. Petersburg._

At least I thought I knew them.

"The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own."

The truth was always there. It was always screaming and shouting in those vivid crimson eyes, longing that someone would take a second glance at them and interpret the message that so openly displayed. The truth was always hanging on his tongue. With every kind and caring word he said, with each and every supportive phrase and action. The blonde always had his love's back, and yet he was still oblivious to it all. Somehow, now that I think back, I felt as though I always knew all this was happening, yet at the same time I didn't. It was always there, as obvious as the nose on my face, just boiling in my blood.

I never really saw what kind of people they all were, because we were all plagued with the same worry: acception. At such a young and naïve state of mind that is the teenagers, we were too worried of what we'd think of one another if we told each other the truth and revealed whom we really were. Who we really _are._

Well, I'm done living in the shadows. I've finally pieced the puzzle together; I've figured it out.

"I'm screaming, "I love you so."…

Couldn't you hear Max, Tyson? Couldn't you hear me, Kai?

"On my own…

I see now that we weren't the only ones on our own.

" But my thoughts you can't decode"

Because we couldn't even decode our best friends.

"How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know."

I think I know how we got here. Actually, no, I _do know_ how we got here.

"Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves."

How did we let this lie go on for so long? How did we even _manage_ to keep up such a façade? Were the masks we painted truly so real? Look at how much good it's done for us.

"Yeah. Yeah."

It's done nothing but make shit happen.

"How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know."

I've finally unveiled everything. I've decoded the BladeBreakers. The BladeBreakers consisted of the international stars Tyson Kinomiya, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari, and Rei Kon. They were perfect in every sense of the word applied to a celebrity sports star: everything the public envisioned them to be. They fought solely for friendship and the will to win match after match- to secure the title 'world champions' until the day they retire. And that is all we were: picture perfect faces for magazines, personalities that fit celebrity horoscopes to a 'T', and everything the fans desired.

We were never Tyson Kinomiya, the Japanese pig that hates anything involving school, Max Tate, the American genius that comprehends college physics, Kai Hiwatari, the unproclaimed Russian poet, or Rei Kon, the Chinese teen that loves to cook. We were never given a chance to be what we were: _human teenagers_ who were going through one of the best phases of their lives.

"There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true."

We couldn't be regular kids; the world would've devoured us if we tried. Yet still…we were silently reaching out for each other. For a helping hand -a silent plea- and risk of trust, to see the better person inside each and every one of us, longing for that person to exist.

Longing for that person to be true.

_One last question, Rei. Would you feel safe in entrusting any one of the BladeBreakers with your deepest, darkest secret? The BladeBreakers are like my family: I know them so well it feels like I grew up with them. I wouldn't hesitate to tell them any of my secrets. No matter how serious the secret is._

**x-x-x-x**

I licked shut the last of the golden manila envelopes with my papers. Since, as stated before, I had an entire afternoon to play catch-up on my work, I went ahead and finished filling in all the papers for job descriptions and other matters I'd been procrastinating with. Because that's my middle name: Rei king-of-procrastination Kon. It fits me, wouldn't you agree?

"…_Max has been out of the house since this morning and you haven't gone after him?!" _And while labeling each of the envelopes to the correct recipients, I called Tanya. I really needed someone to talk to otherwise I might have exploded, and I know I can always count on my fellow boss. She may be insane a majority of the time, but she really does have your back whenever you need that support. _"Are you insane, Rei, why haven't you called him?!"_

I heave a heavy sigh, sluggishly pasting the stickers to the acting companies to their proper envelope and sliding the golden cardboard-like mail carrier in a wide box that has the same eight of a shoebox. "He hasn't picked up my calls or answered texts."

"_And you're not worried?!"_ She shouts.

"Of course I am!" I yell back. "This is probably the lowest point of his life right now and he still hasn't been allowed enough time to get over Brooklyn. His hurt has multiplied to levels I can't even begin to comprehend!" Drawing another large breath, I sigh again, slouching back on the couch and running my hand through my jet black bangs. "Sorry, Tanya, I-."

"_It's alright. You did call me to vent, isn't that right?"_ She calmly says, and I can almost see the small sympathetic smile on her face through her tender voice. I sigh yet again and nod, mumbling out a 'mm-hm' in response.

"You're a life saver."

"_So I've been told."_ She quietly giggles. I let my eyes fall shut and try to shut myself down from the world around me, my hearing only focused on the girl I'm speaking to on the other side of the world. Sounds of rustling from a kitchen play in the background along with a rather loud TV and shouts from her roommate yelling.

"Did Kris just lose another game of chess?" Tanya laughs hard and something falls on the floor. 10 points for me.

"_Haha, looks like you know her as well as I do. Yes, she did just lose another came of computer chess."_ There was more yelling in the background from the Russian woman that was defending her case, stating that apparently the computer cheats and moves pieces while you blink or some odd shit like that. Her argument switches off between languages and my mind wanders to another…

I wonder how he's doing right now? I certainly hope that he isn't in shambles like Bryan said he was. It's terrible enough to know that I've already caused him so much pain while I was oblivious to it all, but now to betray his trust and step on his heart by sleeping with his best friend? I don't even have the courage to glance at his phone number, let alone call him up and try to think of what to say to him that _might _be the beginning of a better end.

"_What about Kai, Rei?"_ Kai…the blunette's been plaguing my mind all day through the little things. After my shower, as I was clearing the steam from the mirror, I remembered how if you ever entered the bathroom after he used it there would always be the design of a different frame on the mirror. The painting that it displayed would be your own reflection. After recording my song piece for a few musical parts, I listened to an old play list on my ipod that consisted of all the songs we'd listen to on our bus trips as a world champion team. The song 'Here In Your Arms' began to play, his favorite song in the summer before the second world tournament. Everything I do, everything I look at, it all reminds me of him. They all brought me back to a memory of the Russian angel with ivory skin, dual blue hair, and scarlet eyes.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully in a small voice, afraid for the blunette. "I don't want him to do something stupid like he has before." My breath catches in my throat as I admit to her my fear. Along with the thought of Kai, the thought of him attempting suicide has also been racing through my mind. I'm scared he'll do something stupid just like I'm scared that Max will do something stupid. And I can't do anything to stop them because neither of them will listen to me.

The Latina on the other end of the line sighs as the sounds of a working kitchen continue to decorate the background of our conversation. _"Listen, Rei, I'll be honest to you and tell you that I've never ever dealt with this type of situation in my life, not even for acting. But I honestly think that that best thing you can do right now is to come clean to everyone and tell the truth. Show them that you still value them and yourself as a person and be honest. That way, no matter how terrible things are, and if this really does result as the end for a friendship among the former BladeBreakers, then at least you'll walk away knowing that you did the right thing, and they'll still understand you and finally know the real story."_

I nod throughout her lecture, jumping up a bit when my phone vibrated in my hand. Asking her to pause momentarily, I check the text message I receive and a small grin creeps up to my lips, relief washing over me. It's from Max.

'Hey, Rei, it's me. I'm sorry for not picking up any of your calls, but I don't think I have to explain myself reason-wise. Although I'm pretty sure I'll apologize to you with reason from the very beginning the minute I get home.

I'm fine. I'm positive that's why you called. I haven't done anything _too_ stupid. Just something you may not approve of. Again, I'll give you reason from the very beginning when I'm home.

I'm sorry for lashing out at you the way I did. None of what happened between Tyson, Hilary and I was your fault this morning and I shouldn't have blame you for it. It was extremely childish of me and I wasn't thinking straight. I hope you can forgive me.

I know it's past our regular dinnertime but I want to make it up to you and buy you dinner. We can eat and talk over a movie, make it a late night bonding type of thing. I want to clarify everything and also ask you a few things. Sound good? I'll be home around nine…mainly because of the time it'll take to rent the movie, get the food, and make it back to our side of town.

Once again, I'm extremely, terribly, unconditionally sorry for everything I did to you Rei. You know you're the best brother I could ever ask for.

-Max'

My grin broke out into a full smile. Max is okay and he's coming home. Can a guy ask for more in this kind of situation?

'Don't worry about it, I know what you're going through after all. I'm just glad you haven't done anything 'too stupid'- clarify this for me when you get home. You movie-dinner plan sounds great. I'll be counting the seconds until you're here.

-Rei'

I sent the message and return to the conversation with Tanya, putting her on speaker as I fiddle with my cell phone with a new light blossoming in my chest.

"Max texted me." I respond to her so that she knows my attention is now back on us.

"_He did?!"_ She nearly screams with delight.

"Yeah, he says he's fine and he's bringing home a movie-dinner." I scroll through a few of the features on my phone and accidentally land on pictures, which opened up my most recent picture. I venomously scowl at the image and start the deleating process when a detail catches my attention.

"_That is so good to hear! As long as Maxie's okay…"_ There, under the Mediterranean tanned hand of the Italian, was a single magazine in the pile of essential personal belongings (I.e. cell phone, wallet, etc.). I immediately recognize the magazine name for two reasons: one, they have a base here in Tokyo, and two, it's the same magazine the double crossing Japanese vixen had at the bar back at the beginning of the week. _"…and then we can all drink some nice Chardonnay and use the new pool design that Krissy designed! Surely it'll be done in the next week or two!"_ I forgot how if you space out during a conversation with Tanya for even a second you'll be lost for the rest of it. Unless you start a new topic, that is.

"Tanya, I'm gonna have to call you back." I say, my eyes narrowing dangerously at the brunette on the screen of my phone who's smiling lips are attached to Enrique's.

"_What, why?"_ She asks, a bit heartbroken. She may have asked me something I didn't hear or expected some sort of response to a statement of hers.

"Sorry, I haven't been paying attention, but something just came up." I apologize, glaring daggers at the photo before exiting the picture files. "I'll get back to you soon, I promise."

"_Rei, be careful with what you're doing."_ Tanya heeds, and I can't help but feel sorry for her. If people always used to think that _I_ was a mother hen (and still am) then it's because they don't know Tanya. Talk about worry-wart! _"With everything that's going on in your life right now I'm worried about you."_

I feel a small smile itch at my lips as I reassure her. "Tanya, I promise I'll look after myself." Getting up off the couch I grab my sneakers and pull them on, racing to the front door to grab my jacket and shutting off most of the house light on my way to the back door.

"_I know you do, you always do. It's just that…I don't know, I've stumbled on a weird coincidence and it's scaring me."_

Now intrigued, I prompt her to continue. "What do you mean?"

"_I had a dream last night about you."_ Normally, if this were any random person telling me this I would think nothing of it. But this is _Tanya_- she rarely ever has dreams. _"And it wasn't pretty. It was more like a nightmare- bright lights, flashing sirens, distorted loud noises, heat, and amidst it all you were there, lying in the middle of the street and…dead."_

This made me stop in my steps. I swallow thickly, vividly remembering my reflection in the mirror earlier and applying cuts and blood to it. The following people that come to mind are the ones that have threatened to kill me, the scariest and number one of these people being Bryan. Well, at least I know what I'm doing this coming up week: locking myself up in my room until he leaves.

"It's just a coincidence, Tanya." I say, sounding like I'm not only trying to convince the blacknette but myself as well. "It's probably because I've been ridiculed with death threat gifts recently and it all piled up in your head. Everything will be fine, I promise. You can call me tomorrow if you feel like I'm waiting too long to call you, all right?"

"_Fine. But you better not scare me like that. I'll sick Krissy on you."_ She threatens playfully, not needing to emphasize that she's serious. With an assurance and goodbye I hang up and jump into the car, having two hours time on my side and a fashion agency name and location locked in my sights.

I hope Hilary likes surprise visitors.

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Decode by Paramore

Now you see how this song really fits the story as a whole, don't cha?

REI'S GONNA GO KICK HILARY'S WHORISH LITTLE ASS, WOOT WOOT!!!! AREN'T YOU PUMPED CAUSE I SURE AS HELL AM!!!!!

Oh, by the way, a miniature Russian Dictionary that makes up for this chapter and the last:

_Privyet_: Hello

_Do svi danye_: Goodbye

_Zhopa_: Ass

I think that covers everything I've used :]

Reviews make an author ecstatically happy. Ecstatically happy authors become very excited, thus, writing with more enthusiasm. The product of this enthusiastically happy writing is a full chapter that'll be updated more quickly. In conclusion, reviews make authors update faster. So please, click the button below and make an author (and yourself) happy!

Hahaha, fuck John Collins, check out that five paragraph essay rolled into five sentences! That, dear readers, is called talent. :]


	14. Decode Action is the Anecdote

**TalaTati19- ** OH MY FUCKING GOD OVER 100 REVIEWS FUCKING GLEEEEEEEE!!!!

Now that I've got that out of my system, hahaha….

WHO'S READY TO SEE HILARY'S ASS GET KICKED?!

Three-day update streak! I'm on a roll! Like butter!!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Action is the Anecdote)**

I park my car at the corner of the street by a stationed little police hutch, that way, if I take longer than expected, at least I know the only vehicle to both my name and Max's won't be vandalized during my absence. Tidying myself up one final time -despite my clear injuries- I set off down the block to the towering building with the title 'Das Models' inscribed under a few other Italian-esc names. From a distance I can already tell that the people entering and exiting the building are, for starters, mostly women (probably at the end of their work hour), and secondly they're all dressed eloquently chic. I haven't even entered the place and already I feel out of place.

Willing myself onward and reminding myself that there is a good cause behind this, I finally duck under the cover of the building's entrance and escape the pouring rain, shrugging my hood off my head as I slowly trudged up to the receptionist. I immediately was a target for all eyes: models, both women and men alike, employees, and most others in the lobby. My stomach twisted at all the undesired attention and my injuries began throbbing outrageously out of control: _'Look at me! Look at how pretty and purple I am!'_

The woman behind the birch wood long desk peered up at me through thin-framed rectangular glasses and raised her eyebrows, hazel eyes inquisitive. Everything in the lobby seems to follow the fashion trend, for everything looks refined and in place except for me, most likely. The Japanese woman with pitch black hair before me, dressed in a peach sherbet pallet uniform, drew my wandering attention. "May I help you, sir?"

Nodding and giving her a grin, I slide over a magazine resting at the edge of the desk, tapping the picture of the brunette on the cover with my index finger. "I'm looking for her, Ms. Tatibana, Hilary?" I say in all politeness, even remembering to use my formal Japanese. If I want to get in I have to be nice, right? Be nice first, argue later.

"I'm sorry, sir, but no one is allowed upstairs without-."

"I'm an old friend of hers. Maybe you recognize me, Rei Kon? We were in the BladeBreakers together and I'm in town on business only until tomorrow afternoon. I'm trying to see everyone before I leave." I lean over the desk as I tell her this, putting my eyelashes to good use and batting them a little while making my eyes gleam with plea. Completing what was once nicknamed my 'kitty-cat eyes', I smile my best smile and idly start scribbling my signature all over the woman's agenda book, pretending to not even take notice of this. "You can make a small exception for me, can't you? Hilary-chan will be heartbroken if I don't drop by to say hi."

**x-x-x-x**

Anxiety was eating away my insides as I stared at the little illuminated dots above the elevator door. With each floor I passed a dot's light disappeared to help the thick minded, nervous and/or careless person exactly where they were.

11...12...

I guess you could say I fall under all three of those supposed categories: I'm thick minded for following through with my intentions so far, I'm nervous about it because I'm dancing with danger, and I'm careless to the consequences that danger shows. I am, after all, about to visit a woman who's fiancée, my friend, is a cop that's mad at me, who's allowed to use a gun and taser, and who will have no qualms to throw my beat ass in jail for whatever reason he can conjure that will, most likely, let him get away with doing so.

15...16...

Maybe I should've thought this over and planned more accordingly.

17...

Fuck coherent or incoherent reasoning, I'm pounding her face in.

With a ding the elevator stops at 18 and the door slides open. I am immediately greeted with four women- two blondes, a redhead, and one with green hair- in lingerie. Their eyes scan me from head to toe and naughty grins curl their lips. We walk past each other and wave small 'Hellos', theirs definably more friendly than mine, keeping in mind that I _am_ being friendly at the moment.

I realize I'm on one of the photo shoot floors as I aimlessly wander around. There are three stages set up, each one surprisingly large and up to scale with the area it impersonates. Straight ahead of me, there's a master bedroom with a dozen of so women on set and another dozen or so off, all in nightgowns, lingerie, or slutty pajamas of some type. To the left is a blank, all white canvas area simply for photo shooting different day to day attire and advertisement. Lastly, to my right, is this summer's new bikini line shoot. So right now I'm surrounded by, what is to most men, heaven. I'm not saying that it isn't a pleasant sight, I am bisexual after all, but my head isn't screwed on for this type of perverted thinking at this point in time.

Spotting the Japanese model I came after, I casually saunter over the bedroom stage and stand beside one of the camera men, flashing my visitor's pass to guarantee that I'm allowed to be here. He nods back to me with a smile, continuing with his job.

"Oi, you there!" The director of this stage yells over other workers. My eyes dart back and forth at all the behind the scenes commotion. I always though taking pictures for modeling was an easy job: you stand there, strike a pose, some dude takes the picture, and you're free for the rest of the day. Apparently not. "You in the hoodie, are you listening?!"

I turn to where the voice of a woman was shouting, surprised when the dirty blonde woman with short hair and a thin frame was gazing directly at me. "Aren't you suppose to be in the Kelvin Cline boxers? What are you doing just standing around there?!" Please tell me she's not actually mistaking me for a model.

My eyes widen and she storms over to me; I defend myself by holding up my visitor's pass with a vice grip. After catching a glimpse at said pass she apologizes, still staring at me incredulously. "I swear I thought you were…Nevermind, I'm sorry. Has anyone ever told you to consider modeling?"

"I'm an actor." I say rather sheepishly, bowing in thanks for the complement as it is Japanese custom. Manners, manners, manners, Rei. Don't forget your manners!

"With a face like that it's no surprise. Did you know that 40% of actors start their career as models?"

"Erm…"

"Rei?" I look over the director's shoulder as see Hilary stand atop the French vanilla bed, hopping off and making her way towards us with an expression of shock and surprise on her face. Her chocolate locks are a loosely curled, messily strewn in a good-looking way. Her baby doll, deep burgundy in color and sheer lace in texture, on reaches the length of ¼ of her thigh and ties in the back with a rich satin ribbon. Her legs are dressed in nude-colored stocking and attach to garters that, right now, aren't _that_ visible. Her makeup dresses her face to picture-perfection: bashful rose cheeks, large eyelashes, ruby eyes framed in black and shadowed with pearl glitter, and lips plump and glittering mocha gloss.

"Rei…Rei Kon!" The director exclaims, her face brightening in recognition. "I _knew_ I recognized such a gorgeous face from somewhere! Would you be willing to do a number here with the ladies over at the beach set? We'll pay you full salary, contact your agent, and promote you worldwide. It'll look good on any future application you make!" Vociferously I shake my head no and decline her _oh-so tempting_ offer.

"Rei, what're you doing here?" Hilary asks, and for a minute the smile she's wearing reminds me of her younger, more pure self. The Hilary that was bearable and, now that I know her, was lovable.

I smile back with the same young innocence, the smile forced at the beginning but emerging more easily than anticipated. "Hey. I was in the neighborhood and felt like dropping by to say hi." I lie and the young woman's smile brightens.

"Hilary, convince your friend here to take a few pictures with us!" Her boss nearly shouts, mainly out of the opportunities that I now present to her as a tool for propaganda. No thanks.

"He can make his own decisions, Giordano-sama. If he doesn't want to then leave him be." With a frustrated growl rolls her eyes and goes back to the photo shoot, ordering the women to take their places again to start. "Sorry about her. She can be persistent."

"And loud." I make a face as the woman continues yelling -the common Italian way of talking- at her cast and crew, reminding me of productions I've done in the past.

Hilary chuckles a laugh and nods in agreement. "Are you in a hurry?" To kick your ass? Quite frankly, yes.

"I've got about an hour." I forcibly grin. She smiles in return.

"Alright, just wait here then. This shouldn't take long; my shift ends soon, anyway." She assures me and runs back to the group of women on the bed, taking her previous spot at the head of the bed: queen of the whores.

The entire photo shoot doesn't last long, as promised. It consisted of the women posing with each other on the bed, making themselves look appetizing, and buddy-ing up with one or two others for more pictures. The women were then split and sent to different areas of the room, taking pictures nearly everywhere. The solo pictures started off semi nude to all but completely nude. They began taking off pieces of their skimpy attire one by one.

Hilary, who got the king size bed all to herself for this -the prized model, after all- began with her stockings and worked her way up to the baby doll. Once the miniature dress slid down to her ankles the lingerie below it was revealed in its entirety: a black lace bra and garter skirt that reveals more chest than it covers and half her ass, showing off the solid black thong beneath it. Black stocking were thrown to her from off set and she slipped them on, seductively throwing herself around the bed and messing with the sheets, using playful and simple tactics like fussing with her hair and adjusting her bra strap for more heat in ever snapped picture. With every move she made I wished I had it all on camera so I could show Tyson how much of a…of a…of a goddamn-!

And then Hilary did the unimaginable. Diving under the covers, she emerges at the foot of the bed and lets the silk sheets drape down at her hips, revealing a small amount of her garter skirt. Letting her head rest in one hand she twirls a lock of her hair around her finger, bites her lower lip, and glances at me from the corner of her eye. And then she blows a kiss. At ME.

I clench my teeth together and narrow my eyes, jaw locking and fists balling in my pockets with the wave of rage I'm overwhelmed with. Hilary's flirting with me! After all the damage she does she still has the fucking nerve to flirt with me!

**x-x-x-x**

I step inside the dressing room and glance around, none of what I see really catching my attention. A small couch that can double as a bed with coffee table directly to my right in the corner of the room, a television, makeup and hair care station that stretches along the rest of the side wall and takes up nearly half of the back wall, a small bathroom, and four mobile racks of personally fitted costume and clothes. More or less a wannabe small apartment without a main essential: a kitchen.

For the most part the room is tidy, with only a few clothes thrown around here and there, magazines all over the lounge area table and floor, a large breakfast basket on said coffee table, and more comfortable clothes sitting on the couch beside…men's boxers? There's something that catches my attention.

"Ugh, sorry, don't mind the mess here, Rei. I haven't had time to pick up after myself in the last two days nor will I have time to right now. I'll let the maid take care of it in the morning." The girl behind me explains, shutting the door behind us and skipping ahead of me, pulling a stool out from behind the couch for me. "You can go ahead and sit down there. Help yourself to muffins if you want, I can never finish getting through them all. They send everyone like 2 dozen a day."

I take her up on her offer and take a full size chocolate chip muffin. Usually, and given with my mood, I would instantly think of some bulimic or anorexic remark for what she said. Yet it's hard to not believe her when the proof is right in your face. Three boxes of six donuts sat opened and placed in the basket. Full-sized muffins. I don't think that even Max and I could eat through all of them. Hilary goes to her makeup station and touches up on her gloss, pulling her sexy messy hair up with a scrunchie and slipping the baby doll back on, which confuses me.

"So what brought you here? I didn't know that you knew I work here." She chuckles, starting conversation.

"A little birdie told me." I shrug, idly picking away at my muffin as I turn around in my seat to face her. A little evil birdie with red hair and striking blue eyes that I should've never trusted, but that's aside the point.

"Was it a little phoenix birdie?" She grins. I freeze up for only a second, meeting her ruby eyes, and in those eyes I see twisted mal-intent. She breaks contact by grabbing her blush and applying more to her cheeks. "Ha, never mind I said that. Kai wouldn't bother wanting to know where I work. Although sometimes….no, forget it. How's Maxie?"

"I don't know, I thought I could get some answers from you." I reply, my voice hard and serious. "What happened this morning?"

Hurt lashes out on Hilary's face and she turns around to looks at me straight, leaning on the counter with all her cosmetics. "You came to _me _for answers? Max was the one that threw himself onto me! He said he was jealous that I always liked Tyson more than him."

"Bullshit, you played the sexuality card so you obviously know that it's the other way around: Max is jealous of you because Tyson likes you." I shut her up, sick of so much lying. From now on I never want to hear a lie again. They've only caused problems. "So what happened this morning?"

Hilary narrows her eyes, a malicious grin taking over her lips. With a cocky air she hops up to a sit on the counter and starts rolling her French manicured nails. "Same old Rei as always. Nobody has ever gotten away to lying in your face." She lets her head fall to the side. "Alright then, all cards on the table, it was a set up. And a very good one at that, wouldn't you agree? Maybe I should take up acting after my modeling career."

I glare at her. "Why the hell did you do that? You don't even have a clue of what you did." I begin my trusty habit of channeling my anger to my left hand, letting it tighten and fall limp in a pattern so I don't do anything just yet. "What motivated you to do something as heartless as you did when you're dating someone else?"

The ace up my sleeve hits home as her mouth gapes in shock- a card she most definably wasn't expecting. "How did you-?"

"The same bird." I answer her unspoken question.

"Touché, Rei." She smirks. "So can I assume that you have a name?"

"Does the name Enrique Giancarlo make you sweat?" I ask.

"In more ways than one."

"You're disgusting."

"And you aren't?" She laughs as if it were so simple and obvious. "How can you live with Max knowing that he's a homosexual man that's hitting a guy that's betrothed to be married? I'll be honest with you right now, I have nothing against homosexuality but hitting on my man is going a little too far, don't you think?"

"_Your_ man? You're cheating on Tyson with Enrique and you still have the nerve to call him your man? You're disgusting for saying something like that- why don't you just dump him instead of hurting him the way you are? He knows that you're not that into him as when you first started dating!" I yell back at her. Realization consumes her expression and she glowers at me.

"So _you're_ the one that's been making him think twice about marrying me, aren't you? All week, ever since the day of the aquarium. He's stopped kissing up to me as if I were an Egyptian goddess. It all makes perfect sense now. He's been talking to _you _ever since that day." She growls, sliding off the counter and pacing before the mirror of her long vanity. "I feel almost like Tyson for being so blind and not seeing that."

That was my limit. I jumped off my stool, stomping the floor with every step I took, and caught Hilary by the shoulders, slamming her back up against the wall beside the bathroom door. She let out a small yelp of but surprise and pain and tries to wriggle out of my hold to no avail.

"Why the hell are you keeping Tyson on a leash?" I venomously question, my eyes slit and fangs poking over my lower canines as I clenched my teeth. Ruby eyes gaze up at me seductively under thick batting black lashes, a foxy smile on her lips. I felt her hands on my waist and her fingers hook in the belt loops of my jeans.

"You know, Rei. I would've never expected you to come all this way to see me to settle a problem. Hell, I never thought I'd see you _angry_. You should've slammed me into the bathroom, I can squeeze in five minutes." She offers herself up and I pin her harder against the wall, forcing her to let go of me.

"Answer my question." I hiss through my teeth.

Her eyebrows dip together over her eyes and she glares at me with the same intensity she's always had for a glare, yet I remain unfazed. She then smirks, answering me. "Honest answer?"

"Obviously yes."

"He pays my bills and acts as a free bodyguard."

Hilary's scream is, no doubt, louder this time around but I don't give a shit. All the anger in my left fist had to go somewhere.

Blood trails down from the corner of her lip and her left cheek is bright red. Her shoulders where I once held her prisoner are bruising from my vice grip, and tears of pain splatter on the floor. The model before me is shaking in both fear and shock. I exhale heavy breaths, still glaring hell at her.

"Tyson doesn't deserve to spend another second with a sellout like you."

Wiping her lip and crying at the blood that drew on the back of her hand, she hisses at me. "Unless you want him to also hate _you_ for the rest of your life, I suggest you leave in the next five minutes before he gets here."

I continue glaring at her, pacing before the mirror much like she had to let my anger out. "He's coming here?"

"To pick me up, shithead. You think he's mad at only Max? I need to get his trust back now thanks to the little fiasco I set up this morning. Not _everything _went according to plan, especially since _you _showed up. I'm giving him his birthday present a night early." She informs me and I hear the faucet run in the bathroom. "Fuckdamnit, he's definably gonna notice. Giordano's gonna put me off work for a week." She scowls.

I turn around and she emerges from the bathroom, a towel cupped to her cheek and lip and a glare set in her eyes. "I hope you've enjoyed your life, Rei, because I'm making Tyson hunt you down with the best gun he's got." I roll my eyes and blow her off.

"He'll have to wait in line behind four others than."

"I'm sure Lee will give him dibs." Fear wrenches at my heart, freezing my insides and making me shiver. She smirks as much as she can, obviously glad that she's finally got the upper hand in our conversation. "I talked to Mariah yesterday and let you slip into conversation. I didn't know you've been running away from home, Rei. It's so sad to know that your relationship with Mao ended so terribly."

"What did you say?" I ask, walking back to her. She visibly cowers her stubbornly stands her ground.

"Not much, really. I just mentioned that you've been around for a month under our noses and that you're changed a lot since I last saw you. For the better, of course. Much better…" As if to prove her point her eyes trail up and down my figure, meeting my golden eyes once again. "And that you're a really good dancer. Then I answered a few questions she had, like where your living and if you were fine and what not. I told her you're with Max in the suburbs and that you two are strewn with work but ok. That was all we got to talk about before Lee cut us off."

My heart sunk deeper. That's just enough information for my Chinese relatives to come for me. I curse under my breath and grab my jacket, heading out the door. "Don't think this is over yet, Hilary." I promise her as I slam the door behind me. I have more things to do before I head home -buy the gifts both Max and I are giving Tyson tomorrow- and I only have about a half hour to do it.

Regardless as to whether Max wants to go or not to Tyson's party tomorrow, I'm dragging him with me. Hilary's fun stops here.

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Action is the Anecdote- And Then There Were None

Because as you can clearly see, action really was the anecdote in this chapter.

Hahahahahahhahahha, people!

I can't breathe!

I might have a stroke of excitement!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Tyson's birthday party is still on and it's TOMORROW! In case you've all been lost with the time line, it is in fact still Saturday. Probably the longest lasting day in a fan fiction you've ever read (it's the longest lasting to me, anyway). What the hell is our beloved Rei gonna do?! I also realize that I haven't really given any answers about Kai. Poor Russian beloved baby of ours. Don't worry, I promise to have you informed soon! As in next chapter soon!

Read and Review, por favor!


	15. Decode How You Remind Me

**TalaTati19- ** In case you were all wondering, Hilary's ass whoopin' didn't stop last chapter. There's more coming.

I AM SO MAD WITH MASASHI KISHIMOTO RIGHT NOW!!!!!! T-T

For those of you that keep up with the manga, you know why I'm crying. If not, you should keep up with it. And you have no clue what I'm talking about, feel free to ask.

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (How You Remind Me)**

I peer down into the thick glass case at the display of watches, marveled by each and every one of them. I wish I had cash to buy one for myself.

"Can I help you, sir?" A saleswoman asks from behind the counter.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm all set for now." I flash her a smile. She smiles back and gives me her name, telling me to call her if I changed my mind.

Perhaps you may find it odd that I'm gift shopping for Tyson in a jewelry stores, of all places. Well, I've deemed Tyson as a changed man that is going to change even more once tomorrow comes around. I've vowed to make him change tomorrow even if it means I have to put my life on the line.

Heh, now that I think back on it, it is somewhat ironic that Tanya dreamt of my death. Earlier today I was running away from it, but now it seems like I'm beckoning it forth. _'Come and get me, death! Hurry up, you slowpoke!'_

I spy a simple yet fancy watch in the thick shatter-proof glass and I squat down before the display to see it more clearly. The dial is grey with the numbers 3, 9, 12, and the rest of the dashes (indicating numbers) in silver. The hour and minute hands are also silver, and the features on the square watch include a smaller second timer and three small windows displaying the day of the week, date, and month. Awesome, that means all Tyson will need to bother remembering is the year once Max gives this to him. It shouldn't be too hard since it only changes once every 365 days.

Yes, Max will be the one giving Tyson this leather-strapped sterling silver watch that costs almost my entire month's worth of salary along with a baseball cap I bought earlier, for old time's sake. Why? Simply because I am making Max go to this party tomorrow whether he wants to or not and I have a more important present to give Tyson. It's homemade and is, in essence, my heart and soul. I trust him with it. Along with the snapshot of Hilary and Enrique.

Did you think I wasn't planning on using that? I always save the best for last.

In a bag from Borders, the bookstore directly across the jewelry store in this mall, I have two animated cards that are already 'signed' by Max and me and present bags. The other bag is from the trademark sports store where I got the baseball hat- 'vintage' and probably as costly as this watch will sum up to be. That doesn't really matter, though, because I like to think of this as the start of an apology to Max for being so useless and stupid this morning. It's all part of my elaborately enormous apology that involves all my lifelong friends from the Bladebreakers.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tanaka?" I call out to the receptionist that was so polite with me just moments ago, most likely recognizing me as a celebrity she must've seen on a Japanese version of those 'Where are they now' shows. "I found what I'm looking for."

**x-x-x-x**

I'm in the living rooms with cartoons on the tellie -an anime called Naruto to be precise, about a blonde blue-eyed 13-year-old that reminds me a lot of the old Max- when I hear the front door unlocking. I finish wrapping Tyson's presents just as Max walks in, dropping a plastic bag with our steaming dinner on the coffee table along with an action movie.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!" He smirks when I look up at him, relief washing over me when I see that are no visible signs of anything he might've done. I leap up to my feet and tackle him in a tight bear hug, finally taking notice of all the pent up worry I had that was slowly leaving me.

"Buddha, Max, you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaim as his house keys drop to the table with a jingle, unable to hug me back because I'm not really allowing him to do so. I grin at the whiff I got of him, knowing that he was somewhere safe: the scent of ocean water glued to his clothes. "I should've imagined you'd go to the aquarium."

A chuckle emerges from his chest and I imagine him rolling his eyes. "Wow, did the smell really stick?" I nod, not wanting to let go of him just yet. "Rei, as much as I love you back, my arms are going numb."

Suppressing a groan I let of him and scan him from head to toe once more. "You really had me worried, you know."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes once again with a light cough, blue sapphire eyes sad that he'd made me worry so much. I catch a sniff of his breath and follow his downcast eyes. I audibly gasp at the pack of cigarettes on the table beside his keys. He realizes what I've just seen and cuts me off before I can even begin speaking. "Rei, before you freak, let me tell you why I have those." Max hand flies to the silver chain around his neck with two rings on it- want to guess who they belonged to?

Fifty points if you guess Brooklyn and Max.

"For starters I didn't buy those. I've had them for over two months now- they were Brooklyn's. He wasn't a compulsive and addicted smoker, he rarely ever smoked. A pack like that one would last him a year if not more. Brooklyn would pull a stick out when he needed to think- usually when he was going through something tough; it acted like a little kick start of adrenaline or whatever to get his mind going- you know what I'm trying to say. He always knew what to do and always had the right solution.

"I guess that's one of the reasons why I've held onto it. I won't lie, I was stupid and nearly finished the entire thing after he passed away, and I was scared that I'd become addicted to it. And just so you know I didn't. I hoped that, somehow, his magic would work for me. That I could find a solution for my problems through the same method he used. I also felt his closer to me when I drew in the smoke, like he was somehow trying to whisper to me an answer. Whether it was an answer to the problem or an answer to keep my hopes high, I still felt him there. But it was only with that…and now they're all gone."

I feel his pain as he explains and I envelope him in another hug. "He might've been telling you to stop, y'know." I offer, wanting to hear his laugh once again. I earned it through my little joke and he nods, coughing again.

"I don't doubt it." His voice slightly cracks but he contains any tears he has by laughing a little more. "We should eat before our dinner gets cold."

"Right." I release him once more and move all my arts and crafts materials- the ones used for gift wrapping- off to the floor. Max sets up the DVD while I sprint to the kitchen to get utensils and napkins and return, taking my seat next to him on the larger of our two couches. "What movie did you get?"

"Wanted." He replied, nestling himself comfortably and closely beside me and grabbing the takeout, handing me my own as the commercials began to roll. "I'm a sucker for Angelina Jolie."

"Haha, aren't we all?" I laugh at him, fussing with his blonde hair. He dodges out from beneath my hand and shakes it out, leaving it be. Opening our orders I smirk. "If you wanted Chinese food so bad you could've just told me so."

"This is my apology, remember?" He rolls his eyes, sighing as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, you deserve a break every now and then. The Japanese know _something_ about making Chinese food, do they not?"

"You'd be surprised." I roll my own eyes, gluing them to the screen when I saw that Max skipped all the trailers, impatient for the movie to start.

"What're those?"

"What're what?"

"The boxes over there." I follow Max's glowing blue eyes to the gifts I left on the other couch, casually responding.

"Tyson's presents."

"Oh…Aw, Rei-!"

I glance down at him as serious as I can be without scaring him. "Max, there's no complaining about it. You and I are going to that party tomorrow since it hasn't been cancelled."

The freckled blonde glares at me indignantly. "Why, so I can hear his say more shit to me?!"

"Max-!"

"I'm not a masochist, Rei, and I'm not going to attend a party where everyone's going to be talking about me and glaring me! You can go and have lovey-dovey fun with Kai if you want, but you can take both of those presents and give it to Tyson as your own because I'm staying!" He defends himself, his hand on his rings again.

"Max, there is not lovey-dovey with Kai, alright, I blew it! I screwed up real bad and tomorrow's the last chance I have to fix everything, including your problem with Tyson, so we're going to settle things once and for all. I'm not going to let you give up and walk out on me after all my hard work!" The blonde's eyes are now wide and I see questions answering themselves in them.

"What…happened?" Max asks in a low voice. I sigh, frowning, and order him to either lower, mute, or pause the movie, telling him the entire story.

**x-x-x-x**

_June 20__th__ part 2,_

_I now know why people punch things when they're pissed. And I now know why it's even more rewarding to them when they've punched the target of said anger._

_Punching Hilary right in the face felt __**soooo**__ good._

_Tyson will probably kick my ass the minute he sees me, but I'm proud to say that I will not back down without a fight. I'm also proud to say that I plan on giving Hilary a few more pretty bruises on that slutty face of hers. I wonder how Max will react once he sees it. I wonder how badly it shows._

_As she said so herself, it was enough to put her off work for the upcoming week._

_I hope Enrique doesn't mind his ho's bruised._

_Tyson better like what Max is giving to him. I spent over 200 US dollars on it all._

_-Rei_

**x-x-x-x**

I look at the invitation status scribbled on a piece of notepaper we left on the refrigerator, sighing at the fact that I'm going to be late to Tyson's, as always. It always seems like I'm late to these kinds of things- a bad girly habit I must've picked up with Mariah. I don't remember being tardy on any occasion before hitching up with her.

'Tyson's party this Sunday! the dojo, starting at 5- bonfire! Dress appropriately for weather!'

I hope Hilary got the same memo we did.

I race around the house, searching for my present, and figure that Max accidentally took it with him when he left the house.

Usually, we save house cleaning for Saturdays, since it's a day where we're both home and we just want to get it done and over with to enjoy the rest of the weekend (besides, on Sundays amusement attractions always give discounts- a win/win situation for us). But since yesterday we had all those…troubles, we had to squeeze play this morning and do all the weekly house chores up until a few hours ago. Since I still wasn't complete with my share, and I had an errand to run, I let Max take the car and go on ahead.

"_Rei, I can drive you to the post office and back, it's no big deal." Max insisted with me, all dressed up and ready to go. The car was already running in the driveway. The blonde was dressed in a non-zip hoodie that's a faded chocolate color with the number 22 on it in white, a baby blue t-shirt peeking out from beneath it, dark denim jeans, and white sneakers with black detail._

_I shook my head, shooing him off as I put away the dishes. "Max, one of us has to show up on time so it won't cause an uproar right off the bat. I can run to the post office and back without a problem and still be there before 5:30."_

"_But Rei, I won't want to go in there by myseeeelf. I don't think I'll be able to." The American nearly cries in a whine, a heartbreaking sound. "And I don't feel safe leaving you here by yourself."_

"_Max," I look at him from my perch on the counter, placing a small stack of plates in the cupboard. "Everything will be fine, trust me. I know what I'm doing." With a resentful sigh he nods, offering me a small style as he starts heading out the door. "And I can take care of myself, you know that."_

"_I'll take your word on it, then, because I trust you." Just before the door shuts behind him, he adds. "And by the way, the post office closes at five on Sundays. You've got a half hour." And he was gone. _

_I leave all the clean dishes scattered on the counter and kitchen table and race up to my room, grabbing the clothes I'm wearing to the party and jumping in the bathroom for a quick shower. After swiftly cleansing myself and putting on my attire- dark jeans, a green collared button-up shirt that has thin darker green stripes on it, sneakers, and my trusty white jacket- I run back into my room and grab my package filled with my job applications to send to Tanya, racing downstairs and out the back door._

_As I rushed through the kitchen I hear a __**clink**__ of breaking glass. Using my peripherals I look at the glass cup on the table that has a shatter mark and is clearly split down the side. Not a good sign._

Assuming that my best friend did in fact take both presents, I wander back downstairs to the kitchen to put away the rest of the dishes, flicking lights off and on as I head down. An eerie chill runs down my spine at being along in the house; I suddenly feel unsafe. Shrugging off the feeling, I pull up the chair and put away the dishes that belong in the higher shelves, pushing it back to the table with my foot when I completed said task. It was then that something caught my eye.

The cracked glass from earlier was gone. And I hadn't disposed of it.

A presence suddenly comes up behind me and I feel the cool deadly blade of a knife against the side of my neck just above my jugular, my wrist caught. My breath catches in my throat and I lose my voice, dropping a bowl on the floor and letting it shatter. A chuckle comes from behind me and I immediately recognize the person.

"Found you."

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

How You Remind Me- Nickelback

Ok, so I kind of sort of lied. The party actually comes in the _next _chapter. But I remembered at the LAST second that I needed this little event to happen first. Although this chapter may have seemed like a filler, it did have a purpose to serve. Now you know what exactly what Max was up to and get to play the game 'guess what Rei is gonna give Tyson'?

If Lee does anything harmful to Rei I'll…I'll kill him! Haha, wait, I ALREADY know what he's up to! Now you guys get to wait! BIGGEST CLIFFIE EVEEEEEEER!!!!

Finding a song for this chapter was surprisingly difficult, and so this isn't what suits my utmost intentions for this chapter, but it comes pretty close. And we all love Nickelback, right? RIGHT?! Cause I do. And you know what's a good way to get more chapters faster? Sucking up to the author in your reviews.

So do it.

Hurry.

The button with the green lettering on the bottom center of this page.

Dooooooooo iiiiiiiiiit.


	16. Decode Incomplete

**TalaTati19- ** Don't you love vacation week? The updates come daily! And look: a longer chapter! Because I love you all this much!

Five straight days, baby, w00t w00t! This is what dedication looks like! And this is what dedication sounds like:

"_TalaTati19_, what the hell do you do on that computer all day? You've spent nearly your entire vacation that way!"

"I'm entertaining strangers. Like a hooker."

Hahaha, let's just say that didn't settle too well with my parents, lolz

Alrighty peepers, I'm doing something a little different in this chapter that you'll immediately take notice of. The reason is because I found that the following events cannot be looked over, and so drastic times call for drastic measures.

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Incomplete)**

[Max's POV]

I stood in front of the large wooden gate that's so familiar to me -a place I once called home- and bit my lip, hugging the presents more tightly to my chest. The Japanese numerals were plainly chiseled into the wood plaque beside the door along with a name: Kinomiya residence.

Do I go in or do I wait out here for Rei? Oi, no, I can't wait for Rei, he'll kill me if he finds me out here. I guess heading in is the only option I have. I take a step foreword, lifting my hand to knock on the door, but step back. Growling, I repeat the process again. And again. And over and over again, looking like an indecisive idiot in the middle of the street.

Maaaaax! You have balls for a reason, put them to use! Man up! I can't fail Rei after all his efforts. Secret efforts, of course. I can't believe I let him get away with keeping this all a surprise. He could've at least told me what the presents are; I don't want to look as surprised as the birthday boy when he opens them. _'Gee, Max, thanks! I've always wanted one of these!' 'Uhm…your welcome?'_ I'll look like even more of an idiot.

Who am I kidding? As if Tyson will be so ecstatic. I'll be lucky if he's not the one that answers the door and kicks me out. That's if I ever man up to even _knock_ on the door. Alright, toughen up! On three, ready? One…two…

Two and a sixteenth…two and an eighth…

The massive wooden doors swing open before me, sending a gust of wind in my face and nearly knocking me off my feet, and I'm suddenly lifted off the ground in the strongest bear hug I've ever experienced.

"MAXIE-TURTLE, I never thought I'd see you again, you little troublemaker!" Grandpa G hollers, swinging me back and forth. I let out a surprised laugh and catch the gifts that are falling out of my hands, helplessly hanging on the old man's shoulder. "I missed ya, you little squirt!"

He sets me down and scans me up and down as I do the same with him. He hasn't changed _too_ too much from what I remember him to be. His aged timber gray hair is still shoulder length and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he still sports that squint in his eye whenever he smiles, and he still carries that wooden sword of his on his back. The only noticeable changes is the addition of a pure white goatee that used to be gray, a few more wrinkles here and there, and that he actually wears clothes that are age appropriate. Now that I think about it, I think the clothing fact is a _huge_ change for Grandpa G. It's certainly better than the tights he used to wear in his crazy spells back in the day. God, those were terrible days.

"I've missed you too, Grandpa G. You're looking good, haven't aged a day." I grin, memories of better days flooding in my mind.

The old man boisterously laughs, loud and booming as ever, and messes with my hair. "Yeah? Well that's good to hear! I can see you're still wearing this blonde wig a'yours!"

I furrow my eyebrows and pull away from his hand, grinning nonetheless as I fix what must now look like bed hair. "It's not a wig, Gramps, it's real." I chuckle, catching sight of those small aged brown eyes that looked at me with consideration, gleaming a little.

"You've grown so much, little dude." His mind must be filled with the same memories as mine is. I give him a full smile, a smile that's been missing in a long time- the smile of a younger, happier me that never had a care in the world. The smile I always sported as a beyblader.

"Well, enough reminiscing, homie, we got a party to start! All the pimps and dudettes out back don't know what the definition of a party is, but I'm sure you'll be able to fix that!" Grandpa grabs me by the arm and yanks me inside, making me run at his pace all the way around the house to the backyard. For a 70-year-old man, he sure can run. Stumbling into him we finally stops, where the old man announces my arrival.

It's rather embarrassing, really.

"You dudes will never guess who made it- Maxie-turtle!" I audibly groan for two reasons: my nose hit the larger of the packages in my hand -the one that's from me, apparently- and because of my unwanted introduction.

"Just _Max_, Grandpa." I whine, but he's already hopping away singing about guest entertainment or something. I gaze around the traditional Japanese yard and inwardly cringe at all the guests.

Sitting on the veranda and with a bored look on his face is Tala, resting against the post of the veranda as well. His shadow is sitting likewise behind him but off to the right so that you can still see a profile of him, reading a thick novel with glasses perched at the end of his nose: Bryan. Following the turn of the veranda, at the 90 degree angle, Emily and Kenny are sitting together hand in hand, the daywalker's head resting on the scientist's shoulder. By the koi pond Kai is being entertained by, or is entertain, most likely, Megumi and Sean, Kenny's kids. Emerging from inside the house is Hilary with- and I can't help but smile at this- a large fist mark the size of a grapefruit on her left cheek bluish-black in color, hidden as well as it can be by cover-up. Rei really did land one on her.

I receive a glance from everyone minus the tallest and most menacing of the brooding Russians, who probably only came to keep his promise to Rei. If he even dares to make a move in my 'big brother's' direction he'll turn into my new boxing bag. Sean, who hasn't seen me in almost two months now along with Megumi, darts into my legs, hugging me with wet arms and hands that smell like pond water.

"Uncle Max!" The little toddler of four gazes up at me with the same emerald green eyes of his father through red-orange hair styled in a fashion Kenny once wore. "I petted the fishes just like you do!"

I avert my smile to the little boy, masking it in the process so the others don't notice that I was being cocky about Hilary's little injury, and kneel down to his level to return his hug. "Did you now? Maybe someday you can swim with bigger fishes too." I hear Emily scoff silently and I smirk. As far as Emily is concerned, her kids are going to be her scientific successors.

"Max, Max!" Megumi jumps up and down on Kai's lap. The crimson-eyed man winces a little, mainly because the blue-eye brunette has his blue hair fisted in her hands in ponytails on either side of his head. She's two years old and adorable, but as evil as her mother. She bosses around her older brother when she feels like it; it's pretty bad, not to mention extremely funny.

She doesn't leave Kai's lap but beckons me over. As soon as I catch sight of Tyson coming out of the house from the corner of my eye a chill blows around my stomach and I pick up Sean, more than glad to heed her call. Sitting beside Kai I set the boy back on the ground and he suffocates me for a few seconds before stealing the presents from me.

"Birr-day for me, birr-day for me!" He runs off with him. Initially I begin to chase after him but give up on it quickly. Kenny can deal with his offspring. "Happy birr-day to me!"

"Sean, don't open those! Kenny, sweetie, go get him before he opens those." Remember what I said about Emily being the only chief in Kenny's life? Now you know.

"Oww, Meg, that hurts…" I nearly gasp at the voice that, I can't believe, is Kai's. Usually the Russian speaks with confidence and authority- with spirit that's frightening yet awe-inspiring all the same. It was shocking to hear it so soft and tender- _sensitive_.

I gaze at the ivory-skinned man and see that Megumi is still tugging on his hair while watching her older sibling and father play their favorite game: the cat and mouse chase. Grinning a small grin of pity I pry her hands out of the slate blue tangles and set her to run around with her family, giving them a bigger headache. "Go play tag, Meg."

"Tag, tag, Dada…" She squeals as she skips off on those tiny feet. I watch her go off and I lock eyes with Hilary. She's sitting on the veranda steps directly across from me, staring off into nothing before she noticed me and stared back. We kept our sights locked, inwardly glaring at each other, until Kai pulled me out of it.

"That girl's got a tight grip." He mumbles, grooming his silky hair back to the way it should be. "She's been attached to me ever since I got here." I chuckle aloud. That sounds a lot like the little girl, to attach herself to the most gorgeous and most dangerous of people. She used to do the same thing to Brooklyn- not that Brook was evil or anything but, well, he had his episodes.

Shaking my thoughts away from my loved one before it dragged me down, I start a bullshitted conversation with my old captain. "I didn't know Bryan was in town. What made him come down to Japan?" Crimson eyes glance up at me through cobalt bangs, aware that I have no clue of what to talk with him, but decide to go along with it anyway. He, like mostly everyone else here, is also dressed down and simply. A light grey, pretty much white, hoodie is keeping him safe from the moist wind, the hood slipping of the crown of his head. Beneath its zipper a red logo t-shirt is clearly visible and he's wearing light faded jeans, tying it all off with skater sneakers.

"Business, same as me and Tala." He replies, clearing his throat. "It was an emergency trip, originally he didn't need to come. Mr. Dickenson's associates were being difficult and we had to call down the heavy artillery." He laughs shortly at his own little joke and I join him in those few seconds. I only then realize what he's toying around with in his hands, a sight for sore eyes that made my old buried smile emerged again.

From my pocket I pull out my hunter green top and hold it face up beside the indigo blue one in his hand, letting Draciel's bitchip gleam with Dranzer's in the sunset. "I never leave home without my Beyblade either." I admit to him. For, what I recall is, the first time ever, I see a small smile make it's way to Kai's lips. Now I know why Rei is always gaga to get the guy to flash those pearly white teeth.

"Do you miss beyblading?" He asks me, his eyes distancing themselves in what I'm sure is memories of our glory days. Let the record show that I'm actually having a legitimate conversation with Kai, the man who is said to never speak.

I nod, also going back to those memories. To all the efforts we'd put into training alone and then wow the world after every match we fought. "More than anything."

He sighs, leaning on one hand as he twirled Dranzer around his fingers, catching the legendary Beyblade before it fell out of his grasp. "Quitting that career was the dumbest decision in my life." I'm drawn away from subconsciously watching Kenny playing tag with his children, Tala having conversation with Bryan with a sour look on his face, and the movement of the house residents in and out with the party favors to look at Kai. It's as clear as the nose on his face that his last statement was completely honest; the mix of emotions in his eyes a scene I've never witnessed before.

"R-really?" I stutter, rather stupefied by all this.

He now glares at the ground, sitting up and crossing his legs meditating style on the edge of the pond and I follow suit. He lowers Dranzer down to the water's edge, making it skin the surface and move around as if the blade were spinning. "I don't even know what kind of pills I was taking at the time but I must've OD'ed on a full bottle to agree to call my beyblading career quits. I was such a fucking idiot."

I frown, sympathizing with him. "I know what you mean. Beyblading at the lab after that wasn't the same as before, and that's where I drew the finish line. Everything changed so much since then."

Kai smirks sarcastically with a chuckle. "Yeah, for worse. Everyone went their separate ways, we've all lost our dignity to Kenny, of all people-" We both stop and laugh at this. _Loudly_. We attract attention but don't care, for it is rather sad that Kenny was the first person to have kids.

"With Emily the banshee." I snicker and Kai chortles before laughing harder, losing his balance and nearly falling in the pond. I help him catch himself and he hides his face in his lap, torso quivering with the sound he didn't want to let escape his lungs. I haven't seen Kai laugh in nearly forever. It's nice to see this. Maybe I'm helping him out in some way.

"My God," He says, still hiding his face and controlling his laughs that are only giggles now. "This is _so sad_. Topic change before I depress myself with the truth." He asks and I roll my eyes, acquiescing his request.

"Well, uhm, there were some good changes. We all got excellent jobs after we called it quits." I try, hoping it might help.

"…My Grandfather's in a special prison unit for the senile and elderly." He continues and I grin.

"For real? That's great news!"

"We never called each other again." He continues. Way to kill good karma, Kai.

"But we did see each other twice after beyblading." I try to keep things on the positive side.

"Tyson tried to get hitched with our mascot." I fight against the stabs that want to pierce my heart, accidentally looking behind my back to the birthday boy. He's in a high collar deep gray sweater with mahogany parallel strips running down the arms that match the logo on the left side of his chest, regular blue jeans, and red and black sneakers tossing logs together to set on fire in a few. I turn back around and find Kai staring at me and I bite my lip. He definably noticed.

"That still hasn't happened."

"He broke your heart, didn't he?" Damn him with his straight foreword questions.

"W-well, I-I-."

"Rei married Mariah." His gaze leaves me to the fish swimming carelessly in the pond, downcast and injured.

"They divorced." I defend the neko, wondering where the hell he is. I'm positive that it's been more than a half hour by now.

"He cut his hair." He pouts, smacking the water with the tips of his fingers quite childishly.

"Do we want to depress ourselves or cheer ourselves up here, Kai?" I glare, now angry with all the mood swings he went through in less than five minutes. I relent on my gaze, however, when I see the vulnerability the blunette is displaying.

"I liked his long hair." He informs me, pulling his hood up over his head again. I blink a few times an traces of a grin begin to curl my lips.

"You did?" I attempt to pry.

"Yeah…It was sexy and cute." He continues, drawing invisible pictures in the water and suddenly glaring at me in realization. "Don't do that!"

I chuckle a little, now hiding the grin. "Do what?"

"That. Make me talk. Stop it."

"But-."

"No!" He insists and I now pout.

"You were talking in full sentences, I was liking it." I try reasoning with him and he gives me his 'you know what I'm talking about' glower paired with an old signature phrase: 'Hn'. I rest my head in my hands and blow my bangs out of my face, crossing my eyes as I did so. "Great. And now we're back to single syllables."

Kai does something I never imagined he'd do: grin, poke his tongue out, and reply with the same word. "Hn."

The sound of flames catch everyone's attention as Tyson set's the stack of wood on fire. Flames of tiger orange and fire truck red consume the wood at a safe pace, the core of the flames a warm golden yellow that remind me of a certain someone's eyes. A certain someone that still hasn't showed up. I whip out my cell phone and send him a quick text: 'Where are you?'

"Gangsters, what's poppin'?! Why aren't you dogs getting jiggy with it? Geez, this is worse then the hippie concert I went to six months ago- not only were 70% of the party-goers not hippies, but the band screwed up on three of their numbers!" Grandpa G yells at us all, embarrassing the hell out of his navy-blue haired Grandson.

"Grandpa, I thought you said there was some important show on TV you needed to see today. Why aren't you at the TV?" He whines in the same old Tyson manners as always. I will not succumb to his adorable antics, I will not succumb to his adorable antics, I won't, I won't, I won't!

"Yeah, the lottery! But you kids are screaming out to me for help, I can't leave this party in shambles! I'm gonna go get the karaoke machine and pull out my old jumper suit and platforms!" He promises us all and storms back into the dojo with this mission set in mind. Tyson screams and frantically chases after him to prevent his Grandfather to follow through with said mission.

After a rather awkward silence -minus the never ceasing giggles of Sean and Megumi- Hilary calls us all to the small snack table she helped set up. "Guys, we have chips and dip, hot rice and chicken with a creamy cheese sauce, and drinks over here. Feel free to help yourselves." All at once everyone moves to the table, grabbing plates and cups for themselves, and start serving. Kai and I stick with other then entire time, Bryan with Tala, and Emily began making four platters for her family.

"Hey Hilary, that's an intense hickey you got there." Tala remarks as he stuffs a few chips in his mouth, smirking. "When'd you get it? Last night?" He asks, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Emily rolls her glaring eyes at how 'inappropriate' the Russian wolf is acting, Kai grumbles under his breath while shaking his head, and Bryan elbows Tala in the ribs.

"Knock it off." The lavender-haired man warns; Hilary glares and turns her little nose away from the redhead.

"It's none of your business anyway, Tala." She tells him.

"I'm just being a good sport and checking on your love life. You do know that sex is very important to one's health, don't you? Both physical and emotional." He informs us all, sounding a bit like a doctor, while kicking Bryan back.

The brunette scoffs, brushing her hair back and letting it fall into her pink hood only for it to fall back again. "Sure; do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Literally or sex-wise?"

"Tala, shut the fuck up already!" Bryan scolds his younger friend, smacking his harshly on the back. Tala hisses at the pain from the backhand.

"Will you guys watch your language? In case you haven't noticed we have children here!" Emily bites back at both of them, and everyone at the table minus me and Kai glare at each other. This tension has been lingering in the air since the minute I arrived. I choose to ignore them all, as does Kai, and I continue to help myself to the food. When I reach for the soda bottle I bump into Hilary, but I don't bother apologizing since she doesn't bother saying anything at all.

"Hey Tate," The red head continues, disregarding everyone's orders to stop talking. "Where's Rei? He's the only one missing."

Worry washes over me but I don't show. Instead I just shrug, appearing casual about the topic. "I don't know; haven't seen him in a few hours. He should be showing up anytime now."

The ruby-eyed model beside me snorts. "There's a surprise. Aren't you two lovers now?"

"Aren't you and Tyson married?" I instantly retort, surprised with how well prepared I was with that comeback.

"Just about." She snarls, stealing the soda bottle from me once I was finished with it.

"Just about ending your relationship once and for all, if that's what you mean."

"You wish."

"Whooooo's ready to bust a move?! I brought the karaoke and the dance mat!" Each and every one of our faces become masks of pure horror. Grandpa G actually made it through Tyson's defense and is standing in the doorway in his bright blue jumpsuit, black platforms, and boho headband, all the party supplies in his arms. "Dis-co fe-ver!"

Breaking the silence, Megumi and Sean scream in hysterical laughter. At least someone is enjoying the gruesome sight, slightly saving Tyson's pride and dignity.

"Grandpa, stop it! You're so embarrassing!" The cop wails, taking the karaoke machine and DDR mat from his senior's hands and shoving him back inside the house. "I'll open gifts first like you suggested, and then we'll sing, but _please_, for the love of Kami, _**please go back and change**_!!!" He pleas to his Grandfather. Finally complying, Grandpa G goes back inside and changes while we all split up and return to our separate areas. We eat in silence, everyone sharing glares with one another, and the children oblivious.

At one point, while we ate and waited for the 'star of the party', I checked my phone yet again for a responsive text from Rei and come up blank. My heart slowly sinks at this. Where the hell could he be? It's already dark out.

Megumi toddles up to me and makes her presence known by throwing herself at the edge of the pond, her palms splashing the cold water everywhere. "Gah, geez Meg, don't do that, we're eating!" I correct her as Kai and I scoot away from the wet stone.

"Uncle Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" She asks, pointing at my long time friend.

"I'm Kai." Kai answers. "Uncle Kai if you prefer." He grins with a little chagrin. She tilts her head, presumably puzzled, and turns back to me.

"Not Book?" I nearly bite my tongue when she asks me this. She could never pronounce Brooklyn's name correctly because it's long, so she'd call him 'Book' or 'Booky', mimicking the correct terms 'Brook' and 'Brooky'.

I shake my head. "No, not Brook." Kai raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Where's Booky?" She innocently asks, a smile on her blissful and oblivious face. I use all my willpower to push back the emotions that are dying to burst through the dam I've built and flood me from head to toe all over again.

"He's…at a beach far away from here." I bullshit for her sake- you can't expect a two-year-old to understand the concept of death, after all.

"Booky coming?" She asks again; Kai looks even more confused, a question poised on the tip of his tongue.

I shake my head. "No, Brook's not coming. He's gonna be gone for a while."

"Oh. Okay!" She smiles again and starts trying to grab the fish. "Fishy fishy!" Kai lightly nudges me and nods at her, about to ask questions related to hers when Tyson calls for everyone's attention.

"Are all the presents here, guys?" He wonders, checking them all for himself and nodding in confirmation. Despite everything that's happened and all the promises I made to myself, I still can't stop the butterflies in my stomach that flutter to my heart and make it skip a beat when I hear his voice. I still can't stop daydreaming of a fantasy that only consists of the two of us. And I still can't look away from his delicious chocolate brown eyes, even if they haven't even glanced at me from the beginning of the party. I just can't I'm still too helplessly in love with him.

Grandpa G sits next to Hilary on the steps and cheers his Grandson on with a few claps as he carefully selects which present to open first. Tyson may have grown up and matured more than any other person on the planet, but he still always goes for the biggest and best looking gift under the tree or in the pyramid. And this is no exception.

He goes for the biggest box first (it's a little larger than a shoebox for workboots) and shakes it a little, a glitter of curiosity and excitement in his eyes. I catch myself staring and snap out of it, averting my eyes every four seconds to something else. Finding the card attached to it, he opens it and another falls out. He picks it up and reads the first card. "**To Tyson. Well, here you go. If you don't want it give it back, I'm sure I can use the refund money for something better.** Wow Kai, I really feel special now." He scoffs a laugh and smirks. "I feel the love in this card!"

"Be happy I bought you something, idiot." Kai informs him, making the 'shoo' motion with his hand for Tyson to get on with the show and open the box. Ripping the balloon wrapping papers to shreds, the navy-haired blunette opens the box and unveils a green apple colored ipod. His mouth hangs a little in shock.

"A little over the top, don't you think? Then again I'm not surprised; you're always over the top."

"That's what she said." Kai mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes. "Your mp3 player is more than five years out of date, I'd be sinning if I got you a different present. If you don't want it I'll keep it."

"No! I want it…" Tyson selfishly hugs the new device to his chest before setting it on the ground safely on top of the wrapping paper and off the wet grass. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Tyson makes a face as he reads the second card that came with Kai's present. "**To Tyson. I'll be honest and tell you I had no idea what to get you. I actually had no idea I was coming. So here's a piece of notebook paper with my official work stamp and signature: IOU a two-person travel to wherever you desire, all necessities paid. Don't make me go broke or I'll break your face. Tala Ivanov.** Thanks?"

"I'm serious about breaking your face if you make me go broke." The blue-eyed redhead emphasizes, holding the novel away from Bryan as he watched the gift-opening ceremony. Tyson nodded at him and rolled his eyes with a 'Sure, whatever' and plucked the next gift he's to open.

I hold my breath when I realize that the one in silver bubble wrapping paper is mine and is also the second largest. He opens the card and sees my name, finally looking at me with hard and serious eyes, almost emotionless. Yup, he's still angry with me. I'm leaving.

"**Tyson, I really doubt this party will amount to your fourteenth, but we can try to reach that peak again if everyone you invited puts a little effort into it. Remember, it'll only work if you still have the Basshunter mix CD we made and Milky Ways. I hope you have a 23****rd**** birthday worth remembering like that one. Max.**" A ghost of a grin quickly appears and disappears from his lips as he proceeds to open his present. The one that I still have no idea what it is. At least Rei did a good job with the card- he knows me better than myself sometimes. Tyson's 14th birthday party was a blast. It consisted of techno music, Milky Ways, and various water toys he used to have.

The Japanese man pulls out a fancy wristwatch first, suitable for any occasion. He inspects it and with a smirk sets it down; I now want to see what it looks like. The next thing he pulls out of the box leaves him a bit stunned. He pulls out a black, gray, and blue sports baseball hat and stares at it for what seems like the longest time.

And then a full amazing smile makes his face beam.

He digs a hand into his pocket and pulls out a white Beyblade I haven't seen in years, Dragoon, comparing it to the replica of the dragon embroided to the finest detail on the hat. Tyson has been looking for that model hat since sports companies began promoting BBA with a 'sports fashion line'. Since Tyson remained world champion throughout his entire career, it was extremely difficult for him to find the hat. Needless to say, he sort of gave up on it as the years went by. You'd think that the world champion would have dibs to get these kind of things. "Max…how did you find this?"

"I had a little help." I bullshit, checking my cell phone once more for a text from Rei and checking the time: 6:14pm. Worry and agony is chewing away at me; where the hell could he be? Bryan's here, Tala's here, _everyone's_ here. Why is he taking so long?

Tyson sets the hat on his head and twists the rim back the way he loves to wear it, smiling his thanks to me. My heart skips a beat at the possible forgiveness; he's always looked better with a hat on.

"Ty-bear, can I wear it?" The brunette in the pink hoodie asks with an innocent smile, batting her eyelashes. I swallow back a growl.

"Over my dead body, Hil." He snaps back at her rather venomously. I now swallow back a victorious in-your-face scream. The fair skinned model pouts with irritation and shoots another glare at me. In return I smirk pompously. It feels good to be winning.

The rest of the presents are pretty much equal in packaging size, but I've already caught on to Tyson's pattern. He's opening them by pairs: fist Kai and Tala, which jumped out at him unexpectedly, so next should be Rei's. I accidentally lugged it along with me, but I'm sure the neko won't mind. At least his gift isn't late.

But _where_ on earth can he be?!

Anger fills Tyson's eyes as he begins opening the bag that has no card. Ironically enough, a card is the first thing he pulls out; I thought Rei didn't get one. It comes out with a mahogany-brown colored calligraphy book with a section of the cover that's paper colored and written on in cursive. My eyes widen in recognition.

Why would Rei give him _that_?

A wave of heat hits me and I can feel the cold sweat under the palms of my hands. Tyson opens the card that's animated and a little electronic voice starts singing "Wake up, silly! Wake up! Wake you, you dummy, wake up…!"

"**Wake up and get moving, life's a party! Enjoy this special one dedicated specifically to you and then enjoy the daily gifts of the never-stopping fiesta.** Okay…" Tyson frowns in confusion and unfolds a letter that came within the card that's still singing.

"**Tyson,**

**You know I've never been one to lie to you, and that you could always trust me with a secret or the truth, no matter how rough things got. Because although you and Max were always closer friends than you and I, we were still brothers nonetheless. And I'm not going to let one of my favorite little brother's be fooled any longer…**"

I completely stopped breathing when Tyson stopped reading, lifting up a 5x7 piece of glossy paper and staring at it with wide eyes. Everyone watched with unnerving anticipation and anxiety.

The world seemed to come to a halt.

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Incomplete- Backstreet Boys

So shoot me, but yes, it's Backstreet Boys! This song is my guilty pleasure. I LUUUUUUUV IT!

Betcha guys didn't see all THAT coming, did ya?!

What was Rei's present that left Tyson so stunned?!

I must be pissing you all off, cause now you're wondering what the hell's going on back with Rei. Well, you wanted to see Kai, and Kai is at the party. You get what you asked for!

…I'm gonna go start building a bulletproof fort now. Toodles!

=D

E .· ' ' / · . F  
Fueled by Reviews


	17. Decode What's Left of Me

**TalaTati19- ** Haha, yuppers, just as I thought. Now you guys are all hung on finding out what's going on with Rei. I'm such a good predictor! Maybe I should try my hand at gambling?

It is with sorrow in my heart (well, more anger, but sorrow seems more touching) that I must tell you that the daily updates will most likely return to weekly after today, because today's my last vacation day. I'll still make every effort to at least try to get in two chapters, but I make no promises. You know how teachers are: they give as much homework for students to do after vacation as the number of stars in our universe…a _**lot**_.

Shout out to _**Smiles.x.x**_: To answer your question (and probably a lot of others out there), I actually did put off on informing the reader of what was happening to Max, Kai, and now Rei. I don't hate you all, I **love** you guys! It's just…well…I can be mean sometimes, and now that I've mastered the art of suspense and cliffhangers I'm putting it to good use. =D

Is it working?

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (What's Left of Me)**

[Max's POV continued…]

"**Tyson,**

**You know I've never been one to lie to you, and that you could always trust me with a secret or the truth, no matter how rough things got. Because although you and Max were always closer friends than you and I, we were still brothers nonetheless. And I'm not going to let one of my favorite little brother's be fooled any longer…**"

All of Rei's plans are a mystery to me. So I think it's self explanatory as to why I'm so scared with every word Tyson's reading from that letter. And the picture in his hand…I have no clue what that is.

"**The book I've entrusted you with is my journal- you may have recognized it because you have stolen it from me once or twice before. In it I've written about everything since the beginning of my official beyblading career, and some of the first entries even date back to before that fateful tournament. Every secret I've ever kept, every story I've been sworn to silence, **_**everything **_**is in it. **

Uhm, say fucking WHAT?!

"**You're free to read anything you'd like and whatever you'd like from it but I'd like for you to do me an enormous favor and read the following entries **_**ALOUD**_**: May 8****th****-10****th****, May 16****th****, June 13****th****…**

May?! Rei and I finally reunited in May and we started rooming together. I hope to God this isn't going in the direction I think it is.

"**May 8****th****,**" The cop begins to read. "**Mariah and I had the worst falling out one could ever imagine. I never even thought it would escalate to that level but it did, and now she knows the truth: I never loved her as a partner, only as a sister. My marriage to her was pretty much forced: she wanted it, Lee wanted it, and everyone else went along with it assuming we were always the cutest and most faithful couple out there. But did they ever ask me for my input? Obviously not. Now I get to run away from my entire Chinese family for the next ten years. Ideas are greatly appreciated.**"

Each and every person outside was hooked to Tyson's lips, critically analyzing every word he spoke that came from the depths of Rei's heart. I now know what the golden-eyed man's plan is: confession. He's clearing up every single problem he's connected to through his diary entries, which is all the problems that are going on this exact moment. My heart drops.

I want it to stop.

"**May 10****th****, I found a sacred Bitbeast wielder. It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. Max made me realize how much I miss the BladerBreakers- how much I wish we were still the gang that ruled the world. After an awkward reunion we both finally spilled the beans, beginning with my favorite American…**"

My chest tightened as the pace of my breathing began to speed up. I feel tears sting in the corners of my eyes as Tyson continues read the novel of Rei's life. He's not even doing it willingly anymore- it's like he's being forced to read it. Like some sort of greater power is keeping his focus and curiosity on every word that follows the next.

Emily is staring wide-eyed at the book cradled in Tyson's hands, putting her food down beside her, and stops yelling at her kids to stop horsing around and to get away from the bonfire. Kenny's attention is focused on both me and the book, concern written all over his face. Even Sean and Meg, only infants, are smothered by the tension in the air. The little boy with red-orange hair recognizes a single name and repeats it, only emphasizing the nerve-wracking setting. "Brooklyn?"

Tyson's words tangle and stick to his tongue at the part he didn't want to read and I didn't want to hear. I was already reliving every detail I told that Rei recorded in my mind. Every single vivid and bloodcurdling moment that shattered my heart and drown me in a depression that lasted over a month. That lasted until I found Rei.

Chocolate brown eyes visibly softened but were still stunned. Stiffening his jaw, the once world champion beyblader skips the rest of what he couldn't bring himself to read and scans over the next entry. Probably deeming it unnecessary (or another tough reader), he proceeds to the next. "**June 13****th****, the saying goes that the number thirteen bodes ill to all that come across with it. Apparently that isn't the case with me, for the final two members of the Bladebreakers came knocking on our doorstep. The final two people I missed the most in this world showed up out of the blue.**

**Tyson I expected would show up sooner or later. I'm afraid to admit that I miss **_**living**_** with the guy. He and Max always kept the place alive and kept everyone on their toes, alert for anything fishy. He's changed so much since I last saw him; I'm still contemplating if the idea of him with legal permission to use a gun is safe. He's still hopelessly chasing after Hilary, who has broken up and gotten back together with him a couple of times now by his record. I feel bad for him- no matter how irritating and pesky I know he can be, he deserves better.**

**Max…well, let's just say I'm the only one that can see this love triangle aside from my roommate.**"

Another pause as the birthday boy absorbs all this new information that can be accused as false. I feel like everyone's staring at me and all I want right now is to disappear. I want some sort of vortex to rip open before me and suck me into it; I want the earth to tear beneath me and send me plummeting down to the pits of hell; I want to be anywhere but right here.

I want Rei to be here so I can strangle him for this mad idea.

"**Kai was the greatest surprise. I never- never ever **_**never**_** ever- expected to find him here in Japan, let alone come visit me at my house. He also grew into a man to be proud of, just like his eternal rival, even though I believed he was already well matured before the Bladebreakers ended. Now he's…well, he's amazing, just like he always has been. Making Tyson angry, Max laugh, and me more timid and stupid than ever. Because sadly enough, I'm still hopelessly in love with him.**"

I sense Kai stiffen beside me and dare to detach my eyes from Tyson and Rei's journal to the blunette beside me. Crimson irises wide, if his attention wasn't hooked before it most definably is now. Rei's following description of him causes a rosy blush to color his cheeks as Rei's description of Tyson did the same with said person, and the same occurred with me. Our neko has a way with words.

The following entries read consist of the days that follow. He skims through them, reading excepts here and there that he saw fit to read aloud. Like a student looking for notes to his homework, Tyson was only picking out the important parts.

That is, until he hit Saturday's (yesterday's) entry, which includes a summary on the events that occurred on Friday as well.

"**June 20****th****, To begin a long story I'll make the summary sentence short: I totally fucked up my life in the course of the last 24 hours.**

**Life sucks. I wish it had a list of program viewings of the future like digital cable does, that way I could at least know what to do to lessen or, better yet, fix the problem that's about to come. Sadly enough, this is reality. And nobody has had the stroke of genius to invent a working time machine in order for me to do so. Henceforth, I am stuck in this mess.**

**You've also been a real bitch, not providing me with answers or ideas. What happened to all the loyalty you had? I could actually count on you to help me make the right decisions. Instead, you remain silent and never answer my questions anymore. You never told me whether or not I should've gone on the date with Tala or cancel, make more plans with Kai, somehow hook up Max and Tyson, kick Hilary to the depths of hell, wish Bryan was never alive, and you never gave me feedback on your opinion of my marriage with Mariah. **

**Now look at me: I look like I've been raped, my best friend plans to move without me knowing, I just lost the love of my life, and there are three people out to murder me. Are you happy now? If anything happens to either myself or Max, you will be considered an aiding tool of murder. Worthless bound pieces of tree.**

**And so, since you've been so utterly useless, I'm going ahead and writing the play-by-play of everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours, followed by my will. I won't bothering giving the new location of where I plan to live as a street rat, because I'm such a selfish asshole that I still want to live.**

**Haha, watch that the next time I leave the house I get hit by a bus and die. That'll be a nice finale.**

**As stated in a previous entry, last night I had a date that wasn't suppose to be a date with Tala. And yes, it happened. How I wish it didn't, though, for it was the beginning of the end: a trap laid out by that bitch called Fate. In short, he picked me up, we went out for dinner, we got shitfaced, and we had sex. And in the morning the first person I see is the last person I wanted to be there. The one person that I went to the greatest lengths to finally enter his life is the one that is there to greet me in the morning. **

**Kai yelled at me: he scolded me and put me down every way possible with a burning rage I've never even seen **_**him **_**in. And then he was spilling his hear tout to me in that rage. He told me everything I've always wanted to hear from him: that he cares about me, that he worries for me and always gave what I did a little more value than the next person over, that he **_**loves**_** me. But his confession wasn't the melodious song I'd imagined it would be nor did I feel like I was on cloud nine when he told me everything. The song was nails on chalkboard, torture from the most devious of demons that enjoys to see the pain of others. I wish I could've found my voice to tell him everything, to hope that he would listen; to scream the only thing that keeps me going.**

**That I love him too. I love him, I love him I love him! I'm "unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him" and none of my actions were intentional. I was manipulated while under the influence.***

**My voice box was bewitched by the mix of emotions -of pain and hurt and sorrow that made me sick- and I never made my argument. I was forced to watch Kai wither in agony before me as Tala awoke bewildered to it all. To make a terrible fix even worse, Bryan shows up with the intent to finish a job he was unable to back in the first tournament after what he assumes is 'my mess'. I was actually praying that he killed me right then and there so I didn't have to live with myself and the burden I am and he almost got away with it to. Yet that gorgeous angel -that **_**saint**_**- found it in his heart to save my ass once more and drive me back home. I couldn't stand the claws tearing my heart to shreds and jumped out of his car halfway on the drive home.**

**Home, where comfort and recovery usually awaits you with open arms, is where matters become more complicated and worsen, ironically enough. I walk in to a staged scene by Hilary, who's pinned down my best friend -a guy I consider to be my youngest brother- in a convincing lip lock. It's purpose was revealed almost instantly when Tyson walks in after me. The only plausible reason that I could conjure that explained her actions was that she found out the truth behind Max's lies. She somehow discovered his past after the Bladebreakers and used this to her advantage, most likely feeling threatened by his presence and the thought of loosing her fiancée. She found out that Max loves Tyson with every ounce and fiber of his being as I love Kai. And, much like my mishap, Tyson also steps on his heart, pushing it into the dirt. And he managed to do so with a single sentence.**

**And what do I do to stop this? Nothing. Just like the useless idiot I am, I do fucking nothing. My reward is the loss of my closest friends trust and being left alone.**

**The only thing that continues to irritate me the most, after all this, is the only thing I know for certain. That that dumbfuck Tyson need to wake up and smell the goddamn coffee because Hilary is cheating on him ever since the holidays with Enrique. The proof was given to me by, and I still laugh at this, Tala, who somehow crossed roads with the woman on a trip to Italy and snapped a red-handed photo of her with the blonde pimp. That the woman he cares so much for and strives so hard to impress and make her happy treats him like old and dirty sneakers, and he's too blind to see this. My next goal, and anger issue, is finding out why the hell Tala set me up.**

**-The worthless street cat that should've never picked up a Beyblade**

**June 20****th**** part 2,**

**Tala set me up out of pure fucking enjoyment?! I don't care if I'm greeted at the door by Bryan, but I'm marching back there as soon as I get the chance to give that man a piece of my mind or die trying!**

**I now know why people punch things when they're pissed. And I now know why it's even more rewarding to them when they've punched the target of said anger.**

**Punching Hilary right in the face felt soooo good.**

**As for Hilary, I've already given her the first warning: a nice punch that I'm sure with bruise beautifully and complement her whorish face. That worthless modeling ho is only keeping Tyson on this marriage leash for money and security! She doesn't even care about him anymore but hangs on to him for stability and a 'guaranteed bodyguard'. **

**Tyson will probably kick my ass the minute he sees me, but I'm proud to say that I will not back down without a fight. I'm also proud to say that I plan on giving Hilary a few more pretty bruises on that slutty face of hers. I wonder how Max will react once he sees it. I wonder how badly it shows.**

**As she said so herself, it was enough to put her off work for the upcoming week.**

**I hope Enrique doesn't mind his ho's bruised.**

**-Rei**"

Deafening silence overtook the yard. No one dared to flinch, not even breathe. It's amazing how in one second everything can change.

Hilary stood with a fury and stormed over to Tyson, ripping the journal from his hand and making her way to the bonfire. I leaped from my seat and grab her wrists, yanking her away from the flames. "Don't you dare burn Rei's journal, you filthy bitch!"

"Get your disgusting hands away from me you queer, do you see what your friend fucking did?! He's trying to ruin us all!" She kicks my shin and I nearly fall over, dragging her with me. She drops the journal and tries to pin me down on the ground but I hook my arms around her waist and throw her down on the moist grass first.

"You did WHAT?!" Kai hollers, rising to his feet and glaring daggers at Tala, who's stunned from being ratted out. Icy blue eyes glare back at burning red, also standing at the challenge.

"I slept with your little pet cat cause I fucking felt like it! Satisfied?!" He growls back. The phoenix dives down at the wolf and the two go straight for each others vitals, throwing heavy punches at each other.

"Why the hell did you do that?! You fucking asshole, I can't trust you with anything anymore!" The blunette cries out as Bryan gets involved in what is now a three way fight that's leaning to a two-against one, depending on the side Bryan chooses to take in that split second.

"Tala, will you ever learn what the hell the meaning of boundaries are?! I'm so sick of this shit I want to kill this kid for causing so much problems!" While everyone gets caught in their own fight Kenny quickly takes Sean into his arms and hands him off to Grandpa G who runs inside with him. Emily cover's Megumi's ears and also runs inside with her, keeping the kids safe from the fighting and profanities.

"Give me Rei's journal, Hilary!" I snarl at her, rolling on the ground while trying to keep her down. I get a few good punches in on her stomach and chest and she retaliates with scratching whatever she can reach and kicking me, making sure to keep Rei's journal out of my grasp as she tries to crawl closer to the pit fire to burn it. I begin to gain the upper hand, for I finally catch her and immobilize her stomach up, getting three repeated punches in on her right cheek, when Kenny comes up behind me and hooks both his arms under mine, pulling me off the model with strength I didn't know he had.

"Max, control yourself, will you?! You're gonna put her in the hospital like that!" The scientist tells me.

"No shit, genius!" I sneer, fury swelling inside me. How the fuck could Hilary cheat on Tyson, that bitch! "That's exactly where I want her to go- the fucking E.R.!"

Hilary takes this opportunity to squirm away from me and bring herself to her feet, running to the fire with the leather bound book in her hand. "Kenny, stop her!"

Tyson grab's the frail model's wrists and pulls her away from the flames like I did, taking the book away from her. "Tyson, let go of me you stupid-!"

"Yeah, stupid is right. How the hell did I end up loving a whore like you?!" He roars, rendering her weak under his rage and strength.

"Maybe because you've been stupid your entire life, fucking moron!" She yells back at him. Tyson's entire left arm quivers as he balls his fist, sinking it into her stomach and causing the woman to let out a pained shriek, coughing up a little blood.

The entire backyard is a mess: the few scattered chairs knocked over and people sprawled all over the place injured and still persisting on a pure fight of anger and madness. It's amazing how Rei's confession stirred all this.

Kai falls over me and Kenny and the three of us stumble to the ground. Kenny, a pacifist, rolls out of the line of battle and steers clear from getting himself involved; I immediately guard my face by putting my arms up. Bryan comes down on the two of us, his intent on getting Kai, yet opportunity presented itself and I swing a wannabe roundhouse kick at the menacing Russian, sending him away from my former captain (that's for trying to kill Rei, you sicko!). Tala pulls me into our own two-man fight and I'm fending for myself once again as Kai holds his ground against Bryan. Kenny is left to pry Tyson off Hilary this time, for the once 'happy couple' are now the ones try to send each other into the E.R.

We continue fighting for another good five minutes fueled solely on the intent of teaching the other a lesson for screwing around with each other's lives. From the corner of my eye I catch sight of a figure with hot pink hair come running around from the front of the house before Tala throws me to the ground, pinning me. I put my knees up, keeping him at bay, and lock my arms on his shoulders so that he can't get closer. I turn to look back at the lithe woman who is shortly joined by a man not much taller than her with forest green hair, both sporting gold eyes.

"Mariah?" I gasp, heavily breathing. The short Chinese woman is shocked with what she sees, both her and Kevin staring for a few seconds at the mass fighting scene, before her eyes begin darting about the crowd frantically.

"What the hell's going on?" Kevin asks, slowly drawing everyone's attention as well all started to stop, wondering why they're here. "You guys definably have issues?"

"You want some of this, wise ass?" Bryan snarls from not too far away from me. Kevin slowly shakes his head, taking in our appearance. We all probably look like shit now: two year olds fighting for the last cookie.

"Pass."

"He's not here." Mariah bites her lip, her sunny yellow eyes flying to each of our faces flooded with anguish. "Rei's not here." She repeats, starting to pant with fear.

Kevin spares a glance to his old beyblading partner and gazes at us all again. "Where's Rei?"

"Good question, I wanna pound the little shit's face in the minute I see him." Hilary snarls, Bryan and Tala also muttering something that was a mix of English and Russian.

Tyson keeps a firm grip on the collar of Hilary's sweater, shrugging. "Should've been here over an hour ago but I guess he's a no-show." His voice is as serious as ever.

Kevin frowns, his face finally mirroring the same worry as Mariah's, yet not so over the top about it. The lightly tanned cat woman paces back and forth, running her hands through her bangs and shaking. "I told you we should've gone to his house first, I _told you_!"

"Like hell that I knew this would happen, Mao, I thought we'd get to him first this way!" Kevin yells back at her, somewhat apologizing but mostly agitated with distress.

Everyone seems to relax a bit as the tension from our anger dies out, wanting an explanation from the foreign duo.

"You two wanna tell me why you just broke into my house? I could press charges against you for it." Tyson informs them, an easy and straightforward way of telling the two to spill the beans. "What're you guys blabbering on about?"

Kevin glares at him, cat eyes alert, and growls at him. "This is serious, you pig!"

"Can I know what _it_ is?"

"Lee knows Rei's here in Tokyo and he came over to get him. We tried to beat him here all ways possible: earlier flights, better knowledge of his upcoming schedule, pretty much the whole spy schpele to get here and warn him. We thought we'd outsmart Lee and come to your party where he should be and get away with him before his dear old brother-in-law caught on." Kevin explains, Mariah still pacing beside him. Worry starts to rise in my chest.

The unanswered texts, never showing up; it all began to connect in my head.

"And?" Tala presses on, unable to see what's so troublesome of all this. The red head gets off me, standing up, and I do the same.

"And what?! You think we'd come all the way here if this was nothing to worry about?!" Mariah snaps, her pupils mere lines traveling down her irises vertically. "I'm not mad at Rei for breaking up with me; I seen the errors I've committed and I'm more than willing to sign the divorce papers with him no matter how much it kills me. But Lee doesn't think the same way I do. He wants to make Rei pay for breaking my heart and that's just the cherry on top of all the other grudges he holds against him!"

"Where is Rei _now_?" Kevin asks, and all eyes turn to me.

"I left him at home." I breathe, suddenly regretting that decision. Kevin sees this and sympathizes with me, even though it's clear that he's furious.

"We have to go there right now, that's the first place Lee's going!" Mariah pulls on Kevin's sleeve, urging the man to go with her.

I step away from the crowd and join the two, willing to help. "I'm going with you guys; Rei lives with me and I'm not letting you guys go by yourselves."

"Why bother? After everything he did just let them fight away the steam. Hopefully he dies in the process." Bryan suggests and I can see that Hilary's ruby eyes mirror the exact same sentiments. Mariah glares so harshly at them that the same glare could freeze the sun.

"Unlike you, I'm not a heartless bitch that's going to let my brother get away with murdering the man that I love and I've always considered a brother." She hisses back in response, her canines gleaming the most, daring him to speak another ill word.

We all stiffen up, Kai completely frozen in place by everything he's hearing. Tyson's the only one who still has the calamity to speak. "How serious are you when you say murder?"

Mariah's eyes glitter with tears she won't let spill (they've been there ever since she got here). "Lee's been involved with a nasty Chinese mafia for about a year and a half now and pretty much runs a section of Hong Kong. He has free access to any weapon of his choice, and I know he has one with him because he told me so himself before trying to lock me up back home!"

The message seems to unreal for it to instantly sink in, but once it did everyone took action. Tyson ran into the house, leaving the journal there, and emerged with his car keys and walkie-talkie from the police station and dragging Mariah and I to his cruiser. Kevin races back to the car they came in and starts it up, following after us. The Russians, from what I was able to see, also took action and ran to their cars. Kenny went inside to inform His wife and Grandpa G of the news and followed after us on the mission to save Rei's life.

"You're positive you saw Lee armed, Mariah?" Tyson asks as we speed out of his driveway.

Mariah nods positively. "I think he might've brought company with him too." Her voice cracks.

The cop radio's in to the police station, giving a status report on what's going on and pulling his own weapon out of the glove compartment, asking for backup. "Max, give them your address and the fastest way to get there."

Hang in there, buddy, we're coming.

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

What's Left of Me- Nick Lachey

Yet another guilty pleasure. But it makes sense:

"_Watch my life pass me by in the rear view mirror. Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer. I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes…I've been dying inside little by little. No where to go but going out of my mind in endless circles. Running from my self until you gave me a reason for standing still…Cause I want you and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger, like a burning, to find a place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm faded- I'm half the man I thought I would be. But you can have what's left of me…It's falling faster, barely breathing, give me something to believe in. Tell me it's not all in my head…Take what's left of this man; make me whole once again__…"_

See? It makes sense.

*You like that little Twilight quote I threw in there?

DON'T WORRY REI! THE CALVALRY'S ON THEIR WAY!!!

Now you all are _really_ gonna kill me. I'll be hiding in that bulletproof fort I told you about if you need me.

Gotta run!

(R&R)


	18. Decode Animal I Have Become

**TalaTati19- ** I've done something in this story that I've never seen in any other Yaoi I've read before, so I'm taking the step as a 'first' in my books: I've molded Mariah from the character that everyone hates and usually only does crap (as you saw in the first chapter of this fan fiction) to a good person. Comments/critiques?

I GOT A SNOWDAY! Hence why you've all been gifted with the seventh update in a row! -Glee!-

And now to quench your thirst and bring you back to the main character :]

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Animal I Have Become)**

_Assuming that my best friend did in fact take both presents, I wander back downstairs to the kitchen to put away the rest of the dishes, flicking lights off and on as I head down. I keep in mind that's it's already fast five (five twenty to be precise) and that max will probably murder me for being late. An eerie chill runs down my spine at being along in the house; I suddenly feel unsafe. Shrugging off the feeling, I pull up the chair and put away the dishes that belong in the higher shelves, pushing it back to the table with my foot when I completed said task. It was then that something caught my eye._

_The cracked glass from earlier was gone. And I hadn't disposed of it._

_A presence suddenly comes up behind me and I feel the cool deadly blade of a knife against the side of my neck just above my jugular, my wrist caught. My breath catches in my throat and I lose my voice, dropping a bowl on the floor and letting it shatter. A chuckle comes from behind me and I immediately recognize the person._

"_Found you."_

My heart wants to pound uncontrollably but I control myself, trying my hardest to remain calm. My skin, now cool, is crawling with the tension slowly building up behind my barriers. I continuously remind myself that I'm a professional martial artist; I can defend myself. "It's been a while, Lee." I reply, my voice surprisingly level.

"Too long. I've missed you, y'know." The 'ninja' behind me says in a false sweet tone (I say ninja because the once White Tigers X are pretty much all ninja- we've mastered multiple areas of martial arts).

Sliding my hand in the small gap between my neck and his hand, I grab a hold of Lee's wrist and jam my thumb on a specific bone that immediately releases his grip on the knife. I catch the dangerous kitchen utensil and twist his arm out, giving me leeway to run away from him and stand behind the kitchen table, holding the butcher's knife defensively in front of me, locking eyes with his malicious golden gaze.

"I must congratulate you, Rei. You did an excellent job hiding- right underneath my nose where I'd least suspect you to be." My (still) brother-in-law smirks, taking a few steps foreword to stand directly before me on the opposite side of the round table, clapping his hands. "You always have been smart, so it doesn't surprise me now."

"How did you find me?" I insist to ask, even though I already know his main source.

"You made me search every single nook and cranny of Hong Kong and I was really starting to get irritated after your trail went cold at that hotel you stayed. I was beginning to think that either my men were losing their tracking touch or you found yourself a different branch of the Triads to confide in. And that wouldn't have resolved nicely, were it the case, now, would it?"

I narrow my eyes at him, growling. "I have no business with the _Sun Yee On_ or any other parts of the Triads. Unlike you I haven't stooped so low to strike myself an alliance with the mafia."**

"Mm, true. You've always been the good guy, too. But anyway, back to what I was saying," He lets his mind wander for only an instant, mocking me with his tone, and continues. "I pay a fortune to sweep the city to find you for the last month or so when Mariah gets a call from Hilary in the middle of the week, and I was the one that happened to pick up. So I do the sensible thing and wait for my dear little sister to cut the call short since we had a meeting to attend to when Hilary brings you up in nostalgic conversation."

I can't help but be somewhat confused. If Hilary was mentioning good things about me then it had to be before yesterday, but after Wednesday, when I finally saw her again. Didn't the brunette tell me that she called Mariah earlier _yesterday_? I push all these puzzling thoughts to the back of my head and focus on Lee again.

"…and I put the conversation on speakerphone, getting all the information I needed to know before I had to stop the call myself." He then laughs, shaking his head and rolling his eyes up to the skies and back. "I can't believe I was such an idiot to not think of it before: of _course _you'd come to Japan! You have your old _teammates _here. The ones you betrayed the White Tigers for back when we were naïve Beybladers."

I take a safe step back, sensing that whatever move he's going to make is coming fast. Irritation starts to make me think twice about controlling myself. "Let go of it, Lee, that was years ago; nobody even remembers that anymore?"

"Oh no? You think I don't? You think your little friends don't or our family back in China? You think Mariah doesn't?" The man with black hair snarls, his eyes slitting. "Have you ever realized how much pain and hurt you've put my little sister in all these years, and now that she's finally happy you do it again? Do you even know how many opportunities have presented themselves to you but you never take them? Do you even understand how lucky you are, you moron?!"

Lee has always been jealous of me- a fact I've known ever since we were kids. I've always accomplished greater things than he has, a majority of them unwillingly but it still caused him envy. In school I always managed to pull of a grade that was better than his, even if the number was off by half a decimal. In martial arts school I always received the next belt up before he did. I was the child in the village worthy of receiving Driger; I was the child the tiger spirit _chose_. While Lee's beyblading talent was recognized by an average sports advertiser, my talent was discovered by Mr. Dickenson, president of the beyblading world.

As we grew older things only became worse. I abandoned the team, blah blah blah (that old story), and was rewarded with the title of world champion throughout our beyblading careers. While we both received the guarantee of a fully paid college to whatever school we chose, I still got into the better schools than Lee did. I earned the better career, I earned the better degree; overall, I always came in first place while Lee was always runner up. Yet, unlike Lee, I'm a modest and humble person. I stuck to the teachings I grew up with while he always chased after his dreams with greed, so I declined a lot of the opportunities I was presented with. Something the I know absolutely _kills _him.

All his anger and annoyance at me isn't even entirely related to Mariah, it's rooted back to the day he and I learned to walk.

The man, who's hair was once long (also for competitive motives, if you never caught on to that) and is now a small braid, draws back one of the table's chairs before him with his foot and kicks it up and out at me with full force. I jump back on the wall and propel myself up, dodging the projectile and rebounding off the ceiling back to my place to stand on the rubble of wood. My brother-in-law runs at me with a prepared punch and I duck down, sweeping out a kick under his feet. He easily avoids this and jumps up on the table at the farther edge, causing the edge closest to me to come flying upward and nearly catch my jaw (which would've snapped my neck). I pull back and stand with my back to the wall, not too far away from the transition between kitchen and living room.

"Lee, calm down, I know we can settle this like adults!" I shout at him, pissed off at the fact that he had to come _now _of all times to finally settle all grudges he's ever had against me. He refuses to listen to me and starts throwing all the china he can find, forcing me to dodge the flying glass and porcelain.

"Forget it, Rei, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you!" He roars back. Amidst aversions, kicks, and karate chops I catch more than a few of the kitchenware and throw them back. In a matter of seconds the entire kitchen glitters with shards of hazardous glass. Succumbing myself to his level, I also take a chair and kick it up, jumping up and stomp-kicking it at him with full force. He leaps to the left and the chair flies through the kitchen window. "Driger should've never been given to someone like you! You're just lucky; you're living proof that the tiger spirit is weak!"

I feel my pupils slit to their farthest extent and I dig my teeth together, a snarl ripping out of my throat and through my canines; the light gray Beyblade I've cherished and respected my entire life flaring in electric heat. That's where I draw the line. I'm sick of his constant hatred towards me; I'm sick of the false friendship we've had; I'm sick of him putting me and my friends down; and I'm sick of being treated like shit by him and being ordered around.

"I dare you to say that one more time, you fuckdamn-." I cease my threat when I pick up sounds of movement upstairs along with other voices speaking in _Mandarin_. "You brought _them_ into my house?!" I hiss venomously.

The big-time businessman has the guts to smirk at me, his face a mirror image of my own. Our feline characteristics are displayed in an expression that defines a predator's purpose: to kill. "Friends from the _Sun Yee On_." He explains.

This time I front him with the attack, spinning two kick at a row aimed for his chest. My formal black belt rival flinches back from the first and catches my ankle at the second, swooping a punch at my stomach that hits dead-on. I hop off the floor and use my free leg to kick him in the stomach. As expected, he manages to defend himself a little from it, but it's purposed was served. I fly back and somersault to the floor, back-flipping twice more to catch myself before I finally skid to a stop just inside the living room. My palms are cut and bloody with pieces of glass and I swallow back the sickness that churns inside me from the very liquid substance that allows me to live.

Swiftly, I retrieve the butcher's knife from before from my belt, holding it sideways to defend myself from the rod of the kitchen curtain that was torn down that comes flying down upon me. I fall back on my ass and roll on my back, bringing both my feet into the jet-black haired man's stomach and sending him soaring over the couch, landing with a thud that cracked and shattered our coffee table (that has a glass top). I come back up to my feet and perch on the head of the couch in front of him, crouched like a leopard in the shadows of the trees awaiting it's prey to make a move.

"You're a selfish, egotistical bastard, you know that? I'd never hold the same sentiments you do if our places were switched." I tell him, spitting it off my tongue with disgust and remorse of him. I still love him and wish he'd see things differently- more clearly. I wish he'd just love me like the brother I actually wish he was; the brother I haven't seen ever since our childhood.

Lee gets up on his hands and knees, wiping his hand across his face (that's turned away from me) and drawing blood on the back of it (I force myself to look at it, unable to afford to turn away from the man that's posing a threat to me). "That's because you don't know what it like to be in my shoes!" He vengefully screams at me, back on his feet in the blink of an eye and swinging the wooden curtain rod at me like a baseball bat. I flip the couch foreword and land standing on it, catching the rod in my hand and jerking it forth. Lee's body collided into my back and I thrust my elbow into his chest, swinging the rod over my head so I could turn on my heels and slam my palm to his heart, thrusting him back once more and leaving the rod in my possession. Our weapons switch; he now has the deadly butcher's knife.

He lunges back at me and I stay with the defensive roll, canceling and avoiding the blows he delivered and returning them whenever possible. The living room and kitchen become our ring and soon the place is left in shambles.

My wooden staff was split in two when one of Lee's new friends decides to join the fight, mainly because we invaded the hallway he was hanging out in. I start backtracking up the stairs, initially thinking it was a good evasive maneuver, when, much to my dismay, three more men show themselves at the top of the stairs. They all were armed with both traditional martial arts weapons and, casting a glance at their belts I saw, guns as well. Fuck shit-damnit.

"_So you're the guy that's always got Lee on his toes."_ The man with dark brown eyes and spiky violet hair says in a pensive tone, analyzing me as he pulled out nun-chucks from the back of his belt. _"You Neko-jin are all talented when it comes to fighting, huh?"_

"_Stay out of this and get out of my house." _I hiss in warning, but the man just grins.

"Let's see how good you really are, _duànxiù_." I snarl at the insult and fall back, catching myself on the staircase railings on either side of me and kicking the man with such force that he flew out the front door. Lee whipped his head back to the violet-haired man, growling.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, _fèirén_? I'm not paying you people to do nothing!" With that order he threw the knife at me like a dagger and it caught my shoulder before embedding itself in the wall. Wincing at the sting that throbbing my shoulder and upper left arm I gaze down at it to see blood slowly seeping out of it and soaking in my shirt and through my favorite white jacket, realizing how close to my neck it came. I shivered at the warm watery liquid that's trailing down my collar.

From behind me the man with brick red hair took me from the collar of my shirt and yanked me up, allowing passage for another, with indigo blue hair, two join Lee towards the bottom of the stairs, evening out the playing field for them: two on either side of me (one being delusional outside). I thrust my body upward in a swing and swivel on my side, catching myself with my good arm and using my injured one to slam the half-staff I have to his crotch. An ear-piercing scream filled the house and I fell on the stairs after he released me, doubling over in pain over his pride and glory. I push him down the stairs and he collides with the man with indigo hair. The one with dark eyes and violet hair hops off their back and comes back inside as I defend myself from Lee and the two others behind me.

I find myself in a fix: with such little space and so much clutter from the opposition it's nearly impossible to move. Factoring in an injured arm and defending myself from three different attacks coming from three different angles I come to a scary conclusion: the chances of my win are slim.

Despite not seeing the light at the end of this tunnel, I stand my ground. I fight back with all my valor, finding bursts of energy and momentum every so often that, I assume, is from the tiger trapped in the Beyblade in my pocket. The last time I ever fought legitimately was in a beyblading tournament with Driger, and we've always been a tag team. Deep in my heart I smile in recognition of his loyalty after all these years.

More destruction storms throughout the house; I managed to pull myself away from the stairs and escape upstairs, make a mess in almost every single room up there (I tried avoiding Max's as best as possible), and back down to the living room and kitchen, where everything was turned into a weapon. Shards of glass, broken pieces of wood, the lamps, the DVD, VCR, and game containers, dining room chairs, curtain rods, small furniture, you name it. I even trapped one of the men, who had seaweed green hair, under one of the overturned couches.

While throwing the other goons back (sending one out the window), I remained concentrated on Lee. The man with dark golden cat eyes, I believe, was also starting to get irritated that this became an all-man fight and threw off some of his 'friends' when they got in the way of his attacks as well. I kept all firepower weapons that were drawn away from him to the best of my ability while also trying to disarm the other men.

A feat that is extremely difficult if you're fighting professional martial artists of different areas from the Chinese mafia. Especially when you're the only one fighting against them.

Lee and I yelled at each other all the while as well. He finally vented on all the anger and jealously he has towards me, of everything he's hated and envied me for, and listed all the reasons of his revenge here tonight that he won't be satisfied with until "my heart stops beating and my blood runs cold," quote on quote. We continued to fight, for he didn't want to listen to my rational thinking. Blood continued to be drawn in cuts and gashes from everyone (which made me tremble the entire time) along with other injuries.

And then, not too far from hear, I heard what I hope is my savior. I heard police sirens.

"Damn. Someone called the cops." The man with vivid orange eyes and indigo blue hair mutters while looking out the broken window, the blue and red flashing lights from a police siren making the neighborhood glow faintly at first, but quickly gaining solidity. "We got to bail _now_."

As relieved as I was to hear this, I paid no heed to them and neither did Lee. I continued delivering and blocking fists: punch, punch, block, recoil, karate chop, sweep kick, duck, karate chop under the arm. Lee did the same: catch attack, twist arm back, right kick up to my temple, release arm, punch, punch, fall back, block.

"_Galeon, the cops are coming, we got to go!"_ Another yells, but we both ignore. _"Galeon!"_ I assume that Galeon is the codename Lee took in the _Sun Yee On_.

"_Qù nide!"_ He roars at them, tightening his gaze at me and attaching more fiercely. "Do something about it; we have a hostage, moron!"

The inside of the house, now dark because it's well past six, flashes bright red and blue from the first of police cruisers that stopped just outside the house. I hear doors slam open and shut through all the commotion and shouts outside. The hired mafia men station themselves at ideal shooting areas and begin firing outside, stating their warning.

"Lee, call them off!" I say in a commanding tone. "There's no reason to go so far for a stupid grudge you have against me! We could've settled this in a proper fighting ring if this is what you wanted!" Karate chop, karate chop, kick, block, kick, punch.

My lifelong friend shakes his head stubbornly. "Hell no, Rei! I've already told you that I've had it with you!" Block, block, punch, punch, palms, kick, duck, punch, block.

More shouts from outside as gunfire is exchanged and a familiar small woman with a lithe figure and long hot pink hair tied in a ponytail comes running into the house. "Rei! Lee!" I gasp in shock and the surprise throws me off, Lee now has the upper hand.

The violet-haired man with brown eyes makes it his goal to stop my (still) wife. The panther proves that she's no helpless little girl and catches his high kick. Twisting his leg to the point where it immobilizes his, she delivers her own, and _much_ more powerful high kick to his temple, knocking him unconscious. Max appears right behind her then and pulls her in his arms, saving the woman from flying furniture that was followed with a barrage of bullets. Cold sweat runs down my forehead and my breath hitches in my throat as I throw Lee off me.

"Mariah, Max! Lee, that's your fucking sister!"

"You idiots, don't shoot _her_, get the other one!" He scolds them.

"Lee!" I yowl in outrage, now pouncing back at him. "Leave Mariah and Max out of this!"

"Then give up already and die!"

"_Gouzaizi!_"

Mariah and Max became a tag team and warded off the goons that attacked them hand to hand, but for the most part they ducked from gunshots. Suddenly gunfire returned and Tyson stood before the two, with a blunette that was also armed in tow. The sirens grew louder outside as the house became surrounded.

Kai…came?

"Lower your weapons right now!" Tyson barked the orders. "Put 'em down and put your hands on your head!" His chocolate brown eyes were as hard and serious as I've ever seen them as he glared at the intruders, a turmoil in those eyes between keeping his mind on the job and the concern for his close and dear friends.

From behind him Kai fired his own gun at the floor near their feet, those crimson eyes in the familiar glare I've grown so accustomed to. "He said put them down!"

"Kai, stop that!" Tyson scolded, glaring back at his greatest rival yet greatest friend and back at the mafia men. "Guns on the floor, hands on your head _now_! We've got the house surrounded!"

Slowly, painfully slowly, the Chinese men did as they were told and fell to their knees, tossing the guns on the floor and putting their hands on their head with a scowl. I, however, was still held hostage: Lee had two revolvers in his hands. One aimed at me and the other at them. I couldn't bring myself to breathe.

"Lee…" Tyson said with caution, nodding at the weapons. "Just set them down and this won't end as badly as it can." The tip of the gun is put to my chest, searing with a frozen burn, and he pushes me back against the wall. My little rescue posse tries to make a move but Tyson stops them again, bound by the quota of his job.

The gun clicks and Lee's finger finds it's way to the trigger. "Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. The first reunion I have in years and you can't even greet me respectfully? I thought the Japanese were all about respect. It's surprising to see the former world champion is now a cop. Somewhat ironic, too." He chuckles, a sick grin curling his lip. "And what about you two? Are you guys actually somebody's or nobodies like Rei here?"

Mariah squirms out of Max's hold and past Kai and Tyson. Kai tries to stop her but Tyson doesn't. The cogs in his mind must be telling him that maybe she can stop her reckless older brother. "_Dì xiong_, put that away and stop acting like animals. I don't want this and you know this is wrong." She tells him.

I shake my head vociferously at her, "Stay back, Mao." and the mouth of the gun digs into my chest.

"First you suffer from heartbreak and want to hunt him down and now you want to let him get _away with it_?" He asks in disbelief. Tears form at the corners of her eyes and she wipes them away with the sleeve of her gray jacket.

"I was wrong, Lee, I know better now! This isn't the way to solve problems! Just look at this: you're soiling your own name here!" She continues to take daring steps closer. Lee shakes his head, disagreeing with his little sister.

"_I didn't come this far to give up, Mariah."_ He holds the gun up to her and she stops, her breaths becoming pants. Turning back to me he gives me a sickeningly sweet grin. _"Unlike some people, I follow through with a job until the bitter end. I don't like to disappoint._"

I narrow my eyes at him but I make no remarks or attempts to stop him. I simply glare, daring for him to do so. Probably insane of me to do so, but I know what I'm doing. He, in return, also glares, nearly nose to nose with me. _"Shoot me, Lee."_

"Put the gun down **NOW**." Tyson yells once more, but we both know that he's not going to. Lee's finger curls around the trigger, drawing it in closer and closer…

"Lee, STOP!" Mariah screams, running at us. We both jump at the scare and Lee whips around to look at her, horror cast on everyone's faces as a single shot rang through the air. I bit back a scream and felt my entire body go cold except for one warm presence.

The presence of blood. _My_ blood.

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace

If you guys thought THAT was the climax, just wait until next chapter. Things are really heating up!!!

Chinese (Mandarin) Dictionary:

_Duànxiù _- an insult that refers to a homosexual that's unclean after sleeping with his male lover (huge story behind title)

_Fèirén_- useless person

_Qù nide_- fuck off/shut the fuck up

_Gouzaizi_**-** son of a bitch (equivalent)

_Dì xiong_- brother

Chinese profanities are so confusing to understand . I gave myself a headache while I was reading the page (on **Wikipedia: Mandarin Chinese profanity**)

**After a small research I did out of pure curiosity, I found out a few interesting things about how mafias in China developed and whatnot. As a result, I learned what they're called as a whole, the _Triads_, and a few names of the more popular branches that exist today ( the _Sun Yee On_, the _Wo Shing Wo_, etc). So I decided to make that little bit of the story somewhat accurate and lace that information in there. You learn something new everyday! **Main information source from Wikipedia and branched out from links on said website.**

Hahaha, I totally went all kung-fu-ey on you guys! Lolz! Seriously, though, I think this was the hardest chapter to write so far. I'm excellent with portraying emotions, lacking in the area of writing fighting scenes. I'm quite proud with how this has turned out.

Review please!


	19. Decode Fight Inside

**TalaTati19- ** I forgot to mention this, but in this chapter and the last, the italicized full sentences that were spoken were in Mandarin.

Can you feel it? That emotion inside of you bubbling -boiling- with excitement and anticipation. It's chewing away at you slowly, making your mind erratically think of all the different scenarios and possibilities that can play out. It's left your throat dry, dying for the thirst to be quenched with what's to play out. You know it's coming- the feeling has been lingering in the pit of your stomach, making your heart skip beats. And now it's here: the climax.

That was sexy.

As a few reviewers have so kindly pointed out, my little fort is only bulletproof. Not fireproof, not missile-proof, just bulletproof.

Well, damn, you guys are creative!

So while you all read this chapter I'm gonna get to work on my defenses and bring them up a zillion notches. Hopefully by the time you've finished I will have finished as well, because I'm definably gonna need it.

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Fight Inside)**

_I narrow my eyes at him but I make no remarks or attempts to stop him. I simply glare, daring for him to do so. Probably insane of me to do so, but I know what I'm doing. He, in return, also glares, nearly nose to nose with me. "Shoot me, Lee."_

"_Put the gun down __**NOW**__." Tyson yells once more, but we both know that he's not going to. Lee's finger curls around the trigger, drawing it in closer and closer…_

"_Lee, STOP!" Mariah screams, running at us. We both jump at the scare and Lee whips around to look at her, horror cast on everyone's faces as a single shot rang through the air. I bit back a scream and felt my entire body go cold except for one warm presence._

_The presence of blood. My blood._

I pressed my eyes shut to fight back the dizziness from the bullet wound on the back of my shoulder and I felt Mariah steady me by my shoulders, wailing at what just happened. I stood between older and younger sibling, between the pink-haired neko and the gun that nearly shot her. I guess, even if accidental, Lee really did shoot me. I shouldn't have asked for it in the first place, but that's the last thing on my mind right now.

"Rei!" Max and Kai yelled, the start of a sob tangled in the blonde's voice. My body, although cold and numb, is throbbing with pain and searing heat. My eyes flash open again in slitted pupils so small and thin that it's giving me a headache.

I met golden eyes that were silently crying, guilty and wounded at what's occurring. Yet I couldn't sympathize with the little sister I've always loved, not when… "You almost shot your little sister, you fucked up son of a bitch!" I roar, glaring daggers from the corner of my eyes at him. "If you've got shit with me then you'll settle it with me and _nobody else_, _**understood**_?!" The room was silent and in shock that, after being threatened with death, beat up, and shot, I'm still willing to finish the fight.

Tyson made a run at Lee, taking the opportunity that he's dazed, and Kai also takes the incentive from the cop to move and keep the other men on the ground; Max ran to the door and called the cops outside to come in and help take everything under police control. Yet the closest Chinese goon to us, the one with brick red hair, intercepted Tyson's tackle and threw him back, getting into a fistfight to try to hold him back. While Kai was preoccupied trying to get the man off the navy-blue haired Japanese, Lee yanked me out of Mariah's hold and out the back through the kitchen. I caught a glimpse of the police force invading the house armed and ordering everyone to stop where they were, dropping all weapons.

"They ran out back!" I heard Max shout amidst all the yelling and commotion. "Lee and Rei, they ran out back and Lee's armed!" I was forced to follow in the direction Lee pushed me, for not only was he putting negative pressure on my bullet-wound (a big factor that considerably tips the scale), but he also had a loaded weapon in his possession. As he coaxed me to move more quickly I willed my feet to run faster. I felt like I was being shot at the heart when more gunfire echoed in the humid and cloudy night that threatens rain.

Mariah managed to run and hook in front of us, intercepting her brother, and fell into the stance of the panther. Right as the girl swung her leg up for a strike, somebody tackled both Lee and I from behind and I was yanked out of the brawl by my bad arm. I yelp in pain and fall into someone's arms; I recognize the musky cologne scent that filled my nose instantly.

"Rei, don't move." Kai orders, his breaths heavy and voice shaking ever so subtly. Prying my eyes open I see that Kevin and Mariah are the ones trying to get a hold of Lee. I can sense that the Russian holding me is slightly relieved at this, but I know better. I know that lee can take on both our childhood friends with ease. And win. "God, where the fuck is the ambulance?" The blunette chest rumbles against my ear, a warm sensation making me shudder. He puts pressure on my aching wound to help stop the bleeding and I hiss in pain.

"Kai…" I say, my voice not too much above a whisper. "Are you ok?" I'm worried as hell about my friends right now, especially because of all the weapons that are present.

"You did not just ask me that question." The worldly man snapped at me. "Are you _trying_ to make me completely lose it?" He slowly lowers me to the ground where we both stand on our knees, all my weight on him as he hugged me in support.

"I'm concerned." I grit out through my teeth. A sarcastic laugh scoffed its way out of his lungs; the blunette was starting to tremble.

"_You're_ concerned. _You_ are. You, the one who's been _shot_, is the one who's asking everyone else if they're okay?!" I curled into myself trying to escape his hug that tightened around me with his frustration, my torso throbbing. I bit back another whine and he realized what he was doing, stopping and returning to helping me rather than hurting me (physically, anyway).

The commotion before us came to a sudden halt as Lee took command of the situation yet again, threatening both Kevin and Mariah to back down with gunshots. My head snaps up, as does Kai's, and the man guarding me points his gun at my life-term best friend only to freeze in his position. My eyes widened.

I never thought Lee would lose it so uncontrollably and go so far…

"Rei Kon," He spoke slowly, his gun to his little sister's head and Kevin sprawled on the ground, a common ninja knife called a kunai embedded on the side of his stomach. "Get over here right now." Mariah winced under her brother's grip, eyes pressed tight and shuddering her breaths. She refused to open those typical sunny and bright golden orbs of her while the gun is to her cranium.

Kai held me closer to him, clicking the gun to show that he wasn't fooling around and aimed at the raven-haired man. "He's not going anywhere, Lee. You let go of her right now or I'll fire. It's won't be the first time I fire a gun and I definably won't hesitate." He threatens.

"That still won't stop me from pulling the trigger now, will it?" He retorts, glaring at Kai and then me once again. "Tick-tock, Rei."

Kai kept me in his arms, his scarlet-blood eyes tightening. My heart wrenched, seeming like it would burst. I wish this moment could be different.

"Tick…" He pressed the gun tighter to her scalp and I got up on the balls of my feet, sliding out of Kai's warm and secure hold.

"Rei, don't-." His hand locked around my wrist as I stood, forcing me to look back into his stellar eyes. His plea was finished in those red iris' I love so much: _"Don't go."_

"Tock…" I wish that moment could've been just the two of us. I wish it could've been bathed in happiness, not in despair.

With an aching heart I pull away from Kai.

I harden my expression at Lee, who smirks and starts making his getaway with Mariah through the yard of our backdoor neighbor. I start off after them, telling Kai to help Kevin over my shoulder, and end up in the street behind mine, where Lee and Mariah stood next to a running car, both front doors open.

"Get in the car!" He ordered.

"Let Mariah leave!"

"Get in the car _now_!" With an enraged scowl I do as he orders and scramble into the front of the car. The man had to tussle with his little sister to back off of him before he shoved her on the ground. I was just about to get out of the car again to stop him but he hopped into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut.

"Lee, this is pointless!" I yell at him, successfully yanking the gun out of his hands and throwing it in the back of the car. As the car pulled away in a hurry Mariah got back in, slamming the door behind her. "Mao, get the fuck out!"

We both steady ourselves by holding anything we can as we weaved through traffic at more than 70 miles per hour. "Lee, if you don't turn this car around and give yourself in this instant I swear I'll put you through hell!" Mariah yowls, clawing at long spiked hair atop her brother's head and yanking it back, making his scowl.

"Trust me, Mariah, what I'm doing is for the best!" He assures her, driving in to the opposite lane to race onto a different street. A line of police cars is chasing us.

I was so horrified that I couldn't tell myself to shut my eyes at the different things that played out before us. We almost hit more than a dozen pedestrians easily, hit a couple of cars, and caused other accidents along the way. Through arguments and fights to get at each other's throats, Lee drove onto the highway. He floored the gas pedal, the speed of the vehicle zooming over 100 mph.

My heart pounded uncontrollably and I feared I was going to have a heart attack. _"Lee, for the love of Buddha, please slow down!"_ I beg, looking at the man with wide eyes. He continued to glare, a manic grin set in stone on his lips. Throughout this entire ordeal, Lee didn't look insane for a second until now. Now I'm really scared.

"_What's the matter, Rei? I thought the tiger's suppose to be fearless; isn't that one of the qualities of the bearer of Driger?"_ He asked with malice and I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"_Lee, quit acting so imma-!"_

"_Alright, I'm sorry!"_ I caught both the Chan siblings off guard. _"I'm sorry for being the person who got Driger after generations of him living in your family! I can't imagine the humiliation and devastation that must've been but I'm sorry I put you through it!_

"_I'm sorry for stealing the pedestal from you since your family was always the most respected and honored in the village! I'm sorry for never bringing you to the big beyblading leagues with me and I'm sorry that I abandoned the White Tigers when you were the only kids in the village that accepted me on the team and I'm sorry for betraying your trust and disregarding the friendship we had that way!"_ I kept apologizing, never pausing for a breath; my eyes stinging with tears and my throat burning.

"_I'm sorry for never taking greater chances when I had them, I sorry for fooling Mariah so long and breaking her heart, and I'm sorry for being the worst best friend a guy could ever have!"_ I fight back the wavering chance of an escaping sob, for this is no time and place for it. I look him in the eyes, even though he can't afford to pay attention to me at the moment, and continue begging for his forgiveness despite all his mal-intents towards me.

"_I'm sorry I've never been there for you when you needed me most and for leaving you hanging at the worst of times. I know that you've always been there for me and I've selfish and not returning the favor. I'm sorry that I'm the crappiest friend to ever get so close to when you always loved me like a brother, and even though I displayed it poorly, I love you as more than a brother. I love you as a best friend and a brother- as far as a twin brother- and as extreme as the song we named our own. Remember that, from Scrubs? 'Guy Love'? We'd watch that show all the time back in the day. I swear, Lee, I can go on for the rest of my life and I'll never get through apologizing to you. I'm just sorry and I hope you can understand that!"_

The car swerves around a short line of three, nearly hitting the rear end of one that was before us, and gets caught in the suction that trucks create*. With some difficulty Lee pulls out of it and hit's the gas again to zoom ahead of the 18-wheeler. _"It's a little too late for apologies, don't you think, Kon?!"_ We ram into more cars in all our hurry, the right back door flying off its hinges after the last slam. Mariah screamed in shock and clung to the back of the passenger seat; I cup her hands with my own to try to calm her.

"_Since you really do plan to follow through with killing me I'd rather apologize and tell you how guilty I feel than suffer twice as much when I'm damned to hell!"_ I reply, not even bothering to be irritated anymore. I just want him to listen; I want to get through to the good person I know is in there. Lee grinds his teeth together, jaw tightening, as he seems to think about something. I glare at him but it lessens when I discover that no matter how hard I try I can't stay angry with him.

"_Mariah, move."_ I order, finding the lever on the side of my seat and pulling it up, pushing all my weight on the chair as it reclined back to its farthest point. Hissing at the waves of pain that washed over my body when I put too much pressure on my injury, Mariah slides her shoulders under my good arm, dragging me back to a sit in the backseat.

"_You need a doctor stat."_ She states the obvious, pulling the red bandana out of her hair and stripping off my jacket from my left arm, getting to work to help the injury. Mariah has been going to college to be a nurse since the end of our beyblading careers; she kind of earned a double whammy when we got married, for she also got into one of the best nursing colleges in Hong Kong around the same time.

As she finishes her temporary bandage on my shoulder, I give her the game plan I've made in my mind. _"Mao, you've gotta jump."_

Her sunny eyes flash up to me in disbelief, refusing to believe I'm being serious. _"Are you insane?!"_

"_Not just you, me too! It's the only way we're gonna make it out of here alive. I really hate to say this, Mariah, but Lee's lost it. He's not listening to anyone or anything anymore. If we don't get out of this car right now who knows what type of danger we're risking!" _I explain, crawling to the door-less opening of the car, my head spinning with the fast setting that we drove past. Mariah, I believe, was going to pull me back, but I mimicked her same actions at the same time and pulled her forth. _"Hug your legs!"_

"_Rei, you're fucking crazy, this is madness! If we jump out of this car the risk of us dying is at least 60-50%, and major broken bones are guaranteed!"_ She yells at me, cling at my white jacket that I slip back on.

"_That's a better chance of survival than it is in here!"_ She shakes her head harshly, denying my plan hundreds and hundreds of times over silently.

"_Rei, we can still stop him!"_ She tries suggesting.

"_No we can't!"_

"_Where the hell do you think you're going?!"_ The back of my shirt is yanked back and I hack from the sudden loss of oxygen.

"_Lee-!"_

"_Mariah, go!"_ I bark at her in command. _"Tuck and roll!"_

"_Rei, don't you dare-!"_ Lee warns me, the car swerving off the highway and onto the grassy area of the exit, bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

"_Mao, go!"_ I shove her out the door as she jumps, her lithe figure flying before she hit the ground rolling and tumbling. The car rockets towards the cement wall created for the exit, jumping and causing both Lee and I to lose our balance and hit our heads on the ceiling more than a few times. I get ready to jump, but invisible hands make me stay.

I can't leave Lee.

Turning around, my hand flies to the seatbelt release and I use all the strength and ability I have in this current state to get him out. _"Move it, we gotta jump!"_

"_What are you doing?!"_ He asks, almost…surprised.

"_Saving our lives!"_ I reply as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is. I look up at his face and see that he's holding a bloody nose, his other hand scratching at his head and a mask of agony contorting his features. _"Lee, what happened?!"_

"_Listen, Rei, I'm sorry!" _He apologizes, almost screaming. _"I'm sorry for putting you through everything I did. We've both been inconsistent friends and I should've have taken it out on you this way!"_ He says, pushing me back. _"Get out!"_

My tears finally spill over and I bite my lip, shaking my head negatively. His slitted dark golden orbs glare at me from the corner of one eye and pushes me back father. _"Rei, jump!"_

Everything playing out so quickly and so slowly at the same time. I stared in horror at my immanent doom, various memories flashing through my mind along with very significant faces: Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Lee, Kris, Tanya, Tala, Bryan, , Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Kai.

Tanya's words suddenly spoke to me again: her premonition.

"**I had a dream last night about you and it wasn't pretty. It was more like a nightmare- bright lights, flashing sirens, distorted loud noises, heat…"** It all makes perfect sense. The bright lights and flashing sirens were the police and gunfire, the distorted loud noises was all the commotion that was going on -all the screaming and panic-, and the heat is the heat of my wound.

"**And amidst it all you were there…"** I'm here because it all revolves around me. I'm the problem.

"**Lying in the middle of the street…"** My fear finally kicks in and I scramble back, getting on all fours on the backseat and getting to the doorway out. Glancing up one last time I see that it's too late to jump and I tuck into a ball, hiding my head and protecting it with my hands. With synchronizing screams the last thing I remember is the harmonizing sounds of crunching metal, breaking rock, and, along with the white light, the explosion.

Driger's roar was the very last sound to echo in my ears.

"**Dead."**

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Fight Inside- Red

Not only is this band and song amazing, but I cannot, _**cannot**_, emphasize enough how well the song fits Rei, his relationship with Lee, and his inner turmoil enough. You just have to listen to grasp this concept.

*When you're driving behind those big-ass trucks, if the nose of your car is nearly touching the back of the truck, then you'll be caught in the vacuum-like suction the truck creates. What happens is the wind coming off the truck (from the top and sides) will come to a triangle-shaped meet behind it while moving at high speeds. If you're just outside or on the sides of this little suction, you'll be shoved back by the sheer force of this wind. If you're in this little suction, you can even slow down and you'll still be traveling as fast as the truck is. Cool, huh?

My fort is now bulletproof, fireproof, and missile-proof! Not only that, but my computer, dog and I are safe inside with the protection of a charmander!

FEAR MAH POKEMANZ!

Haha, not really, I'm actually fearing you all right now.


	20. Decode Never Be the Same

**TalaTati19- ** You know what's the freakiest friggen thing EVER?! Have you checked your 2009 calendar dates yet? I just got a new calendar in the past few days and was filling in important dates and guess what I noticed? All the dates in this story are accurate to the days in the week that they fall on! June 21st is actually on a Sunday this year! HOW WEIRD/CREEPY/COOL IS THAT?!

I just realized how ironic and touching the entire car crash must've been for Tyson, Max, and Kai. To Tyson because, allegedly, his mother died in a car crash (that's what both the gossip and the story is). To Max, because, well, with what I've set up in this story, he's already lost a loved one, and now…well, you'll find out what happens to Rei next, so I won't give that away. And Kai…well, Kai just fucking loves the guy to bits.

Thanks to _**Kinomiya**_, _**Smiles.x.x**_, _**Sonata hirano **_and _**Greywindfalcon**_, I have now come across a new problem…

STOP COMING UP WITH MORE IDEAS TO ENTER MY FORT! (Desperately tries to put mines around the fort to avoid multiple reviewers from tunneling.) Uhm, question. How do you protect yourself if someone threatens to nuke you? =D

Oh, and to _**The Cattan Wolf-Phsycopathic**_, you can control my DOG?! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I never thought I'd see the day where my Bianca might betray me ;-;

DON'T UNITE FORCES!

Shout out to _**everyone!!!**_: I _am _obsessed with cliffhangers (I'm very good at them :3), but I think it's safe to say that from this point foreword there will be no more. How sad T-T

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Never Be the Same)**

_Two Beyblades, one indigo, one white, came rocketing down from the sky back into the caged match. It's the final moments of the Japanese tournament finals, and the crowd is anxious and wild with anticipation, dying to know who will be the winner. With faithful calls to the spinning tops that spewed fire and wind, the top two Beybladers stood in the ring tasting victory- a dish that only one would take. Everyone, including the players, held their breath at the final seconds. Phoenix and Dragon finally land, surprising and riling up the entire crowd with well earned cheers._

_The two-time reigning champion of the Japanese Beyblading Tournament was defeated by a new rising beyblader whose dream is to become the best. Everyone was going insane; the two players stood in shock, unable to grasp what just happened. The winner, Tyson, picked up his Beyblade and walked over to the runner-up, Kai, and offered a hand to help him up. The two exchanged few words and the dual-blue haired Russian refused the teen with the baseball cap's help. I followed the man who brought me here, the portly and cheery Mr. Dickenson, president of the uprising Beyblade Battle Association, or BBA, up to the stage where the beydish and two competitors stood, staying close behind him._

"_You boys sure know how to play the crowd." He laughed, complementing the two._

_Tyson blinked twice, at first not understanding what he meant. With a glimpse at the crowd he was immediately caught up. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Dickenson, Rei." The pale teen with blue triangles painted on his cheeks turned sideways to us, fixing his arm guards and giving off a careless vibe. What a sore loser._

"_Yes, on behalf of the BBA, I just wanted to congratulate you two for putting on one heck of a show!" While Tyson smiled in gratitude Kai put his hands on his hips, scoffing and turning away, his nose almost completely up in the air._

"_Well, I guess since I'm not the winner, you'll have no further use of __**my**__ skills, Mr. Dickenson." He says, his baritone voice arrogant and bratty. The portly man let out a hearty laugh, making both the Beybladers that just came out of the match look at him, puzzled and confused. I just grinned knowingly, for I knew what the elderly man was talking about. It's the reason why I'm here. I love being in on the secret._

"_I was thinking more along the lines of making you a team captain.." He informs them. The Russian player raises an eyebrow while narrowing another and the Japanese native raised both his eyebrows in curiosity._

"_A what?"_

"_Do you really mean it?"_

_The lights in the stadium dimmed and two spotlights lit up, making Tyson and Kai stand out. "Let's give it up for the top two players in the country: our new champion Tyson and his worthy opponent Kai!" The two boys stood with slightly gaping mouths, staring at the crowd that congratulated them in cheers and slightly bashful._

"_Now it's time to announce the official team that will represent us at the World Championships." The announcer spoke. Two more spotlights flashed, making a blonde beyblader in the crowd stand out from the rest and giving me some of the glory as well. "Semifinalists Max and Rei! Join me in wishing them good luck, along with the finalists Tyson and Kai, at the World Championships!" Our pictures were displayed on the wide screen TV beside a rotating globe as the man in the blue bandana spoke. DJ, I think, is his name._

_Mr. Dickenson laughed again, his entire body shaking with the happy sound. "You should see the look on your faces." Make that everyone's faces except me, Mr. Dickenson. __**I'm**__ not the one that was caught off guard here. "I had them make the announcement after the match because I didn't want to take the risk of telling you before the match and have you distracted during the battle."_

"_Are you…serious?" Tyson asks again, with some difficulty to find words. From the looks of things it'll look like he's the talented airhead of the team. Great._

"_Yup, totally, and I'm really so proud to be a part of the team!" I say rather enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. It still looks like none of this is getting through to them, so I have to really lay it on them and sound almost irritatingly happy. "Just think: our Beyblade team should be able to go the distance and maybe even become the champions of the world!" God, I sound like I'm talking to a three year old. Thankfully, they finally snap out of their daze and get the message._

_Tyson shoots his fists up in the air, jumping in excitement and letting out a shout of joy. "Yes! Awesome! We need a cool team name, something like 'The Bladebreakers'!"_

"_You know, that actually has a nice ring to it." I say, taking a small step back as he invaded my personal bubble. Buddha, this kid comes on strong._

"_Cool!" He smiles, glad that I've agreed with him. With a smirk I lift my hand to him and we both clap a high-five handshake. Mr. Dickenson contently chuckles- so far two out of the four players in this newly formed team get along. So far we do, that is._

"_Tyson!" We all turn to see who was calling the new champion, minus Kai, and the same blonde and blue-eyed boy from before runs up to us waving his arms and laughing ecstatically. Behind him a midget with brown hair, thick owl glasses, and carrying a laptop follows him, seeming a little short of breath._

"_Max! Kenny!"_

"_Way to blade, Tyson!" The midget, Kenny, smiles at his friend. The three have something of a little party reunion right there, jumping around and excitedly and high-fiving each other. I back up to give them space. Kai also backs away from the trio and crosses his arms over his chest._

"_I can't believe it! We all get to travel the world on the Beyblade circuit together!" The overly peppy American gushes. "How cool is that?!" The three continue going on about all the fun they're going to have, perhaps forgetting that there's two more members to the team. I don't know about Kai, but I feel left out of the loop and I don't like it. Then again, Kai looks like he doesn't give a damn about any of this period, why would he care about interacting? I can tell he's gonna get on my nerves fast._

"_Kai, aren't you going to greet the team?" Dickenson asks. The crimson-eyed teen opens one eye and glances at him from it._

"_I think I prefer to work alone." 'I think I prefer to work alone', I think I'd prefer if he weren't on the team. Friggen killjoy._

"_Right, and I'd prefer to be working on my suntan at the beach, but we both have other responsibilities." Alright, old man, too much information, do you hear me?! T.M.I._

"_Like?" Kai questions, turning around and demanding an answer from his superior._

"_Like accepting your talent as a world-class beyblader instead of trying to run away from it. And using your gift to train the others who look up to you as a leader instead of always trying to shut everybody out." Well, somebody's a Mr. Fancy pants, it would seem. If he's so special then why is he here and not with other world-class Beybladers, hm?_

_With a scowl the blunette turns his back to Mr. Dickenson again, crossing his arms over his chest like before and pursing his eyes shut. "Yeah, okay. I accept." For somebody with an attitude he doesn't really have a talent for comebacks, does he?_

"_You don't know how happy I am to hear that." You don't know how miserable I am to hear that- I don't want an emo, whiny, and bratty princey-face on the team!_

"_Yes, right on!" Tyson shouts, jumping in front of Kai much like he did to me and raising his hand for a handshake. "Kai, put 'er there!"_

"_I agreed to join the team, but that doesn't mean we're going to be the best of chums now." Kai denies Tyson's handshake and turns away from him. "I'm here for one reason, and that's to coach this team and lead them to the world championships." He icily tells us all, stepping down from the stage and out of the arena. Isn't he just something? "Happy birthday, Tyson. __**Enjoy it**__, cause we're starting training first thing tomorrow morning." I can hear the whip in this guy's voice: whoo-pish, whoo-pish!_

"…_Wha?" Tyson blinks again. Is it really his birthday today?_

"_He's a cheery fellow, isn't he?" Mr. Dickenson grins through that bushy white mustache and beard of his. I never knew the old man could be sarcastic._

_We ignored the ivory-skinned teen that decided to be a dick and Tyson formally introduces me to Max and Kenny. With smiles plastered on our faces we turned to the cheering crowd and wave to them all, soaking in the glory of now being the number one team in Japan._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it one more time for Tyson and the future world beyblading champions Kai, Rei, and Max!" The announcer says once more. As we celebrated the beginning of our fame Mr. Dickenson smiled at his new team while shaking his head._

"_You boys wrap up here quickly and gather your things in the locker room. A friend of mine will be waiting for you there with some directions I left with him. I'm off to search for Kai; Rei, your driver is ready and waiting for you once you're all set." With this final word Mr. Dickenson waved to us and left the arena, searching for the moody Russian. I nod, respectfully bowing in thanks before the man left, and turned my attention to my new team. Maybe this will be as fun as they hope it will be. This may be a short-lived dream, but it's one we should enjoy, right?_

**x-x-x-x**

The stadium, the crowd of people, the colored dancing lights, the enthusiastic cheers, they all seemed to dissipate before me as the world slowly became mute. Darkness slowly overcame my mind and soon the young and beaming faces of my friends faded into the void. Soon there was nothing at all. Everything was black.

I feel like I'm floating- or rather, I don't feel anything at _all_. I feel hollow and empty; I can't feel the weight of my body. In every direction I turn I can't see a thing. Everything is pitch black and desolate- and infinity of nothing. I feel alone…and I don't want to be alone.

My vision finally starts providing me with some insight (the irony of such a phrase), but what I see is dark and blurred at first. Gradually everything begins to come into focus: a dark room with dimmed lights, dark burgundy walls, and five figures standing before me. All dressed in white, the closest one to me has thin-rimmed glasses and a mask over his mouth and nose much like two others. The last two wore long white smocks over their clothes and had no masks on. One has a dark accessory on his head and the other had, what I can make out as, a scarf around his neck.

He got up close to my face, as if inspecting me. One of the other masked figures, a smaller one, hands him something and in the same second he flashes a light in my eyes. I want to turn away, for the sudden light is blinding and hurts my vision, but I find that I've lost control over my body. Resentfully I end up closing my eyes, finding it hard to open them after. Weights of exhaust and sleep-deprivation weighed down my eyelids.

The 'light man' says something but I don't know what, for I couldn't hear a thing. This scared me. Why? Why am I watched the world on mute? Another big man, beside the one with the scarf, also says something that I can't lip-read through his mask, lifting his hand and waving a finger back and forth in front of me. What on earth is he doing? Is this some sort of test?

I haven't been staring at anyone directly in the eye, just off into space while being observant. The smaller one in white on my right, a woman as it turns out, pulls the mask off her face to rest on her collarbone, gazing at me with sympathetic eyes. The other two men in white continue trying to grab my attention, but it turns out it's drawn by the man in the baseball hat and the one in the scarf.

They're familiar…I know those two characters.

The one in the baseball hat observes me with distraught and worried chocolate brown eyes. He has lightly tanned skin, long navy blue hair, and an athletic figure. A good looking man -definably a charmer to any woman- with an incredible aura of loyalty and friendship around him.

The other man has features that contrast the first's almost drastically. With ivory skin, an envious body, and two-toned blue hair, his emotions were also along the lines of distressed and anxious. His most outstanding feature is his eyes: vivid, burning red in color.

No…not red…_crimson like_ blood, _scarlet like_ the feather of a phoenix. Phoenix…Dragon…Dragoon…Dranzer…! I know them! I know who they are! The dragon in the room is Tyson and the phoenix is Kai!

My eyes snap up to lock with carmine eyes, past the two irritating doctors that were flailing their hands and fingers like only morons would, and they widen a little in surprise. The man with dual-blue hair barely even blinks, as if afraid that if he did he'll find my eyes closed. Which, by the way, is extremely tempting to do right now. I'm _so tired_.

I finally feel something that I'm glad I still have: my heart. When our eyes locked it started to increase its beating tempo, a rhythmic drum picking up the pace to a beat. It's trying to tell me something, but what it is I don't know. I just hope that Kai can decipher what it's telling him via eyes and make the best of it.

The man in the baseball cap picked up on this attempt at telepathy the instant we locked eyes. The other three in the room were caught up in their own shenanigans before they took note of it and stopped to observe. Kai's lips move and I read them to the best of my ability. "Look back into my eyes if you remember me."

Look _back_? Does this mean I have to put effort into moving them to begin with? I don't think I have the energy to do that, Kai. Make another request. The five in the room watch me like vultures, talking among one another too quickly for me to lip read and follow along, but my assumption is that they're reprimanding the one with scarlet eyes for asking such a thing from me. Tyson seems hopeful of what his friend has asked and puts all his faith into my next action.

After a minute or two of not doing anything the dragon's face is completely torn and the phoenix looks like he could cry at any moment. My heart jumps up at me again, scolding my eyes, the only two organs I can sense right now, and a terrible sensation fills my little void-self.

Painstakingly slowly, using all the energy I can summon, I move my gaze from crimson to chocolate, locking eyes with Tyson for a few moments, before returning to stare directly into Kai's eyes again. Although barely noticeable, they both considerably lighten up, and the other three figures in the room look shocked. With no energy left I feel my eyelids droop shut again but I feel fulfilled now, like I've done a good deed.

**x-x-x-x**

_I threw my bag of clothes into the locker, slamming it shut, and waving a quick goodbye to my boss on the way out of the kitchen. Picking up my paycheck and my tips from the front register with a work friend, I head out into the hotel's main lobby and take the elevator upstairs to the sixth floor where my new team was staying and so was I. It's kind of funny how I'm now a guest at the very hotel I work at. Maybe Mr. Dickenson has a more dangerous sense of humor and planned this- for shits and giggles or some other obnoxious reason. _

_As I awaited to arrive at my designated floor I gaze out the window to the city of Hong Kong. I wonder how the White Tigers are. Hopefully they're doing ok, they've always been a strong team, with or without me. They must be fine._

_A ding signaled my arrival and I run out the doors, nearly running into one of the bellhops and knocking over a few suitcases. I apologize profusely, bowing three or four times, before I turn on my heel and continue running down the hall to my room. Ever since the day of the Japanese tournament, the idea of this new team has grown more and more on me. Is it possible that, even though one is a human pig, one cannot have sugar, one is a bratty emo, and one is a geek, I'm in love with this new team already? I must be on crack._

_I catch my breath at the door, composing myself to enter, and I walk into a scene that I'm starting to grow accustomed to._

"_62 bottles of beer on the wall, 62 bottles of beer! Take one down and pass it around, 61 bottles of beer on the wall! 61 bottles of beer on the wall, 61 bottles of beer…!" Max sang like nails on a chalkboard, jumping up and down on the couch of the small living area provided with a bottle of soda that's nearly empty in his hand. This is not good. Kenny sat on the floor in front of the TV but paid no attention to it. He, as always, was too busy with his little Beyblade modifications and breakthroughs. As long as he doesn't fuck around with my Beyblade and screw it up, I say experiment away, rookie! Tyson sat beside the Chief playing the play station 2 and kicking some ass on Super Mario Bros. Kai sat in a recliner away from the little circle, closer to the window, reading some book in his weird native language._

"_Rei!" Max exclaims, smiling brightly. I can never get enough of this kid's smile, it's incredible. "Come play Mario with us! We're taking turns!"_

"_The waiter's back?!" Tyson asks, still hanging on to the whole waiter thing. He's never going to stop bugging me about my job. "Did you bring any leftovers from the kitchen?"_

"_Chef said he'll send some up after dinner hours are over if there's anything left." I respond, taking a seat on the same couch as Kai, a little jealous that he got the recliner side. As much as I hated the guy at the start I've sort of…grown fond of him. This can't be good: everyone knows that the scary silent ones are not only the best looking, but the best to totally shatter you and break you when they turn you down. I mean- fuck! No, he's my team captain, I can't think of him that way! No crushing on the captain, Rei, no crushing, no crushing, no crushing._

"_Max, stop jumping." The teen harshly commands, his eyes never straying away from the book. Max stops, as told, but frowns an adorable pout at our captain, innocently hugging his two liter soda bottle. The soda, by the way, _was _coca-cola. Now it's consumed coca-cola._

"_But Kai, I'm so boooored! Tyson won't die and I don't wanna wait any longer for my next turn!" He complains._

"_Patience is a virtue that must be practiced." The response rolls off the Russian's tongue simply._

"_But I wanna play Mario right _now_ Mr. babysitter!" I tilt my head a little in confusion, most likely another joke that's already developed in the meantime while I was downstairs, and Kenny fills me in on it._

"_Tyson and Max have been acting like toddlers ever since they got here. Kai told them he's not their babysitter, he's the coach, you do the math." The wannabe-scientist laughs. I roll my eyes and chuckle through a smirk. Typical Bladebreakers, it would seem._

"_I'm _not _your babysitter!" He yells in annoyance, glaring at the hyper blonde when he jumped from his couch to ours and landed in a sit on his lap. Oh boy, this can't be good. "Get off of me right now!"_

_Pulling Max off of him before he decides to murder the team as a whole (because he would), I come up with an idea. "What about a game of spin the bottle? Maybe a truth or dare kind of thing?"_

_Tyson shuts off the play station and jumps up, apparently liking the idea. "Dibs on first spin!"_

_Pushing the coffee table aside, we each sit in a circle (yes, even Kai- we accommodated ourselves so that he's part of it, since he refused to move) and Tyson spins the bottle. Fate, having a cruel sense of humor, makes the cap point to the stoic Russian first. "Alright, Mr. Sourpuss!" Less than a week together and we've already come up with all sorts of nicknames for each other…or at least Kai. It's not our fault he sets himself up for them. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Piss off." He spits, indulged with his reading. I glare at him for being such a douche, but it eventually relents on its own. I think I'll never be able to hold a glare at Kai for too long. He's too…ugh, nothing, never mind._

_Tyson, however, can keep a glare on the boy effortlessly. "What's the matter with you, Kai? You're never happy when you're around us."_

"_I wonder why…" He mutters under his breath and I bite my tongue not to snicker._

_Tyson's glare becomes cocky and he smirks. "Fine then, whatever. I guess you're to stupid to play truth or dare, just like your mom." _

_Kai's face falls and he sets the book down on his lap, a serious yet expressionless look on his face. "Really?"_

_The tournament champion shrugs, still smirking. "Hey, I completely understand-."_

"_Why your mom's so stupid you have to dig for her IQ? I figured as much with the son she gave birth to."_

"_Your mom's so hairy __**you**__ almost died of rug burn when you were born."_

"_Your mom's so fat she need's a boomerang to put a belt on."_

"_Your mom's so ugly that when she throws a boomerang it doesn't even come back, it just stays there!"_

"_Your mom's got one toe and one knee and they call her 'Tony'!"_

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be talking about your mom, since I don't even know the guy!"_

"_Both your mom's are so damn ugly that when they were born their moms said 'Look, what a treasure' and their dads said 'Yes, let's bury it'!" Max hollers in all the excitement of the tennis game of insulting jokes. At least that efficiently stopped the two from lunging at each other's throats. "Kai, are you gonna pick or what?!" The sugar-filled teen asks, bouncing in place._

_Grumbling, Kai gives in. "Truth." Tyson mutters something under his breath and Kenny elbows him before another fight starts._

_The Japanese 13-yaer old rubs his hands together and puts on a pensive look, grinning from ear to ear when he came up with something. "Kai, are you-?" Max cuts him off, asking his best friend to whisper his question in his ear. With an outraged denial Tyson pouts and starts a different question. "Fine. Kai, why do you hate us?"_

"_Tyson!" We all scold him with glowers._

"_Well he does!" Kai, meanwhile, raises an eyebrow at all this. "So tell us, Kai, why do you hate us? And be honest! You're sworn to tell the truth under this bottle!"_

_Scarlet irises roll up to the sky, probably wondering something along the lines of why did he accept to be a part of the team. "I hate __**you**__ because you're childish, naïve, and irritating. Max I hate when he's on drugs, or sugar as he likes to call it. Kenny needs to find a second hobby that'll distract him from the first for at least an hour of the day. And Rei," He says, his gaze landing on each and every team member before finally landing on me. His scrutinizing look seems to still be thinking as he answers. "Rei hasn't really given me a reason to hate him…yet."_

_I feel honored, I suppose. I raise my own eyebrow in return, a small smile curling my lips as I try to read what he's thinking behind those entrancing eyes. "Thanks?"_

"_Hmph, baka." Tyson grumbles, sticking his tongue out at our captain. Kai keeps his eyes locked with my own only a moment longer before returning to his thick textbook in Russian Cyrillic._

"_Don't get used to it." He warns me, but I just roll my eyes. Was that a smirk? My eyes must be playing tricks on me._

"_Uhm, Kai, unless you really are stupid and don't know how to play the game, it's your spin." Tyson informs him. With a displeased groan the blunette puts his book away and slides to a sit on the floor, spinning the bottle. It lands on Max._

"_Truth or dare, Barbie?"_

"_Barbie?" Max crosses his eyes quite adorably in confusion._

"_You look like one." Kai states the obvious. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare!"_

"_I dare you to stay sugar free for the rest of the week starting right now." He says icily. Max looks like he's about to cry._

"_A…week?"_

"_If you don't then you'll have give Tyson a bath tonight. He really reeks." He states his rules. Both Max and Tyson turn a bright shade of red, mimicking a tomato very well. Pink flushes my cheeks as well as Kenny's; Kai victoriously smirks. Way to make things awkward._

"_No sugar…or…" Max looks at Tyson and Tyson at Max. The blonde looks repulsed and embarrassed and Tyson looks humiliated. "Kai, that's not fair!"_

"_You should've picked truth; I was actually hoping you would." The teen in the black muscle shirt says casually, leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Why?" Max inquires._

"_I was going to ask if you take special medications. You seem like the type." Kai shrugs._

"_If I answer that question can we call it even and move on to the next victim?" The blue-eyed teen smiles hopefully._

"_No." The ivory-skinned boy retorts._

_Opting to fast from sugar the entire week as of right now, Max sadly spins the bottle, happy when it landed on Kenny. "Yay, chief! Truth or dare?!"_

"_Truth." Kenny instantly answers, to afraid to choose the latter._

"_Do you have eyes?!" Everyone, even Kai, sweat drops at this and sighs disbelievingly._

"_And you said my question was stupid!" Tyson laughs._

"_It was!" The American defends himself. "Of course Kai's human, what else could he be, a vampire?"_

"_He looks like one." Tyson grins and shrugs._

"_Why don't we all ask each other legitimate question while we go around the circle? Sound like a better plan?" Kenny suggests and we all nod._

"_But do you have eyes?" Max restates his question with doubt._

"_Yes!" We all laugh as Max tackles Kenny and tries to push his bangs out of his face to see his eyes. After this little ordeal that didn't last long, we all went around the circle and everyone got a turn to ask the victim a question. We went for hours playing this game, not even realizing how late in the night it was until I happened to see the clock on a building out the window (sort of like the clock on the Big Ben) and we all headed off to bed to wake up bright and early tomorrow to explore the city and do some training. Surprisingly enough, we all seemed to enjoy our first bonding night, even Kai. Perhaps this team will go far after all…_

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Never Be the Same- Red

"_I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises, our yesterdays, and I belong to you. I just can't walk away cause after loving you I can never be the same… And how can I pretend I never knew you like it was all a dream, no… You left me here, then I watched you disappear. You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time… No, stay! Nothing compares to you, nothing compares to you, I can't let you go! Can't let you go! I can't let you…!"_

This song, I believe, is kinda like a Kai/Rei for this chapter- that first little section after the first memory/flashback. The scene that played out between the two was based off the first verse of the song cause it's very touching. I think this song fits mostly Kai very well, though, _especially _after the recent events. So to Kai I tribute this song.

The first flashback/memory is direct quotes and events from the anime: episode 7 (I think) titled '13 Candles'. The episode where the Bladebreakers come to be! This chapter may have seemed like another filler, but I wanted to show you their initial feelings towards one another and their first bonding night as a team. Why? Because I can, I run this story, and also because I think it shows that, even though they still hold some of those initial feelings from day one, the brotherly-love kind of thing has lasted until now, which I think is a big statement in itself.

Poor Kai. I think I killed him on the inside. Actually, I think I killed everyone on the inside. I feel like such a bully. BUT, I didn't kill Rei!

Yay me?

To be honest, I'm not very happy with how I ended this chapter. I wrote out all the events that I wanted to without a problem; I guess you can say I didn't really know how to end it?

Reviews help the author feel better about themselves despite all the shit they did to the characters in the story, allowing them to fix the problem and give everyone the happy endings they deserve.

R&R!


	21. Decode If Today was your Last Day

**TalaTati19- ** Can you believe it guys?! We're reaching the end! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOsh!

And so, to celebrate the upcoming finale, I'd like to hear from you all, the amazing reviewers that have been so loyal to me, what your favorite chapter from this story has been or favorite song from the soundtrack I've given you. Hopefully, from the awesome experience I've had with Decode, and the feedback you give me of this, I'll be able to narrow down what points I made that stood out. That way, I can continue to entertain audiences of the future, and maybe some of you guys again!

Cause a hooker can never stay unemployed for too long lololol

Your answers will look something like this at the bottom of the final chapters: _**TalaTati19:**_ My favorite chapter was "Animal I Have Become" because of all the action and adrenaline coursing through every sentence. Although the best song from used, I think, was "S.E.X." Then again, that was a pretty tasty chapter too =D

Shout out to _**TheFallenangel927**_: You sneaky, terrible, terrible person ;-; HOW CAN YOU COME UP WITH SO MANY DIFFERENT IDEAS?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?! Bring it on! My Charmander can take your Squirtle! POKE-BATTLE!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (If Today was your Last Day)**

I awaken to the sound of a steadily beeping monitor, the one that stood out the most against the other machine-like beeps. Slowly opening my eyes, less than clear vision deciphers the room I'm in.

The walls, a white in color, were decorated with a few small replicas of classic paintings. Off to the right, towards the exit, is a white workspace that's set up like a desk with an small emergency station posted upon the above it. Following the same direction on the right side of the room, a desk that seems to snake around the back of my bed is set up with multiple different stainless steel tools and various monitors with colorful lights on them that're responsible for the beeps.

Shifting to the left side of the room, two large windows with open shutters reveal the city outside that's starting to dawn. The moon, reaching its first quarter stage, filled the dim lighted room with more illumination, making the white floors glow and casting blue shadows upon the small table beneath the window closest to me and the long couch beneath the other one. A couch, that seems as though, it was occupied earlier. Glancing at the clock that's set on the wall between the two windows, I read the unholy morning hour: 4:31 am.

I start piecing together the puzzle before me: the pristine clean room that's mostly white, the sacred silence (if you ignore the hushed sound from outside the door), and my last clear memory. I'm in the hospital.

I attempt to lift myself to a sit but find such a task to be _extremely_ difficult: my body, still sore to no extents, is groggy with all the morphine I must be under. Finally giving myself a good look-over, I frown at the bandages wrapping the majority of my torso and my entire left arm, encasing my shoulder along with it. I give up on trying to pull up the bed sheets and decide to squirm in place to feel what else may be in the current process of recovery. Bad idea. My torso stings with pain and the same pain shoots down my legs where it also throbs with less intensity. I'm definably fucked here.

Seeing as I'm confined to this bed now, I pout and let my head fall back on the pillow again, tracing back the steps of my last clear memories before everything dissipated and I found _myself _living in a memory. I hope to Buddha -shit, I even hope to _God_- that the others are okay. I'll never be able to forgive myself if they were injured in this fiasco.

Buddha, I screwed up _so badly _this time. Why am I such a klutz with _**everything**_?

The door opens and a florescent white light pours into the room from outside, the sounds heightening in volume for a few seconds. A shadow cast on the floor enters with some deliberation and disappears as the door is shut. I watch with anticipation to see who it is -I'll even be glad if it's a doctor- and a small grin pulls at my lips when I lock eyes with sunny gold orbs.

Mariah hobbles over on crutches, an enormous cast wrapping most of her right leg and a leg brace on her left leg, and she stops with wide eyes halfway to me. "You're…_awake_!" I can't help but smile with her when her lips are graces with that gorgeous, pearly smile. 'Crutching' over to me with twice the speed, she drops her walking aid on the floor with no class whatsoever and visibly winces when she stands on both feet but clearly ignores it. I push myself over on the bed to give her room to sit. As she set herself up I force myself, through much agony, to sit up as well. With caution she gives me a heartfelt hug and rests her head on my right arm- the one with the 'good' shoulder.

"Mariah, your legs!" I say and she continues to smile. Analyzing the small woman I also notice that she has a brace and cast on her left wrist/forearm and elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, honest! A broken bone and a few fractures here and there on my right and sore left knee. Oh, and I broke my wrist on the fall. But I'm in pretty good shape, really!" Before I can come up with an argument for her she takes a clipboard from the desk that runs behind my bed with the monitors and the future nurse reads my charts. "Really, compared to you, it's as if I never even jumped out of a speeding vehicle. Do you want me to read it to you?"

Originally I was going to say no, but I think twice about it and figure that I'm going to be told anyway. "Sure, go ahead."

"From head to toe…Concussion, high chance of memory loss, minor cuts allover, bruises, no burn damage of any degree miraculously enough, two broken ribs, bullet wound, broken right forearm, minor stitches, and both knees braced for precaution." She puts the clipboard back with a sigh and returned to hug me fiercely. "Rei-kun, you had me worried so much; you nearly gave us all heart attacks! From now on I'm asking Tanya and Kris to give you permanent body guards when they come over from the hotel they're at."

I was also telling her how worried I was about her when her words caught my attention. "Wait, Tanya and Kris are _here_?" I ask her, shocked to say the least. But traveling from the USA to Japan is almost a three day trip. That would mean…

"Rei, it's Friday, you've been unconscious for almost a week. Hence why everyone's been camping out here at the hospital for so many days until they started kicking them out and limiting the number of people that can stay." She explains to me and I gape at myself. "You were in a coma for the first two days, almost three, but you woke up then for only a few minutes. I have no idea how, but Tyson and Kai managed to prove that you were in fact _conscious_ and the doctors took action and assumed it was safe to move you in here."

So it wasn't a dream after all. That little figment of my imagination was, in fact, real. "Where are they?"

"Kevin needed stitches from the kunai in his stomach but he's was released after a few precautionary exams the same night. Tyson had a bullet graze his stomach so he needed a few stitches too but he was also released Sunday night like Kevin. Max has stuck to Tanya and Kris like glue, Kenny and Emily drop in occasionally with the kids, Kai's been closer to Tyson and Max than I've ever seen him -his weirdo friends come in with him for 'his own safety' apparently-, and Mr. Dickenson has been covering all the expenses and keeping us away from the media."

I frown. "Sounds pretty hectic then. How come you're in here if you're suppose to be in recovery?"

"I am in recovery, I'm in the recovery wing: six doors down the hall." She smirks mischievously. "Visiting hours aren't open until eight, that's the only reason why the others aren't in here. I still manage to sneak past the staff and come here at night to check you."

I roll my eyes at her, grinning a small grin. "You worry too much."

"With good reason." She defends herself.

I then realize that the pink-haired neko failed to mention one last person that's also been knowing away at my worries. "And what about Lee?"

Mariah's eyes glaze over a little and her entire face softens: relaxed eyebrows, slightly frowning lips, and her head bowed away from me while gazing elsewhere. "Lee…" She takes a deep breath, exhaling it as she spoke. "Lee didn't survive the explosion. The doctors that operated on him believe that he suffered from a stroke moments before the accident from the cerebral x-rays and readings they did on him." She explains to me. "They sent his body back to Hong Kong; his funeral was celebrated yesterday."

I felt like I lost a piece of my heart as she said this; the only person I could see in my mind was Lee slowly walking away. Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt guilt and shame overwhelm me- I feel like I'm part of the blame.

"Mao…I'm sorry." I bite the inside of my cheek, silvery tears rolling down my face and jaw. She shakes her head at me, wiping away the salty tears staining my face, and (I think it is) a small grin somehow finds its way to her lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetie." She tells me softly, comforting me since I'm the last person that knows of this loss. One of the monitors beeps increases tempo and she hugs me once more, running her hand through my hair to hush me. "Calm down before they send one of the nurses in here to check on you."

I nod twice and she proceeds talking. "Lee…Lee was corrupted by the _Sun Yee On_. I should've reported him the minute he settled his first deal with them, but it's too late for regrets now. Deep down I know that he never meant what he said and did to you, Rei. Sure, I agree, I do believe that he always had been envious of you to some extent, but I knew Lee. _You_ knew Lee. He would've never gone so far on his own. I don't think he ever meant to lay a truly harmful finger on you, maybe just knock some sense into you to seize opportunities you're always presented with.

"I also think that one of the triggers of his downfall was our breakup, the way _I_ reacted when you left. I was too dramatic and over-the-top about what occurred. So I want to apologize to you for stealing an irreplaceable part of your life. Throughout our entire teenage years I was always hogging you to myself and claiming you as my property. I didn't want to think of the possibility that my prince in shining armor might not like me back and I never stopped to consider how things work that aren't in 'Mariah's world'. I regret everything I did; I ended up hurting two birds with one stone."

I let a small smile break through my tears; I'm glad she's finally seen the light. "So it's safe to assume that you and Kevin are legitimately together now, correct?"

"I can't believe I never saw it." She admits sheepishly, letting out a short laugh. I laugh along with her, since I'm able to mirror the feeling.

"That makes two of us making the same mistake." I console her, hugging her back. I've always loved Mariah's hugs. They're like motherly hugs laced with your best friend all wrapped together in your little sibling: perfect little sister hugs.

I let out a tired sigh, glad that I'm finally getting the remnants of all the wrong off my chest. "How did we get here, Mao? Where did we all go wrong?"

The girl on my chest shakes with chuckles. "If you want to quote songs I've got one for you; you'd better recognize it." She warns before she begins singing in her melodious voice. "My best friend gave me the best advice: he said each day's a gift and not a given right."

A grin curls my lips and I continue along with her. "Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind, and try to take the path less traveled by."

"That first step you take is the longest stride." We chorus and she stops, putting her finger gently on my lips for me to follow suit.

"I want to put everything that happened between us behind us and turn a new leaf." She says with sincerity. "I see now that we've wasted too much time fooling around and how precious time is. Because as the song says, if today were my last day, and tomorrow were too late, I want to be able to say goodbye to yesterday. I want to make my mark and mend a broken heart, shoot for the stars, and let nothing stand in my way. As both you and I experienced firsthand, we can't rewind a moment in our life and time is never on our side. Not just you and I, I think that everyone here now knows this.

"From now on I want both you and I to live each moment like our last, say goodbye to yesterday and all its problems, leave old pictures in the past, and create new ones with brighter better feelings behind them. I want you to donate every ounce of your being to yourself and your well being instead of always putting others before you in a dangerous way. I want you reminisce on old memories with friends and not with sorrow or melancholy and always call those old friends- keep in touch with them. And lastly I want you to find the one your always dreaming of and finally fall in love with him all over again."

I smile brightly at her, feeling the dimples in my cheeks, and give her an assuring nod. "Only if you swear up and down to God above to the same thing." I say, also using the song as a reference for my own words. She laughs a smile and wipes away a few small tears that were threatening to spill, curling up beside me.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mao."

"I'm glad you're okay too, Rei." I felt myself drifting to sleep once more, as well as the girl beside me, when I felt her shift for something in her pocket. Pulling out a black and violet Beyblade, she puts it in my hand, making my fingers encase it. "I think it's only right that you hold on to Galeon. He was the most precious thing to Lee, and you were as precious to Lee as if you were our legitimate brother."

"You should keep it." I say softly, trying to give it back to her. She shakes her head.

"I have so many other things to remember him by, and I know that he's you're the only person he'd entrust Galeon to." She insists, he voice hinting sleep. I gaze upon the gleaming bitchip in the moonlight and shed my final tear for him.

I'm gonna miss you, Lee. May you rest in peace forever.

**x-x-x-x**

To say the least, I don't know if my friends want to praise me, be thankful for me, or yell at me. Example A would be the Latina that literally flew around the world to see me: Tanya.

"Rei Kon, you scared the living daylights out of me, you fucking lunatic!!! I'm so glad you're ok; you never do that again or I swear I'll murder you in your sleep you hear me?! I was really scaaaaaaaared!!!" She hugs me with some (controlled) strength, but it still hurts so I repress my wincing as best as I can. The blacknette's best friend, the ginger-haired Russian Kris, pries her best friend off me. "Kris, nooo!"

She awkwardly carries the girl to the chair and sits her down like a child. "Tanya, no." Frowning a pout, the lithe woman with chocolate brown eyes nods a 'fine' resentfully, skipping back to me to hover on the side of the bed much like everyone else. She takes a seat in the chair that's pulled up beside the bed and Kris sits in her lap.

As soon as the clock struck eight, after, of course, a nurse came in and found out I was awake with Mariah, kicking the girl out only for a half hour, the gang was all on their toes to finally speak to me after five days. And honestly, I've been just as ecstatic to speak to them. So when they all came rushing in the reunion was of cheers and tears.

Seat in a half circle all the way around me is, in order from right to left, Kevin and Mariah, Kris and Tanya, Mr. Dickenson, Kenny, Max, and Tyson. Yes, you heard correctly: no Kai. I've come to the rather depressing conclusion that, despite all my efforts to piece things back together, he will still never look at me the same way again. I don't even know if he's _forgiven_ me. Most likely not, and I don't blame him.

But onto better matters before I bring myself down.

Following the same order of people for news, Mariah and Kevin intend to elope! Are they happy? Yes. Am I happy? YES (and no, not for selfish reasons either. I really am happy for _them_…and maybe a little for _me_). The even better news? Kevin's not mad with me at all, which, trust me, is _very _relieving to know. After going through everything I have, I don't want another pissed off family member on my case. It ends in nothing but trouble. The number one piece of news is that Mariah has the divorce papers with her and we've both signed, meaning that I (finally) am an official bachelor.

…I'm single!

Moving on from the Chinese couple to the infamous duo of actresses, Kris and Tanya also came bearing good news for me. I've scored several jobs back in the US of A, sixty percent of them being roles for the big screen. My career has officially taken flight. The girls, already ahead of the game, have begun arranging for my move to LA with them, and apparently they have multiple surprises in store for me there. Typically I'd jump for joy at this, but know Tanya and Kris _well_…yay? (A/n: this implies that they are a troublesome two lolz)

Kenny…well, Kenny didn't come with that much. He's brought his kids (against Emily's will apparently, because she doesn't approve of bring children their age to this area of the hospital…I don't blame her either) with him and I finally got to meet them: Megumi and Sean. They're adorable.

The gift that the scientist did present me with is Driger. I was afraid I'd lost him in the explosion, but it turns out that, as they were discarding my clothes, they double checked all the pockets (that still existed) if there was anything in them. Kenny took charge of caring for Driger, completely repaired the Beyblade that is now considered a vintage legendary piece of the sport of Beyblading. Essentially, my Beyblade is a piece of sports history and I, they beyblad_er_, am not. That's not fair at all!

Max, much to my relief, did not have a breakdown of my near-death incident. In fact, according to everyone in the room, _Kai _was the one that had something similar to a breakdown. Strange, I know, because he's not present. All the news I received of him made me hopeful. He spent every night here in the hospital until Wednesday, where he couldn't skip any more meetings and had to attend. The word is that Tala and Bryan had to sneak a higher-than-average-bordering-on-unsafe amount of sleeping pills into his drinks to carry him out of here. From then he's been coming in regularly, three to four times a day, to check on any updates with monster things one and two. The oddest thing about this entire thing is that, after hearing that all _three _Russians were here, I felt glad to see that they actually showed some signs of being human. Maybe (aside from Kai) they care?

Pfft, Tala and Bryan caring. That's like saying the pope worships the devil. How the hell did it make me feel good to hear that two of the other people that want to kill me are here? I must be a masochist.

Arg, anyways! Getting back on topic here, Max did not have a breakdown. Just a(-nother) traumatic shock. Trust me, I am not happy with myself about this. Yet now that he's seen me and my amazing recovery in the past few days, not to mention that I'm awake, he can't stop smiling. Smiling Max = content Rei. The marine biologist accepted the job he got at Sea World in San Diego and is also packing for the big move. It'll take him a little longer than it will for me, since he's more attached to Japan (employment-wise) than I am, but he won't stick around alone for long.

Not that he's _alone_ anymore…

Tyson, according to information I received from Mariah post tease-Rei-because-of-how-caring-and-concerned-Kai-was-being-towards-you, has been Max's shoulder to cry on, Max's cherry to the sundae, Max's…well, you get the gist. Max's _everything_. It's nice to see that he's finally seen the error in his way and has come to accept that he, much like myself, is bi-sexual. Max, however, also according to Mariah, has been playing hard to get. You go, Maxie: make that champ work for the prize just like always.

No news from Hilary has been heard, which is _excellent_ as far as I'm concerned. The bitch can rot in hell. After Sunday night- meaning after the hell that was the rush of Rei, Lee, and Mariah to save their little butts from death- he kicked her out of the his house and _hers_ (remember how he was paying her bills? Her apartment was under _his_ name for safety reasons. Ironic, isn't it?). The model had to shamefully turn in her engagement ring and Prius (even the _car_ was under Tyson's name) and run back home to her mom. The cop got a full refund on the ring.

Mr. Dickenson- oh, Mr. Dickenson. I owe two lifetimes worth of debt to him. I don't ever want to see the concrete numbers for it. Just thinking about it makes me feel bankrupt: ever since he found me, at age twelve, he's paid for my schooling, the different places I've lived, my driving classes, my beyblading career, my _first_ major accident that landed me in the hospital, my college, a small portion of my wedding, my _second _major accident-. It's so much money!

To state the ever increasing amount of my debt, here's what else he's so kindly done for me: paid for car damages, paid for the house's damages, and is paying my entire hospital bill. Now keep in mind that he's doing the same for Mariah and her deceased brother. Capishe? Not including _collateral_ issues (Kevin's little injury, Tyson's, etc.) or Max's stitches from last week (remember the shark attack?). The man has a never-ending fountain of money.

"Wait, so this means you're leaving this weekend already?" Max whines, frowning at me. According to the doctors here -they've come in contact with the old medical company the Bladebreakers were registered under in the day, and through them Kris set up a medical insurance account for me- they've spoken to the experts and were assured that I'd be with the best hands once I land in California. This fits in perfectly with my future plans as well as Kris and Tanya's, for reasons I'm still not sure of. "What happened to moving out together, Rei?"

I also frown, giving the famous duet of ebony and ivory my kitty eyes. "Guys, I can't leave Max by himself."

Kris also gave me her pitiful eyes. "But what about us, Rei? Does this mean Max is more important than Max? Than me? Than what we had?!" I blink in confusion and Tanya gasps.

"You tapped that?" Ebony inquires in shock.

"Indeed I did." Ivory replies solemnly.

Tanya furrows her eyebrows in anger, pointing at me. "I thought that we agreed that it'd be a threesome once we got him in a corner!"

…Do either of them want to fill me in on this?

Tyson, bemused, chuckles and glances at me. "Competition for ya, Rei." He raises and lowers his eyebrows suggestively. I shake my head and shrug.

"I honestly have no idea what they're ranting about. I'm usually lost in their conversations 50% of the time." I respond. Conversation continues about the upcoming moves, yet I can't keep focus on the topic. My mind keeps wandering away to different places. To the bridge near Tyson's house where my loss for Driger was consoled back in the day, to the haven among the cherry trees in the park, to the second world tournament, to Moscow. All events in my life where a certain blue-haired Russian was by my side.

Kai…where can you be?

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

If Today was your Last Day- Nickelback

I told you guys that these Canadians are my all-time favorite band! NICKELBACK, W00T WOO!

See?! No dead Rei! Does this mean it's safe to leave my fort now?

I actually had split requests of making Lee survive and kick the bucket, which was surprising for me, so I went through the possibilities of what could happen if he did live. In the end, I decided to stick to my original game plan and make the guy die. To those of you that wanted to pity the neko with the big nose I sorry, to those that wanted to see him die after everything he did, there you go!

What on earth does Kai think he's doing?! Oh wait, I _know_! But I promised to keep it a secret :]

E .\ ' ' ' ·. F  
Fueled by Reviews


	22. Decode If Everyone Cared

**TalaTati19- ** Happy St. Patrick's day everyone. May your day be filled with little green midgets and drunken Irish men.

The final countdown begins! Everyone say it with me: THREE!

I can't believe I'd make it this far: over 200 reviews! I'm so happy with this right now! YAAAAAAY!

Last note of business here: an anonymous reviewer (which I personally know) mentioned the small fact that she believed that the jump for Tyson from straight to bi was pretty quick. This is a glitch in the last chapter and I apologize for it. I guess I closed the document the night before I posted before saving the little portion that further explains this concept, so it'll be clarified and fixed in this chapter.

I also apologize in advance for the following jump, for it's slightly rushed. But what can I say? I'm in a hurry to work my magic for you guys :]

Moo-ving on!

Shout out to _**StZen**_: Awe, thanks so much for the review! As I like to believe, even if you find a story that's reaching it's end, it's never too late to get caught up in it and love it!

And thanks for the help! Beware, readers: even if it'll still take forever for my Charmander to evolve, _**StZen**_ has lended me her Charizard! FIGHT ME! xDDDD

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (If Everyone Cared)**

"_Boys, boys, please! Get yourselves together, will you? There's enough trophies for each of you to carry." Mr. Dickenson rolls his eyes at, from what he can clearly tell is, the beginning of another argument. As much as we love each other here in the Bladebreakers, we're also complete opposites of each other no matter what way you look at it, so fighting is inevitable every now and then._

_I hugged the trophy we earned from the Asian tournament tightly in my arms, the matching gold medal looped around my neck and resting on my chest. Max, being the selfish and spoiled child he can sometimes act like, wanted to carry both the American tournament and Russian World Championships trophy. Kai used the argument that not only is he team captain and Russian, allegedly entitling him to carry the trophy for the world tournament, but he's also the professional of the team and he's 'the face of the Bladebreakers'. He even went so far as to making fun of Tyson's looks and calling himself hot. __**Aloud**__._

_I'm not going to be the one to argue with that logic, because, damnit, he's definably hit the head of that nail._

_Tyson -of course __**Tyson**__- argued with both the blonde and blunette that he should carry the world cup since he's the one that won the deciding match. The bickering has lasted for at least five minutes now, and, much like the photographers and Mr. Dickenson, I'm getting tired of it. With a sigh I trudge over with lazy feet to my other three team members past Kenny ,who's satisfied with just presenting the gold medals he shouldn't even have. It's not like __**he**__ put any physical effort (and yeah, sure, mental and emotional as well) into all those tournaments. Isn't it only logical that he get a medal that says 'thanks for being our towel boy'? No, that'd be mean. The chief is dorky, but I still love him. _

_Shoving the trophy from the Asian tournament in Tyson's hands and prying away the world tournament one from Kai's, leaving said blunette with the Japanese tournament cup and Max with the American one, I turn to the photographers with a grand smile and strike a pose. "We're all set to go!"_

_Mr. Dickenson and most of the photographers smile, glad that I settled the issue, and for a few moments my friends stare at me in audacity that I just did what I did. I smirk at them as I shake my head. "Don't worry, guys, we'll trade off trophies. But I'm definably getting the most pictures with this one." I set the large trophy in my arms on a square stool before me and lean on it, cradling my head in my hands and winking at the camera man that just shot that perfect (and unexpected) solo picture. I want a copy of that._

_Tyson snorts and comes to stand on my left, holding the Asian trophy over his head. "You wish, Rei. __**I**__ won us that trophy, __**I**__ get the most pictures with it."_

"_Uh, let's not forget that __**Rei**__ was the one that put his life on the line for it -literally- and __**Kai**__ got the background info on the Demolition Boyz." Max contradicts, standing on my right and putting the American tournament trophy on his hip to distribute its weight, holding up his signature peace sign while leaning on me. "Not to mention that it was a group effort to qualify for the world tournament to begin with, Mr. Hot-shot."_

"_Shut up, Maxie, you're making me look bad." Tyson sticks his tongue out at t he blonde, nodding for Kenny to come stand on his opposite side and glancing back at Kai. "Well, you gonna just stand there or what?"_

"_I was waiting for you ladies to finish your discussion. I didn't want to be a part of it." The Russian coolly replies, deciding to stand directly behind me with the help of a small stepping stool. I felt the carried weight of the Japanese trophy on the small of my back and his body brush against my rear end. I fight back a faint blush. _

"_Right, because little girls should sit back and take notes first. Good job, Kai-la!" Max beams, burning the phoenix. Kai just groans behind me and I can imagine him rolling his eyes._

"_Let just get these stupid pictures over it so I can give you a make-up job, Barbie." The air behind me chills: Kai's glare is in effect._

"_Oh, are you being serious, Kai-la?"_

"_Of course, Barbie. I already have the right colors in mind too: some nice black shiners for eye shadow, blue cheeks for blush, flushed complexion from temporary suffocation, and bloody red lips."_

"_Ouch, that hurts."_

"_Kai, you don't have to be a jerk all the time, geez!"_

"_Guys, come on, can we just shut up and-?"_

"_Boys!" Mr. Dickenson stops us this time, his reprimanding gaze turning into a calm one with a grin. "Thank you. Now smile!"_

_We put aside all our little witty comments and argument as if it never happened and the warmth of the Bladebreakers' unity began to saturate the atmosphere as the first of dozens of pictures was snapped._

**x-x-x-x**

Somehow, this picture is always the last I end up packing whenever I move. It's also my favorite and most memorable photo shoot with the Bladebreakers. Perhaps it's because it was our first big win, our first photo shoot, and our official way to sign into the celebrity world. I stood in the middle of it -one of the seldom few occasions I can remember finding my backbone- with a glistening Cheshire cat grin. Max, always sunny and beaming, exudes his radiant personality with that breathtaking smile he's always had. On my left Tyson was being his cocky self in posture, but still shone his childish love for being a beyblader in his expression. Kenny, although bashful, still smiled with pride of his team and being a part of it. And lastly, my favorite member in this picture, is Kai. And he's smiling for the first time with us for reasons that, as everyone knows, is more than one.

Those were the days. Back when we were kings of the world. The peak of our lives, as I like to believe.

With a nostalgic grin I gingerly put the framed picture in my travel bag, followed up with the Beyblades of Galeon and Driger side by side, and a small box with what was once my wedding ring in it. As a parting gift and symbol of our brother-sister compromise, we had the gold bands 'fixed'. Now, instead of amorous couple quotes on the inside, they say "lao dà ge" and "xiao mèi" on them: "Big brother" and "Little sister". I have her ring (little sister) and she has mine (big brother) with a small caring phrase to each other: "forever in my heart".

Is it cheesy? Yes, extremely cheesy. Yet after everything that's happened I really didn't feel like complaining or arguing otherwise, so I let it slide.

Lastly, I take a small package that came in the mail for me towards the end of the past week with no sender address, but a signature I recognize on it, and slip it in the bag as well. This'll (hopefully) provide something of a distraction for me on the two-day flight to California.

I zip the bag of three different shades of tundra blue/gray shut as footsteps enter my room. Making a move to turn around, I shudder at first when I'm hugged from behind by apricot freckled arms and then lace my hands with them. "What's up, Max?"

The blonde rests his head on my back with a short groaned mumble. "Sorry Rei, didn't mean to startle you." He apologizes. I've somewhat become traumatized with unknown guests creeping up behind me thanks to my near-death experience. Standing on his tiptoes he rest his head on my shoulders and I lean my head against his. "Nothin'. Just wanted to see what'cha doin'."

"I just finished putting away the last of my things." I tell him and he whines, a half frown turning his lips down, the rest of the expression a pout.

"Why do you have to leave _now_? You just got out of the hospital yesterday morning. After an entire week in a hospital bed -three of those days being a coma- you should stay longer." He complains, glaring at the my carry on travel bag.

I silently chuckle, sympathizing with him. "I know, Maxie, I don't want to leave either. But I have to start adapting to my new life. Pretty soon I'm gonna have to start working. And this time it's for real."

He harrumphs, scowling. "I liked it better when you were unemployed and I was your living source." The scowl quickly vanishes as he adorably frowns again, making me feel bad. "Rei, I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay with me and grow old and wrinkly and live in the same little house with me!"

I heave a heavy sigh as he hides his face in my back, a ticklish feeling making me arch my back with his action. I return his tightened hug, sway from side to side on my feet and bringing him along with me. "I wish I could stay with you too, Max, but we both know we can't do that. Besides, it's not like we're going to be far apart. We'll both be in California." I try reasoning with him.

"But you're gonna be in LA and I'm gonna be in San Diego! That's _far_!"

"Come on, Max, don't be so dramatic."

"_FAR!_" He tearlessly wails again. "_Too far for me!!!!_" He further explains. Releasing his hands I turn around in his arms, both of us minding my left arm that's still in a cast, and I hug him as profusely and lovingly as I can with one arm, burying my face in his beach blonde hair. He returns the hug with just as much passion and we stand in this comfortable silence for an eternity (it seems). It's like our unspoken farewell.

Another set of feet swiftly come up the stairs to fetch us. And Kris appears in the doorway in a very Cali style dress-up: faded and slightly torn Capri's jeans, a spaghetti strapped top that's vertically ruffled (accordion style) and has a cinch waist with seldom yellow flowers on it, and a lightweight navy blue summer scarf. I immediately wonder if she at least doesn't flinch, for the weather here in Tokyo has considerably rocketed but is still breezy in the morning (our current case), but then I remember she's Russian. It can be one hell of a blizzard outside right now and chances are she's still be in that attire, complete with the black movie star shades and baby yellow ballet flats.

The ivory-skinned woman grins wryly at us before pulling out her cell phone and snapping a picture of us. Max turns around, hearing the shutter of the camera, and I narrow my eyebrows at her. "Kris!"

"Tanya will love to see that you're cheating on her with Max now." She smiles before pointing down the hall. "If you two lovers don't get downstairs in five minutes we're leaving without you."

Max smiles, hugging me tightly and perking up with the idea. "Fine by me!"

"Max." I roll my eyes ad he laughs a few times. Kris also rolls her eyes and skips down the stairs, hollering to her best friend to give her the news that 'I'm cheating on her'. I will never understand all the inside jokes those two have.

My little American brother carries my travel bag for me, heading out the door just a step ahead of me, and I take a good final look at my room. Another wave of nostalgia hits me, an all too familiar feeling. For a split second I saw my bedroom back at grandpa G's dojo, bidding farewell to my life as a Beyblader. It made my eyes begin to glaze.

I shut the door behind me with new found determination -looking foreword to a brighter future in which I won't commit the same mistakes again- and head downstairs to meet up with the others.

**x-x-x-x**

Never, not in a million years, did I expect that Mr. Dickenson was going to have to call security guards for us to leave a car and enter an airport. Yet it seems that because of our recent scandal, one the media so appropriately called 'Beyblade spin crash' (how they came to that title I don't know, because it's pathetic), the former world champions and regional champions of Asia and Russia have been brought back into the spotlight of news broadcasts everywhere. So a little security boost was necessary for Mariah and Kevin when they left yesterday (Saturday) and the same amount (well, more actually), was needed for us today.

I walk back towards where my terminal was with Tyson after bidding Kenny, Emily, and the kids goodbye, making them promise to keep in contact with me and making the same promise in return. The former world champ and I walk in sync as we search for Max, Kris, and Tanya who left ahead of us to find some American fast food restaurant, because all three apparently craved Wendy's milkshakes or something of the sort.

"…Speaking of which, am I ever going to get my journal back?" I ask the navy-blue haired cop with a questioning smirk as we converse.

"You mean your _diary_, Rei?" He tries correcting me.

"It's a journal, Tyson, not diary." I shake my head in a matter-of-fact manner. The younger man just laughs.

"Please Rei, you're queer, just get over the fact that it's your diary."

"Uh, FYI Tyson, I'm every bit as Bi as you are."

"Well, you're…! Gah, you're impossible!" He crosses his arms and pouts a glower just like the old Tyson inside him, sticking his tongue out at me. I laugh, adjusting the sling and resting my cast arm in a more comfortable position. "I still can't believe that you had the guts to do that, Rei. I mean…I would've-."

"Never done it?" I finish for him, pride rising inside me for one of the best ideas I've ever had in my life.

"Well, yeah, more or less. That journal is pretty much your _life_ written out. I couldn't help but read through most of it." He confesses and I lightheartedly brush it off.

"I don't mind Tyson, I did give you permission in the first place."

"Yeah, I know. But…ugh, ok, I'm sorry if I rant on for a while here, but _everything _was in there to the finest detail needed. It wasn't too full of crap, like girly-girly diaries are, but it had all the important parts in there. And it was _unbelievably_ descriptive and witty with sarcasm. I never knew you thought that way." He embellishes. "Have you ever thought about being an author?

I laugh out once, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes and _noooooooo_." I shake my head, smiling. "As much as I enjoy writing I could never do it for a living. I would never meet deadlines. Have you seen my acting career? I haven't even started and I might have problems already." We both laugh at this as we past the check-in gates, people on the other side of the boundary line (a majority non-passengers while others are in line to get to their terminals) pointing fingers and jumping in excitement as they spotted the two former world champion Beybladers in the wild.

"Heh, well, regardless of everything, I'm glad you brought yourself to lend me your journal." Tyson admits yet again, his matured features growing serious but grateful as he shook his hair out of his eyes, adjusting the vintage Dragoon baseball hat on his head. "I guess I'm thankful that you've showed me the lie I've been living. It hurt a lot to discover that Hilary was…" He skips what he still can't bring himself to say- what he's still suffering with on the inside. "But I feel so much better and free now. And I actually feel like I'm aware of _everything_ now."

I chuckle lightly again, shaking my head with a grin on my face. "That's kinda because you are, Tys."

He snorts a laugh, punching my good shoulder. "I _knoooooow, Reei_, I meant that now I'm finally starting to realize what kind of person I am too." I smile from ear to ear which prompts him to return with a wide grin as well.

"So you feel good with yourself now, that's what you're saying?"

"I'm saying that this is an entirely new concept that's going to take a while to completely wrap my head around." He explains. "And that's probably going to take a bit to get used to and settle in with it too."

"And once you accomplish the one that takes less time then you'll jump Max?" I innocently inquire, twirling a strand of my bangs around my finger. Tyson shoves me hard off to the side this time, a smile on his face, and catches my arm when he realizes that I'm knocked off balance and nearly fall.

"Do you ever keep your mind out of the gutter? Kami, Rei!" We both laugh, goofing around just as we had in the aquarium three weeks ago. I eventually win by pinning him on the floor, mainly because I have the advantage of a broken arm (even if it doesn't seem like an advantage, it is).

After being yelled at by one of the airport security guards, Tyson wittily argues back by showing his own badge, the one he was promoted to after our fiasco (notice all the positive outcomes my car accident has had), and takes one of the suitcase carts nearby. Making me sit on it, he pushes the cart off at full speed and jumps up on it. We scream at the top of our lungs like little girls, nearly crashing into more than one person and gaining speed when the hall down to my gate turns out to be a sloping ramp.

We eventually come to a stop and I realize that I'm hugging Tyson as if he's my lifeline and Tyson's holding the end of the cart as if it's his lifeline. A short pause of silence was all we needed to start hysterically laughing again. "That was just like the time at the train station in London!" We chorus, laughing harder.

"What on earth are you two smoking?!" Tanya runs up to us, holding a large cup of what I assume is a milkshake because it has the logo of an American fast food restaurant, meaning she found what she was looking for. The bronze girl wearing a pink, strapped smocked bust top, with denim shorts, a white denim jacket, and polished brown doll shoes, glares at us, smacking us both behind the head. "What happened to the two responsible guys you guys occasionally are?"

"Hence occasional…" Tyson keeps his smirk hidden from her, apologetically blinking up at her with me. Tanya rolls her eyes and shoves the cops away with a smirk, helping me up and offering the milkshake. I gladly take a sip; mmm, vanilla-chocolate swirl.

Although helping him up, Max reprimands Tyson with one of his serious gazes and the man frowns only for a minute before tackling the blonde with a hug, keeping his arms wrapped around Max who pretends to not be phased by it. I can't help but smile at the two while devouring Tanya's drink. I'm so glad they're finally together (or will be soon enough; Max can't keep up his little charade for long).

"Well, boys, I guess this is it." Kris relaxes her shoulders while nodding back, making us all listen in to the man over the intercom.

"Calling all passengers that's flying out to New Delhi, India on flight NDel6015, please report to Gate 4 at this time. Again, all passengers on flight…"

Both young ladies take one of my little brothers in a farewell embrace, swapping off and exchanging words of goodbye. Kris goes on ahead to save us a spot in line, taking all our tickets just in case we dawdle a while longer, and Tanya takes my carry on from Tyson and silently waits for me. I awkwardly step foreword, not really knowing how to do this once more.

Tyson, seeing how out of place I feel, makes the first move and hugs me tightly, minding both my arm and my ribs. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

'Goodbye'…the word gave me a headache just thinking about it.

"No," I shake my head, hugging him back. "Not goodbye." I remember that those were the exact words that tore us apart before, and I won't let them be spoken again. "Just…a see you soon." I correct him. "Try to coax Max into taking one of those plane tickets you earned for your birthday."

He nods, chuckling twice, and pulls away. "I'm already working on that." He assures me, wiping away what might've been a tear that threatened to fall. Tyson's always been terrible with departures.

I look at Max next, those bright blue eyes sad but still shining. He hugs me next just as tightly as we had back at home, not wanting to let go. "Thanks for everything, Rei."

I smile at the blonde, once more burying my face in his sunny blonde hair. "Take care, Maxie. Have fun in San Diego with Tyson."

"Who says Tyson's coming?" He whispers back. I can't help but laugh and ruffle his hair, knowingly looking down at him.

"_You _do." My sight strays around the terminal, my eyes falling upon each and every head, analyzing each and every face, a small hope in my heart that one of the figures will have scarlet eyes, impeccable ivory skin, and dual-blue colored hair.

"You should wait a little longer." Max says; disappointment must be evident on my face. "He wouldn't just disappear like this, y'know. Not after almost n entire week of sleepless night to watch over you."

That's exactly what's so disappointing. Here I am, clinging on to the final strands of hope I have left that maybe, just _maybe_, Kai and I can start fresh once again. And still, after all the guaranteed sightings that Kai stood beside me like my guardian angel, he never showed up _once _after I woke up. And now here, just as I expected and have been preparing myself for, he doesn't show up. I heard that Tala and Bryan already left on Friday from Mr. Dickenson (whom I said my goodbyes to yesterday); Kai must've gone with them.

"Yeah, he's still around." Tyson supports his new lover's statement. "He still has to close business with Mr. D."

"Rei, I hate to say it," Tanya, lightly tugs at my shirt. "But we've gotta board."

"Beginning the final call for all passengers boarding flight NDel6015 to New Delhi, India at gate…"

With a sigh I shake my head at them, forcing a small grin. "I gotta go, guys." I hug them both a final time and follow Tanya to Kris at the gate. I wave at the newly formed couple that're simply dressed in jeans, the shorter in a sweater and the taller in his uniform jacket, until they disappeared from sight. While Kris led our platoon of three just a few steps ahead of us Tanya gave me a consoling hug and I shake the tears away.

I'm gonna miss Max and Tyson more than anything.

**x-x-x-x**

I feel like such a little girl. You'd think that going through this a second time would mean that I'd be used to the heartache and not cry as much. Pfft, I wish. I think I've grown softer than I originally thought. Fuck my life.

Apparently, according to my two escorts, I am 'rich enough' to be able to fly first class as I am now, even though I haven't even started working yet. I bet this is all Mr. Dickenson's plotting- pay for expensive tickets for my 'comfort and well being' since I'm hurt. I am _never_ going to be able to repay him. _Ever_.

After one day of traveling down, one left, I sit here in the terminal of the Fiumincio Airport in Rome, Italy, bored out of my mind. It's nearly six in the afternoon, when people usually begin to hunt down something to scarf down for dinner, and that's the mission Tanya and Kris have currently set out on. Even though wandering the Italian airport would've cured my boredom, I felt to lazy at the moment (not to mention overall exhausted from travel and meds) and chose to stay behind and wait at the gate to our next flight (which leaves in two hours). I slurp my cappuccino absent-minded, softly bobbing my head to the music streaming to my ears from my ipod. Lady Gaga's music is so catchy, wouldn't you agree?

My eyes wander around the vast hall again, noting that yet another flight has landed and a few people are disembarking from gate 16. I exchange glances with nearly all of them, only noting that they all recognize me from the media and I recognize them from…nowhere, really. I timidly grin as they murmur hushed whispers about me, pointing and staring. I hate the media for over-exposing people. One day, they will still suffer the rue I will present to them. I swear my life on it.

…Maybe I shouldn't go that far, huh?

"Well, well, I guess it is a small world after all." I snap to turn and find the owner of the voice I recognize. A voluptuous figure woman with fair skin, chocolate pixie hair sits beside me, pulling off her large black shades to reveal ruby eyes. "Ciao, Rei."

"H-Hilary." I stutter, taken by surprise. I notice that she has two carry on's with her and no plane tickets in hand, meaning her travels must end here. Applying that to previous knowledge I assume that this is where she's decided to stay. "What-?"

"How's your recovery coming along?" She inquires.

"Well, thanks." I start reading her: what is she up to?

She nods once positively but caught in her own thoughts. "That's good news. I was horrified the minute I got word of the accident. I'm really sorry about everything." She says, with, what surprises me, sincerity. How is this woman not mad at me? I pretty much ruined her life.

I meekly shrug, leaning back in my seat and letting my broken arm lightly rest on my stomach, minding my ribs. "Things are turning up for the better now, so I guess that's what matters the most." Again she nods thoughtfully, leaning foreword in her seat and resting her elbows on her knees, eyes on her passport. Her torso shakes with a chuckle.

"I should probably rephrase that, but I'll just emphasize it again. I really am sorry about everything. As sorry as I can bring myself to be." She confesses to me, her ruby eyes gazing out the window to the clear blue sky that's beginning to catch the fiery stain of dusk. "This sound horrible, but I'm being sincere when I say that I'm not completely sorry for using Tyson. He's the first person I've truly loved, and I think a part of me still does love him, but that feeling started to fade. I never really thought of what I was doing to be called 'using', but 'borrowing' from him; the kind of mutual feeling as the share for a college dorm.

"Ugh, I'm starting to rant again." She chuckles again, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Ruby stopped when they saw my gold eyes watching her, and Hilary turned to face me when she spoke. "What I'm trying to say is, I guess, that I want you to know that even though you've turned my life upside down, I want you to know that I'm not angry with you. I also want you to know that I regret what I've done, and that I'd like to start fresh with what's remained of the Bladebreakers." She half smiles; so she knows about Kai's disappearance as well. "As you said so yourself, things are turning up for the better now, and that's what matters the most."

I give up in trying to figure out what she's doing for I feel a headache coming from it. Complete puzzlement washes over my face. "Hilary, what on earth-?"

She laughs at my expression. "In baby words Rei, even though everyone else is mad at me, I don't want you to be. You're the yin-yang of the Bladebreakers and the most understanding. I wanted to tell you thins before but I wasn't given the chance. Tyson made it a rule to keep me away from the hospital."

I snort- Tyson. That's the exact childish reaction I would expect from him, even though he's got more than enough liable reasons. "He would." A thought occurs to me then- after everything in my journal, is it possible that Tyson kicked Kai out too? Is it possible he knows something I don't that possibly drove him to do such a thing? Did Kai confess that he doesn't forgive me anymore? Did it irk Tyson to the extent that he's afraid to see me?

I'm pulled away from my theories as Hilary continues, he voice drawing me back to reality. "Exactly. Either way, Rei, everything has turned out for the better, and it's all thanks to you." She smiles widely in thanks, slinging her purse over her shoulder as she readies herself to stand. "Maybe my life was upside down all along, and you finally came along to turn it right side up."

A small grin tugs at my lips as she lightly hugs me, warmth of the old and young Hilary I met back when I was 15 radiating from her. She's really trying hard to make a last impression for me. She was as blind to her own screwed up life as Tyson was. "Thanks, Rei." With a kiss on each of my cheeks, as it is Italian custom, she wordlessly gets up and leaves.

"Hey, Hilary!" I call, and the model stops in mid stride, hesitating to put her sunglasses on. I wave a goodbye to her, "Arrivederci." and her beaming young smile makes my grin widen. Despite everything that's happened, I really hope things work out for her now. Maybe living here with Enrique will finally make her happy. It looks like everyone's getting their deserved happy endings.

I wonder if I get one…

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

If Everyone Cared- Nickelback

Lol, I've been smothering you all with Nickelback.

Don't worry, Rei. You'll get your happy ending. Promise :]

The feedback bulletin-

_**Smiles.x.x**_: _**"**__I can't name just one…so I'll name a few of them. Decode (Angel): that was just so sweet the way Kai and Rei acted around each other; Decode (S.E.X.): I mean how could you not like that? And Decode (Action is the Anecdote): Well, Rei kicks Hilary's ass, what else do you need? Oh yes, the popcorn._

_Favorite song- Never Too Late. Why? Because Three Days Grace are amazing.__**"**_

I'll still be more than glad to hear from more of you guys, so keep those feedbacks a-comin'!

E .· ' | ' ·. F  
Fueled by Reviews


	23. Decode Fireworks

**TalaTati19- ** The countdown continues: TWO!

Because everyone deserves their happy ending…and now we finally see what happens to our main couple. BRING ON THE LOVIN'!

Haha, I love how all my reviews have turned into Pokemon battles. So far, I'm battling a Lugia, Blastoise, and a Mewtwo. The original 151 rule!

Shout out to _**Karios-Alter-Ego**_: Just because I felt like expressing my excitement here: yay yay yay! Readers, Decode is being translated into Spanish! Woot woot!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Fireworks)**

"_Oi vey. I would catch you while you're out of the house. I guess voicemail will have to do then, time differences are such a pain in the ass._

_Privyet Rei, how're you?!_

_First and foremost, this is Tala, the man you probably think is the jerkiest butt-face on the face of the planet right now. Well, Bryan might be slight competition, but that's besides the point. I suppose that, after al the trouble I caused, I should begin by apologizing -which I will, for real- but I actually want to thank you first. I want to thank you a dozen, hundred, million times over._

_I'll start off with a quick summary that'll begin to clarify what you need to know: despite childhood abuses from both sexes, more from male than female, all of the Demolition boys are either bi or queer, the latter being the majority percent. That explains why Spencer and Ian, the oldest two of our group, are almost never around. I'll let your imagination carry on with the rest._

_Hahaha, I'm kidding. Spencer's actually married to some preppy chick called Roxhanna. It's creepy. Ian's…a pimp. Whatever, it's not like you care. How long do voice message timers last again? Crap, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to call you again._

_Gah, I'm RANTING! Bry- no- sto- FUCK OFF A MINUTE! Thank you._

_ANYways, returning to the subject. I'm not going to say that I regret sleeping with you because, honestly, I really don't. I actually think of myself as lucky because you're a fucking beast in bed. If I had the opportunity, I'd do it again. Of course, if you miss me, all you have to do is call me up. I'll be more than happy to fly down and console you as I did two weeks ago. You have such a gorgeous voice, especially when you're hitting those high notes: ah ah ah HAAAAAAAAA!_

_Hahahahahaha…I'm sorry, the memory was very clear in my head for a minute there. I couldn't resist._

_See, I had a plan in mind for a while now. A plan that I could not find a way to put into action for the life of me. And when you showed up in Tokyo that changed _everything_. You became my door of opportunity that I couldn't refuse to take. You see, I like Bryan, you like Kai, Kai likes you, and Bryan's sentiments I still wasn't too positive of. What better way to trigger emotions than through jealousy, am I right? So I plotted our little night together and purposely timed it so that both Kai and Bryan would see. At first I'll admit that I freaked a little, because things got a little out of control, but your obliviousness to my evil genius of a plot resolved the entire problem. Now, thanks to you, we're both with our respectful men._

_Don't worry, I won't let Bry-bear chase you down. He's too distracted with my hot ass. You remember it, don't you? Cause I remember yours._

_And so, once again, I apologize for all the confusion. I've always considered you as a comrade even if it seemed like I hated you, and now I think of you as a friend. And to my favorite new friend, happy birthday pal. I hope my present gets down there in time. If not, it's the thought that counts, right? _

_Give me a call every now and then, I'd like to hear about how your acting career is soaring. You have my number -who _doesn't _have caller ID these days?- so you have no excuse to inform me of my premiere tickets for your first blockbuster hit. Hold on, Bry-bear wants to say something:"_

"…_Happy birthday, Rei. I still hate you."_

"_Shut up, loser. I'm cutting you off."_

"_Tala!"_

"_Well, talk to you later, Rei; enjoy your present and take good care of it for me; he means the world to me! Do svi danye, drug!"_

**x-x-x-x**

To have a holiday on my birthday is…odd, to say the least. I'm not accustomed to all the hubbub and commotion, yet the American's do have a good reason for it: it's their national Independence Day. I should consider myself lucky, for I get fireworks on my birthday night for every year here on out guaranteed. This'll take some getting used to.

Today, Saturday the fourth of July, marks the fourth day of me living on my own in a house that is larger than the one I was previously living in. I'm in the Los Angeles area now, living in a one-floor, ranch style home not too far away from the coast in a quiet and down to earth neighborhood. The house used to belong to Tanya and Kris, used when they were in college, and so they gave me the house and a brand new car (a Hyundai Tucson) as my birthday presents. Is it over the top? Yes. Did I yell at them? You bet I did. Did I win? Kudos if you replied 'no'.

The home is expansive and remodeled, consisting of a large living room, decked out kitchen (much to my delight), extravagant dining room, luscious bathroom, and exquisite master bedroom (the only bedroom there is). Each room they furnished to the finest detail, pampering me to no end like I'm their little child. Kris claims I'm like the little brother she never really wanted, but is now glad she has, because she can pick on me and treat me like a baby. I feel the love.

I slowly awaken from what is probably my third catnap today already, mainly because a small wet tongue was licking my face. Did I also mention that I'm babysitting a little dog? Since Tanya can't stay with me (since technically I'm suppose to be under supervision per doctors orders), she's left me with her little white Maltese, Bianca, to keep me company. Although yappy at times, the little pup is extremely loving and clingy. The amber rays of sunlight that pour in through the ceiling to floor windows that take up the entire front wall before me, giving me an exquisite sight of my backyard and the grape field of the wine industry not too far from here, and filling me with warmth. My stomach rumbles rather loudly and I realize I'm dying of hunger, assuming that may also be the reason the puppy has beckoned me to awaken.

"Alright, alright, Bibi, I'm up!" I grin, crawling out from betwixt sheets, pillows, and comforters that have turned my bed into a cloud. I pull the eight pound dog into my arms and fondly pet her. "Are you hungry? Of course you are."

I gently set her down again and slide off the king size bed, every movement of mine a stretch until I finally left the room. The drugs I've been prescribed are so strong; I spend a majority of my day sleeping. For one part I enjoy it, but for another it irritates me. The lack of exercise and lost time (not to mention the limited amount of things I can do) is driving me insane!

With leisurely and somewhat drunken steps, I half-skip down the small hall, reveling my sun-lit home, to the kitchen. I go straight to the pantry out of what's becoming a habit to grab Bianca's treats, placing a handful on the corner of the island table and tossing one to her every time I passed them. While pulling out a box of Special K, a bowl and spoon, and milk, I plan ahead and grab the phone and magnet off my refrigerator to call out for pizza. I'm _starving_.

As soon as I finish my order and hang up I feed Bianca the rest of her treats and sit down at the kitchen table to eat my cereal when something catches my eye. When did _that_ get there?

I abandon my cereal and go into the dining room that's open to the kitchen, staring in fascination at the bouquet of flowers that's sitting proudly as the centerpiece of the dark wood table. A bouquet of lilies in white, yellow, call, and tiger colors stood in a rectangular clear vase with a sunny yellow bow tied to it, a cream colored stationary envelope. Curious, I pick it up and open it, reading the letter.

"**White lilies say 'It's heavenly to be with you', yellow say 'I'm walking on air', calla say 'beauty', and tiger reflect your exotic features. As a whole, they are an excellent way to express your majesty.**

**I hope you enjoy scavenger hunts. Follow the flowers."**

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I was just complemented in an anonymous card and given flowers when I never invited anyone into my house. Would this be a good time to panic that someone broke in?

This thought briefly runs through my mind as I admire the wild-scented flowers before me, my eyes flitting around the room to find another flower. The card said follow the flowers…where?!

Across the hall to my left towards the living room a few rose petals lay on the wood floor, beckoning me to follow. I obediently do so, walking past the saltwater aquarium Max gave me for my birthday. It's a way to help me feel closer to him since he's not always around anymore. He's busy with his new lover.

Entering the large living room, I find a new bouquet of flowers on the coffee table and grin when I see a small envelope beside it; Bianca wanders back to the kitchen, probably bored with my aimless walking by now. The new vase is filled with carnations of various spring colors and smells just as sweet and entrancing as the lilies. I eagerly snatch the letter and open it, reading what it says next.

"**Pink carnations say 'I'll never forget you', white say 'sweet and innocent- pure love', purple say 'capriciousness', and red say 'admiration'. Yet as a whole, they say 'yes- acceptance'. You're the first person I've ever allowed to come this close to my heart.**

**Mind the petals…"**

My eyes must be shining with excitement, for my heart seems to be thudding out of my chest. I search again for petals and find them leading into the bathroom. I follow them into the pristine onyx and ivory and gape in awe at the orchid in the deep violet oval vase. The flower itself is a fuchsia color and at it's blooming peak. Beside the flower is a complete bath kit from Bath and Body Works and my favorite scent: Black Amethyst. I take the next letter and open it, reading what it says.

"**Orchids are the Chinese symbol for love beauty, and refinement. In all honestly, they have it wrong. The symbol for such powerful terms should be **_**you**_**.**

'**You are the one, the one that lies close to me…'**

**Follow the scent of spring."**

I can't help but blush at the significance of the flower I already knew of. I bolt out of the bathroom and find more flower petals leading back into my room. On my bed there's a deep blue and silver wrapped gift, another vase of flowers on the chest that sits at the foot of my bed with yet another scavenger hunt note. Although I'm dying to open the gift, I open the letter first. Just to be sure if the hunt ends here or not.

"**Camellias are a perfect valentines day gift for two reasons: they're the holiday colors and they silently tell the valentine everything the giver wants to say. White say 'Longing for you', pink say 'You're adorable', and red say 'You're a flame in my heart'. In my case, you're the flame in my heart that keeps me going.**

'**Whispers 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly…'**

**The fun doesn't end here."**

As soon as I read the last sentence I forgot that the gift box ever existed, going back down the hall and hoping to find more petals. Much to my satisfaction, more were added from those coming from the bathroom, leading me back into the kitchen where the hunt began. I find another bouquet of flowers by my bowl of cereal with another envelope and Bianca scratching at the door to go out to the deck, barking.

"Shush a minute, I'll let you out." I promise her, reading the letter first that came with the enormous array of roses. The roses are gorgeous, in different tones of reds and white, and captivating to the eyes.

"**The rose…a universal symbol for love. Indeed, that's exactly what they express, yet each color expresses love in a different degree. Fiery red roses are the flames of my passion for you, the burgundy red help me question how you can be so unconscious to your beauty, the coral roses are my insatiable desire for you, red roses show my true love for you (the second meaning I plan to tell you personally), and the white complements the arrangement as a whole.**

'**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly…'**

**You should listen to the little fur ball and open the door."**

I leave all the cards in my hand on the kitchen table and proceed out the back door to the deck. Bianca's head numbing barking continues as she raced towards the end of the deck where the stairs to the backyard are not present. She jumps up at the legs of the man standing there and he crouches down to pick her up. Known for never rejecting the opportunity to be carried, Bianca falls limp in his arms.

I freeze in place in shock at the figure before me, his appearance in the midday sun most stunning than any male model out there. Two tone blue hair, the lighter shade slate and the darker night sky, glistening ivory-pale skin, an envious toned body, and a heart-melting voice to die for, all tied together with vivid and burning crimson eyes.

He's _here_…

Someone wake me up. I'm definably still asleep.

I try to say his name, but when I speak my voice vanishes. Irritated with my speaking dyslexia (or lack of speaking competence, whichever you prefer), I just continue staring at him with disbelief, my mouth slightly ajar. Kai turns around to fully face me now, walking the rest of the distance until we're face to face and I have to tilt my head up a little to remain lost in his eyes. He inhales a shaky breath, slowing bringing his hand up to caress my cheek.

"Kai,-." His expression tightens in…fear?

"Rei, don't…" I immediately silence myself when he flinches ever so subtly, choosing to let him speak the first words instead. His cool fingertips tickle the skin along my high cheekbone, cascading down my cheeks and jaw line until they paused at my chin, staying there. I swallow thickly in anxiety, my drumming heart echoing in my ears. "I can't believe it…thank goodness."

I flutter a few blinks, trying to read him. The Russian is going through a plethora of different emotions all at once that it's hard to make out anything. For me, it's like trying to read…well, Russian. "How did you find me?"

Kai spends a little longer to keep staring at me with the jumble of emotions and hesitates in this little moment to reply, gentle setting Bianca down on the chair of the deck table that's drawn out. "I tracked down Tanya's number and called her. Kris let me borrow the spare keys of the house that she and Tanya were originally going to keep in case of emergencies." He answers, also supplying me with the response for the next question I had in mind.

"Do you have _any _idea at all…of how much you scared me?" He asks, his smooth baritone voice hushed, almost a whisper, and delicate. He takes another step foreword and I don't dare move, for fear that I've lost connection with the rest of my senses and I'll fall over in a heap.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, some small part of me wishing that that's all I needed to say to make everything better again. Kai shakes his head at me and I keep quiet again, biting my lip.

"The most painful part of all was knowing that, as I stood beside you in your unconscious state," His gaze softens upon me, scarlet eyes a little glazed with a shimmer as he lip twitched into a frown. "I loathed you when I last spoke to you. I was so scared that my final words to you could've been words that weren't my own."

My heart twists in unhealthy ways and I feel my eyes water up. Why does it always seem like no matter how much hurt he makes me feel, I return the favor tri-fold? I turn my head away shamefully, unable to look into the eyes of such perfection.

"I never meant for what happened with Tala to happen, Kai. I-."

"I know, Rei, Tala told me everything." The blunette cuts me off, and a small gasp of surprise escapes my lips as I listen more closely. "I…I was surprised, to say the least. I know that Tala's frisky and feisty, but…I never expected…"

I glare to the wooden floor of the deck, jerking my face away from his touch. So he thought that _I_ would be the one to take matters as far as they went? He thought that _I_ invited Tala to go to bed with me?! "Surprised that your best friend was the one that made the first move? Of course you'd never expect _Tala _to do anything wrong." I nearly growl, starting to turn on my heel, but the blunette catches my wrist and pulls me back. I stumble into his chest and effectively squish my own injured arm in the process. "Oww!" I hiss under my breath.

"I never meant to, Rei!" He argues with my clear logic, hurt in his tone as well. "That's why it was so hard to wrap my head around it! I didn't know what the hell to believe in! That's why I was scared- I felt like the only two people that I closely trust were the ones betraying me. My emotions kicked into overdrive and I ended up making an even bigger mess over spilled milk." Kai explains, making me look him in the eyes. "That's why I was scared to see you again…I thought you wouldn't want to see me."

The back of my eyes stung with what I know for a fact is the waterworks starting to buildup. Buddha, I'm such a crybaby. "And the ironic twist of it all was that I thought that you were thinking the exact same thing of me."

Kai's gleaming crimson eyes considerably lightened again, his perfect lips turning up a little in a tiny, almost unnoticeable, grin. He kept a firm hold on my wrist and cupped my cheek with his other, caressing my skin tenderly. I felt a tear slide down that exact same cheek despite all my efforts to contain them. "Rei, you mean more to me than my life does-."

"Please don't use that analogy." I feel a twinge inside of me, his confessions of suicide racing through my mind. A small, but short and warm, chuckle escapes his lips.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that everyone always say that it's never the big things that matter, but the small ones. And you have always been _everything_ to me from the day I met you. I could go on forever with the examples of what I mean, but in the end the point is the same: I lost you once, almost lost you a second time, and I don't intend to strike out a third time.

"I want to _be_ with you, Rei. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. 'There's no place else I could be but here in your arms' because I love you."

I love you…

My mind spins wildly as I take this in, and the confirming gesture is what really made it stick.

He holds my attention with his entrancing eyes and tilts my head back, lifting my chin up. My eyes slide shut and roll back as his lips lightly brush over mine, pressing against mine with a cool and burning sensation. He keeps the kiss simple and lets it linger for a few seconds, planning to withdraw, but I don't allow him.

As his lips parted from mine I bounce up to my tiptoes and grab a hold of his shirt collar, bringing him back to me and fervently returning the kiss. Kai doesn't mind in the least. He wraps one arm around my waist, securing my balance and bringing me close to him and the other hand find its way to the back of my neck, fingertips ticking from the side of my neck behind my ear down to the base of my neck near my collarbone. The tickling makes me giggle a bit, my lips parting, and Kai states his entrance by licking my lower lip- soon enough the tongue wrestling match began.

He loves me. He really loves me. And I love him too.

Our snog-fest comes to a stop when we're both almost asphyxiated for air and we break apart, gasping to catch our breath. Kai rest his forehead on mine and we both continue staring into each others eyes, our facial features highlighted and defined by the mid-afternoon sun. He almost sparkles in the sun. I'm so lucky for getting someone as angel like Kai.

"…Did you like your gifts?" He asks, grinning.

"You're insane for getting me so much, all-."

"Hehe, I know. I went a little overboard with all the flowers and gifts…and there's still a little more coming. Tala's gonna have my head when his next credit card bill comes in the mail." He admits, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. I chuckles and roll my eyes.

"I wasn't finished." I say, and he raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "All you needed to do was come. You're more than I could ever dream of asking for my birthday."

His blush deepens to a gorgeous rose and a full smile highlights his face, sparkling marvelously. "I'm so lucky to have someone as perfect as you."

I mirror his smile as he wipes away the residue of the tears that suddenly evaporated. "My thoughts exactly."

Our attention is drawn when the doorbell inside chimes and Bianca starts barking like crazy.

"That must be the pizza…" Wriggling away from his embrace, I take Kai's hand and lead him inside, shutting the door behind us and locking it (some part in the way back of my mind must still fear that if I don't take precautions he'll disappear).

I go out to the front door, snagging my wallet on the way, and get my delivery meal, paying for it and tipping the man. As I shut the front door I note that there's no other car but my own out in my driveway, yet a set of luggage sit neatly by the front door. Kai must've come by taxi with set intentions to stay. I smile giddily from ear to ear, turning around at the sound of his footsteps approaching. He takes notice of what I just observed and his blush returns to his face, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Were you planning to stick around, Kai?" I ask, narrowing my eyes and smirking, letting my head fall ever so slightly to the side.

"Well, I…I wa-." I set the pizza down on the small decorative table in the foyer and pull one of the suitcases with wheels with me, hushing him with a chaste kiss.

"You should've put your stuff away already. You know where my room is, after all…" I tell him, making my way to said room with one of his four suitcases. "…Stalker."

**x-x-x-x**

I step out into the early night leaving the lights on in the house, a heartbroken little white Maltese also wishing she could follow us outside. I much as I hate to leave Bianca behind, I know for a fact that she's a little spazz and that she's scared of loud noises- the fireworks would give her a heart attack.

"We'll be back soon, Bibi, promise." I grin at her, my wrist being tugged by the man behind me.

"You're talking to a dog, Rei; let's go." Kai urges, a mocking expression on his face. I suppress a yawn as he leads me down the deck and around the back of the house to vine-fence structure that crawls up the side of the house. "You look so adorable when you sleep."

I glower at him, swallowing the yawn. "I've been sleeping a lot in the past week. It's the drugs."

He laughs, stopping before the vines and nodding at it. "I don't mind. I'll be making up for the days I didn't get to act as your personal doctor." He informs me. "Up you go."

I deadpan at him, staring at the vines that can double as a ladder. "You're joking."

The blunette shakes his head, making me start up. "I'm right behind you." He guarantees. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Sure. That's what they all say."

"Right, but I mean it." He promises as we slowly make our way up. I nearly lose my footing and slip at one point when the Russian nips my ass.

"Kai!" My face heats up in bright red.

"Haha, keep going!" He places his hand on the small of my back, pushing me up.

We finally climb up on the roof where I instantly spot a blanket laid out for us with pillows and a tub of ice cream. Since the roof only had a slight slant in this particular area I carelessly skip over the spot and fall to a sit, cuddling with one of the pillows. I sadly admit that I'm still sleepy when I just woke up from another nap 45 minutes ago. Kai leisurely walks towards me and sits down beside me, putting the bucket of mint chocolate chip ice cream between us and takes out the only spoon there is.

"You're spoiling me." I complain to my lover.

"It's your birthday, your entitled to be spoiled." He reasons with me.

"You're going to fatten me up." I pout, trying a different approach as he offers me a spoonful of the delectable ice cream from him spoon. I eat it despite my comment and earn a kiss.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He grins, delicately pulling me into him lap. I choose to sit beside him instead and rest my head on his shoulder, allowing him to also rest his head against my own and hugging me with one arm as we watched the fireworks color the starry summer sky.

"Happy birthday, Rei." His baritone voice reverberates in his chest and in my ear. I snuggle more closely to him and hold him tighter, looking up through my bangs to see him cutely eat a spoonful of green ice cream.

"Happy fourth of July, Kai."

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Fireworks- Plain White Tees

Song lyrics Kai quoted from: Here (In Your Arms)- Hellogoodbye

APPLAUSE FOR THE LOVELY COUPLE!

Russian Translator:

_Privyet_: Hello

_Do svi danye, drug_: Goodbye, friend.

_**StZen: **__"I can't give you a favorite song I'm afraid, but I have two favorite chapters for you: 16 and 17. Why? Well, I guess because they're different, and not just because they're in Maxie's POV. I could pick out a vast number of amazing chapters of depression and drama in this story, but those two seemed like revelation chapters, in a way (a strange way, seeing as they all ended up fighting...) but also, because at the end of chapter 17 Mariah shows up. I LOVED that you made her a good character. I'm normally not thrilled with Hilary being the bad guy (or girl), but putting Mariah back on the good side made up for it. The girls aren't ALL evil! =D Yay! Well, actually, Emily was okay…"_

_**Insane Teddy Bear: **__"I would have to say that "Decode: What's Left Of Me" is my favorite chapter. It's just so climatic that I get the urge to run around every time I read it."_

_**Sonata hirano:**__ "I have lot that is my fav like Decode (Angel), that was so sweet, Decode (S.E.X.), OF COURSE, and Decode (Incomplete), I liked the Kai-Max bonding and Rei's plan. But I know which chapter I'll really love: the one when Rei and Kai get together."_

=D I love these feedbacks, you guys! I bet now I'll definably get answers: my favorite chapter was this one because Rei and Kai finally got together! Huzzah!

OMG ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!

Re-view!


	24. Decode Crash and Burn

**TalaTati19- ** I can't believe it guys! It's here: the end, the finale, curtain call!

I called it, didn't I? Everyone loved Fireworks (the last chapter before this) the most. It's clear and obvious why: you got both Kai/Rei AND Bryan/Tala. Everyone's happy!

Sooooooo, I decided to spoil you all in this final chapter: I've splurged on humor, fluff, and all-around adorable couples-ness. I hope you guys remembered to bring your 'jammies, favorite pillow, and a sleeping bag!

Make sure to grab a slice of cake before they eat it all!

**Summary:.. **[Rei's POV] It's been nearly five years since the last time we saw each other. The gang has made no effort to keep contact and I am also to blame. Now, out of mere chance, fate is binding us again. "How did we get here? I used to know you so well…" K/R, T/M

**Note:.. **The theme song of this story is the song 'Decode' by Paramore, found on the Twilight Soundtrack. It's the centerpiece of this puzzle. Also, the title of each chapter is two song names put together, both which summarize and are of great significance to the chapter. (Both song names are given at the end of the chapter.)

**Genres:.. **This story falls under the following categories- Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:.. **TalaTati19 does not own Beyblade or any other commercial/marketing references that may appear throughout the story. WARNING: Yaoi fanfiction. Don't like it? Don't read it, don't complain, and don't be an ass about it. Just let it go and move on.

**Scene Break:.. **x-x-x-x

* * *

**Decode (Crash and Burn)**

_Three weeks later…_

Summer's at it's heat peak, and the weather is stifling, to say the least. Gladly, I've been able to pull through for a few reasons, including an in-ground swimming pool outside, heavenly air condition, an endless surplus of all food and beverages that are served cold, and the best boyfriend _ever_. You want to guess which one of those I live off the most?

My life has become nothing but bliss: almost a fantasy, if you will. Everything has worked out so perfectly it scares me. I'm still paranoid about it, have no doubt of this (I've been proven one too many times that Fate can turn things upside down when given the opportunity), but I've been yelled at for being too worrisome. So when I do think about it, I keep the thought small and to myself. Much to my content, however, it rarely fleets through my mind. I've been so…distracted lately.

And no, get your goddamn heads out of the gutter! I've slept with Kai but that's exactly it: _sleep_. Why? Because A), since I was still taking pain relievers for my injuries (that finally ran out two days ago), Kai wanted no 'monkey business' for fear of further injury to me, and B), my medications knock me out into a deep sleep that's always guaranteed. What do I have to say about all this? Fuck my life.

And before I forget Kai's reasoning…Well excuse me, but you aren't Edward Cullen, a vampire as hard as stone, so you wouldn't hurt me. You're _Kai Hiwatari,_ and hot wet dreams that revolve around you are probably the most frequent dreams I've had all my life. And everyone knows that Edward Cullen is no competition for Kai Hiwatari. Cullen-boy can't even try competing again Kai. He's that damn pathetic.

And so, returning to what I was previously saying, the past three weeks of living in Los Angeles have been nothing below heavenly. Can a guy ask for more?

Usually, I never ask for much to begin with. Apparently, this gives my friends the liberty to ask and do things for me…_without _telling me. So when Tanya stopped by early this morning with a car full of party supplies, Kai and I were…surprised, to say the least.

"Good morning, love bunnies!" The bronze woman exclaimed, a radiant smile on her face as she barged through the door Kai held open with her arms full of groceries and party trinkets in bags, her little white puff ball of a dog following behind her on a hot pink leash. She shoved all the bags into Kai's arms including Bianca's leash, skipping back out to her Jaguar. "Hope you haven't made any plans today!"

Pitying the blue-haired Russian, I took the dog's leash and a few bags I could manage to hold; Kai went out back to the kitchen to put everything on the table. "Tanya, what's all this?" I ask, meeting the girl halfway down the walkway of my front door.

Her smile remains in place as she explains. "What's it look like? A party!"

I blink, not comprehending. "A…party."

"Well, since you were clearly in no state to party when your birthday came around because you decided to be a little hero, I had to hold off on my little surprise party planning. And since Kris and I are pretty much work free today, we've decided to put off our boy-hunting mission until tomorrow afternoon so we could throw you your party today!"

My mouth falls open, dumbfounded. "…What?!"

"Surprise!" She exclaims, running inside and dragging me along with her. We bolt past Kai and I give him a pleading 'help me' gaze as we run through the dining room. "Come on, Kai, we've got a lot of cooking and preparations to do since Kris can't help- she's rounding up guests!" She explains. "This is going to be your best sleep over birthday party ever, Rei-Rei, just you wait!"

"Birthday party?" Kai inquires, also surprised.

"Sleep over?!"

**x-x-x-x**

"HO-NEY, I'M HOME!" I nearly jump at the screeching voice that echoed through the house, but the weight that's hugging me prevents such a reaction. And personally, I don't mind, because this, so far, has been one of the best surprises ever, just as Tanya promised.

"Wow, Tanya really did remember to call _everyone _that could come." Max laughs. Yes, the marine biologist would be the weight beside me that's hugging me, and I'm also hugging him back with every ounce of strength I can find. "I didn't know Tala would be coming too." The blonde smiles, his gaze returning to his boyfriend who's shredding notes on guitar hero.

"I didn't either." I tell him, shrugging. "That's probably why they're called surprises."

"Is Mariah coming?" The Japanese man on the floor asked and I shake my head. Max raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She's still adapting to handling the company Lee left behind and splitting the time with college, even though Kevin's helping her out a lot too. Plus, I think she's got a bun in her oven." I inform them, giving the two an 'I don't know for sure' shrug as both Max and Tanya's faces lightened up at the surprising good news.

"KAI-KISA, MY OTHER LOVER!" The red-head hollers and I hear Kai growl something at him before screaming for the Russian to let go of him. I can't help but laugh- Kai, for more time than I expected, held a grudge at Tala for what he did to both of us. Of course, he couldn't stay angry at Tala for long, and the two are now on good terms with each other. Tala is like Kai's older brother, so it's easy to see why they get along well with each other and that brothers always have arguments. "I MISSED YOU!"

"You're gonna miss having a pulse if you don't let go of me, Tala." I hear the baritone voice warn. Here in the living room Tyson, Max, Tanya and I laugh at this; Kris comes over from the foyer also with a smirk on her face, dropping the keys on the bookshelf of the book stand closest to the foyer and proceeds to come over and sit beside her best friend.

"Dibs on the next song, Tyson." Kris calls and the cop nods, focused on the TV screen as he plays 'Whispers in the Dark' on the highest possible level.

"Tys, stop being a show-off." Max frowns a pout, much like myself, and also wishing he possessed the same talent.

"Jealous?" The Dragon chuckles, smirking over his shoulder.

"Extremely." Max and I stick our tongues out at him and he laughs again just as Kai comes through the door with the remaining two guests.

Wait…_two_? Oh, no. That would make it Kai, Tala, and…_Bryan_.

I visibly tense when I lock eyes with the tallest of the three Russians; lavender eyes only linger for a moment before quickly averting. Tala jumps in front of him, probably disappointed that Bryan was the first one that grabbed my attention, and made a clear point to be the center of attention. It's not like it's my fault. Tanya did just invite a guy that still hates me to my surprise birthday party. Is this her way of trying to make us make-up and be all buddy-buddy? A warning would've been extremely welcome.

"Tiger! I've missed you too!" Tala skips over to me and yanks me up to my feet, abrasively embracing me in a bear hug and lifting me off the ground. My broken arm stings a little, but it's nothing that makes me pay too much attention to it. I actually grin and laugh at this, rolling my eyes at the Russian that's livelier than what most believe. "I think I've missed you more than Kai; he doesn't appreciate me like _you_ do." He smirks a foxy grin and somehow manages to tickle me while still holding me up.

I thrash madly in a fit of laughter, begging him to let me down in a playful manner. This is when Kai steps in and pulls me away from Tala, possessively hugging me. Although I know that deep down jealously is a bad thing, I can't help but feel like I'm worth something when Kai goes out of his way to make a point that I'm _his_ and only _his_, and I love it. Who knew Kai is so possessive?

"Haha, awe, too cute." Tanya grins mockingly, hugging Max. "We're full of hormonal alpha guys in here, aren't we?!" Throwing her shoe at Tyson's back, she hugs Max more closely, almost bringing the blonde into her lap. "Tys, what would you do if I claim Maxie?"

Now Tyson usually isn't one to get all worked up with what he knows is his (unless it's food). He typically just blows it off or laughs the matter away. So when his next reaction came, Max was ecstatic, to say the least. "I'll use my weapon properly and follow the manual- guns are only meant for gunfire, nothing else." He answers, so coolly and casually it's eerie. Then turning around, he smirks manically deviously. "He's _mine._"

Tanya, also saying the least, was completely freaked and backed off (she was only joking around).

My attention is turned away from their little feud when Kai suddenly embraces me almost as tightly as Tala had- odd for him to do so because he's putting pressure on my bad arm, something that , in these past two weeks of being my 'personal doctor', he's made a point of being careful about. I realize that the reason for his hostility is because Tala drags Bryan over to us I also tense up, but for another reason than my own well being/fear of the man. If looks could kill Kai and Bryan would've already crossed the line between life and death over a dozen times.

"Bryan also came to wish you a happy birthday just like he did on the phone that day." Tala informs, attitude rather perky. Bryan, through his glare, glances down at the red head with bright blue eyes and you can see his withering patience with his boyfriend. The younger, however, is oblivious to this. Either that or he's dense, and I can't help but think that it's a little of both.

"He also mentioned that he hates me…" I mutter under my breath, and Bryan smirks that distorted and freakish smirk of his, obviously catching this comment, and also makes a sly comment but in his native tongue. Tala elbows him sharply in the ribs and shoves him forth into Kai and I. The blunette beside me steps before me but barely noticeably, just for precaution's sake. I restrain myself to not curl up in a ball and cling to his shirt and hide my face in his chest.

"Do I have to?"

"_Bryan Demyan Kuznetsov_," Tala growls and the hairs in the back of my neck rise. When Tala wants to be friendly, he's friendly. When Tala wants to be scary, he's scary as _fuck_. I think -**think**- that I see Bryan cringe, but I can't really distinguish differences in his emotions all that well, so it'll remain a mystery to me.

With a defeated mask on his face he extends his hand out to me, watching and waiting for me to make a move. I cautiously slide my small hand (in comparison to his huge one) in his and we shake; his grip deathly squeezes my digits for only a split second. "Happy birthday, Kon."

"You can call him tiger, dumbo." Tala suddenly smiles again, glad that his boyfriend obeyed his command. The phoenix beside me glares, pulling me back into his embrace and all but swatting Bryan's hand away.

"No, he may not." He denies this feline pen name habit that all the Russians seem to have with me.

"Oh, never mind, then only I can."

"Not really." Kai shakes his head, smirking negatively at the red head once more. Icy blue eyes pout along with the rest of his expression, but the man completely forgets about the argument I know he was going to make when his eyes catch sight of the karaoke machine.

"Sing-along songs?! I'm going first!" The taller and more burly man groans in despair when his lover's wrist just escapes his grasp, moving to sit on the recliner and watch havoc create itself. Nobody's holding Tala down today. Max snags one of the two microphones the karaoke machine is equipped with and Kris glares defiantly.

"After I play guitar hero." The ginger points at Tyson, who's still in possession of said fake guitar.

"Or what?!" Tala swings the microphone in his fingers like a light saber.

"I'll kick your ass!"

Before both redheads could break out into a mortal combat brawl right in my living room, Tanya drags her best friend into the kitchen, suggesting that the two of them search through the cabinets and silently hoard food for themselves. They better be paying for my next grocery bill, because we're gonna have to re-stock on everything after this surprise party.

Max, having no pity for his boyfriend, hip checks the Japanese cop to the side while Tala sets up the music machine, the blonde choosing the disc that would play. I roll my eyes at this: Max is going to sing. I should probably go get some cotton balls to cover my ears. "There's 'Love Song' on here?! I love that song! I'm not gonna write you a love song…!"

"How redundant…" I hear Kai remark behind me as he lets me go, collecting more of my presents and bringing them to our room. I think this is the most birthday gifts I've received in my entire life. Following him has almost become second nature to me, so I subconsciously -not to mention giddily- trail behind him when Tyson grabs my ankle, patting the couch behind him for me to take a seat beside him. I try not to pout, for I am the birthday boy, center of attention, and he is a guest: guests are always to be treated like royalty.

That rule should apply to the birthday boy and his sexy boyfriend only.

"Just where do you think you're going?" The navy-blue haired man asks, suggestively waggling his eyebrows. I give him an oblivious and innocent smile.

"Put away my presents, wasn't it obvious?"

"And is Kai one of them?" He smirks and I punch him hard, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Head out of the gutter, Romeo." I warn him teasingly, taking his question somewhat seriously for a brief moment. "…You know, he is."

"Haha, see? I know what I'm saying." Tyson grins through a barely noticeable grimace. "Then why punch me?"

"You deserved it." He gasps, as if offended, and I avert my eyes with a smug grin of my own. "You were just begging for it."

"Was not." He whines. An ear-shattering scream silences all residents in the house and everyone that wasn't in the living room came running back to see what was the problem, Kai, Kris, and Tanya stopping dead in their tracks in the doorway.

Tala, pointing at the TV, starts jumping up and down in place, selecting a song. "I LOVE THIS SONG! **SUCH A GOOD MOVIE!**" From the corner of my eye I catch Bryan face palm with a loud 'smack' and hide his face in a pillow. He probably believes he's finally getting payback for every wrong he's ever done.

With Godspeed haste, Tala clears the space in the middle of the living room, dancing to the rhythm of the beat. I recognize the song, as does Tyson, and we both start laughing. Of all things I'd never expect to see, one would be Tala dancing to 'Lady Marmalade'.

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh! Giuchie, Giuchie, ya-ya dada (Hey hey hey). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya-ya here (here). Mocha Chocalata ya-ya (oh yea). Creole lady Marmalade!" Our laughter increases as he seductively dances around, following the innuendo the lyrics pose. A cat walk strut, a shoulder shuffle here and there, plenty of teasing, and playful eyes aimed at the Falcon with a hip thrust were only the beginning of his performance.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi." While singing impeccable French, Tala gets the bright idea to bring Kai, an innocent bystander, into the number. Immediately I'm the first to laugh harder at the angel's expense, and Tyson quickly follows along with me.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up- boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah." Dancing around my boyfriend while feeling himself down and up, Tala throws himself on Kai a couple of times, who awkwardly stands there not wanting to move (unless its to sit down). When he sang 'started to freak' the blue-eyed man with ivory skin leaned his back on Kai's back and slouched, humping the air and making orgasmic faces. "Giuchie, Giuchie, ya-ya dada (da-da-da). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya-ya here (here ohooh yea yeah). Mocha Chocalata ya-ya (yea). Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what). Voulez vous coucher avec moi …"

The next verse of the song, a rap-style way of singing, Tala couldn't really keep up with. Instead he strutted around the room, making racy moves towards everyone and acting much like a stripper. He pretends to take imaginary money from Kris, who plays along in that exact moment and winks back at him, and both she and Tanya simultaneously smack his ass. He scream-squeals loudly; I'm bawling in hysterics in Tyson's lap and Tyson's squeezing the life out of a pillow in the same hysterics. Everyone's almost louder than the music in all our laughter, and that's saying something: Tala made sure to turn the music up _loud_.

Using the advantage that Christina Aguilera's voice is lightly playing in the background of the track, Tala uses the next voice to be erotic and look like he's being laid. I would know such a face because I've been through such an occasion with him. His voice shoots way high- higher than I thought he could go, as he throws in moans and groans and strips off his jackets and sneakers. This is making me wonder if Tala's ever worked at a strip joint.

"Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth- color of cafe au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried "More, more, more!" Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5, livin' a grey flannel life. But when he turns off to sleep memories creep. (More, more, more!) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya-ya dada (da daeaea yea) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya-ya here (ooh) Mocha Chocalata ya-ya (yea) Creole lady Marmalade!"

The song slowly comes to an end, with the verse 'Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir', which means 'Please go to bed with me tonight' if you didn't know, repeating itself multiple times. By the time Tala's done I'm sprawled on Kai's lap, still shaking with chuckles, and Tyson's sitting upside-down on the couch and kicking the air madly, kissing the blonde under him. Max is right beneath his head on the floor also laughing, Tanya and Kris died in the hallway, and Bryan died a long time ago. Life is good.

Kai, laughing along with the rest of us, shakes his head with a grin and peers down at me. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" He asks around a chuckle.

I nod, dumbly smiling, "Oui, oui." and he returns with one of his own breathtaking smiles.

"Let's break out the cake and ice cream, I'm hungry." He asks me in suggestion and I nod, waving at the two girls on the floor in the hallway. The one who's texting catches sight of this and turns her attention to me.

"Kris, bring out the food; we're singing happy birthday." The lithe woman broadly smiles, cheering for cake and ice cream, and she and the bronze actress dash into the kitchen.

I watch as the group before me collects themselves, deciding to play rock band instead since it's multi-player, and I curl up in Kai's lap, content that he hugs me back. I simply adore Kai's hugs: they're tight, comforting, secure, and cozy all the same. They're perfect, and I feel extra special because I get them the most. He runs his hand through my hair, massaging my scalp, and I pretty much melt under his touch. "What're you gonna wish for when you blow the candles?"

"Isn't that suppose to be kept secret so it comes true?" I inquire with a smirk. He shrugs.

"You can tell me, I'll make it come true either way." He promises and I snort a silent giggle.

"Awe, how corny." I coo.

He also snorts, shaking his head and smirking deviously. "You're right, forget I said it, then." Gently pushing me off his lap, he wanders into the kitchen to help the girls, leaving me to mull on my wish. I smile at the blunette's receding back, because I already got what I wanted. My wish is to keep everything the way it is forever.

**x-x-x-x**

Afternoon hours rolled into evening ones, and pretty soon we were bordering into the late night and still awake. Tanya and Kris left earlier for they were called on dates, so I bid them good luck and thanks for the awesome surprise. This left the ranch house with three couples. Not that I really want to think of these circumstances, but I may need to call a professional cleaner tomorrow.

Around eleven at night was when the guys began to dose off, shortly after round three of our eating frenzy. I don't even realizing that I'm also beginning to dose off until the figure beside me lowers the volume of the movie, letting the rest of Mulan play for the sleeping men. With a squeeze of my shoulders the dual-blue haired angel silently gets to his feet, tugging me to follow along. With sleep-drunken steps I follow him out in a more clumsy fashion, yet somehow manage to remain silent. "Where are you going?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He offers and I give in. "I really wan to know what you wished on those candles Please? I'm dying of curiosity here." We both stop in the hallway where the moonlight casts its pure white light upon us and I stare in awe at Kai. I'm such a lucky little shit.

"I asked God for a flower, he gave me a bouquet. I asked for a minute, he gave me a day. I asked for true love, he gave me that too. And when I asked for an angel, he gave me you." I smile. "So I wished that he would do the same for everyone else."

Kai, bashful with my words, blushes and smiles as well. "You're so magnanimous."

"Thanks." I say with a deadpanned tone and he chuckles.

"Did you like your presents?" He asks again and I pout.

"This wasn't part of the deal."

"This is part two to my question." He bullshits. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine, yes, I did."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes!"

"But you didn't get mine." He almost whines and I make a face.

"As if you need to give me one. I got _you_, and that's made me more happy than you could ever understand. Not to mention that you've already spoiled me with so much that-." He silences me with a finger to my lips, smiling brightly and silently laughing. An even more perplexed look dawns upon my face but all my confusion disappears when he kisses me gently yet passionately, his arms slithering into a hold around my waist.

"I have one more present to give you…" He whispers against my lips, fingertips sliding over my cast arm gingerly. Suddenly it all clicked in my head: he's been testing the diminishing pain in my arm religiously for the past week _and_ he slipped an extra something into the hot chocolates he served the others- sleeping aids.

He planned this.

"You…naughty boy." I laugh, barely able to keep focus with the way he's caressing me. "How much Tylenol did you give them?"

"Does it reassure you if they won't hear us?" He questions around a smirk.

"How much?"

"…Probably until 'brunch' time." I grin a devious Cheshire cat grin when my eyes meet his stunning crimson ones that await my reaction. I jump up into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and mash my lips into his, begging for more. He laughs his amazing melodious laugh and kisses me back, taking me into our bedroom and locking the door behind us.

-Fin-

**x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

Crash and Burn- Savage Garden

**Guitar Hero/Karaoke songs:** Whispers in the Dark- Skillet; Love Song- Sara Bareilles; Lady Marmalade- Moulin Rouge (, Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim)

The movie Mulan belongs to Disney, not me.

Tala likes the karaoke xDD

Review por favore!


	25. Decode Credits

**TalaTati19- ** Well, did you like it? Was this story worth your time? I really hope so, because I felt like it was! This was the first Drama/Romance I've ever written and I'm so proud of myself for doing such a good job (as it seems)!!!

I'm gonna miss writing this story; it's been loads of fun. Thank you all for being such great readers and reviewers and inspiring me to update every chapter. Decode wouldn't have been half the fun it was without you guys.

I think I'm gonna cry.

Yet all this same, this has been a wonderful experience for me (the first story I've ever completed!) and I'm ecstatic to say that I have two more story plans that I intend to get started in the near future: I'm going to attempt juggling two stories again! WOOOOT! I wonder if my multitasking skills have made any improvements…?

* * *

**Decode- The Credits…**

Final story status as of chapter 24:

Reviews- 228+ Hits- 7,500+ Favs- 36 C2s- 1

_Decode Soundtrack:_

1) Call Me When You're Sober- Evanescence

2) Photograph- Nickelback

3) Out from Under- Britney Spears

4) This Afternoon- Nickelback

5) What Hurts the Most- Cascada

6) Pressure- Paramore

7) Aquarium Show- Catwoman Score

8) Away from Me- Evanescence

9) Angel- Natasha Bedingfield

10) S.E.X.- Nickelback

11) Shattered Glass- Britney Spears

12) Never Too Late- Three Days Grace

13) Decode- Paramore

14) Action is the Anecdote- And Then There Were None

15) How You Remind Me- Nickelback

16) Incomplete- Backstreet Boys

17) What's Left of Me- Nick Lachey

18) Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace

19) Fight Inside- Red

20) Never Be the Same- Red

21) If Today was Your Last Day- Nickelback

22) If Everyone Cared- Nickelback

23) Fireworks- Plain White Tees

24) Crash and Burn- Savage Garden

_Bonus Track: TalaTati19's celebrating song_

25) All I Ever Wanted- Basshunter

Dance until I drop!

I'm gonna miss writing this story; it's been loads of fun. Thank you all for being such great readers and reviewers and inspiring me to update every chapter. Decode wouldn't have been half the fun it was without you guys.

I think I'm gonna cry.

Yet all this same, this has been a wonderful experience for me (the first story I've ever completed!) and I'm ecstatic to say that I have two more story plans that I intend to get started in the near future: I'm going to attempt juggling two stories again! WOOOOT! I wonder if my multitasking skills have made any improvements…?

If you'd like to be on the lookout for them:

"**Hurry Up and Wait"** [Naruto's POV] Naruto has always had three goals in life: surpass Sasuke as a Shinobi, become Konoha's Rokudaime, and win Sakura's heart. With his mind set on this, he fails to pick up on the most obvious of hints, like how Hinata always blushes when he's around, and Kiba's had enough of this. But what happens when Naruto comes to and Hinata doesn't react to his move? Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku _Humor/Romance_, _a Naruto Fanfiction._

"**Runaway World"** [Kai's POV] Kai never falls ill, ever. This is because, due to Biovolt testing, while his body has become considerably strong and immune to most things, it is not a strong-hold barrier. And when sickness comes through, a snowball-to-avalanche effect takes place. Kai is taken down by a low blow and this illness not only breaks through his health barrier, but his fake personality as well. Does the stoic captain have more of a chance with love now than he did previously? K/R, T/M Yaoi ;] _Humor/Romance, a Beyblade Fanfiction_

As for the Beyblade one, what can I say? Beyblade's the first anime I ever fell in love with and is still, with no doubt, my all-time favorite. Writing stories for it is so easy because there's so much leeway space and story gaps that you can fill in with the most insane of ideas. And I'm proud to say that this'll be my first multi-chapter fiction outside the Beyblade realm: I'm taking the baby step into Naruto world! Wee!

I have two other stories here on fan fiction, one which I'm going to fully edit and re-post/find the plotline for it again lolz (that may possibly be discontinued), and the other that's a one-shot. Check it out if your interested. The one-shot is recent, the other is older work. I wasn't as talented a writer when I started it. (This is an example of poor and obvious advertising.)

Until the next hit story of mine (this is an example of conceit/pushing it), toodles everyone!

xoxoxxooooooooooooooo!

-TalaTati19


End file.
